I never knew you existed
by Dark Lady of R
Summary: Complete. You can never lie to heart, no matter how hard you try. Your heart will decide your true love, guide you to your fate and make decisions. Too bad you heart doesn't choose your daughter...
1. Result of passion

A/N: My first fanfic so be extra nice and read to the end and review telling me whether it's crap or not. I have no Beta so there may be a few errors.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters that you have seen in J.K. Rowling's books or I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I'll be too busy spending my money. I own the plot and Siobhan and the McKay family.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The result of passion**

Severus Snape lay in his bed, staring at a picture of his last and only love, Gwendolyn McKay, a hot-headed Scottish woman at the time barely over twenty. She made silly faces at him every now and then, but mostly she just smiled. Severus loved Gwendolyn's ginger, loosely curled hair that flowed down to her waist, her warm, soft blue eyes that warmed up even the darkest of people and her dazzling smile that was made even more stunning by dimples on each cheek. Just seeing a picture of her made you wonder what a beautiful cheerful girl had seen in a man like Severus, who was moody and had once been a Death Eater. How he had loved her, and yet he had left her without saying at least a goodbye.

Severus sighed and rolled over as he remembered that day, the day that he hadn't known would change his whole life. His stomach felt as if hundreds of stones were being put in one by one, the feeling of regret sinking in once more. After a while of self-pity, there came a knock on his front door. He cursed at the thought of getting out of bed. It was six in the morning for goodness sake. He hoped that it wouldn't be the couple that lived upstairs asking him whether he had any Fire Whisky to spare. He cursed again as he stumbled over one of his many cauldrons snubbing his toes.

When Severus opened the door, at first he thought it was one of those Girl Scouts that sold cookies and you had to buy them to get rid of them, but when he looked again he saw a girl who seemed familiar to him but he couldn't remember when he had seen her. Then it hit him. The girl standing in front of him resembled Gwendolyn intensely apart from the different colour hair and eyes. Her hair was raven black like his, but had the liveliness of Gwendolyn's bouncy hair and intense black eyes that still gave off warmth.

"You, Mr. Severus Snape?" the girl asked. Severus nodded. "Right, can I come in? I've got something really important to tell you and I rather you sit down in case you faint or something." She looked up and watched the expression on his face, seeing if he looked worried. He didn't. "Though I highly doubt it."

Again Severus nodded and lead her into his living room and when he turned to look at her, he realised she was carrying a suitcase and a reasonably large sports bag. As he sank into his favourite armchair, the girl cracked her knuckles, whilst she prepared to tell him what she had been practising on the Knight Bus all the way there from Scotland, which wasn't very far from here but not close either.

"You must be wondering who I am and what I want to tell you that was so important you had to sit down There ain't no simple way to put it so I'll tell it to you straight. Me name's Siobhan McKay, daughter of the late Gwendolyn McKay and apparently you're my father."

Severus gasped as reality sank in. That steamy night they had shared, him and Gwendolyn, nine months before the fall of Lord Voldemort, one week before he had decided to pack his bags and leave. This had been sixteen years ago and sure enough, there stood in front of him, was the sixteen year old result, staring into thin air with a sombre look on her face.

"What do you mean, the _late_ Gwendolyn McKay? Late as in tardy or late as in," he asked choking before he could finish his sentence. Oh, how he wished he could see her, if she was still alive. "or late as in dead."

"Well, what do you think? She died last week, murdered, and the Ministry dug up some family tree and, sure enough, there was your name." Severus noticed that she had a semi- Scottish accent which was mixed up with a proper English accent which made her sound rather strange.

This was a tough situation. Severus had been in more tough situations than he had had cold dinners and this was one of the toughest. Was he going to believe her? Of course, he was, and he knew she wasn't lying, he could just tell. How was he going to cope? He wouldn't be able to cope being a single working father but, then again Gwendolyn had been a single working mother and she had coped for sixteen whole years. He had to talk to Dumbledore and sort this mess out. He turned and looked at Siobhan who had taken to the sofa and lay there, hair hanging of the sides lightly brushing the carpet.

"Is this normally how you look like when you greet people?" she asked after she had stared at him for a while. He looked down and realised that he was only wearing his tartan boxers and a white vest. His eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep and his face was rough from the stubble growing on his face. He hadn't bothered to shave since... well, he couldn't remember.

"No. Make yourself comfortable and you can look around the room. Though, I must warn you not to touch that cabinet," he said pointing to a large oak cabinet. "If, you do not wish to be propelled backwards ten feet whether there is a wall or not." At that he turned and left the room, probably to get dress and if he could be bothered, shave.

Siobhan looked around the room. Compared to what she was used to it was a dump. She got up and examined the cabinet closely, and immediately felt intrigued. If Severus hadn't pointed it out she would have never noticed it. Curiosity being her nature, she wanted to know what was behind it, but as she was about to touch it, somebody stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the person said. It wasn't Severus' as this man's voice was old and heart-warming. Siobhan turned and around and immediately recognised him from the Chocolate Frog's cards, as no other than Albus Dumbledore. "It's not a nice feeling going through a brick wall."

Dumbledore cocked his head to one side and looked at her through his half- moon glasses, as if he was searching her. He was about to say something when Severus walked in dressed in Muggle clothes; black jeans, black trainers and a black t-shirt, basically everything black. His hair was now straight and unusually greasy, a complete opposite to the fluffy mess Siobhan had seen just a few minutes ago.

"Ah, here you are Severus. I came as soon as I got heard your call. What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked even though the problem was staring him in the face.

"Albus, you know Gwendolyn McKay?" Severus asked as he needed to know whether Albus knew her or not to continue explaining. Albus nodded.

"I believe she was murdered last week. Tragic death. The only one present was her daughter, so it was hard for her. Imagine watching your mother die."

"Yes, well her daughter has no-one to live with and the Ministry have decided to send her here, since I'm her biological father and that just won't work. Can't they send her somewhere else?"

"Severus this is a human being we are talking about. You can't ship her from one place to another she's already here now. Plus she needs her father now, even if she has never needed you. She is the last of the McKay's. The rest have been killed of because of their amazing...gift."

"What about sending her to a home? A foster family? She can't live with me since I spend most of my time at Hogwarts unless she transfers from God knows what school she went to."

"Why would she need a foster family when she has you? Don't be so childish, you just don't want the responsibility. You, of all people, should know what it feels like to lose a parent at this age. I will gladly give her a place at Hogwarts and transfer her from Fin Connelly Charms School. It's too expensive anyway."

"But Albus- "

"The decision is final. She will stay with you and you will be a good father. Good day, Severus." Turning to Siobhan, he lifted the sky blue wizards hat he was wearing and bowed. "And to you, Miss McKay it was a pleasure meeting you."

Before Severus could argue, Albus Dumbledore diss-Apparated out of the living room with a light 'pop'. All through the conversation Siobhan had sat there listening, not saying anything, whilst her life was decided by a complete stranger, and a father was practically a stranger. She seemed to have ran out of luck. Her mother was dead, and she had a father who didn't want her, let alone love her. Siobhan sighed, and felt her stomach rumble. The only thing she had eaten since the funeral had been some disgusting cabbage soup that she hadn't been able to keep down.

Siobhan lay upside down on the sofa and began staring at the cabinet, wondering what spell was protecting it. Severus shook his head. He knew she was going to touch the cabinet, it was her nature to be curious. All teenagers were too curious for their own good. His stomach began to rumble and he made his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. After making up his mind what he was having, egg on toast with baked beans, he realised he had

no idea what Siobhan wanted to eat, that is if she wanted to eat. If she was like her mother she would want toast with cheese, and that was only if she was like her mother.

"Um, Siobhan. What would you like for breakfast?" he asked her as he stuck his head through the gap in the door. She didn't hear him as she was concentrating on rolling a piece of paper she had gotten from somewhere. He watched her as she flicked it towards the cabinet and upon contact come straight back hit her on the shoulder. That was going to create a nasty bruise. As if she hadn't heard him.

"I warned you. What part of don't touch the cabinet don't you understand? Is it that difficult to process the information?"

"I'd like toast with cheese and some orange juice," she said answering his first question. So she had heard. "And the bit I don't understand is 'don't touch'." Bossiness and cheekiness were not a good combination. Severus disappeared through the door again and, properly started making breakfast.It took quite a while to make breakfast, even with the use of magic, since Siobhan kept flicking more and bigger objects at the cabinet, causing them to propel themselves towards the wall or Siobhan. In the end, after getting sick and tired of hearing his wall being smashed up, he bound her arms together, telling her it was for her own safety. He should have thought about shutting her mouth up as well, because out of it came a series of curses all under ten letters long. Of course, he simply closed the door and carried on making breakfast.

When they finally sat down to eat, and Siobhan's hands had been unbound, Siobhan stared at Severus not blinking, boring her eyes into him. Severus didn't look up to meet her gaze but he felt really uncomfortable. It was as if she wanted something, and he had it.

"Tell me, what is in that cabinet, that I can't see, let alone touch? Is it gold or silver? What is it?" asked putting down the piece of toast she had been eating and started pleading Severus with her eyes.

"There is no use putting on that face, it won't work. When the time comes I will tell you, and that time is not now," he replied, and then simply went back to eating his toast. He ate such fattening foods yet he was so skinny. Well, he had a bit of muscle at the top but not much.

"Jeez, talk about boring. You could at least tell your long lost daughter that you didn't know you had and have missed out on sixteen fun years with, the spell you used. Or use your imagination to make something up like a killer bee collection."

"Emotional blackmail won't work either. Seriously, what part of no don't you understand? The N or the O? I can spell it out for you."

"No thank you. What part of show me what's inside that cabinet don't you understand? Show me and I'll stop pestering you."

"You do know that if I show you what's inside that cabinet I'll have to kill you, and I can't do that since I promised Albus."

"Right, whatever. Can you show me to a spare room where I can get some sleep. I'm sort of tired." She faked a yawn hoping that he would fall for it. He did.

"Right, you can have the spare room. It isn't Buckingham Palace but it's habitable. Aren't you going to finish your toast first?"

"No, I'm O.K. I'm not that hungry. Had, um, a big dinner last night." Of course she was lying. Severus spotted something but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

They left their plates on the table and Severus lead her to a room right at the end of the corridor. When Severus opened the door, Siobhan stepped at the shock from the state of the room. The side with the bed, the wardrobe and the dresser was clean but the other side was littered with so many boxes filled with you could hardly see the floor. Siobhan walked over to one of the boxes and saw that it was filled with photographs. One of them had the glass cracked on the picture frame and it was hard to see. Siobhan picked it up to have a closer look and saw her mother standing next to a fluffy haired man who she recognised as

Severus, without the over-greased hair. They looked so blissful, love struck even, like there was no trouble in the world, even though Voldemort had been at his strongest at the time.

"What happened to this? Did you two have a fight or something? Siobhan asked staring at Severus with her quizzical eyes, forcing him to remember something he'd have rather not remembered. He looked away and changed the subject.

"You'll have to wait awhile whilst I remove these boxes. If you want I'll get you some paint and you can paint it any colour you like... apart from yellow." With a flick of his wand the boxes lifted several inches from the floor and followed him out in a single file.

The minute the door closed, Siobhan flung her suitcase and holdall into a corner. She was too lazy to unpack. She lay down on the bed and was surprised that it was soft.

'_Great_,' she thought, '_A lousy room and an even lousier father. Trust me when I get my hands on that Death Eater he'll be so sorry._'

Even if she hadn't been lazy, she wouldn't have had the energy to do anything. On the Knight Bus she hadn't been able to sleep since she kept trying to picture how her father would look like, and how he would react. It was hard to sleep on the Knight Bus anyway, but if she could have, she would have found it hard. She had known he had black hair and eyes since it didn't run in the family, and had never done except on one occasion, they had all been redheads with sparkling blue or green eyes. Never had she thought he would be a greasy-haired boring old grouch.

Siobhan took out a locket that her mother had given her when she was one year old. Her mother had made her promise she wouldn't open it until the day she died, as if she knew she would die at a young age. It had been a week since Siobhan's mother had died and she still hadn't opened it. She prised it open with her teeth since it was stiff from not being opened for fifteen years, and realised why her mother hadn't wanted her to open it until she was dead. On one side was a picture of Severus when he was still young, his eyes less sullen, his hair less greasy, and on the other side a picture of her mother still young and stress-free holding a baby she recognised as herself. Siobhan put the locket back on and she closed her eyes, and gave way to a restless sleep full of nightmares.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was dwelling in the past, swimming in self-pity stomach heavy with regret. Well, that had been a nice morning for him. After managing to gather enough courage to find her, she dies. He had known she would die at an early age, but not that early. She must have been barely 36. He picked up the smashed photo and looked at it. No, it hadn't been broken in a fight, it had been broken in his hurry to fit everything into his trunk as he prepared to leave. What an idiot he had been, and still was. Sixteen years and she hadn't gotten married, as if she had been waiting for him to show up, even if he hadn't. Ignoring the fact he was meant to be clearing away the boxes he deposited in his room, laid back onto his back and fell into a restless sleep full of taunting dreams.

* * *

A/N-Well that's my first chapter of my first fanfic, so be nice. A little weak, but it'll get stronger. Please R & R. Constructive criticism happily received. 


	2. Plaga Platefactum

Sorry for the wait. I had my exams and I didn't have time to write. Plus with my nagging dad telling me to get off the computer and do my coursework, I didn't get many chances to write. Well here it is and please read to the end, not just half way through.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters, scenes, plots that you may have seen in the books written by our favourite author Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I do however own Siobhan McKay.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Plaga Platefactum**  
  
Siobhan woke up gasping for air. There was a pain coming from her lower right abdomen. The dream had been so real. She had felt the blast; she had felt the pain of the dagger, as it dug deep into her stomach. She looked down and saw that her pale blue top had now becoming a nasty shade of red. She lifted her top and there was blood pouring out if a deep, wide slit, exactly where she had been hit in her dream. Yet, somehow, she knew it wasn't a dream; it was some sort of recollection of her mother's death. Siobhan wiped the wound carefully with her blood-soaked t-shirt, flinching slightly when the material came into contact with raw flesh. After wiping all the blood off she thought that was it, but a minute afterwards the blood started pouring again, at a steady pace. She groaned, as she realised she would have to get his help. He, as in her new-found father, he. Imagine her having his surname: Siobhan Eleanor Snape, not too bad but not perfect.  
  
The blood was still pouring and clutching her stomach she made her way towards the living room. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't there, nor was he in the kitchen. She heard light snoring coming from behind one of the doors, as she was making her way back to her room, and opened it to see if it was Severus. Luckily it was and he looked the same as she had seen him in the morning. She sighed a sigh of relief, and stumbled onto his bed and sat on the edge.  
  
"Um, Mr. Snape? Mr. Severus Snape? Do wake up," she said shaking him by the shoulders. He moaned and turned around. Siobhan gave him another shake. "Mr. Snape, get off your lazy ass and wake up!" That certainly got his attention because he opened his eyes, managing to turn in his face into a scowl in a matter of seconds.  
  
"What? Can't you see I'm resting," he snapped, obviously irritated by being woken up.  
  
"I've got this wound on my stomach, and the problem is I don't know where I got it."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do? Kiss it better?" Siobhan frowned at this sarcastic comment. It was not funny, and Severus didn't seem to intend it to be funny.  
  
"You can't kiss an open wound better. The problem is that I am bleeding and I can't stop it."  
  
Severus sat up and looked at the girl more carefully. Beads of sweat trickled down her creamy skin, and her eyes showed hidden pain. He noticed that her once pale blue top was now, a horrible shade of scarlet. He swung his legs off the bed, and sat up properly to examine her wound, but as he started to gently peel of the material that had gotten stuck onto the cut, she flinched and moved his hands away.  
  
"I have to see it, if you want me to help. It might sting a little but bear with me," Severus said, lying a bit. It was going to sting like hell but what the heck. He pulled of the rest of the material from the wound and looked at carefully. He saw traces of repaired skin along the side of the cut, but the wound itself seemed fresh. Was it attempted suicide or what?  
  
Severus was no Healer, but he was quite surprised when none of his healing spells, potions and lotions didn't work. By this time Siobhan was weaving in and out of consciousness due to the pain. Finally, Severus could do no more than to bandage the wound and went to consult a large book that contained information on what to do with wounds such as these. Severus quickly found the it in the book.  
  
_**Plaga Platefactum**- This is a spell that is inflicted on the victim by a pure silver dagger, own by few wizards and witches, many of them on the Dark side. Once the dagger has pierced the skin, it leaves a scar, which can only be re-opened by the owner of the dagger. The victim usually bleeds to death, as no ordinary spell, lotion or potion can close the wound up again. The only people that can heal it successfully, are the few Qualified Healers at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
_  
Severus closed the book and returned to his room. At least he knew what had caused the wound. Siobhan knew as well but she wasn't speaking, and she couldn't at the moment since she was unconscious. The bandages were already soaked in blood, and he changed them before wrapping her in a nearby cloak, despite the hot temperature outside, and sweeping her into his arms and towards the fireplace in the living room. Grabbing the pouch of Floo Powder hanging on a hook beside the fireplace and throwing it into the fireplace, he stepped in, still holding Siobhan in his arms, and shouting his destination, "_St. Mungo's_!"  
  
The minute he and Siobhan were out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's they were greeted by a Welcome Witch, who seemed too robotic, as if she had rehearsed this over and over again.  
  
"Welcome to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where we strive in healing people. Is there in anyway that I can help you?" she said, giving a broad smile which revealed all her teeth, each one straight and opal white.  
  
"My daughter has a very nasty wound, and I am wondering which floor I should take her to," Severus replied. Siobhan stirred slightly as he touched her wound, even with the bandage on.  
  
"Oh, dear. She doesn't look well does she? Do you by any chance know what caused the wound. A bite, a knife, or something like that?"  
  
"I believe it was caused by a dagger, the Plaga Platefactum spell, I believe."  
  
"Ah, then you require to go to the our new sixth floor. Dark Spells and Injuries, and inquire at the reception desk. There you shall receive further help. Good day." And at that the Welcome Witch left to go and greet a distraught looking woman coming out of the next fireplace along.  
  
Healers dressed in lime-green robes dashed around, holding clipboards, weaving in and out of visitors and patients, stopping every now and then to have a small conversation with each other. Severus could not imagine himself being a Healer even with his skill in potions, as he hated bright light, and the Hospital was brighter than white in his eyes. To his luck the lift was empty, so nobody could accidentally nudge Siobhan who was beginning to stir in his arms. To his amazement, the sixth floor was empty, apart from the odd visitor coming to see their dads and uncles. The receptionist reminded him of Professor Binn who always wore a bored look on his face.  
  
"Welcome, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked, pushing up his glasses on his crooked nose, and examining Siobhan who looked a state. Severus explained and the receptionist nodded in agreement. "Her full name please."  
  
"I'm not sure really. I believe it's Siobhan E. McKay."  
  
"Ah, yes. Here we are, Siobhan Eleanor McKay, daughter of the deceased Gwendolyn Fay McKay and Severus Tom Snape. I presume that is you. She has been her before because of that wound. I shall call a Healer right over." The receptionist tapped on the table as he waited for the Healer to come. He didn't have to wait too long as minutes later a young wizard with bright green hair appeared from behind one of the doors.  
  
"Hello, I'm Plateaus Cray and I shall be your Healer. Do come this way, Mr Snape." He led them out of the reception area, through double doors into a ward. Before he entered the ward, Severus read the sign above the door. _**Pythagoras McKay Ward- Dark spells inflicted wounds. Healer-in-Charge**: Augustus Nimrod. **Trainee Healer**: Plateaus Cray_.  
  
'_Great_,' thought Severus, '_I'm stuck with a green-haired trainee Healer who's probably going to make mistake._'  
  
The ward was half-full with a few empty beds nearer to the window. Severus carried Siobhan over and laid her down on the bed Cray pointed to. Siobhan made an attempt to sit up but her strength failed her and she slid back down. Severus felt sorry for her as he watched her forcing herself to sit up and being pushed down by the Healer, like a hurt animal who wants to walk but is kept down by it's family. Cray decided that it would be best if Severus sat outside for awhile whilst he patched up Siobhan. It wouldn't matter whether he was there or not since Siobhan was unconscious again and would probably stay like that until the next morning. Severus decided to go to the Visitor's Tearoom since he hadn't eaten since eight o'clock that morning, and since it was now 6 in the afternoon according to his watch, he was famished.  
  
To his amazement he found Molly, Ron, Ginny and George Weasley, sitting around a table in the Visitor's tearoom, eating Pumpkin Pie, an amused look on their face. With them sat Harry Potter, and Alastor Moody who went with him everywhere. He walked over to them wondering what they were doing here. Molly noticed him first and stood up to greet him.  
  
"Hello Severus. What brings you here to St. Mungo's? Not been hurt have you?" Molly asked a look of concern etched on her face.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine. I was going to ask you the same question," he said avoiding the question. He didn't feel like revealing his personal life to the Weasley's, let alone Harry Potter, but there was no way he could hide it from Alastor who had the magic eye.  
  
"Oh, we're just here on the count of Fred. One of their sweets went wrong. Instead of giving him a fever, it's set him on fire and it's going to take awhile to cool him down so we thought we'd have some tea."  
  
"I'm just going to get some coffee and be on my way. I'm... um... visiting an old friend on the sixth floor. I'll be outside the Pythagoras McKay ward on the sixth floor if you need anything." It was obvious he was lying because never in the years Molly Weasley had known Severus Snape had he used the word 'um'.  
  
He went over to the counter and ask for black coffee on the go, and within seconds the woman behind the counter had produced steaming hot coffee in a plastic cup. He held it carefully as he made his way through the tables towards the door and towards the Pythagoras McKay Ward, where his daughter was in a better state.

* * *

Ron turned towards Harry as Severus walked out and they gave each other amazed looks. Never of them had ever seen Severus in jeans before, or without an overdose of grease on his head.  
  
"Was that Snape? 'Cause if that was he looks bloody different. He actually looked like a human being," Ron commented after the shock had worn off.  
  
"Maybe he's decided to change for the best," Harry said thinking about it. Snape changeing from being the slimy git that he is was less likely than Voldemort suddenly having a change of heart and becoming good. He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, is Snape married?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. Why whatever gave you that idea?" Mrs Weasley answered, her ears turning slightly red.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I thought I saw Snape carrying a girl in his arms, when we were at the reception area, and I thought that might be his daughter."  
  
"Nah, The only person who would want to marry Snape is someone who works in the grease company. At least that way they both share an interest," George chipped in making everybody laugh. Not at George's sarcastic comment but at the thought of Snape having a daughter. However, Alastor didn't look to certain as his magical eye swirled upwards in the direction of Pythagoras McKay ward.

* * *

The next morning Severus woke up with a stiff neck. He must have fallen asleep in a chair outside the ward. There seemed to be commotion going on in the ward. As he opened the door he had to duck to avoid a flying bottle coming into contact with his head. Siobhan, who had thrown the bottle, seemed to be up and alive. Her vocal chords certainly were. A witch was standing next to her trying to calm her down.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING UNTIL I GET MY TOAST!" she bellowed at the top of her voice. The patients in the surrounding beds simply ignored her, since many of them had been there the previous week when Siobhan had thrown the same tantrum.  
  
"You cannot eat until you have drunk your potion. There's no point in eating any way as you won't be able to keep it down until after you've drunk the potion and there won't be any left if you keep throwing it out of the door," the witch explained for the fifth time. Severus stepped in as he saw the witch was making no difference.  
  
"Will you stop being so childish. You need the potion or your wound won't heal. Now calm yourself and drink," he said handing her the bottle containing the Blood-Replenishing potion. She had lost quite a lot of blood.  
  
"But-," she began to argue.  
  
"No buts. Drink or your going to be in her longer than you need to be." Siobhan took the potion and drunk it in a go. She looked as if she was going to be sick, and Severus smirked in triumph. The nurse thanked Severus and went to attend to another patient. He conjured up a chair, sat next to Siobhan, and started asking her questions.  
  
"So, how did you get that cut? You didn't try to commit suicide did you?" Severus asked uncertain whether he should be asking at all. Siobhan rolled her eyes.  
  
"No. If I'd wanted to commit suicide I'd have died when I had the chance, but I didn't. If you want to know ask the Healer with the bright green hair."  
  
"I want to hear it from you. What happened, and don't give me that crap about not remembering because I know you do."  
  
"Don't you think I've been through it long enough? I had to go through it when my mother died, and I had to go through it last night. Can't you just leave me in peace?"  
  
"Not until you tell me what happened. I'm your father. You should be able to trust me." Siobhan snorted.  
  
"My mother trusted you and look what happened to her. If I trust you how do I know I shan't end up like her?" Severus looked hurt but then realised she was right. Gwendolyn had trusted him and he had left her. what would he do to her?  
  
"Just trust me O.K. I won't do anything to hurt you. All I want to know is how you got that cut."  
  
"Death Eater. That's how I got it. I got stabbed by a Death Eater. Happy now?" She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made to stand up but found that she felt giddy, and sat back down. She laid back down, turned away from Severus and pretended to sleep. Severus took that as a sign to stop speaking and he laid his head back and watched her slowly relax as she fell asleep.  
  
The next few days whilst Siobhan was in hospital were pretty much the same. Dumbledore popped in everyday to see how she was doing and to see if she would give any more clues to which Death Eater had stabbed her but every time the answer was the same.  
  
"I don't remember O.K. Just leave me ALONE!" And that would be the end of the conversation whether Dumbledore or Severus liked it or not.  
  
After five days the wound had healed completely, and all there was left was a long red scar. Siobhan was happy to finally be able to walk around, even though she had formed a strong friendship with the green-haired Healer. She herself wanted to become Healer and had been told that all she needed was to control her temper and she'd be fine. There was no problem about her breaking patient confidentiality since she was so tight-lipped about what had happened to her. Dumbledore, of course, was there to send her off, and as usual tried to get her to remember.  
  
"Look, Dumbledore. I don't remember. If I did then I'd tell you since I want the person who killed my mother to suffer as much as I am."  
  
"Please try to remember. I'm not sure if you know this, but the Death Eater who killed your mother also killed the rest of your family." Siobhan nodded. She knew alright. Her mother had said it before she died.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but questioning me everyday won't help me remember. It just makes me block it out even more. Try to understand. I'll tell you when I know." Dumbledore touched held her hand in his and squeezed it gently. He nodded to say that e understood she wanted to be left alone. Severus came back from the receptionist area, and sat down next to Siobhan.  
  
"You ready, then? They say that if it happens again you have to tell me exactly what you saw. Apparently every time you dream about it, your wound re-opens," he said giving her shoulder a squeeze. Siobhan shrugged him off and closed her eyes as if trying to get rid of the memories. She slid of the bed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Well are you coming or not? I'm famished and you need a good shave." Severus rubbed his chin and found it was rough from five days neglect. 


	3. The truth revealed

Sorry if I haven't updated in awhile now. I know, I know. The wait is so long. You know, more reviews would erase my writer's block instantly. This chapter is after Siobhan is out of hospital, and Snape might seem out of character. And Lupin as well come to think of it. Please read and review.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the characters, setting and scenes you might have seen in the wonderful books of J. K. Rowling. I do however own Siobhan. And the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The truth revealed  
**  
Siobhan sat on the sofa, her knees tucked underneath her arms staring into the fireplace. The fire was not lit since it was mid-August and there was no need for it to be lit. Severus Snape sat there, dark bags under his eyes from not sleeping at all for the past week. Not only was the memory of Gwendolyn haunting him as he had sat by Siobhan's side when she was unconscious, but his left arm had been burning furiously every time the Voldemort called for him. Severus knew he would have to eventually face the Dark Lord's wrath, but hoped it wouldn't be soon since he had spent the past 18 years or so as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, and Voldemort would be furious if he ever found out.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts, blinking once or twice to focus better, and found that Siobhan was staring at him with a look on her face that he could not quite decipher. Her black eyes looked at him intensely and for the first time noticed that they were rimmed with red. Red eyes- the colour of Voldemort's eyes.  
  
"What is it? Do you seriously want me to shave that badly?" he asked her slightly amused. It was true he now resembled Sirius Black as he had done three years ago, when Severus had threatened to kill him.  
  
"No, it's not that, although you could use a good shave. Its just......." she replied not quite finishing her sentence. She looked at him more intensely, her eyes narrowing, a frown of frustration appearing across her forehead and then spoke. "There is an evil presence surrounding you, and it runs through your veins, but you, or your soul, is warm, loving and protective."  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus frowned in frustration as well, and waited for an answer.  
  
"A Death Eater is suppose, but not a pure one." She closed her eyes if that last sentence had tired her out, and her shoulders shook slightly as shiver sped up her back.  
  
"H-how did you know that, if I may ask? Unless, unless your mother told you." Siobhan shook her head.  
  
"My mother never told me anything of the sort. All she told me was that my father was out there somewhere and that he would come back someday, and yet, he didn't." She paused and she laughed bitterly as a memory came back to her. "After awhile I guess she went sort of mental, you might say. Every Sunday morning, at dawn, she used to go out to the gates of our house and wait to see if you were coming. When I turned thirteen she stopped, but kept reassuring me that he would come back one day."  
  
"Honestly, I didn't know. I... I... I..." He couldn't finish the sentence but simply choked. He got up and sat next to her resting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and wiped a tear that fell down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, please, save me all that shit. You left my mother full stop. Until her dying day she still blamed herself, she never blamed you. You were always "the perfect person, a true saint'."  
  
"Siobhan, please listen. I'll explain. Just-" Siobhan swung her head to look him in the eye, her eyes wide in anger, cold in bitterness and cut him off.  
  
"Explain WHAT exactly? Explain why you fucked my mum and then when you felt like you were bored of her got up and left or explain why you never came back? I told you I don't need some long explanation full off bullshit. Actually, you were right. Maybe I am better off in a home."  
  
Severus didn't know what to say. What was he meant to say? Maybe it was true. Maybe he had used her because he was bored and she was the only thing that interested him. Siobhan stood up to go to her room, but Severus grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back down.  
  
"You are going to sit down and listen to me good. This is going to be short and correct. You may not believe a single word of it but listen anyway." Siobhan tried to pull away but Severus' grip remained firm.  
  
"Let go off me you grease ball ! You can't make me listen your not my-"  
  
"Father? I think you'll find I am." He raised an eyebrow an amused look on his face and Siobhan stopped struggling. "I loved your mother, I left her for her protection. If I had stayed with her, she would have died at a much earlier age. As for you- I never knew you existed."  
  
"Really? I bet I'm the reason you left. Couldn't handle a bawling baby that turns into an irritating kid, that also turns into a grumpy teenager? I've met men like you and they make me sick!" She spat in his face and Severus simply wiped it off, and continued talking.  
  
"Don't be so childish. I left your mother way before you were born. If I'm not mistaken you were born August the first 1980. I left your mother December 1979. Exactly nine months before your birth."  
  
"But why? Why didn't you tell her why? You left her mentally ill."  
  
"The Dark Lord would have killed her if he found out that I actually loved her. A woman who was not a Death Eater or had once been a Slytherin was not acceptable."  
  
"Yeah, but he killed her anyway. Maybe not because of you but he killed her anyway. And you weren't there to protect her. To protect me."  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks as the realisation that she was now alone in the world sank in. That she was the last of the McKay clan. That her father didn't love her, and her godfather... well she had lost contact three years ago.  
  
"I do love you. You're my child as much as you were Gwendolyn's and I would never turn my back on you. Not after I turned my back on her as well."  
  
"How can I be sure? How can I be sure you won't up and leave? How can I be sure you won't hurt me?" Severus squeezed her hand, but she pulled away as if his touch burnt.  
  
"Why would I hurt you? Siobhan please trust me. I'm begging you, please understand. You are the daughter I never knew existed and I love you already. If I didn't love you don't you think I'd have left you five days ago to bleed to death? Don't you think I'd let you starve yourself and not bother making you drink that nasty Blood- Replenishing potion? I love you, even if you are like a total stranger to me."  
  
"You're the father I never met. I can't say I love you but I trust you with all my heart, for some strange reason. Though I can't say I like your hair." She laughed and picked up a strand of his greasy hair.  
  
"Well, I love you. Everything from your rancid temper to your stubbornness." He smiled, which was a rare thing for him to do, and squeezed her hand. This time Siobhan did not pull away. Instead she turned and gave Severus an earned hug from his daughter.

* * *

Miles away, Harry Potter was sitting in the bedroom that he and Ron shared at 12 Grimmauld Place polishing his Firebolt, that Dumbledore had sent to him on the first day of summer, in hope of raising his spirit slightly, after all he had suffered a tremendous loss. Even his broom could not take his mind of what had happened. Sirius was dead and it was partly his fault. He mostly blamed Snape and Dumbledore, but then again, he too was to blame. If he had not been so stupid as to think Voldemort had been able to get hold of Sirius then he might still be alive.  
  
Shrieks were coming from downstairs, and Harry knew it was no other that Mrs. Black's portrait. He went to see who had woken her up, and found it was Nympahdora Tonks, a clumsy young Auror with the ability to change her looks. Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley were frantically trying close the curtains in front of the portrait, finally succeed after what seemed like ages. Harry was glad Snape was not here since he always seemed to remind Harry that Sirius was dead, and Harry always seemed to end up lashing out at the git. However, Harry had seen less of him last week, which was a relief, except for a day when he had 'accidentally' overheard Snape and Mrs. Weasley talking.  
  
_-Flashback-  
  
"Oh, Severus I'm so sorry. I never thought you still cared about her," Mrs. Weasley had said pulling Snape into an uncomfortable looking hug.  
  
"Thank you, Molly, but I'll get over it. Right now the young one is in hospital slipping in and out of consciousness. She rather weak, even though yesterday she was fine. Throwing flasks of potions around the room, if I remember correctly," he replied pulling out of the hug.  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone else apart from the Order?"  
  
"No, the Dark Lord would use her as a weapon. With her gifts he could do things that you cannot possibly imagine. Plus his blood runs through her veins, since it runs through mine." Molly Weasley gasped and took a step back, as if Severus would suddenly turn into Voldemort. "Molly, don't be alarmed. He is my great uncle, nothing closer."  
  
"Well, that's a relief. For one moment I thought you were his son or something." But she stilled looked uneasy, as if wondering whether to trust him after all.  
  
"I'd kill myself if I were. I must now leave you and return to St. Mungo's. She might be awake, and if I'm not there she might kill one of the nurses."  
  
-End of flashback-  
_  
Right now, Lupin was helping Tonks on her feet, and it took awhile for either of the three to notice him.  
  
"Uh, hello Harry," Lupin said trying to sound cheerful. "How are you?"  
  
"The same as I was when you asked me that question this morning. I'm alright, could be better, but I'm alright," Harry replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "And you?"  
  
"Fine, absolutely fine, just dandy. Why shouldn't it be? Everything's just dandy." Harry raised an eyebrow is surprise. Never had he seen Lupin so hysterical. Maybe he had a lot on his plate, being a werewolf, losing another Marauder and becoming a teacher again.  
  
"Remus, are you O.K.?" Tonks asked shaking him slightly. "You look sort of ill."  
  
"Me? I'm fine, just dandy. Nothing to worry about. Now I've got to go teach, and be shut out of her life again. Hey, nobody cares about a werewolf. Too dangerous for a sweet girl like her. Ha! he's more dangerous more like it. Now she's dead, now they're all dead, except her."  
  
"Who's dead? Who's dangerous? Professor Lupin are you O.K.?" Lupin laughed manically, and Harry stepped back in disgust. If Harry didn't know better he'd say he was facing a madman.  
  
"You don't know? The great Harry Potter doesn't know? Well I'll tell you. He's a bastard, she a nice woman, never loved me though. Loved the other nasty man. I loved her but she's dead now. How could I be so stupid?" He sunk to his knees and started crying. Charlie went to his side and tried to pull him up.  
  
"Come on, that's a good boy. Up the stairs, to your room. No use hanging round here," Charlie said, as if he was talking to a little toddler, desperately trying to get him up.  
  
"Why? I'll just have to come down again. Maybe she'll come at Hogwarts, maybe she'll like me more than her daddy. I'm nicer than her daddy, ain't I, Charlie?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Now come on or Harry will hear."  
  
"Harry will hear? Harry will hear? Now that mustn't happen, now. He'd kill me. Never see her again, will I? He's a bastard, isn't he Charlie?"  
  
"Yes, he is, now COME on." With one final tug he managed to get Lupin on his feet.  
  
"Professor who's a bastard? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Not allowed to tell potty Potter. Too young. Doesn't know Occlumensy. Voldy- thingy might try to kill her if he found out."  
  
"Harry I think you'd better go and tell Mrs. Weasley that Remus might be having a nervous breakdown," Tonks said stepping out from the stairs where he had been observing the situation.  
  
"Not if you don't tell me what's going on? Who is dead? Who will kill him if he tells? Tell me!" Harry's temper was rising again. He hated secrets since they always ended up hurting him.  
  
"Harry, this is important. Go and tell Mrs. Weasley and we shall discuss this after Remus is back to normal."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, Harry. Just go. Now!"  
  
Harry turned and thumped towards the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was busy teaching the girl's how to polish a table without the use of your wand- the Gilderoy Lockhart way, who Mrs. Weasley was still a fan of despite his memory loss. Harry coughed loudly to interrupt the chatter, and Mrs. Weasley looked at him slightly concerned.  
  
"What is it, dear? Is something the matter?" she asked putting down the book she was holding.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me. It's Professor Lupin. He's gone absolutely mental. Tonks called it a nervous breakdown," he told Mrs. Weasley who's eyes widened. "Insanity more like it."  
  
"Where is he? Is he done any damage to himself?"  
  
"No, he's just talking about stuff that don't make sense and crying. Charlie's trying to get him up the stairs and Tonks is just standing there observing. He's near the stairs."  
  
"Thank you Harry. Now stay here. What he might have been saying is nothing to do with you. He's been through a lot. Just a bit more than you have, and the latest news he's gotten has finally cracked him. When he recovers I don't want you talking about it. You can tell those you trust but no-one else." At that she turned and left the kitchen leaving him with the three girls, who were gaping at him, slightly shocked by what he had just told Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Wow. Professor Lupin gone insane. Didn't seem like the type of guy who would," Luna Lovegood said, breaking the silence. She was staying over after the events in the Department of Mysteries, since it was not safe for her.  
  
"Do you think he'll still teach? I mean, after a nervous breakdown you can't possibly teach properly," Hermione whispered possibly still in shock that Lupin had gone mental.  
  
"Of course he'll still teach. There's absolutely nothing to worry about, Hermione. Isn't that right, Harry?" Ginny Weasley said reassuringly, turning to Harry for support.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Of course he'll be alright." Harry didn't look Hermione in the eye, because he himself wasn't sure. "I'll go and see if he's alright."  
  
"No, Harry. Mrs. Weasley told you to stay, and she knows what's best for you."  
  
"WHY IS IT THAT EVERYBODY ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT'S BEST FOR ME, HUH? WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE HAS CONTROL OVER MY LIFE EXCEPT ME?" All the anger that Harry had kept bottled up all summer came out.  
  
All summer Harry had kept quiet as everybody told him what to do, what to eat, how to dress, and even when and how to sleep, and he was sick of it. He was sick of turning around and seeing Hermione give him pitying looks. He now wished he hadn't told Ron and Hermione the prophecy. At least this way they wouldn't feel sorry for him.  
  
"Harry, please calm down. It isn't Hermione's fault that they are controlling you. They are adults and most of them know what's best."  
  
"You know what? I don't give a shit what they know because they don't know what's best for ME. For ME Ginny? Not the Order, not the whole fucked up world but ME. I am the only person who knows what's best for me."  
  
"Yeah? And what about Sirius? Didn't you used to say he always knew what was best for you?" Hermione said just as Harry reached the door. Harry turned around, his eyes full of sadness.  
  
"You've always disliked Sirius haven't you? Too much of a troublemaker for you, wasn't he? He knew what was best for me because that's what I thought was best for me as well. If he told me to worship Voldemort's feet I wouldn't exactly do it. I took Sirius' advice because I liked it, not because he told me it was best for me. Hermione, always get you FAQ's right before you say anything, O.K.?" He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him, causing some excess dust to jump into the air.

* * *

The tears had been wept and cleaned up, but Siobhan still was slightly on the moody side since she waited five minutes (or so it seemed) before answering you, and used very short and concise sentences. At the moment Siobhan lay stretched across the sofa her head on Severus' lap simply staring into space. Severus was playing with her hair, twisting it that way and that.  
  
"Siobhan?" he asked twirling her hair one his finger.  
  
"What?" she replied lazily, obviously tired out.  
  
"How did you know I was a Death Eater? Not a pure one as you say it"  
  
"The McKay's are all endowed so I obviously used a gift. I can sense this kind of things. If I concentrate hard can read people's mind, though they can't read mine. Occlumensy, I think. And Plus, when you answered the door wearing your vest and boxers, I caught a glimpse of it."  
  
"Aren't you a bit too young to be a Legilimens _and_ Occlumens?  
  
"Not if you're born with it. It just takes awhile to fully develop and become as powerful as Dumbledore's."  
  
"You said you used a gift, not the gift. Do you have anymore gifts I should know about? Just for your safety and the safety of others."  
  
"Well. I do have this weird gift. It allows me to sort of take objects from one place and get them to me." Severus wore a confused look on his face. "Look, I'll show you, no-brainer."  
  
A mysterious blue light appeared around Siobhan's body, getting slightly brighter, she held out her palm, and when she blinked, a photograph of her mother appeared in her hand. Again she blinked and the photo disappeared. The blue light faded away, and she relaxed her tense body.  
  
"Wow, anymore? Or can you only have a few?"  
  
"I don't know. Mum had this gift and was able to move things with here mind. She was also an illegal Animagi."  
  
"She turned into a fox didn't she? Bright red like her hair, with a little crescent moon on her forehead."  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly how she looked like when she transformed. She never told me the reason though. Told me it had something to do with the full moon. Never understood what she meant."  
  
"Nor did I. Why don't you go to sleep? You seemed tired out, and that can be expected from a girl who's lost as much blood and energy as you."  
  
"Fine but you've got to give me that Dreamless Sleep potion, otherwise I'll never get to sleep. But before I go you've got to promise me something."  
  
"Sure if it's in my reach."  
  
"Promise me you'll never ever hurt me. Promise me you'll always be there when I need you. Promise be you'll be a father to me." Siobhan shifted and looked Severus in the eye, which meant he couldn't lie.  
  
"I promise, I'll try. I would never hurt you, and I'll always be there for you. I love you Siobhan, you're my daughter."  
  
"Yeah, and I guess, I love you........ Dad." She yawned and closed her eyes falling asleep immediately. This meant she was going to have dreams, whether bad or good. Severus lifted her up in his arms and carried her to her room, where he laid her down gently on her bed.  
  
He stood back and watched her sleep, her breathing even and light. How she looked like Gwendolyn. He had to make sure nothing happened to her, to make sure she stayed alive. This was his way of making up for Gwendolyn's death- become a _slightly_ overprotective father.

* * *

There was a knock at the bedroom's door, and Harry ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be alone, to think, to mourn. There hadn't been a funeral. Dumbledore had thought it was best to keep the fact that Sirius was dead quiet. Of course, Peter Pettigrew had been caught amongst the Death Eaters caught in the Department of Mysteries. This had proven Sirius' innocence and his name cleared. Dumbledore had simply told Fudge that Sirius' whereabouts where unknown.  
  
The person knocked again but much louder this time. Harry still ignored it. Maybe if he didn't say anything they might go away. "Harry?" the person said knocking on the door. The person stuck their head round the door. It was Professor Lupin.  
  
"What do you won't? I swear a few hours ago you were mentally unstable," Harry said, not bothering to move from his position on his bed.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that," Lupin said settling on the bed opposite Harry's.  
  
"What's there to talk about. You can't handle the stress and you broke down. It happens."  
  
"Still I just wanted to tell you that I'm back and it won't happen again. I'd just received some shocking news, and on top of what happened I couldn't handle it. This goes to show you're much stronger than I am, Harry."  
  
"That was everyone keeps telling me. Are you going to explain what gibberish you were talking about or are you going to say it's best I didn't know."  
  
"Like I said back then. He'll kill me if I tell you. Unless you really want me dead, it's best I didn't tell you."  
  
"Who is this person you keep saying is going to kill you? If you won't tell me that, at least tell me who did you love?"  
  
"My wife. I got married a week before your dad did. He was best man. She died 2 weeks later."  
  
"I'm sorry. Did you have any children?"  
  
"No. She was pregnant, though. I was going to call her Vanessa if it was a girl, and Max if it was a boy. Never got the chance."  
  
"What was her name?" Before Lupin could answer Neville ran in, panting heavily.  
  
"Professor... Lupin.... Mrs. Weasley.... told...me to tell you.... that it's.... time for the... meeting... with... Professor...Snape," he said leaning on the door to catch his breath.  
  
"Thank you, Neville. Harry, I'll talk to you later. Good day." He got up from the bed and swept out of the door.  
  
Neville and Luna were both staying here because of the incident in the Department of Mysteries, although Neville had spent one week with his gran. Neville now sat on his bed next to Ron's, flicking through an photo album.  
  
"Hey Neville, what's that?" Harry asked going to join his round-faced friend.  
  
"Photo album. My aunt died and her funeral was that week I wasn't here. Nan gave me this photo album to make sure I remember her." They both surveyed the photo album. There was a picture of people who he recognised as Frank and Alice Longbottom, and a woman with bright red hair standing between them.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry asked pointing to the red headed woman, who waved.  
  
"That's the aunt who died. Aunt Gwen. And that's her daughter, Siobhan." He pointed to a girl with raven black hair and intense black eyes in another picture. She was standing with Neville who was blushing lightly. Siobhan was grinning and waving, two dimples under each cheek.  
  
"Where's her daughter now?"  
  
"With her father, though I have no idea who he is. Never met him in my life."  
  
Siobhan looked familiar to Harry but he didn't know where he had seen her. She looked like her mother apart from the black hair and eyes. She resembled someone else but he didn't know who. Someone with black hair and eyes.

* * *


	4. Lupin or Snape?

Thanks for all my lovely reviewers. You gave me the strength to update faster. Yes, there will be a fight in the story....... but not right now. I know, and I'm sorry. Though, you will find out who Siobhan chooses. Lupin or Snape? Read and see. Don't forget to review though. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters and stuff you may have seen in the books written by J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own Siobhan.  
  
Harry woke up and let out a small groan. He'd rather have been anywhere but where he was now. Every morning was the same. He hated being at 12 Grimmauld Place but had to be there for his own safety. Even being at 4 Privet Drive had been better than being here. Sure they still looked at him as if he was dirt but they fed him, clothed him and left him alone to swim in his deep thoughts. Here he didn't have the same privacy. Everyday, they made him do something to take his mind of Sirius but it never worked. Today, they were going shopping for book supplies.  
  
The letters had arrived and they had been informed of their OWL results. Hermione's were all Outstanding, not that it had been a surprise. Ron's and Harry's had been identical- they had failed Divination (of course), got Exceeding Excellent in History of Magic and Astronomy ( this was a surprise considering the events that had happened on those days) and the rest Outstanding- including Potions. Along with those letters was the usual shopping list for that year, and a letter giving you career choices. Harry's and Ron's had been to become Aurors, whilst Hermione's had been to work in the Department of Magical Creatures, which she had been really pleased about.  
  
Ron's snores and Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ginny bound into the room, wide awake, even though it was 9 am according to his new watch.  
  
"Mum says you've got to all wake up and get ready to go to Diagon Alley," Ginny said shaking each one in turn. "Harry you've got to give Mum your key so that she can get the money in advance."  
  
Harry got up grudgingly and went to his trunk. He rummaged through it for awhile and when he found the key he handed it to Ginny, who bound back out of the room, slamming the door behind her, though it seemed as she had done it accidentally. Although he had been awake, he didn't really want to get out of bed, but then again, going to Diagon Alley would take his mind off Sirius. As Harry put on any clothes that seemed remotely clean and ironed, he wondered how Sirius could have died if he only fell through a veil, but since it had been the Veil of Death, that might be the reason why.  
  
He sighed and went downstairs where he could hear hushed voices coming from the hallway. There stood Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin, who Harry hadn't been able to look in the eye since Lupin's breakdown. Lupin looked obviously pissed and Mrs. Weasley was trying to calm him down. Harry stood at the door and hoped they wouldn't notice him before he caught a bit of the conversation.  
  
"No, Molly I still refuse to believe it. Him? As her father? I swear Gwen had more sense than that. No. I'm the girl's godfather and I should know. No," Lupin said shaking his head.  
  
"Remus, don't be so stubborn. I know she's the closest thing you have to a daughter and you can't bear to let her go but he doesn't exactly like you does he? I thought he'd made that clear," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry had always seen her as a reassuring person but right now she seemed spiteful.  
  
"Gwen made me godfather be He was busy kissing that Voldemort's feet, and then I was shut out of her life long enough by that guy." Molly flinched, but Lupin ignored it.  
  
"You know very well that he has been loyal to Dumbledore all these years. If she wants you in her life, he'll let you, but if she doesn't, tough luck."  
  
"But Molly-"  
  
"No, no, Remus. Discuss this with Dumbledore." She turned and noticed Harry for the first time. "Good morning, Harry. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that Professor Lupin is a godfather, nothing more," he answered holding up his hands in innocence. If Harry had been smart enough, he would have been able to work out that there was a connection between Lupin's goddaughter and Snape, but since he wasn't, he didn't.  
  
"Right, I'd best be off. I've got some, eh, business to take care off." He could be heard muttering and cursing as he walked out of the front door slamming it behind him. Mrs. Weasley went down to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.  
  
One by one Hermione, Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny came down to the dining room and they began to eat. Once Mrs. Weasley was gone, Harry told them about the conversation he had heard that morning.  
  
"It's weird, isn't it? I never thought of Remus as a godfather. I do pity her though, having to sit through one of his lectures," Ron said before stuffing a whole piece of toast in his mouth, as it was the last toast one earth.  
  
"Well you don't know everything about him, do you? I mean he could be married for all we know," Hermione said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione's right. We don't really know people that well," Harry said, thinking that it was best if everyone didn't know that Lupin had been married before. It seemed sort of personal.  
  
Then a voice spoke, making everybody jump. "You lot meddling in things that don't concern you," came the rough voice of Alastor Moody, his wooden leg clicking with every step.  
  
"So you know what's going on?" Ginny asked, hoping that she might get something out of him.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do know what's going on, but I ain't gonna tell you nothing. If you want answers ask Professor Lupin yourselves."  
  
"But he hasn't told us in the first place in the first place so what tells you he's gonna tell us now?"  
  
"Nothing kiddo. All I'm saying is keep your nose out of thing that don't concern you." And that was the end of that uninformative conversation. None of them dared say anything more about it and ate in silence until Mrs. Weasley came and told them to hurry up.  
  
***  
  
"Dad! Where are the painkillers?" came Siobhan's voice from the kitchen. There was no reply. "Oi! DAD!" Finally Severus' head appeared from the bathroom door, his hair dripping wet (which means he does wash his hair), and a dark green towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I don't know. What do you need it for?" he asked looking slightly concerned.  
  
"Um, I slightly, only slightly, knocked my scar on the door and it's agitated it, slightly."  
  
"Do you never look where you are going? That's the fifth time this week. Are you sure you aren't blind?"  
  
"Yes, I know, I know. You said that yesterday. So, are you absolutely definitely sure you don't know where it is?"  
  
"It's in the second drawer to the left in the kitchen. Be careful, I'm not made of painkillers if you hadn't noticed."  
  
"K thanks. What on earth would I do without you? Actually, don't answer that question." She turned and disappeared through the kitchen door leaving Severus standing in the hallway, dripping water onto the dark blue carpet.  
  
"You'd do fine, Siobhan. You've done fine until now," he whispered to himself before going into his room to get changed.  
  
Five minutes later, Severus was ready, dressed again in black muggle clothes, though it was around five hundred degrees outside. He found Siobhan on her favourite seat on the sofa, with her feet on the glass coffee table, flicking through a copy of Young Witch Weekly. On the front cover was Harry Potter who had become quite a sensation. On the cover of every magazine was his face or some other celebrity who had done something worth the media's attention, like the Weird Sisters.  
  
"Feet off the table, Siobhan," he said whacking her feet with a copy of the Daily Prophet, the popular wizard newspaper. They weren't any better than Young Witch Weekly, praising Harry even though they had been slating for the past two years. The whole newspaper was also full of rubbish from people claiming that they had seen Voldemort walking past their back yard whilst they were sunbathing.  
  
"Very well, O Boring One," she replied putting down her feet. "This Harry Potter, he's quite famous. Wouldn't want to be in his shoes though. He looks kinda sad. Though he is cute, isn't he?"  
  
"Harry Potter is nothing but cute. He is a dunderhead who passed his exams through luck. If I were you I'd be careful who you hang out with at Hogwarts, depending on what house you're in." Severus didn't like the idea of Siobhan falling in love with Harry.  
  
"Ooh, someone's holding a grudge. No wonder you act like you've got a wand stuck up your rear end." The last comment was said as she continued to read the magazine, a small grin on her face.  
  
"I beg your pardon? That tongue of yours will get you in trouble one of these days. Can you not hold it?"  
  
"No, I will always express my mind freely, and no-one can stop me. By the way who uses the word dunderhead anymore? It's so outdated."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He took out his wand and put a Tickling Charm on her. She giggled wildly as the effects became stronger.  
  
"Stop it. Come on, be a gentleman."  
  
"Not until you say the magic phrases."  
  
"Ok, OK. You don't act like a prik who has his wand stuck up his ass."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, you're the greatest father in the world." This comment was only said in hope to get him to take off the charm but he didn't let up.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And... um... Harry Potter is a complete dunderhead. Now get OFF!" Severus, finally satisfied, took the charm off, and let her catch her breath.  
  
"That was for your comment earlier and for saying my language is outdated. Think wisely next time. It could be your life on the line."  
  
"Gee, your cheerful. Can we go now? I need to renovate my tan. Two weeks in this house has definitely made me paler." She took her sunglasses and bag from the mantelpiece and waited as Severus put on sun lotion. She watched him, wondering why on earth he needed sunscreen. He was like one of those people who never burnt or got a tan.  
  
Once Severus was properly protected from the 'harmful' rays of the sun, they were ready to go, finally. They each grabbed a bit of Floo Powder in turn, threw in the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
***  
  
"Harry, I still can't believe we aced Potions. I mean Outstanding? I thought I'd failed completely," Ron told Harry as they looked for their potion textbooks, in Flourish & Blotts.  
  
"Hmm, though it would have been great to finally get away from Snape," Harry replied rolling his finger across several books, resting his finger on the right book. Harry had seriously hoped that he would be saying goodbye to Snape, but he had no such luck. The tension between the two of them was just too intense. Harry blamed Snape as much as he blamed Dumbledore, and Snape held a grudge that had been held against Harry's father once but had gotten passed down to him.  
  
Once all the shopping had been done and all of them had been to visit the twin's in their new shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, they settled down to have some ice-cream sundaes at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlour. Ron who was busy shovelling ice-cream into his mouth, when he dropped the spoon into his bowl so abruptly ice-cream went flying everywhere.  
  
"Ron, what is the matter with you? If I need ice-cream on my face I'll use my own," Hermione said agitated, wiping ice-cream of her face.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. It's just that there is a beautiful babe walking towards Fred and George's shop," he explained. All the boys turned to look where Ron was looking and their mouths dropped. Hermione and Ginny tutted and went about cleaning up the ice-cream from their hair whilst Luna just stared into space.  
  
They were all staring at Siobhan who was wearing a pleated mini skirt, revealing her toned slim legs, a spaghetti strap top which hugged her figure perfectly, and just normal trainers to give it a down-to-earth look. Her hair bounced and glistened in the summer sun, as it came down in waves. Her eyes were shielded by pink sunglasses, or otherwise they would have been marvelled at their intense colour. Harry, Ron and Neville weren't the only one's interested in her, since a group of boys about their age hooted as she walked past. She entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and the boys came back from Cloud Nine, the minute the door shut behind her.  
  
"Hey, Neville wasn't that your cousin, what you call it, Siobhan?" Harry asked turning to Neville.  
  
"It might have been. She looks different though. When I last saw her she was dressed in black and crying her eyes out," Neville replied shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Neville, if you have a cousin that fit, you've got to introduce us. I mean, she can't go to waste," Ron told Neville obviously still dazzled by Siobhan. The conversation was changed by the girl's who were tired of listening to them talk about a girl. Harry tuned out and continued to stare at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had been as big a success as Zonko's in Hogsmeade, and it was popular amongst the Hogwarts students since they gave discounts to anyone who swore they were going to use the products to cause mischief. Mrs. Weasley certainly hadn't been happy about it, since she spent the whole first week of the summer holidays asking him why on earth he had given them the money in the first place but was obviously relieved that they weren't making any dodgy deals like Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Harry could hear explosions coming from the shop and could have sworn he had seen the roof lift to let smoke out, but it might have been a figment of his imagination. He turned back to the ice-cream sundae and the conversation, soon forgetting about the girl who had caught his eye minutes before.  
  
***  
  
Siobhan arms caught the case of goose bumps as she entered the joke shop, for it was much cooler inside than outside. She loved this shop, and she was happy to be surrounded once more by so many items of mischief, which she loved to create. She had been a regular customer since the shop had opened and was acquainted with Fred and George, slightly more with Fred. As she approached to ask from advice she was greeted with a friendly hello from George and a huge grin from Fred.  
  
"Well, hullo, and what do we owe this honour?" Fred asked. She lent forward and gave George a quick peck one the cheek, but when it was Fred's turn he planted a huge kiss on her lips.  
  
"Oi, cheeky! May I remind you that it's over," Siobhan said slapping Fred on the cheek playfully.  
  
"What a shame. We made a great couple."  
  
"The usual, I suppose. Dungbombs are in the back, I'll go get them," George said, turning to go to the store room in the back.  
  
"No, not this year boys. This year, I'm at Hogwarts and I want to show them that boys aren't the only pranksters," Siobhan explained. Fred gave her a puzzled. "You see, I can't attend Fin Connelly any more because my mum died this summer, and my dad can't afford it."  
  
"I'm really sorry Siobhan. We didn't know. Though, I thought you said your mum wasn't married."  
  
"She wasn't. He left her before I was born. He's my only living blood relative, so I've got no choice."  
  
"That's harsh. Your mum was the best. I never got the chance to thank her properly for the many antidotes she provided." Siobhan shifted slightly as if she didn't feel to comfortable about the subject and decided to change it.  
  
"Anyway, I've heard nobody has pulled a practical joke on the Slytherin's in ages, so this year I've got something up my sleeve."  
  
"Ah, a Slytherin challenge. I'd better handle this one George." George walked away and went to serve a waiting customer. " This is going to be very interesting. Let's hope there are no Slytherins in this shop." Siobhan highly doubted there would be any Slytherins in the shop, but said nothing.  
  
It was awhile before Siobhan emerged from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, her arms full with shopping bags. The sun stunned her after being in a somewhat dark place for such a long time. She put all her bags in one hand and shielded her eyes with one hand. Siobhan made her way to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream parlour where she was supposed to be meeting her father, but he wasn't there. She sat down and ordered an ice-tea. Ice-cream was out of the question since she was lactose intolerant and would break out in hives, which was not pretty.  
  
She took out a book she had bought and found herself engrossed just after a few minutes. It was a muggle book written by Jane Austen. Sense and Sensibility to be precise. She loved muggle books, though she wouldn't really like to be a muggle. A shadow came over her and she looked up to find her father staring at her.  
  
"Finally. I've been waiting for ages. You are like half an hour late," she said annoyed although she had enjoyed being out in the sun reading her favourite book.  
  
"I got held back." He examined her and a scowl appeared on his face. "I do wish you hadn't worn such a short skirt. You might as well be wearing nothing. It'll attract the wrong sort of boys."  
  
"Oh quit your worrying and let's go home. I'm tired out. I haven't walked so much in days, and I need to put my feet up."  
  
"You can go home. I need to sort some business out first. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry but other from that I won't be too long."  
  
"Can I come with you? Please? Pretty, pretty please?"  
  
"Siobhan. Go home now. You need your rest. You've gone through a lot, physically."  
  
"Your making it sound like I was in hospital for weeks on end. I'm fine, honestly. So I please can I come with you. It's boring at home."  
  
"No, no and...... no. You're going home and that's final, understood?"  
  
"Yes, O Boring One. You should really try to lighten up. Would it kill you to stop playing the bossy overprotective father, and become the nice sweet guy I saw a week ago?"  
  
"Yes, I would die instantly. Anyway who tells you I'm playing? How do you know it's not the real me?"  
  
"Because if it's the real you then I have no idea whatsoever what my mother saw in you." She gathered up her shopping and left towards the Leaky Cauldron, where she could use the fireplace to get home. Severus didn't reply because there was nothing he could say. He waited awhile then he too made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
***  
  
"Remus, you're late," Severus said as Remus Lupin sat down opposite him at a table. The Leaky Cauldron was half full, and those who were left were mainly drunkards, hags who preferred to come at a later time, and people like them who wanted to meet when there were less people.  
  
"Sorry, I had business to sort out and I got held up," Remus explained. Severus merely rolled his eyes.  
  
"I haven't got much time so, spit it out. I have to get home to my daughter." Severus smirked as he saw his last comment had a large impact on Remus.  
  
"Alright then. I want to see Siobhan again. I mean, before she goes to Hogwarts. Unless the public can know I'm her godfather."  
  
"Absolutely not. No-one must know that Siobhan is related to any of us. While she keeps a low profile she'll be able to stay alive. The person who tried to kill her obviously did a bad job."  
  
"Sure but all I want to do is see her. Is that too much to ask? It's been three years since I've last seen her."  
  
"She is well settled at the moment. Bringing you in will just stir her about. Behind that sharp tongue of hers she's actually quite fragile. It's better if you wait until Hogwarts."  
  
"It won't be the same. Please, Severus. That way I'll be in your debt and you'll have something over me." Severus considered the offer. It was true. If Remus was in his debt, this could come in very useful.  
  
"Very well. You owe me though, and I shall never sees to remind you of that, understood? The minute you see her it will be too late to turn back."  
  
"Fine. I know I'll live to regret it but fine." The men stood up and walked to the fireplace. Severus watched Remus carefully and saw that there was a twinkle in his eye.  
  
***  
  
Severus slid out of the fireplace in his living room to find that it was empty. Magazines were littered on the coffee table, and he made a mental note to remind Siobhan to clean up after herself. Remus followed, wiping dust of his shabby robes, and looked around.  
  
"I'm warning you that she's very moody at the moment. She's on medication," Severus explained. It wasn't true, she was just sort of cranky when she wanted to be and he was never sure if she was or if she wasn't.  
  
"Ok. It's not like she's going to shut the door on me. I've been with her for thirteen years, I think she knows me," Remus replied, determined not to let Severus bring him down. Severus rolled his eyes and lead the way to her room.  
  
"Siobhan? Open the door. I've got something for you," Severus said lightly knocking on the door. He heard the shuffling off footsteps, and then the cursing as Siobhan bumped into something. The door opened to reveal a bloodshot, pale looking Siobhan, already in her PJ's although it was barely seven.  
  
"Hey, Dad. What do you want? I don't really feel that well so I want to go to sleep," she said slowly her voice quit and hoarse.  
  
"There's someone who wants to see you." He steeped aside, and Remus came forward. What Siobhan did next both of them weren't expecting. First her face became paler than pale, but colour quickly came to her cheeks.  
  
"Fuck off, Remus J Lupin! You are the last person on this earth I want to see right now, and I never want to see you again anyway!" she shouted, her voice now strong and very loud. She stepped back and slammed the door squarely in his face.  
  
A/N: Wasn't that a brilliant ending? Remember to review or I won't give you the next chapter. Trust me, It will get better. 


	5. A day with Remus

Sorry, it took long to update. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, though I'll have to disappoint some of them. Remus didn't do anything bad. As Snape said she is on medication. Read and enjoy as this will probably my longest chapter in a long time. Oh, and don't forget to review! 

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of the character, scenes, setting, and plots that you may have seen in the Harry potter books. I do, however, own Siobhan since she is a figment of my imagination

Chapter 5- A day with Remus 

Remus turned to face Snape who was trying hard to suppress laughter. Before either of them could say anything more, Siobhan re-opened the door.

"I'm sorry, was that rude?" she asked although she knew what the answer would be. "Don't answer that question. So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, it's been almost three years since I last saw you," he replied, cautiously taking a step forward.

"Hmm, three years? You know you're as bad as my father, don't you? You despise each other but you've got so much in common. You know what that is? You all leave without saying a fucking word!" Siobhan obviously had some feelings bottled, and had kept them bottled for three years waiting to be released now.

"Siobhan, I had to leave. I'd done my job and it was time for me to go. Your mother told me she loved him and I didn't want to get in the way. She told me to pack my bags and go, and to never come back or talk to you again. She said it was for your own good."

"And you listened to her? She was mentally unbalanced at the time, did you not notice? She was happy that she'd found someone who she could lean on, she was vulnerable, and he took advantage of that. Do you know how long I had to suffer all because YOU left? Mum never wanted you to go, she wanted you to stay close, but it was all his idea."

"God, Siobhan I never knew. If you needed me that bad why didn't you send Sapphire? I'm sure she would have been able to find me."

"I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to. He told me that you didn't care, that you'd found another family and that I was now out of your life forever. He told me that you didn't love me." A tear rolled down Siobhan's cheek and she wiped it away hastily. Remus moved forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Von-von, Loony Loopy Lupin is here now and won't be going anywhere. How could you believe anything that he told you? I would have at least said goodbye, even if I didn't love you. I've loved you then, and I still love you now, even though that wasn't the welcome I was expecting." She pulled away, her eyes redder than they had been.

"What were you expecting? Me to run into your arms, and for you to swing me round? Me to cry tears of happiness and jump up and down in hysterics? Two years ago I might have done, but I've changed. For the better."

"I guess that is what I was expecting. Who was I kidding when I thought you'd still want to see me? I guess your father and Molly were right. I've got to let you go sometime. It's just…" He turned and began to walk away. "It's just that you remind me so much of Guinevere, I was afraid I'd lose you as well. I won't bother you anymore. Bye Siobhan, I'll see you soon."

"No, Remus, don't go. I guess there are some feelings that I still need to sort out. I was just pissed and when you came in it brought a few buried memories back up to the surface."

"Can I get a hug then? Sir Talk-a-lot needs a huge one. Especially from his beautiful Lady." Siobhan ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. 

Meanwhile Severus wanted to puke. Von-von? Sir Talk-a-lot? These were nicknames that you used with a five year old, not a sixteen year old. In a way Severus was jealous since Remus and Siobhan shared something that he and Siobhan didn't. Who could blame them? They had only known each other for 3 weeks and seem to argue about a different thing every day. There were never any major rows, apart from the one they had had when Siobhan came out of hospital.

Siobhan was now trying to get out of Remus' tight embrace, who held her as if she was a stuffed toy he didn't want to lose.

"Remus? You can let go now. I think you might have broken a couple of ribs but I'm not sure." He let her go and looked at her more carefully.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you in ages. You've grown so much, and your hair is much darker than before. At least you haven't lost the freckles. Do they still spell out fart when you connect them?"

"No, they do not. And if you ever call me Connect-a-dot face, I swear, you'll be sorry. By the way how's it doing? It's not the full moon is it?"

"How did you find out? I did everything I could to keep it from you. You were one nosy parker."

"Do you really think I'm that dumb? I figured it out when I was in one of my moods. You could have varied the times you went on your 'business trips'." Just then Siobhan froze and her pupils dilated. Her face paled, and her body became tense. She was having a flashback.

_Start of flashback _

_"Well, are you just about ready to die, bitch?" the icy voice said. He was still hidden behind his hood but Siobhan was now familiar with the cold voice._

_"There is only one thing you can do to hurt me, and you will never succeed. I will be dead the next time you try. So go ahead, I'm waiting," Gwendolyn McKay said proudly standing in front of Siobhan protectively._

_"Ah, you foolish red-haired Scot. You know I've always disliked red head's, which is maybe why I killed the rest of your family."_

_"Then leave Siobhan out of this. She has no powers that can do any harm. And since you seem to kill red head's you can't kill her. Her hair is black." The man chuckled, his eerie laughter filling the workshop._

_"Don't make me laugh. I hate Harry Potter and he has black hair. Though, I will give you one request, and one only, since I am so noble. I will still kill your daughter but there is one other request you may make."_

_"Alright. Show me your face. Show me the face of the coward who can kill the innocent and protect those who are evil."_

_"Interesting description. Very well, this will be your last request, before I kill you." He lifted his hood, and shook his head to let his long silver hair to come down neatly, and straight as ever. His piercing grey eyes never left Gwendolyn's face, and his pale skin seemed almost pure white._

_"I will come back and have my revenge, Lucius. Until that day comes, I will watch you like a hawk. Everywhere you go I will be there to remind you of what you have done."_

_"Shut it, bitch. You are starting to become rather irritating. Time for you to say goodbye to the world of the living. Avada Kedavra!"  Gwendolyn McKay was dead before she hit the ground._

_ End of flashback _

Siobhan came out of her trance and she collapsed. There was no energy left in her body, or that's what it felt like to her. Severus was by her side instantly, and picked her off the floor, carrying her to her bed. Once on the bed she tried to sit up, but her arms couldn't support her. 

"Dad? It was horrible. He killed her. I watched the Death Eater kill Mum. She wanted to die, she wanted to die," Siobhan said tears rolling down her face. Severus sat next to her and rocked her in his arms gently.

"It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright, Siobhan. Don't worry," Severus replied, softly kissing her forehead.

"No it's not. He wasn't able to kill me so he'll try again, and again, but he won't succeed. She said she'll come to get revenge, but until that day she will never let him out of her sight." She put her head on his shoulder and cried. Cried more than she had done at the funeral. It was the only thing she had energy for.

"Yes it is. I'll never let anything harm you, O.K.? I'll be there for you always starting from today. Siobhan, everything's going to be alright." He stroked her hair, and continued to rock her gently.

"I think I'd best be going. She needs rest, and I'm not going to be any help," Remus said from his spot at the door where he was just about taking in what was being said.

"No, Remus. I need to talk to you, and Siobhan might appreciate your company when she feels better. I need to go up to London tomorrow, and I can't leave her here by herself." Severus surprised himself and Remus by showing so much generosity, but since he needed someone to look after Siobhan, he needed Remus.

"Right, I'll be in the living room if you need me. Get well Siobhan, and remember, count sheep."  He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Dad, I saw him. I saw the Death Eater guy. I didn't quite catch his name but I remember he had piercing grey eyes and hair to match. He killed the whole of my family and I'm the only one left. The only one." Her eyes had run out of tears and she simply shook, her father's attempts to calm her down failing.

"Siobhan, go to sleep. I'll give you a Dreamless- Sleep potion if necessary but you have to sleep. I'm surprised your wound isn't open." He surveyed her stomach carefully to make sure there was definitely no bleeding.

"No, this was different. This time he was angry with me, or something like that. There was a desire to kill me, but it wasn't strong enough to open the wound. Just enough to give me a flashback and take all the energy out of my body." She yawned and fell back on her covers.

"Do you think you can sleep without the potion? It's better if you sleep naturally." Siobhan did not reply since she was already asleep, snoring lightly. He slipped his arms away, and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out of the room towards the living room.

Remus sat there staring at the oak cabinet which was out of bounds to anyone. He too was curious, but since he had felt the energy coming from it, he hadn't touched. He was amusing himself by flicking pieces of paper on it and watching make dents in the wall, just as Siobhan often did.

"I see where Siobhan gets her annoying habit from. You two are rather similar you know," Severus said before Remus could throw any more.

"Thirteen years is a lot. We kind of picked habits off each other over that time. So is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" Remus asked studying Snape curiously.

"Yes. How are we going to protect Siobhan? I know she's going to be safe at Hogwarts but how can I be sure?"

"We? Since when are we a 'we'? Isn't it usually just me, me, me and, let me think, uh, me? I swear you are the one who didn't want me to see her in the first place."

"Let us put our differences aside, alright. This is Siobhan's life we are going to put on the line if we keep grudges against each other. We need to be careful, he's still out there somewhere."

"Who exactly? You keep talking about this 'he' person and I have no idea what's going on."

"You may or not be aware that the McKay family were all killed by the same Death Eater, and since he didn't succeed in killing Siobhan he will be after her. That Death Eater is Lucius Malfoy, I think."

"What do you mean think? Anyway, if it is, do you think it's safe putting Siobhan anywhere near Draco Malfoy. I mean, won't he report anything that happens to his father?" Severus frowned as he thought about it.

"Hogwarts is still the safest place. Draco Malfoy, or no Draco Malfoy. What I need you to do is be like a counsellor. I'm not the best at talking, and I never will be. She's gone through a lot and I'm not sure she'll be able to handle coming to a new school and stuff."

"Me? A counsellor? Do you really find that wise? I mean I won't always be here. There'll be times when I'll be a werewolf."

"Who else am I meant to ask? You are well known for your long lectures, and you're so close to her anyway. This way, you'll be able to make up for the three years you've missed."

"Fine, but what about you? You've missed sixteen years of her life, how are you going to make up for it?"

"I will be assisting her and Mr. Potter in studying Occlumensy. Yes, Remus, I have decided to continue teaching Mr. Potter. I don't want a repeat of what happened. And this time more lives might be taken." Remus studied Severus carefully, and a smile spread across Remus's face.

"You do care about him, don't you? Behind all that act of yours you care about Harry after all. You just didn't like Sirius and it was convenient if you just acted like you hated James and then Harry as well. There is no grudge is there?"

Severus was speechless, because there was nothing he could say. Of course, he cared about Harry. Severus was a human being and he couldn't watch as an innocent person went through so much pain. He had never hated James, he had been grateful that James had told him on time, or he would probably be dead. When Harry had walked through the Great Hall, he had muddled up his feeling of hatred towards Sirius and directed them towards Harry. He had been so angry when Harry had watched him being humiliated, and began to believe that Harry was indeed more like Sirius than James. In fact, Severus was quite pleased that Sirius was dead.

"Well, of course there is. What is the point of me pretending to hold a grudge? Remus, you should really listen to yourself talk, because all that comes out is rubbish." He was lying through his teeth and he hoped Remus wouldn't notice. Of course, Remus noticed but decided to drop the subject.

"Fine, whatever you say. I must assure that Hogwarts is quite safe. There will be Aurors located around the school so you have nothing to worry about." He yawned. "I'm quite tired. Should I go back to Grimmauld place, or should I stay here?"

"Staying here would be easier, since I will be leaving at 5 and I need someone to make breakfast, make sure she gets rest, and eats. I'll leave you instructions on the table before I go. You can have the storage room, but you can use it as a spare room, though I'll have to remove a couple of boxes first."

"Thanks. For letting me see Siobhan, and allowing me to spend a whole day with her. I really appreciate it. At least one more person knows you're not a complete monster."

"Ha, ha, ha. I don't need your thanks. I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing it for Siobhan. Now follow me." Severus led Remus up to a room right at the start of the corridor.  When he opened it, the door creaked slightly, and the room was pitch black. He switched on the light and the room came into view.

It was quite small, and every space of the floor was littered with cardboard boxes. There was a small single bed and a dresser, and cobwebs hung in each corner of the room. It looked as if no-one had slept in this room, for a long time, but then again it was a storage room.

Severus flicked his wand and every single box lifted several inches in the air. He smirked at Remus. "Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite. And I'm serious." He walked out of the room and the boxes followed him. Remus shut the door behind him, and stood for a moment to look at his accommodation.

He conjured up some pyjamas, and undressed as slowly as he could. Even though he was tired he didn't want to sleep on that bed. He wasn't sure whether Severus had been joking about the bed bugs, but decided he would have to sleep on the bed anyway.

The bed was actually quite comfortable; ignoring the fact that the covers were itchy, that the bed sagged and that it was a couple of inches too short, making him has to tuck his feet up. He quickly fell asleep, dreaming of Guinevere, the happy and sad times.

Next morning Remus was woken up by somebody pouring a bucket of ice cold water over him. That somebody was no other than Severus, who today was dressed in black wizard robes, and he once again became Severus Snape the Death Eater, and much hated Potions Master. Remus sat up, and muttered a few curses, before shaking his head, and looking at Severus who was smirking.

"There's nothing like pouring a bucket of ice cold water on someone's head at five in the morning, when that person is still fast asleep," Severus said raising an eyebrow. "Is there Remus? Unless you don't remember the times when you and Black found it so amusing to do it to me."

"Oh, I remember Severus. I also remember how bad you used to curse us when you came to your senses," Remus replied shuddering slightly. Not at the memory, but because he was getting cold. "You certainly had it in for Sirius. Especially when you turned him green and refused to remove the spell."

"As much as I'd love to remember what we used to get up to in our years at Hogwarts, I have places to be, and people to see. When you've washed, and got dressed and stuff, you'll need to check on Siobhan. Then you can cook breakfast and so on." Severus walked to the door but before closing the door he added, "And please don't poison her with your cooking. I want her to stay alive."

Remus made a face at Severus' back, and lay down again. What a bastard. Remus should have known Severus would try something. He rolled over forgetting the bed was small, and found himself staring at the dusty floor. He had to get up now, there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep.

He made his way to the bathroom and examined his face in the mirror. He brushed his teeth and received comments from his reflection like, "You missed a spot" or "Man, when was the last time you brushed your teeth". After a quick shower he returned to the mirror to start shaving. Afterwards he simply sat on the edge of the tub and looked around him. The bathroom was dark blue, apart from the tub which was white, and stood out against the blue. It was rather tidy, and Remus envied the fact that Severus had his own bathroom that he didn't have to share with ten or so others like at Grimmauld Place, or even the fact that Severus had his own home.

He snapped out of his thoughts and returned to the small room where he put on his shabby robes. Everything he owned seemed to be shabby, though he couldn't care less. Remus made his way to the kitchen, where a bright red envelope was on the table. He opened it and found it was Severus' instructions.

_Remus,_

_I am leaving Siobhan in your care. I expect to find her as healthy or healthier than she was this morning. Make sure she wakes up by nine and that she eats, even if she says she's not hungry. If you are not sure how to cook, I will not be surprised if you don't, I believe Molly will be able to make some food that you can bring back. The painkiller's are in the second drawer to the right in the kitchen, and Siobhan will know where I keep my potions if you require any of them. Take her out to get some fresh air, or something, but don't let her over-do it. Take care of her as you've always done, and I'll be back around ten o'clock, or slightly later._

_Severus Snape_

Remus re-read the note to make sure he hadn't missed anything, and put it back in the envelope. He looked at the clock on the wall. Six-thirty in the morning. He remembered he had to check on Siobhan before actually waking her up.

He made his way towards her room, and opened the door slowly. To his surprise she wasn't asleep but sitting crossed legged on her bed, a leather bound photo album resting on her lap. Her hair was now straight and lifeless- rather like her father's, except less greasy, and she was tracing figures of people with her fingers. She was too busy looking at the photographs she didn't notice Remus come and stand next to her.

"Hi," he said softly, making her jump. "What you doing?"

"Remus, you scared me half to death," she said putting her hand to her heart, which was beating faster than normal. "I was just looking at some pictures." Remus raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"At six- thirty in the morning? Since when are you an early riser? I used to remember how much you would curse if someone woke you up before ten."

"I've told you Remus. I've changed, for the better. Plus I couldn't sleep for some reason." Siobhan avoided his eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep since over and over again she had watched her mother die. As if once wasn't enough.

"Since you're awake go wash, and get dressed. I'll have breakfast on the table by the time you finish." Siobhan shut the photo album and made to get up but found the pain in her lower abdomen unbearable.

"Ah! You couldn't give me a lift to the bathroom could you? I need hot bath to get some feeling in my legs back." Remus nodded, and swept her into his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. Once or twice she hit her head on the wall but Siobhan quite enjoyed it. He put her down outside the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're going to be O.K.? If anything happens to you, you do know your father is going to kill me don't you?" Siobhan punched him playfully on the arm.

"Of course, I'm O.K. you silly twat. Go cook breakfast 'cause I'm famished. Food better be ready when I finish or I won't be a happy bunny. And if I'm not happy my father's not happy." She turned and disappeared into the bathroom.

Remus set down the food in front of a hungry Siobhan. Siobhan expression went from hungry to disgusted, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Um, Remus? What is this? Please, don't tell me it's meant to be bacon and an omelette," she said trying to put on a smile, but failing miserably. What was in front of her was something that had been burned rather badly and now looked like charcoal, and something that slightly resembled an omelette but wiggled like jelly when Siobhan prod it with her spoon.

"Yes, it is actually. Why don't it look good?" he asked looking slightly hurt. "You haven't even tasted it yet." Siobhan put a some omelette in her mouth and chewed it slowly before spitting it back out.

"Are you trying to poison me now? This tastes like soap and rotten eggs. I'm not going to eat that. I think I'll wait till my father comes back. At least he can cook." Now Remus looked really hurt now.

"Come on, it can't taste that bad. You're exaggerating." Remus tried some and chewed it slowly, before swallowing it. "See that wasn't that bad. Actually, who am I kidding? That was disgusting. Pass me that juice." His face had gone slightly green, and Remus wasn't sure whether he should have swallowed it. He drank the whole carton, before he looked normal again.

"Now you've finished getting that omelette out of your system, would you mind telling me where I'm supposed to get food. I'm starving," she said, her stomach rumbling in agreement.

"Wait here. I'll be back soon with real food. Can I trust you to stay here for five minutes without fainting, setting the house on fire, or anything like that?" Siobhan nodded. "Good." And with that he Apparated out of the room with a loud crack.

Remus re-appeared in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place, and was surprised to find Harry sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly into space. Harry didn't seem to have noticed Remus despite the noise Remus had made Apparating into the kitchen. Even when Remus called out his name he didn't seem to notice at first, but after a few minutes of shouting he finally got his attention.

"Oh, hello Professor.  What are you doing awake at this time? I thought you'd still be in bed," Harry said his voice rather flat, his eyes still far away.

"I could ask you the same thing Harry. I didn't sleep here, and I just came to raid the kitchen for food," Remus explained, looking at Harry slightly concerned. "Is there anything you want to talk about, Harry?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. I just couldn't sleep. Is that a crime?" Harry turned his head away from him. He wanted to tell him what he had seen, but he didn't want him to scorn him for not practising his Occlumensy, though it wasn't his fault that he wasn't any good at it. "Actually, I think I'll tell you. I had a dream. Not a normal dream but one of those where I'm in Voldemort's body. He was telling Lucius Malfoy off for not managing to kill a young worthless girl. He was angry that Malfoy couldn't find the girl, that he had lost track of her. Then I woke up and found I couldn't sleep."

"Are you sure it was real Harry? I mean he could have been tricking you." Remus wanted to add the word 'again' but thought against it.

"Yes. I'm sure. That's all really."

"Oh. O.K. Do you know where Mrs. Weasley keeps those sandwiches that she makes?" Remus was now opening every single cupboard, looking for Mrs. Weasley's filling sandwiches. They wouldn't taste that bad, since Mrs. Weasley was an excellent cook.

"Professor Lupin, you're staring them right in the face." Harry pointed to the cupboard Remus was looking at and sure enough there were the sandwiches, wrapped neatly in cling film.

"Oh. I didn't see them. I think my sight is going. Right I'll be off and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask anybody." Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder gently, and Apparated out of the kitchen.

Siobhan was lying on the sofa, flicking through the Daily Prophet that an owl had just brought. There wasn't any interesting news, except a '_Handbook to Protecting Yourself if the Worst Comes to Worst_'  which was the fifth of many booklets that the Ministry were providing to try and help people protect themselves for the return of Voldemort. 

Remus appeared in the living room and threw her a sandwich. Siobhan sniffed it and examined it carefully, before taking a bite.

"Yum. Remus, this is delicious. I've never had a chicken sandwich that tasted so good," she said before taking another bite.

"Glad you like it. And you won't mention the food I cooked to your father, will you? If he finds out he'll never let me live it down," Remus asked pouting slightly. Siobhan threw the Clingfilm from the sandwich at his head and grinned.

"Very well, but what makes you think I'll let you live it down? I find it my duty to warn others that Remus Lupin's food is toxic." 

"Ouch. That truly hurt Siobhan. Not that you can do any better Connect-A-Dot face." Siobhan grabbed a cushion and hit him over the head with it. This resulted in a pillow fight, leaving them both exhausted, and panting for breath.

Siobhan laid her head and Remus' lap, and closed her eyes. After a minute she was fast asleep, and snoring. Remus made a mental note to tell her that she snores before falling asleep himself.

It was two o'clock before both of them woke up and Remus had a stiff neck from sleeping upright, which he wasn't used to. Siobhan stretched like a cat, and sat up shaking her hair, it's bounciness restored.

"Remus, I'm bored and hungry. Can we go out please?" Siobhan said after she was fully awake. Remus groaned, and closed his eyes.

"Siobhan, I'm tired. Can't I sleep just a minute longer?" he said lazily, rubbing his eyes. Siobhan frowned, but then an idea hit her. 

"Suit yourself, but you don't have long." She got up and went to the kitchen. She came back carrying a bucket full of freezing water. Yep, you've guessed it. She was going to throw it over Remus.

She crept up behind him, and tipped the water directly over his head. Remus yelped and sprang up his sandy-brown hair dripping wet just like it had been that morning. He shook like a dog splashing Siobhan with droplets of water, before tackling her to the floor and tickling her.

"Just like your father, you are. You will pay," he said tickling her violently, and refusing to let go. Siobhan squirmed and wriggled but found she couldn't get out of his grip.

"Remmy! Get off! Come on, please get off!" she shouted between giggles. She pushed him but he refused to get off.

"Say 'uncle'. I'm not letting go until you say uncle." 

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Uncle, uncle, uncle! Now get off." Remus let go and they both lay on the floor trying to get their energy back.

"Siobhan? Can I ask you something?" Remus said staring up at the ceiling.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied a hint of concern in her voice.

"What happened in those three years when I wasn't there? How did it go with Mr. Peter McKenna?" Siobhan froze. She loathed that man, and didn't feel comfortable talking about it to Remus, or anybody for that matter.

"Nothing special. He was, um, alright. Not as good as you but alright. Why do you ask?" She was lying through her teeth, and like her father and only used the word 'um' mid-sentence when she was lying. 

"It's just that you said that you suffered because I left. I thought that something might have happened to really hurt you." A shiver went up Siobhan's spine, as memories came back, and found her tears were moist with tears.

"No, I just felt empty without you there. Mum was the one who suffered without you. I could see here deteriorating slowly everyday until he left. That was a truly glorious day." Siobhan seemed to go into a daze for a moment but quickly snapped back, and hastily added, "There were going through a rough patch."

"Oh. If that's it then I won't ask you anymore." Remus felt miffed that Siobhan was lying to her, but decided it was a touchy subject. "So, where do you want to go? I'm meant to take you out for some fresh air."

"There's millions of places to see. This side of the town is nearly all wizard inhabited. A few muggles, but otherwise there's plenty of things to see. There's the local park, which is beautiful. I've been there a couple of times. And there's the few café's next to the park. You've got to take me there."

"I'd love to but these café's cost money, and I'm not exactly loaded am I? Just look at my clothes." Siobhan looked at him, and looked at him carefully from the still wet robes that had been sewn up in places, and his shoes that look as if they belonged to fifty owners before him.

"Hmm. I'll tell you what. I'll take the money I've been saving up to these earrings I really wanted, and we'll eat, and by you a couple of new robes and shoes for the beginning of the school year. You remind me of the Weasley's, although there is nothing wrong with them."

"How do you know the Weasley's? I swear you used to live in Scotland so you can't have met them before coming here."

"Well I haven't met the whole family just the twins. My mother used to make antidotes for their products and…" she started saying before blushing deeply. "I used to date Fred."

"That explains it, but Siobhan you seriously don't have to buy me anything. Once Dumbledore gives me my wages, I'll be able to afford it. I don't want you to waste your money on me."

"Think of this as three year's worth of birthday and Christmas presents. I won't be wasting it'll be for a good cause. So get of your lazy derriere and let's go spend my pocket money." She got up and helped Remus get up as well.

After Remus had made sure Siobhan was wearing enough sunscreen, and had her sun hat and sunglasses on, they set off towards the park. Severus' neighbourhood wasn't that bad, and the maisonettes stood neatly in rows, one on each side of the road, the front lawns all cut neatly. 

The park itself was huge and Remus had never seen so much green. The people in the park were obviously wizard's and witches, and although they wore muggle clothes, they were carrying wands and speaking in language terms. One couple they passed were complaining about the fact that they had to share the town with muggles.

"I swear if they start coming up our side of the town, it'll be their fault You-Know-Who blasts them all to pieces. Until then we must be on our guard, he could come round the corner any minute," an old man said, limping slightly as if he had an old war wound or something.

"Wilfred, don't be so pessimistic dear. We'll probably be dead by the time the second war ever starts. That Harry Potter boy keeps foiling his plans," the old woman replied. 

"Whatever you say Irma. Whatever you say…"

Siobhan and Remus came to an area where there was a fountain surrounded by beautiful cherry trees, and the grass was greener than grass should be. The fountain was a sculpture boat with water shooting out off its mast and the ends of the sails. They settled down on the grass and sat down on the grass, Remus keeping in the shade.

They were so engrossed in thought they didn't notice Albus Dumbledore come and sit in between them. It wasn't until he spoke that they finally noticed him.

"Lovely day isn't it. I thought I might find you two here, making the most of this weather," he said, wiping grass off his the pinstripe trousers he was wearing.

"Yes it is indeed. What brings you to the park? Is something the matter," Remus replied sitting up more alert than he had been.

"No, no. Not at all. I require to speak to Siobhan that I is all." Dumbledore turned to look Siobhan in the face. She looked rather worried. He smiled at her, and surveyed her through his half-moon glasses. "Do you mind taking a walk with me? It will only be for a short while, I'm afraid my legs aren't as good as they used to be."

Siobhan stood up with Dumbledore and followed him, but not before giving Remus an anxious look. She wondered what she had done. She hadn't used any magic, she hadn't pulled any pranks or done something that she shouldn't have done, so what did Dumbledore need to speak to her for? They walked rather slowly looking at the prettiness of the park, and they didn't stop until they came to a row of benches, and sat down on one.

"You may be wondering what I need to talk to you about," he started saying looking Siobhan straight in the eyes with his small blue eyes. "I was looking through your files, and I came over something very interesting. Something regarding a person called Emily." Siobhan's heart seemed to stop. Emily, her own secret.

"H-how did y-you find out about her? That information was supposed to be confidential," she stammered looking away from his eyes. Now somebody else knew, and he probably didn't want her in his school.

"On the contrary, Miss McKay. I would be delighted to have you in my school. This bit of information will not change anything. It was not your fault, and you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. I was simply wondering whether you had told your father, or maybe Remus."

"No I haven't and I don't intend to until I am of age. There is no need for them to know until then, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them, unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Very well, if that is what you wish. Now there is one more thing I came across. Your love for pranks. I assure you I do not hate them myself but make sure that you do not take them too far. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, can only remove so much paint in a day." Dumbledore winked at Siobhan, who blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"I won't, I promise. And thank you. Thank you for not mentioning it to anybody. There must be some way I can show you my thanks."

"There is something you can do for me. I want you to be careful, Siobhan. If am right in saying you have a terrible temper, and I want you to think before you act. Things are always what they seem." He stood up and checked his pocket watch. "I must now leave you. Say goodbye to Remus for me. Good day." He took of his yellow bowler hat and bowed, before Diss – Apparating, with a small 'pop'.

Siobhan walked back to the spot where she and Remus had been sitting. When he saw her approaching he stood up, and looked at her quizzically. 

"What did he want?" he asked, looking at her in the eyes. She looked away and suddenly became interested in the grass.

"He wanted to set a few ground rules about Hogwarts and give me some advice, that's all," she mumbled. "Why don't we go to the café? I'm hungry, and we still have to buy you your robes so come on." She grabbed Remus' hand and set off at a sprint towards the café, dragging Remus behind her.

The café itself was called Café Rouge, and looked like a café and a pub divided in half. It was too hot to seat inside so they sat outside. Remus ordered a Toffee Double Chocolate Sundae and Siobhan ordered a Soya Chocolate Mousse. Whilst waiting for their orders to come they set about a game of I Spy.  They knew it was childish but they needed something to pass the time.

"I Spy with my little eye something beginning with…. G," Siobhan said after she had managed to guess Remus' word.

"Siobhan you have to be a little less obvious than that. It's obviously Grass," Remus said.

"Oh well, I couldn't think of anything else. Here comes our orders anyway." They thanked the waiter and dug in. Remus stuffed it in his mouth so fast that Siobhan wasn't surprised when he had a brain freeze. That's what you get when you eat ice-cream too fast.

After they had finished, they went to a little shop a little further down the street called '_Madam Sofia's Robes for All Occasions_'. They went in and were immediately greeted by a plump woman, with grey ringlets. 

"Come in, come in. You're new around this neighbourhood aren't you? So what can I get you? Going to a wedding? Party? Or do you just want normal robes?" she said not even letting them speak. "Oh, those robes look absolutely awful. You must be here to get some new ones. You'll need new shoes with that won't you?"

"Yes, Madam Sofia. He needs at least 5 new robes all the same colour and two new pairs of shoes. I think that'll do," Siobhan stepped in before she could start talking again.

"Right come this way then. We'll get you measured up. Stand on this stool, arms out and don't move." Remus did as he was told but couldn't help feeling embarrassed. He should have been buying Siobhan new robes, not the other way round. A magic tape measurer measured round his waist, arms and neck, then also his feet. Once it was finished Madam Sofia went into a backroom, and Remus stepped down.

"Siobhan you really don't have to do this. You got me five robes and two pairs of shoes that is a lot. And don't forget the sundae. It doesn't feel right. It should be the other way round," Remus said blushing slightly.

"Don't be silly. I told you, three years worth of birthday and Christmas presents. You owe me that as well, so don't think you're of the hook," she replied giving him a hug to reassure him. Madam Sofia came back with the robes, and put them in bags for him.

"That will be 23 Galleons, 10 Sickles, and 5 Knuts," Madam Sofia said. Siobhan reached into her purse and counted out the exact money. He purse was now half- empty but she couldn't care less. 

They left the shop and on their way home they passed a small jewellery store. Siobhan paused to look at the display, and looked slightly put down.

"Bye, bye beautiful earrings. I guess I'll have to wait another year to buy you," she whispered looking at a pair of cats, with diamonds as eyes. Remus looked at the price tag beside it. 120 Galleons- that was pretty expensive for a pair of earrings. Siobhan finally dragged her eyes away from it and made her way home.

Once in she went straight to bed. It was only 6 o'clock in the evening but she was tired. The day had worn her out, and she needed to sleep.  Before she went to sleep, Remus went to say goodbye since when she woke up the next morning he's be gone.

"Goodnight Von-Von. Sleep tight and remember to count sheep," he said kissing her on the forehead gently.

"Night, Remmy. See you soon. It was great having you here," she replied giving him a final hug before falling asleep.

It was past eleven when Remus felt himself being shaken awake. He had fallen asleep on the sofa reading Transfiguration Today. He got up immediately since he didn't want to have a bucket of cold water poured  on his head again. It was Severus, he was back, and looked different. He had a cut above his eye and his lip was cut as well.

"What happened to you? You weren't like that this morning," Remus asked studying Severus carefully.

"What happened to me is none of your concern. Anything happen whilst I was away?" Severus replied quickly changing the subject.

"No, except that Dumbledore came to talk to Siobhan about something which she won't tell me. And, Harry had a dream about Voldemort telling Lucius of for not succeeding in killing a worthless girl." 

"Are you sure that it was real? Was he absolutely sure it wasn't a trick?" Severus sounded desperate to know the truth.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. Why don't you ask him yourself, and then maybe you can form a tight little friendship. Remember you said grudges lead to people getting hurt."

"Don't mock me Remus. Now get out. Thank you for looking after Siobhan, but you have over-stayed your welcome by a couple of minutes."

Remus put on his clock and Diss- Apparated out of the room. Severus sat down in his favourite armchair and fell asleep, his left arm throbbing.

A/N- This chapter was a bit soppy, but I needed it to explain a few things and make a mystery type thing. Remember to review or you won't get the next chapter.


	6. Acquantences on the Hogwarts Express

Hi, I'm sorry about my slow updating. At least I'm updating at least twice a month. That's good isn't it? Anyway, I've noticed that there seems to be questions about Emily and Peter McKenna. This is the mystery of thing. You have to guess who they are until I reveal all, which won't be until much later. Until then, enjoy reading, then reviewing!   
  
**Disclaimer**- This is the final disclaimer I will make. I do NOT own any of the character, scenes and stuff that you may see in the Harry Potter books written by our lovely J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 6- Slytherin or Gryffindor?  
  
September the first turned out to be a gloomy wet day despite the heat wave that had carried on through the summer and it mirrored Severus Snape's mood perfectly. Another year full of obnoxious teenager, including his own. Not that anybody would know about it. He thought it was better this way, that nobody knew. If Voldemort got a wind that Siobhan was his great- grandniece, he would do anything in his power to make sure she became his heiress. With her powers it didn't matter whether she was a boy or a girl. If she could carry on the Riddle legacy then that would be enough. However, he couldn't help wonder what their relationship would be like, having to pretend they didn't know each other.  
  
Potions this year would be torture since he had Neville Longbottom in his NEWT classes, along with Harry Potter. He didn't mind Harry that much but every time he looked at Harry the anger inside of him boiled up again. Neville was getting better but he still didn't want holes in the dungeon floors. How Neville had managed to get Exceeding Excellent on his tests was a complete mystery to him. He could not continue to ponder on this mystery since Siobhan came in and sat right on his legs.  
  
"AARGH! Siobhan!" he yelled in pain, sticking his head out of the covers to glare at his daughter.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot you were that tall," she apologised, pushing his feet aside and settling down more comfortably.  
  
"It's alright. Just give me a warning next time you want to come in my room. Like knocking for example. So, what do you want at this time in the morning?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes to clear his blurry vision. He looked at Siobhan carefully, and she was fine apart from her pale skin that resembled his own at the minute.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know what you were thinking about. I mean, I was just thinking a moment ago, and then I thought 'Hey, I wonder what Dad is thinking about' and I got out of bed and came to see what you were thinking about."  
  
"You weird child. You are the only person I know who does that, and it freaks me out sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be freaky. I must get it from your side of the family." She smiled and Severus hit her on the head playfully with his foot. "Just joking. So what were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking that I've got to tell you something. I've got to tell you that the minute you walk onto Platform 9 ¾ I will no longer be known to you as Dad but as Professor Snape and Remus will become Professor Lupin. Do you get what I'm telling you?" He looked at Siobhan hoping that she understood, but she just frowned at him in confusion. "Let me put it to you simply. Nobody must know that you're my daughter or Remus' goddaughter." Siobhan's frown turned to as glower.  
  
"So you're ashamed of me now? I should've known right from the start. This was just an act. Typical. I'm not surprised actually."  
  
"Siobhan, don't take it personally. You know I love you but it's for your own safety."  
  
"You love me? You said you loved my mother but you sure had a funny way of showing it and guess what? You still do. I'd rather be a McKay than a Snape, if they're all like you." She went to get up but Severus pulled her down again.  
  
"We have already been through this conversation and there is no use in starting it again. You know why I left and you know why I never came back. Do you have to make this harder than it already is? Is there anyway I can convince you?" Siobhan bit her lip to show that she was thinking, and then gave her answer.  
  
"Alright then. If you truly love me you'll be nice to Neville Longbottom."  
  
"What? Why-" Siobhan put up her hand to silence him.  
  
"I know more people than you can count on both hands and feet, and I know that Neville Longbottom deserves to get at least an 'E' in his NEWT's. Please?" She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "For me?"  
  
Severus didn't say anything but simply nodded and let go of Siobhan's hand who bolted towards the door with a smile on her face. Severus asked himself why on Earth he had agreed, and the only explanation he could find was that he was becoming soft. At least she hadn't asked him to be nice to Harry because that would have been asking too much out of him.  
  
Once he was up and dressed in his usual teaching attire, he went and found Siobhan in the living room working at her favourite hobby. The 'Make-Dents- In-The-Wall-By-Flinging-Stuff-At-Dad's-Cabinet' hobby, which Severus found annoying since he always had to clean up the damage. She had progressed and this time she made sure she moved out of the way of the object. However when she saw Severus she completely forgot to duck and it hit her squarely on the shoulder. Siobhan flinched and rubbed her shoulder. That was going to be a nasty bruise.  
  
"It's not what you think it is," she said walking over to the wall where a number of bottle lids were set in the wall, and trying to hide it whilst obviously pulling them out. He raised an eyebrow and a smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then if it's not what I think it is then what is it?" he asked a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"I was...um... studying the... um... laws of... um... propulsion, yeah that's it, propulsion triggered by... um.... magic."  
  
"And, may I ask who discovered the laws of propulsion that are triggered by magic, if such laws even exist?" Severus had Siobhan cornered but she was going to give up.  
  
"Isaac Newton?" she guessed hoping that it was the right answer. Severus shook her head and smiled.  
  
"How on earth you managed to pass you History of Magic OWL examination is a complete wonder to the world." Siobhan smiled and muttered something that Severus could have sworn was "dungbomb" but decided to let it drop. He helped Siobhan lower her trunk down the stairs into a Ministry car that Dumbledore had sent.

* * *

"Boys! Out of bed now! If we miss the train I'm blaming you," Mrs. Weasley shouted, tipping the beds up, leaving Ron, Harry and Neville rolling about on the floor whilst Mrs. Weasley opened the curtain revealing a grey sky, rain falling steadily. "Up! Up! UP!"  
  
Harry was the first to get up reaching for his glasses and shaking his head to try and shake away the sleepiness. Then he remembered what day it was – September 1st! He was going back to Hogwarts, away from Grimmauld Place, away from memories of Sirius. Nobody had gone into Sirius' room since that day and sometimes he would hesitate outside the door wondering whether to enter or not and chickening out at the last minute.  
  
Harry sort of trailed down to the kitchen half asleep to find Ginny, Luna and Hermione already eating their breakfast. It was a wonder to Harry how girls were always up and ready before you when they take the longest to dress.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Ginny said a small mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Um, hi, Ginny," Harry replied and in turn saying hi to Hermione and Luna in turn who giggled slightly. He sat down and started to nibble on his toast which seemed to taste like cardboard for some reason. Neville came down followed by Ron, who had ruffled his hair so that it resembled Harry's to some extent. Hermione got up to give Ron a hug who twisted her round, put his arm round her waist, and kissed her on the ear. Harry blinked, confused at what he was seeing.  
  
"Am I missing something here? Just last night you were down each other's throat's about Spew," Harry asked obviously puzzled.  
  
"After the fight we sat down and we talked about our likes and dislikes, and somehow Ron said that Ron liked me and me vice versa, and then he said he loved me and I said the same to him. Then we kind off hit it off. I told Ron to tell you but he clearly forgot," Hermione explained, giving Ron a playful slap on the cheek for forgetting.  
  
"Hope you ain't jealous that I got the prettiest prefect in the whole school," Ron asked Harry settling down to start eating.  
  
"Course I ain't. You two deserve each other. I've seen the connection between you two since first year when got hurt." Harry grinned and patted Ron on the back. "My girl will come, eventually."  
  
"Ron did you brush your hair today?" Ginny asked her brother unsettling his already messed up hair.  
  
"Excuse me, do not diss the 'just-got-out-of-bed' look." He brushed his hand through his hair to make sure it was still messy and began to eat wolfing down as much food as he could in the 2 minutes Mrs. Weasley had given them to eat given them to eat.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express stood patiently waiting alongside Platform 9 3/4 , for the Hogwarts students to board, rain slipping down it's scarlet painted surface. Siobhan had long said goodbye to her father, who had dropped her off at the front of the station and given her instructions on how to get through the barrier. He had cast a spell to make the trunk lighter for her to carry although the spell seemed to have worn off. Siobhan had known that would be the last time for a long time she would see Severus Snape as her father and not a teacher. She was now trying to get her trunk up the little steps into an empty carriage and failing miserably. Then she felt someone pull the trunk up the other side and out from behind it stood a tall boy with dark messy hair, vivid green eyes and a sheepish grin.  
  
"Thought you might need some help. You looked like you were struggling a little," the boy said lifting the trunk onto a baggage rack with a little help from Siobhan.  
  
"Thanks you're a life-saver," Siobhan replied shaking a loose strand of her dark hair from her eyes and carefully examining the boy. She went and sat down in an empty compartment, the boy following.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said holding his hand out for Siobhan to shake.  
  
"I'm Siobhan, Siobhan McKay," she replied taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. "I'm a transfer from Fin Connelly Charms School up in Scotland."  
  
"Well, welcome to Hogwarts. My friends are prefects so they'll show you around if you end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Luna had been named a Ravenclaw prefect, and Ginny the Gryffindor 5th year prefect.  
  
"I might be in Gryffindor, but I also might be in Slytherin. I'm not sure, really."  
  
"Why do you think you'll end up Slytherin or Gryffindor?" Harry asked his eyes widening in curiosity.  
  
"Well, my mother's side of the family were all in Gryffindor and my father's side were all Slytherins, so I'm expecting either of them." She glanced around and leant closer to Harry. "If I'm stuck in Slytherin, I'll have to let the Weasley twin's down. They asked me to give the Slytherins what they deserve." She moved back grinning, and Harry smiled back.  
  
"How do you know Fred and George?"  
  
"My mother used to help them make antidotes for their products like the Skiving Lunchboxes. I myself love their products and I am a frequent customer."  
  
"What do you mean used to help make antidotes? Did she get fired or something?"  
  
"No, she died around 4 weeks ago. Would've died to but I was lucky," she answered shrugging; as if she was trying to shrug it off, ignore it.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss. I know what you're going through," he replied giving Siobhan a reassuring smile.  
  
At that moment in walked Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. Siobhan recognised Ron and Ginny as Weasley's but she also recognised Hermione from somewhere else.  
  
"Is it who I think it is? My eyes must be deceiving me. Hermione?" Siobhan asked looking at Hermione carefully who was studying Siobhan.  
  
"Siobhan? Siobhan McKay? Oh my God it's you!" Hermione squealed with happiness as both girls embraced each other.  
  
"God, I haven't seen you since...like year 4 when you moved from Scotland. That was the saddest day ever. My grades went lower from that day on." Siobhan pulled out of the embrace and looked at Hermione, her eyes full of happiness.  
  
"You don't mean that. I wasn't that smart, was I?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to Ron, Siobhan sitting back down in front of Harry. Siobhan raised an eyebrow, and Hermione blushed. All this while Ron and Ginny had been feeling left out of the whole 'Oh-my-god-it's-you' type of thing.  
  
"So Hermione, do you mind telling me who this striking person is?" Ron asked, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Hermione, to remind him who his girlfriend was. "I mean, she's not as stunning as you, my lovely."  
  
"This is Siobhan McKay, and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley. You've obviously met Harry," Hermione explained. Ron and Ginny both muttered a hello, and Siobhan simply nodded. Ron continued to stare at Siobhan, even when she turned to look out of the window. Nothing was visible and the rain kept falling down.  
  
"You do know that's it's rude to stare," Siobhan informed Ron, who was still staring.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that your eyes. They're so unusual. Deep black with a reddish outline. Never seen them before," he answered finally dragging his eyes away.  
  
"It's quite alright. I get my eyes and hair from my dad's side of the family. Hate it. Wish I had my mum's blue eyes and her red hair." She turned and looked out of the window. She remained like this for most of the journey, watching droplets of water trickling down the window.  
  
Most of the journey was rather uneventful. They swapped stories and they gave Siobhan on what goes on at the school, and who to avoid and what to do. Hermione felt it was necessary to explain how she and Siobhan knew each other. They had spent most of primary school together, and Siobhan had never said anything about the wizarding world. Siobhan chipped in and said that her mother had wanted her to go to a muggle school despite the fact that she was a witch. The trolley came and went, leaving them with cauldron cakes, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and other wizard confectionery.  
  
They were about three-quarters of the way there when Neville made an appearance. He had grown taller, and he was less chubby than he had been. Some might say he was beginning to look like his father, despite that his grandmother kept telling him otherwise. When he saw Siobhan he first of all froze, then a lopsided smile spread on his face.  
  
"Hey, Siobhan. How's it doing," he asked leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek, and a warm hug.  
  
"I'm fine, Neville. And you?" she answered, moving over so that he could sit next to her.  
  
"Fine. And before I forget Gran wanted to know if you can spend Christmas with us. If that's O.K. with your dad, of course."  
  
"I'll try but I can't promise anything. I wouldn't want to miss your Gran's Christmas pudding. Just the thought, makes me wish it was Christmas already."  
  
Siobhan finally joined in the conversation, and when Siobhan started talking about her love of practical jokes, something clicked inside Ron's head. Something that had taking him half the train ride to remember.  
  
"I know who you are (!) Fred and George call you Von-von so I didn't think it was you," Ron exclaimed happy that he had finally remembered. "Did you really set off Dungbombs in the middle of your OWL's to give you extra time?" Siobhan blushed and nodded.  
  
"You didn't?" Hermione gasped, shocked that anybody would dare disturb such an important exam.  
  
"I did and we all had to re-sit the exam. I am so lucky they didn't find out. Their pretty high-strung at Fin Connelly," she answered.  
  
"Gosh, you really do make practical jokes practical," Ginny said. Everybody laughed and Siobhan looked slightly embarrassed. They're laughter was interrupted when the compartment door was opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Siobhan felt a pain shoot up her stomach, but it went as fast as it came.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said reaching for his wand in his back pocket despite Moody's warnings, that he might ignite his buttocks.  
  
"To remind you that you're dead, Potter," he replied giving Harry a dirty look. If looks could kill, Harry would be dead at the moment. He turned to Siobhan and a smile spread across his face. "Siobhan McKay. A pure-blood. I have heard much about your family and their abilities. I do sincerely hope that you do not waste your time with mudbloods and half-wits such as these."  
  
"Who are you calling a half-wit?" Siobhan said, angry at the arrogance of a boy she had never met.  
  
"Why Longbottom of course. Dumbest person in Hogwarts, as you will find out and it might be contagious. Save yourself whilst you've got the chance." Siobhan was on her feet faster than either Ron or Harry could react.  
  
"Listen, Malfoy, and listen good," Siobhan said grabbing Malfoy by the collar of his neck and pinning him against the carriage wall. Although Siobhan was about two inches shorter than him, she seemed much stronger. "No-one and I mean, no-one has the right to diss my friends, and especially not my family. I don't know you, and I don't want to know you, so you'd better stay more than five feet away at all costs. Understood?" Siobhan tightened her grip around his collar until Malfoy nodded. She let go and he rubbed the area where the collar had dug into his skin.  
  
All this time Crabbe and Goyle had just stood there and watched in amazement. Usually nobody dared touch Malfoy whilst Crabbe and Goyle were around, especially not a girl. Malfoy glared, and walked off defeated, his extremely large ego resized. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't help sniggering as they followed him.  
  
Siobhan sat back down, counting backwards from ten, to try and calm down. Everybody looked at her with a look of amazement. She had seemed like a pretty calm girl, but in a minute she was flying at Malfoy, and making threats.  
  
"Sorry about that. I just hate people who's heads are so big that your surprised that they can walk through the door," she explained going back to her calm state. Nobody spoke but continued to stare at her. "What? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, but you've just practically signed onto a life off hell," Harry said, still in a daze of disbelief. "For one, no-one threatens Draco Malfoy. One word of this gets to Snape, the Head of Slytherin, you'll be lucky to survive your first week of Potions. Number two, he will not let you forget this. And number three, you just said you were our friends. Now all of Slytherin will have an excuse for hating you."  
  
"Oh, well. It's nothing I can't handle. A skinny little twit like Malfoy is nothing compared to what I've been through." Siobhan eyes turned darker, and she grit her teeth, her voice cold and bitter. "But nobody has the right to diss other people, and it's about time Malfoy learnt that."  
  
"Hate to interrupt the conversation, but we'll be there in five minutes and we haven't changed," Hermione piped in, causing groans to erupt from the compartment. The boys took the next compartment, and the girls the current one to get changed. The uniform was different to that of Fin Connelly's, whose robes had been dark green, with a cloak according to the house you were in.  
  
Once outside, Siobhan was happy that it had stopped raining, but nonetheless it was still cold, and Siobhan pulled her cloak around her tightly. Hermione had advised her to look for Hagrid, who looked after the first-years, and you could hardly miss him. There he was, at least 4 times as tall as some of the first years and shouting to be heard over the noise of the students.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' year over 'ere!" he shouted and was soon surrounded by a mob of anxious looking first years. Siobhan tugged at his coat to get his attention.  
  
"Excuse me, um Hagrid," she began but could obviously not be heard, so she tried again, this time much louder and less polite. "OI, HAGRID! DOWN HERE!" This go the half-giant's attention and he looked down his beady eyes widening.  
  
"Oh, hello. You must be Gwendolyn's kid. Come with me an' I'll take you to where you need to be goin'" Siobhan thanked and followed him, along with the first years, to a lake where the were boats lined along the edge, each lit by a lantern. She got in a boat with Hagrid, as she couldn't handle the stares of the first-years wondering whether she was just really tall, had gotten lost or something like that.  
  
Out of the water safely, Hagrid ushered them into the Entrance Hall, where they huddled together against the cold. Siobhan occupied herself calming a small girl with blonde pigtails who had gotten last-minute nerves. She managed to calm the girl down before a stern faced Professor McGonagall appeared.  
  
"First years come this way. The Hogwarts Sorting Ceremony is about to start," she said firmly before turning to Siobhan. "Ms. McKay, I shall call you when we are ready for you." At that she turned and walked into the Great Hall followed by worried 11-year-olds.  
  
After what seemed like centuries, she heard her name called. "McKay, Siobhan, transfer from Fin Connelly Private Charms School." Siobhan pushed open the Great Hall doors and felt all eyes fall on her. She looked up and saw the enchanted ceiling that mimicked the weather outside- dark. Her eyes travelled to the teacher's table. First she noticed Professor Snape, who she could have sworn winked at her, towards Professor Lupin who smiled encouragingly.  
  
Siobhan reached the three-legged stool and sat down, Professor McGonagall placing the old, tattered Sorting Hat on her head. Even after what Harry had told her about the weirdness of the Hat, Siobhan still jumped when a voice spoke inside her head.

* * *

"_Mmm, this one's a tricky one. A McKay, and a Snape. Where will I put you_?" the Sorting Hat asked .  
  
"I'd prefer my mother's house, thank you. I'm not Slytherin material," Siobhan thought. No way did she want to be anywhere Malfoy.  
  
"_Yes, well. Slytherin's where you truly belong, but then again, Gryffindor is also where your heart lies. This is a very difficult one. Aha, I detect bravery, and a thirst to protect those you love. A true Gryffindor. But then again, I detect cunning and ability, the necessities to be a Slytherin_." Siobhan was beginning to get annoyed with the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Will you please make your mind up already? I've already told you, I want to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"_Are you sure? You are a descendent of a truly powerful Slytherin_."  
  
"What do you mean? Tell me, what you mean. You can't just say something and not explain."  
  
"_You will find out in due time. I have finally drawn up where you should be. You're so much like your mother. So determined and stubborn. Let us make it_ GRYFFINDOR!" The last words were said out loud and the Sorting Hat was taken of her head before she could ask the Sorting Hat anything more.

* * *

The table to the right clapped, and cheered loudly, whilst the rest clapped politely. Siobhan caught Malfoy's eye and he scowled, which seemed to be a hobby for most Slytherin's. She glared back, before sitting down in between Neville and Harry. Dumbledore stood up to make a speech, or so they thought.  
  
"Now that the Sorting Ceremony is finally over. You may begin to eat. There will be a time of speech making but this is not it," he said, and waved his hands before sitting back down. Food appeared on the golden plates and everybody tucked in.  
  
"Gee, what took the Sorting Hat so long? That was longer than it took me to get Sorted," Harry said before tucking into his plate piled high with food.  
  
"Oh there were some complications. Wanted to put me in Slytherin, where I truly belong, nut ended up putting me in Gryffindor, where my heart lies. I wish he hadn't been so cryptic," Siobhan said, also beginning to tuck in to a plate full of food, but hers not as high as Harry's, and especially not as high as Ron's.  
  
"Did that to me too. You'd think he'd listen when you tell him you don't want to be in that house. The Sorting Hat finally does put you in another house, after hours that is."  
  
"Who gets the feeling that Snape is looking over here?" Neville asked turning away from the teacher's table. They all turned to look at the teacher's table, and Snape was indeed looking in their direction, giving them a look. This time, it was not directed at Harry but at Siobhan.  
  
"Dou yogh tgink heves fougn oub aboub Balboy?" Ron said his mouth full of food. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he swallowed the food before trying again. "Do you think he's found out about Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I don't think so Ron," Harry said. "I think it's his way of greeting Gryffindor's, who he has grudges against. Or he simply does not like you."  
  
"That's encouraging. First evening and already two people have got something against me. Hope tomorrow's better," Siobhan said, staring back at Snape who was scowling, which meant he either hated or you, or he was thinking.  
  
With everyone fed and full, and the plates cleared up, Dumbledore stood up once more, and this time he was going to make the proper announcements.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students, as many of you will know. Our caretaker, Argus Filch, has told me to tell you that magic is not allowed in the corridors. You will also find a complete list of things you are not allowed in school, on his door. I would also like to welcome back our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, and our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." Now off to bed and prepare yourself for the start of lessons." He sat down and the Great Hall filled with applause.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood up and started calling the first-years to follow them whilst Harry, Neville, and Siobhan made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. Once they got their they realised they didn't know the password. They had to wait for a Prefect to come up, and what seemed like years in Siobhan's world, Hermione came followed by a half a dozen first years. She faced the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password. "Butterbeer rocks"  
  
"Right you are," the Fat Lady said and swung forward, showing the way in. As Siobhan climbed through, she couldn't help gasping at the warmness of the common room.  
  
"The boys dormitories are upstairs to the right and the girls the same and to the left," Hermione instructed. She waited until they had gone to up to bed, before turning to Siobhan who was in an armchair waiting. "Come on then, I'm beat."  
  
Siobhan followed Hermione up the stairs, and walked towards a door marked, 'Sixth years' on a long corridor. Hermione pushed open the door to reveal Siobhan's home for the next months. Siobhan knew she would be right at home with the four-poster bed.  
  
As they were getting undressed and into their pyjamas, Hermione asked a question that Siobhan hadn't expected, making sure that Lavender and Parvati were out of earshot.  
  
"Why does it seem that Professor Snape has taken a disliking to you?" she asked before slipping on her top. "I mean, you're parents must have mentioned him sometime. He only holds grudges on those who have parents he hates, or so it seems."  
  
"Well, I don't know what problem Snape has with me, but he'd better sort it out soon because I have a big mouth which I can't be held responsible for what I say, "Siobhan replied, irritated that her own father seem to have a 'grudge' against her. "You remember how I used to be don't you. Always in trouble even at the innocent age of eight."  
  
"Yeah, I do, but I'm warning you. He doesn't take things lightly. And since you're a Gryffindor, expect a lot of F's."  
  
"I'm always expecting F's, Hermione. Well, goodnight, sleep tight." She hugged Hermione before climbing into bed, and even so she didn't fall asleep straight away. She kept thinking of how her life would be now her mother wasn't there, and it would be as if her father and godfather weren't there. The thing that worried her most, was that pain she had felt the minute Malfoy stepped into the compartment. Surely it wasn't him who had killed her mother? Siobhan waved the thought away and rolled over to get some sleep.  
  
A/N- Yeah, she's finally at Hogwarts! And in Gryffindor too. Can't wait to write about her lessons. In fact, I think I'll start now. Remember to review if you want the next chapter! 


	7. First day

A/N- Woohoo! I'm updating for the third time in a month. You should be very grateful. I'll now try to make it four times in a month. Anyway, this chapter just sets the scene for the school year, and a little bit of drama (well, I think it is). All of you, who think Draco would never harm a fly, stop reading this chapter before they go to dinner. That also goes to those who don't want to see Siobhan in tears. On with this chappie, and remember to review! Or no next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7- The first day at Hogwarts**

Siobhan opened her eyes slowly. God, she so didn't want to wake up, but then again, she wanted to get away from the dreams. First watching her mother die over and over again as if someone was pressing the rewind button, and another dream, that she had only recently begun to get. She was in total darkness, and all she could see was a pair of eyes. Red eyes, watching her intently, and then a piercing laugh. No matter how much she tried she could never shake the image of those eyes away. Sometimes she thought she was staring in the mirror, those eyes resembled hers, apart that they were all red.  
  
She knew it was early morning from the ray of sunlight that streamed through the gap in her curtain. Siobhan gradually got up and swung her legs over the bed. Putting on her slippers she made her way down to the common room, and quickly sunk into an armchair, curling up into a ball. It was cold, and that was to be expected since the fire was nothing more than burnt coal, and she was wearing an unwise choice of nightwear- a tank top and shorts. Before Siobhan knew it tears had come to her eyes, and found herself crying. She didn't know why. She just felt so alone. She opened her palm and found she was holding a crumpled picture of her mother, and no-one else but Peter McKenna, hugging, laughing. Why she was holding a picture of the man she loathed so much she really didn't know. His perfect blonde hair, his perfect straight dazzling white teeth, his perfect looks enough to make anybody sick, Siobhan loathed all of that. She and only a few others knew that that man was everything but perfect.  
  
Siobhan began ripping up the photo. She didn't want a constant reminder of him. It had to be destroyed. She threw the remains of the photo in the fireplace, but before she could set it alight, somebody interrupted her.  
  
"Why are you doing that Siobhan?" the person asked, and Siobhan spun around to look at who was talking. She looked right into the emerald eyes of Harry.  
  
"It's nothing. It has to go. It just has to," she said and settled back down into the armchair. Harry repaired the photo and handed it back to Siobhan. "Thanks, but I really don't want it."  
  
"Was that your mother? And someone else. Can't be your father since you said you get your dark hair and eyes from your father." Harry sat down on the arm of the armchair, and waited for her response.  
  
"My mother's ex-fiancé. The Perfect Man, with perfect looks, perfect job, perfect life. That's what she thought anyway."  
  
"Oh, I'm sensing that you didn't really like him. The fact that you're ripping up the photo was my number one clue."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Not that it's any of your business anyway. So if you don't mind I'd like it if you didn't stick your nose into things that don't concern you." Siobhan was feeling really moody, and she felt like if she talked about it, it would release her secret out into the open, which she didn't want.  
  
"Sorry, didn't think it was that big a deal. If you ever feel like you need to talk I'm here, and so is Hermione, and Ron, though he's a bit on the insensitive side." Harry looked at her, his eyes full of concern. There was no way that Siobhan could tell him to piss off.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about some things in my life. And I hope you understand that. Being friends with me isn't easy. I have weird moods, and I weird habits," she told him. Harry hugged her gently, and Siobhan simply melted into the hug. She felt so comfortable there. She felt as if she could stay in his arms forever for some strange reason. Harry felt he could hold onto her forever, even if he had only known her for a day, he felt connected to her somehow.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not easy being friends with me easy. At least we have one thing in common. So, I see you're an early riser. Most Gryffindors don't wake up until about 7.30," he said letting go off her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Nightmares. It's either sleep or wake up. I chose to wake up. And why are you here so early?"  
  
"The same as you. See, that's a second thing we have in common. We both have nightmares. Maybe we could stay awake together sometime, go to the kitchens, and have a wonder round school. It'll take our minds off of things." Harry's eyes twinkled, and a grin spread across his face so Siobhan wasn't sure whether he was joking.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Potter?" she asked looking at him quizzically. He nodded and Siobhan couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure that would be fine. Just tell me where and when. It'll sort of be like a midnight date. Never been one of them before."  
  
"You sure? I mean, we've known each other for half a day, not counting the time we sleep. If you don't want to go on a date, it's fine. It was just an idea since we both can't sleep at night. Maybe this way we'll keep each other company, and get some sleep." Siobhan put her hand on Harry's arm to silence him.  
  
"If I said yes, I mean yes. So quite trying to dissuade me. I'm sure it will be wonderful going on midnight stroll with the famous Harry Potter. Even if it doesn't go well, we can still be friends."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." he mumbled looking down at his feet. Then he turned back to Siobhan and looked her up and down. He tugged at her tank top which was now showing her midriff, and a lovely piercing on her belly button. "Aren't you cold in that? You might as well be wearing just your underwear. Like the piercing though." He was now studying the crystal flower on her stomach.  
  
"Yep, I'm freezing, and thanks, I got it done a couple of weeks ago. My dad will go spare if he finds out. And aren't you boiling in that?" she asked tugging at his blue and white striped pyjamas. Come to think of it, he was feeling a bit hot. Harry looked at his watch. It was 7.15. Most Gryffindors would be waking up soon.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get dressed. They'll be waking up any minute now. It's been nice talking to you. Let's do this again sometime."  
  
"Yeah, we definitely should." Siobhan looked into Harry's sparkling emerald eyes, Harry's into Siobhan's warm dark eyes. They continued to stare at each other, and then somebody made a farting noise behind him. Harry pulled out of the gaze, to find Peeves rolling about in laughter.  
  
"Ooh, naughty sixth years. That's what rooms are for you know," Peeves said before sweeping off. Harry and Siobhan both looked down at the floor and blushed, before making their way to the dormitories.

* * *

As Siobhan came down the stairs from the dormitories, she found Hermione waiting at the foot of the stairs, tapping her feet and muttering to herself. When she saw Siobhan she immediately started giving her a lecture on the importance of being early.  
  
"Alright, Hermione, I get the point. It's not like I told you to wait anyway, you could have gone," Siobhan said to Hermione as they walked down towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Nonsense. You would've gotten lost. But I'm sure Harry would've loved to accompany you, since you two seem to be totally smitten," Hermione replied. Siobhan stopped in her tracks her mouth wide open. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm on about. I saw you two this morning, all cosy together."  
  
"That was just a friendly hug. Nothing more Hermione. Your imagination is getting the best of you."  
  
"Sure, but I saw what I saw, and you know I'm right. There's nothing wrong with Harry anyway, nice bloke, but too self-centred sometimes, and only sometimes. Don't ask me why I'm with Ron because Ron is the most insensitive person in the world, but I guess that's what I like about him."  
  
Hermione settled down next to Ron who gave her quick nibble on the ear, and Siobhan in between Dean Thomas and Neville who she gave a quick peck on the cheek. Dean watched Siobhan, taking aback from her subtle beauty, and her intense eyes. It wasn't until Ron gave him a kick from across the table, that he stopped looking. He was after all going out with Ron's younger sister, Ginny who was sitting right next to him enveloped in a deep conversation with Colin Creevey, and it had taken a lot of owls between Dean and Ron to make Ron finally allow Dean to date Ginny.  
  
Half-way through breakfast that Harry showed up, a smile on his face. Siobhan made space between her and Dean, and Harry sat down. He still wore the happy expression as he helped himself to some bacon.  
  
"How about a 'Good morning, Siobhan', is that to much to ask for?" Siobhan asked him, his cheerful face starting to annoy her. "Harry, what on earth are you so cheerful about? It's a Monday for goodness sake."  
  
"Well..." he started saying drawing the word out. Siobhan hit him round the back of the head to make him spit it out." I've been made Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and this year we're going to wipe the floor with Slytherin."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of myself Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said handing Harry and Siobhan their timetables . "If I'm not mistaken you haven't got a proper team assembled." She walked away and continued handing out the timetables.  
  
"Harry, don't let her put you down. You'll manage to get a team together, and hopefully I'll be on it. I want to try out as a Chaser if there's a space available," Siobhan asked, before fixing her eyes on the timetable.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll have to organise a day for Try-Out's." Harry also looked down at his timetable for the first time. "Man, whoever made this timetable is a nutcase. They've paired us with Slytherin for every lesson, except Care of Magical Creatures. That means every single lesson today is with Slytherin."  
  
"I don't know what you're complaining about Harry. At least you get Wednesday's off. I'm also taking Arithmancy on Wednesday afternoon's," Hermione piped up, having been listening to the conversation.  
  
"It's Potions you two should be worried about. I think Snape has definitely got it in for you two, which means they'll be point-ducking, detentions, and a lot of fails involved," Ron said, running his hand through his hair to show that he was stressing for them. "Rule number one is: Don't get mouthy with Snape, and you're life will be so much easier."  
  
"And don't look him in the eye. His stare is enough to vaporise anyone into a pile of dust," Dean said helpfully.  
  
"If you can help it don't breath," Ginny added, joining in with the conversation. "Or it would be easier if you crawled into a hole and died."  
  
"But if he's got it in for you, he's got in for you so it doesn't really matter what you do and what you don't do," Neville spoke up. "Like me, he doesn't like me because I'm no good at Potions. Always finds a fault in my potions."  
  
"Don't worry Cousin Nev, I'm sure this year will be much better. Trust me. If he's got it in for me as well as Harry, he won't have time to pick on you," Siobhan reassured Neville, giving him a small hug.  
  
"Yes, well, I hate to interrupt the advice giving session, but we are going to be so late for History of Magic if we don't get moving," Hermione said as Neville pulled out of the hug. They stuffed the remaining food on their plates in their mouths before legging it to the History of Magic classroom.  
  
Slytherin was already sitting down when they got there, and a few of the Gryffindors. After exchanging dirty looks with the enemy house, they settled down. The lesson was very slow, and dragged along, especially since it was a double lesson, which most of their lessons were. The main cause was Professor Binn's flat voice, which made you fall asleep. Hermione was, of course, the only one taking any full notes, Slytherin taking the occasional note, and Gryffindor just staring into space or falling asleep, apart from Siobhan who was determined to pull up her Acceptable in History of Magic, to at least Exceeding Excellent. She was taking more notes than most people, but not as much as Hermione.  
  
"Do you guys ever take your own notes?" she asked Harry and Ron who were sitting on either side of her. They shook their heads.  
  
"Not when you have Hermione around. It's easier to copy it up when you have an exam coming up and cram until your brains hurt," Ron explained. Hermione looked up from her parchment which was at least two feet long, even though her handwriting was tiny.  
  
"You do know that one of these days, Professor Binn might decide to have a pop quiz, and you two will be completely oblivious to what's going on," Hermione said before returning to her note-taking.  
  
"The chance of that happening is one is a million," Ron replied rolling his eyes.  
  
To Ron's dismay and to Hermione's pleasure, they did in fact have a pop quiz. About ten minutes before the end of the lesson, Professor Binn told them to put their notes away, and in turn he asked them a question about the lesson they had just had. Slytherin got though it all of them getting at least eight out of ten, apart from Crabbe and Goyle who are exceptions to the rule. Professor Binn was halfway through Gryffindor, who were averaging about 6 out of ten. He got through Harry and Ron who managed to get a 5 out of ten, and then it was Siobhan's turn.  
  
"Miss McKay, which witch allowed herself to get caught and burnt at the stake no fewer than forty-seven times in the fourteenth century?" Professor Binn asked his voice, still boring although he was speaking directly to Siobhan. Siobhan remained quiet and didn't answer. "Come on now, this is only revision."  
  
"Um...was it...um," Siobhan began; although she had a vague idea of the answer she wasn't entirely sure. "Was it... um? Wendi the... um... Weird?"  
  
"Not quite, but very close. 8 out of ten. Now does anybody else know the right answer?" he said turning to the class. Only Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"It was Wendelin the Weird who got herself caught and burnt no less than forty-seven times, as she enjoyed the burning sensation that came when she used a Flame-Freezing Spell," Hermione said, as if she was reading from a textbook.  
  
"Well done, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor and ten out of ten for you. Now class dismissed." As he finished his sentence the bell went, and the class filed out, down towards the dungeons, for Double Potions.  
  
They got there early and both Malfoy usually used this as an excuse to annoy the heck out of any Gryffindor, especially the Trio. Since they were outside of the Potions Lab it was an easy way of getting them in trouble with Snape. Instead he turned to Siobhan.  
  
"Excuse my behaviour on the train yesterday. I didn't mean to offend you, or anybody associated with you," Malfoy said, Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Not that they would be any help after what happened on the train. "I wonder if we could get to know each other better. Maybe on the Hogsmeade trip next week?"  
  
Everybody around gasped in shock. Draco Malfoy asking a Gryffindor on a date? That was something new. Harry looked at Malfoy with pure loathing. If Malfoy somehow managed to snatch Siobhan of her feet, he would be yesterday's trash. Pansy Parkinson looked at Siobhan with hatred. Siobhan was everything Pansy was not: pretty, popular and Malfoy at her feet. Pansy wanted Malfoy, and they had been to the Yule Ball together, but nothing official.  
  
"Eh, let me think," she said tapping her head thoughtfully with one finger. "Eh... no, not in a million years. I don't date arrogant bastards like you. Plus I'm already going with someone."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who would that be? Anyone I know?" Malfoy looked around and looked at the person, Siobhan was looking at. "You cannot be serious. You are not going out with Potter, are you? Potter?" Malfoy had a serious look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Yes, Potter. Have you got a problem with that?" Siobhan stepped forward and looked Malfoy straight in the eyes. "If you have then take it up with me." She shoved Malfoy with her hands and he stepped backwards.  
  
"I've never been one to beat up a girl, but McKay you are going to be an exception. You are very different. Most girls are bowled over by my good looks." He flicked his platinum blonde hair out of his face, since he now had it in curtains, and smiled, a smile most girls would consider cute.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy beating up that perfect face of yours. Girls, say goodbye to the arrogant, perfect faced Draco, because I'm going to turn that face of his so unrecognisable, you'll won't be able to look at him for awhile." Siobhan took out her wand and was about to mutter a hex, when Harry laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't Siobhan. Particularly not in the dungeons. This is Slytherin territory, and you never know where Snape might be lurking. Though his big nose would be hard to miss," Harry said, and Siobhan slowly lowered her wand.  
  
"Quick thinking, Mr. Potter," a voice spoke, making everybody jump. The cold sneering voice belonged to no other than Professor Snape. "Though that last comment has just cost you ten points, and Ms. McKay has just cost Gryffindor twenty points. I do not tolerate foolish wand waving in what Mr. Potter calls, 'Slytherin territory'." He turned and walked into the Potions Lab, the class following.  
  
The class settled in their usual seats, Siobhan settling down comfortably next to Neville who sat somewhere at the front. Professor Snape looked around the classroom, looking at each student in turn before he spoke.  
  
"I do not know how some of you got into this class, nor do I care either. This is a very important class as it is asked in the many careers that you do. Any misbehaving then I will not hesitate to throw you out of my class," he said, his eyes flickering towards Harry and then Siobhan. "Today we shall be making The Draught of Living Death, but before we start I shall be seeing how much you know about this. Ms. McKay, tell me what ingredients make this potion?" He looked at her expectantly, and Siobhan simply stared at him.  
  
She had never been one to pay attention in Potions, or any lesson for that fact but she knew the answer. Somewhere very far in the back of her brain. Hermione's hand shot up, along with Harry's who had been asked this question in his first year. Siobhan bit her lip and had a go.  
  
"Um... the main ingredients are....eh... asphodel and... um...wormwood," Siobhan said slowly her fingers crossed under the table, hoping that the answer was right.  
  
"Correct, and what does this potion do?" Siobhan's eyes widened, and Snape smirked in triumph as he could see Siobhan had no clue what's so ever. "Give us the answer then, we haven't got all day."  
  
"Well..." she said drawing out the word like Harry had done that morning. "It's a potion of the... um... living dead." Siobhan knew it was a stupid answer but she was praying Snape would have some consideration.  
  
"Clearly, there is a lot of air in that head of yours, Ms. McKay," Snape sneered, making the Slytherins laugh, whilst the rest of the class glared at him. "No, The Draught of the Living Death is not a potion of the living dead, it is a sleeping potion so powerful that the person who drinks the potion is alive but seems dead."  
  
The rest of the lesson wasn't too bad. Snape put the instructions on the board and they got started on the draught. The instructions were so small that Siobhan had to squint to make out anything that was written. Snape did his usual round criticizing everybody's work, all apart from Malfoy who he seemed to favour. When he got to Siobhan's potion he stared into the pale- blue mixture, the colour it was supposed to be.  
  
"What is this?" he asked even though he was staring into it.  
  
"Well what do you think? It's the Draught of Living Death, what you asked us to make," Siobhan answered, unaware that she was being rude.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for that unnecessary tone. You need to make it thicker otherwise this will not be able to make the laziest lion fall asleep." He moved on and went to torment some other poor soul.  
  
By the end of the lesson Siobhan had managed to make the potion without blowing anything up. It was the right shade of blue, and she bottled it and brought it up to Snape's desk at the front of the classroom, putting their names on each of them.  
  
"This was one of the best lessons I've had, which contained Mr. Longbottom," Snape said. "Since he managed to get through a double lesson without blowing anything up, I award five points to Gryffindor." Malfoy's mouth dropped open, and Neville went bright red. The bell went and the class began to make their way out of the classroom, but before anyone had made it out of the door, they heard two crashes. On the floor were two flasks; their content spilled all over.  
  
"Oops, my bad. I guess Ms. McKay and Mr. Potter will get zero for today's work. Stay behind, and I will make arrangements for you to re-do the potion in your spare time, of course." Snape cleaned it up and re-settled in his chair. Once the room was empty apart from the two he asked to stay behind, he began to explain.  
  
"Don't worry about your potion's. I will award both of you eight out of ten on this one-off occasion, as I did indeed knock your flasks off my desk as a reason to keep you behind. The reason why I have kept you behind is because I have been instructed to teach Mr. Potter Occlumensy, and you Ms. McKay Legilimensy and improve your Occlumensy."  
  
"Why on earth would I want to learn Legilimensy or improve my Occlumensy?" Siobhan asked confused, since her father had not once mentioned it to her.  
  
"I do not exactly want to teach you in my spare time, however, you father has made a personal request, and he presumes that you will accept."  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to be any good."  
  
"I don't, seeing your particularly dumb answer earlier this lesson. I expect you to come to the dungeons every day at eight o'clock sharp, starting from tomorrow. Tardiness is not acceptable. Now you may go."  
  
Siobhan and Harry left but didn't say a word to each other until they were out of Slytherin territory. Basically, until they were out of earshot.  
  
"So did you really mean what you said in the dungeons?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm no good at Legilimensy or Occlumensy," she answered him.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. About going with me to Hogsmeade next week." Harry stopped and held onto Siobhan's hand making her stop as well. He looked into her eyes, and Siobhan smiled.  
  
"Of course I did. It was either go out with you or go out with Malfoy, and I didn't fancy it that much. Plus I need someone to show me around."  
  
"K, I just wanted to know. It'll be fun, there's a lot to see, and they serve the best Butterbeer in England. Well, so I think."  
  
"Harry, you'll make a great tour guide. Just imagine how much money people would pay just to go on a tour of Hogsmeade with the great Harry Potter- the Boy-Who-Lived. I mean, there are people out there who would pay like a thousand Galleons for that." They both laughed at the thought, and then made their way the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Transfiguration was alright. Professor McGonagall gave them a few doorknobs to transfigure into dormice, and everyone succeeded apart from a few who had made their mouse with gold fur, or one that still had a pattern. The class which everyone was looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts taught by everyone's favourite teacher, Remus J. Lupin.  
  
When the bell rang everyone filed out of the Transfiguration classroom, and made their way towards the D.A.D.A. classroom, all eager to learn, even the Slytherins. They were greeted by Professor Lupin, who looked so different. He was wearing the new robes and shoes that Siobhan had bought him during the summer, he had less bags under his eyes, and his hair was neatly styled. To someone his age, you might say he was attractive. They filed into the classroom, and Professor Lupin started the lesson.  
  
"It's nice to see that all of you passed your OWL's in this class, though I must say we will be covering a large range of practical work to make up for the performance of your last teacher," he began. It was true since Dolores Umbridge had probably been the worst D.A.D.A. teacher in the history of Hogwarts, and the ugliest too. "Here on the board are what we shall aim to achieve each week. Every term we shall have a test to see what you have learnt, and at the end of the year a practise NEWT exam. Copy it down, and then we can get started."  
  
Everybody anxiously took out a parchment and quill not wanting to waste precious time, even though they had a double lesson. The scratching of quills would have been very irritating if they hadn't been so eager to write it all down, so that they could get started.  
  
"Right now everybody is finished copying it down, we'll get started. I want to focus on protecting yourself whilst you are duelling. It's easy enough to say 'protego' and it blocks it, but what if you haven't got your wand? We'll be working on protecting yourself, without the use of your wand." People around the class were looking at him like he was a maniac. They had never thought that most magic was done with your wand.  
  
"Professor, how is that physically possible?" Lavender Brown asked, a rather puzzled look on her face.  
  
"You see, Lavender, magic is a very complicated thing. A wand without a wizard is nothing but a piece of wood. This means that the magic doesn't come from the wand itself but the person. It takes a little practise but eventually you get there. So how about I get a volunteer, and then I can get you started in pairs?" He looked around the classroom. Many people were nervous about the whole thing as they didn't trust him or his talk. "How about Siobhan? Come up here and do your best."  
  
Siobhan had been trying to hide all that time, and her head was barely visible above the desk. Everybody now turned to face her, and Professor Lupin was looking at her expectantly. She slowly slid out of her seat and went to in front of Professor Lupin.  
  
"So, what am meant to do exactly?" Siobhan asked feeling slightly nervous about the whole thing. It's not that she couldn't handle it; it was just the whole pretend-I-don't-know-you thing that made her uncomfortable.  
  
"First of all we're going to demonstrate to those who don't know already how to protect yourself with their wand. On the count of three, I'm going to throw a simple spell at you and all you have to do is block it, alright?" he said standing ready to say the spell. Siobhan nodded, and held her wand firmly in her hand. "One...two...three..._RICTUSEMPRA_!"  
  
"_PROTEGO!"_ Siobhan shouted and the spell bouncing off her, as objects bounced off of her father's cupboard.  
  
"Well done, now give me your wand." Siobhan threw her wand over to Professor Lupin, who put it down on the table. "This time, I want you to do the same thing but without your wand. Just try your best." Siobhan nodded, and balanced herself, ready for anything that hit her. "One...two...three..._RICTUSEMPRA!_"  
  
"_PROTEGO!"_ Once again the spell bounced off her, and went zooming in the opposite direction. The class clapped politely, amazed that it could be done.  
  
"Very good. Now I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to concentrate on blocking the spell. Can you try that? Even if it fails, it's just a harmless tickling spell." Again, Siobhan nodded and steadied herself, ready. "One...two...three..._RICTUSEMPRA!"_  
  
Siobhan concentrated hard, and to her astonishment the spell bounced off. She flicked a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, and smiled at her success. The class started clapping, well mostly Gryffindor, and Siobhan took a bow before returning to her seat.  
  
"Brilliant, fifty points to Gryffindor for that outstanding demonstration. Now get a partner, and start practising. Remember, a simple spell like the one I have just used is better in case the person isn't too confident. Take it easy, and only progress at your own pace."  
  
The class paired up, Harry with Siobhan. Siobhan obviously didn't need to do any work on it and spent most of the lesson trying to get Harry to perfect it. A few times he ended up in laughing fits, but not as much as much as most of the people. Malfoy was nearly as bad as Crabbe and Goyle, who couldn't even protect themselves with the wand. When the lesson ended, the class was sad for it to be over. They didn't even groan when Professor Lupin told them to read in their textbooks about alternative magic, and write no less than a foot, which wasn't much. They made their way to their dormitories to deposit their things, and freshen up, before making their way to dinner.  
  
Siobhan had a few things that she needed to sort out and told the rest to go down to dinner, and that she would join them as soon as she was finished. Problem was, the minute she started making her way towards the Great Hall, she realised she had forgotten the way. She kept walking, and found herself in a long corridor with empty frames, or those with paintings, their owners looking evil. From behind her she heard a noise, and she spun around quickly in fright. Standing there with his platinum blonde hair standing out from the corridor, was Malfoy.  
  
"Tell me, what is a beautiful Gryffindor doing so far away from the Great Hall, and the Gryffindor Tower, lurking in a dark corridors. It may not be safe," he said, his voice icy, his eyes grey and piercing.  
  
"I've only been here a day, Malfoy. I obviously get lost," she replied, partly pleased that someone had found her, but something in his eyes told her that something wasn't quite right. Malfoy walked closer to her, and examined her carefully. He got closer, and closer. In fact too close. Close enough to run his fingers down the side of her face.  
  
"My God, you're more beautiful up close." He leaned down, bringing his face closer to Siobhan's, his lips closer to hers, but before he could go any further, she pushed him back.  
  
"What is it that you think you're doing? I don't like you and I never will. Just give me directions to the Great Hall, and leave me alone." Malfoy, however, did not leave her alone. He pushed her onto the wall, grabbing her wrists tightly. He was showing more strength than he had shown on the train the day before. The more Siobhan struggled, the more his grip tightened.  
  
"Stop struggling, because I'll only hurt you even more. No-one, I mean, no- one says no to Draco Malfoy. I get everything I want, when I want it. Even if I have to use force." He pushed his lips onto Siobhan's, pushing his tongue through. Siobhan bit him, and he pulled his head back from the pain. "BITCH! You are really asking for it."  
  
"Go ahead, _Draco_. You're gentle compared to what I've been through. Well what are you waiting for? go ahead." Siobhan regretted her choice of words, especially when he kneed her in the stomach, right where here scar was. She gritted her teeth in pain, determined not to show that she was in pain. "Ah, isn't that sweet? Little Draco knows how to hurt someone."  
  
"Shut it. What is it with you? You're different to all the girls I know. Your too tough, too cocky. You seem almost boyish but you maintain the girl side of you. Oh what do I care, I only want you for your looks, and the fact that you're a pure-blood." He went in for another kiss, but this time Siobhan was ready. She moved her head, and he ended up kissing the wall.  
  
"Ha, ha, you're going to have to do better than that. I'm not an easy one you know, I've learned that perfect looks can be deceiving."  
  
"I'm bored of this game, but mind you I'll be back for more. And every time I'll get more violent till I get what I want." He slapped her across the face hard, his rings catching her lip and the side of her face, creating two cuts. "Thought I'd give you a taster of what is to come if you don't co- operate. Well, see you around my exquisite pure-blood. I'll be counting the hours until I next see you."  
  
Malfoy simply walked away, not looking behind or anything. But deep inside was another story. He felt bad about what he had done, but he got what he wanted. Always. There was something about Siobhan that intrigued him. It was the air of mystery that she left behind her. How was she so damn good at D.A.D.A? How was she so strong for a girl? Or more importantly, what was she hiding? He tried to shake the thoughts away as he entered the Great Hall and joined his fellow Slytherins, but found that he couldn't. The image of Siobhan's face was etched in his memory.

* * *

Siobhan was just sitting down, leaning against the wall, observing her sore wrists. Malfoy had held them quite tightly, and his hands had been replaced by stinging red rings. It wasn't so much the physical pain that hurt but the mental pain. Why was he doing this to her? Sure she had threatened him, but there was no need for him to do this to her. She had been through it once before, and memories that she had tried so hard to erase, came flooding back. Her eyes pricked with tears, and she tried so much to hold them back, but found she could not. They streamed down her face freely. She didn't care whether the portraits that had looked evil, now looked concerned. She needed someone to love her. All she needed was a reassuring hug. But there wasn't anybody to give her that. And Siobhan knew it.  
  
She stood up, and wiped the last of the tears away. Siobhan ran, as fast as her feet could carry her. To where, she had no idea. She just ran and ran until she bumped into someone. A person who cared about her, who felt as if they'd known each other forever, a person who really loved her, despite that she was oblivious of the fact.

* * *

A/N- The end of another chappie. Hope you liked it. Now don't forget to review if you've read this far. It'll only take a minute or so. I'm going on holiday; so don't expect an immediate update. Has anybody figured out who is Peter McKenna and what did he do to Siobhan? Or, who is Emily, and what is her connection to Siobhan? Well, happy thinking! 


	8. Midnight date

A/N: Another late chappie. I'm sorry guys, I had such a bad writer's block, but I beat it. I'll update the next one faster, and that's a promise. Though I must warn you, I often break promises. Anyway, this chapter is mostly about Harry's and Siobhan relationship. Will they get together, or is Siobhan not ready? To find out read the chapter, and review to ask any questions that won't give the plot away.  
  
**Thanks goes to**: Wyall Jared and hunni07 for constant reviewing. Their my favourite people. You must read their stories, they are absolute genius' in the works.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Midnight date  
  
**Siobhan untangled herself from a web of robes, and got to her feet, dusting off dust that had settled on her robes during the brief fall. She looked up expecting to see someone she didn't know, and apologise whilst blushing gently, but instead she found herself looking at Harry with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Hello, Siobhan. We missed you at dinner. Weren't you feeling hungry?" he asked dusting invisible dust of his shoulders.  
  
"No, not really. I decided to go for a walk around the school and I sort of got lost," she answered blushing deeply at the fact that everything could have been avoided if she had not got lost.  
  
"Walk? The way I felt it, it was more of a run than a walk. You can really knock the wind out of someone. Anyway, shall I escort you back safely to the Gryffindor tower?" He stepped back and showed the way.  
  
"Why, yes thank you. That would be corking idea indeed, old chap." They laughed at the silliness of what she had just said, but before they could go back to the Gryffindor tower, Professor Lupin walked past.  
  
"Siobhan. Harry. Good evening. Had a good day?" he said cheerfully pausing as if he had nothing better to do than to stop and have a conversation with them. Siobhan slowly slid her hair forward so that it covered the part of her face where she'd been cut. She was surprised that Harry hadn't said anything.  
  
"Yeah, you're lesson had to be the best part. Can't say the about Potions though," Harry replied. "Snape, I mean Professor Snape, has really got it in for Siobhan here. Do you have the _slightest _clue why?" Siobhan would have stepped on Harry's foot if Lupin hadn't been looking at her. She couldn't believe how someone could be so nosey.  
  
"No, not the faintest idea. But then we all know our beloved Professor Snape. He always has his reasons, however stupid they maybe. But I wouldn't worry if I were you Siobhan. Harry here has already had to bear it for five years. That's the price for your parents having been in Gryffindor."  
  
"Gee, two years left of Professor Snape. How encouraging," Siobhan groaned, showing her displeasure. "Um, if you could excuse us now, we were just about to go back to the Gryffindor Tower. Good day to you Professor, Harry and I have a four feet essay we would like to get started on."  
  
"Good evening then, see you in tomorrow's lesson. I think you deserve another fifty points for that performance, and to cheer you up a bit." He nodded and then continued his journey to wherever he was going in the first place.  
  
Siobhan waited until they were halfway towards the Gryffindor corridor before giving him a clap round the head, forcing his glasses to move to the very end of his nose.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for? Did I say or do something wrong?" he said rubbing the back of his head tenderly. "That is the second time today you've done that."  
  
"Oh no, you were _perfect_. Except for embarrassing me in front of a teacher. What was the point asking him that for? Why on Earth couldn't you ask me?" Siobhan asked needing some explanation for his nosiness.  
  
"I didn't think you'd tell me. Too secretive you are, and I was curious, so I thought I'd ask Prof. Lupin. He's safe."  
  
"So what exactly did you gain from that rather strained conversation apart from the fact that if I am correct, that Professor Snape hates Gryffindors" She had calmed down and she didn't really mind. Siobhan felt she could trust him, but he was just too inquisitive about things that aren't meant to be pried into.  
  
"You know, the way you speak really reminds me of someone but I don't know who. Anyway, I didn't learn anything except that your mother must have been enemies with Snape."  
  
"Uh...yeah...sure. Butterbeer rocks." They had now reached the Fat Lady and she swung forward to let them through.  
  
The common room was quiet. Harry remembered that it used to be the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan making the noise. Even though it was only the first day of lessons, Hermione had already read half of her text-books a second time, which was not a surprise. Ron was busy thrashing Neville at Wizard's Chess, so at the moment he didn't care whether his girlfriend was paying more attention to her books than him. Siobhan sunk down into an armchair and Harry drew up a chair next to her.  
  
They swapped notes for History of Magic, not that there was much swapping to do as Harry had one sentence written down, which she could barely read. Before they could get started on their Potions essay about Sleeping Potions around the world, there came a tapping at the window. A third-year opened the window, and in flew an owl, which rested itself on Siobhan's shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Sapphire. I haven't seen you in ages," Siobhan said stroking the birds sleek feathers. Anybody could see why Siobhan had called the owl Sapphire. Its feather's were mainly white but they had a blue tint to it making it look light-blue, a strange colour for an owl. Even its eyes had a hint of blue in them. People were craning their necks to get a closer look, so Siobhan let Sapphire go and she flew around the room before landing back on Siobhan's shoulder where she nuzzled into Siobhan's hair.  
  
"You have a beautiful owl. I've never seen one like that," Hermione said as she came over to get a closer look. "In fact, I've never read about a blue owl before."  
  
"Thank you. Sapphire here is the only one of her kind so that's why they never wrote about her in books." Siobhan turned back to her essay where she had only written the title, ignoring the fact that she had an owl perched on her shoulder.  
  
The common room was nearly empty, and Sapphire had retired to the Owlery, by the time Siobhan, Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to call it a night. Siobhan was slightly reluctant as she only had two more days to finish it and she had only written two feet even when she had made her handwriting as big and as spaced out as possible. They said goodnight and made their way up to their dormitories, and into their comfy beds.

* * *

Harry awoke in the middle of the night his scar searing with pain, and his heart pounding faster than normal. Beads of sweat fell down his face, and he wiped them away quickly before sitting up and having a drink of water. Those eyes, those red glinting evil eyes. That laughter, the laugh that belonged to no-one but Voldemort. He needed to get away from it all. He got up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He was going to go for a midnight snack and then have a wander around the school to clear his mind. Before going down he took The Maurauder's Map.  
  
As he came down he wasn't really surprised to find Siobhan sitting in an armchair by the fire, also in jeans and a hoodie. She was staring into the fire, the reflection of the fire dancing in her eyes. He crept behind and he was just about to frighten her when-  
  
"Don't even think about it or I will hit you round the head so hard you will suffer from severe concussion," Siobhan said still looking ahead into the heart of the fire. "I heard you coming down the stairs. If you want to scare someone do it when they least expect it."  
  
"So what are you doing down here, at two in the morning?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer.  
  
"You know why I'm here Harry. Same reason as you. Need to get away from the nightmares that haunt our sleep."  
  
"Guess I did know that. Anyway, you missed dinner so do you want to get a bite to eat in the kitchen's and then have a wander around the school?" He shuffled a bit and looked down at his trainers. They were getting slightly scuffed, and the word 'slightly' was an understatement.  
  
"I'm famished. Lead the way to food, and fill my empty grumbling stomach." Siobhan got up and followed Harry. When they were outside the portrait hall, Harry checked the map. Filch was in the dungeons, Professors Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape all in Dumbledore's office, but nobody else was about who could cause disturbance to their night raid of the kitchens.  
  
Walking swiftly but quietly they reached the kitchens in no time. Siobhan was overwhelmed with the smell of food that entered her nostrils the minute she walked in the kitchen. Dobby walked- well mostly jumped- towards Harry, the bobble on his hat bouncing along with him, his trademark odd socks standing out brightly.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter. Dobby is happy to see you again. Harry Potter is safe and sound here at Hogwarts so Dobby very happy," he said shaking Harry's hand. "Where is your two friends? Tall bright haired Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger who want to set all house elves free? Who is this friend of Harry Potter's?" He was referring to Siobhan, looking at her with his wide staring eyes.  
  
"Dobby, this is Siobhan McKay. She's new here, and she's very hungry. She didn't have dinner. So can you get us some burgers and chips?" Harry asked pushing Siobhan in front of him, so that Dobby also shook her hand. "Oh, and some Butterbeer."  
  
"Right away Harry Potter, and his lovely friend Ms. Siobhan McKay." He disappeared into behind stoves, probably to give the order to other elves. They settled on a table, sitting opposite each other.  
  
"Ms. Granger who wants to set all house elves free? What was that all about?" Siobhan asked not fully understanding everything that Dobby had just said.  
  
"S.P.E.W. Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. Hermione believes that house elves should not serve humans and she tries all different ways of setting them free like knitting clothes for them," Harry explained amazed that he actually remembered the name. "Not that it ever works."  
  
"Yeah. If elves are happy, then I'm happy. Maybe they should have rights about violent owners but otherwise let them be." They didn't say anymore as the food arrived and they wolfed it down quickly. Not as fast as Ron, but not slow either. When Harry had drunk the last of his Butterbeer ( Siobhan didn't want to risk being ill ), they thanked the elves, and left.  
  
Once again, Harry consulted the Marauder's Map. The three Professors were still in Dumbledore's office but Filch was moving around too much to be able to wander comfortably.  
  
"Siobhan, there has been a slight change of plan. We either go back to the Tower or we go out into the grounds. It's too dangerous to wander around the school. I'm really not in the mood of getting caught by Filch," Harry said turning to Siobhan.  
  
"I haven't really been on the grounds. Let's go there. At least we'll get some fresh air," Siobhan replied looking out of a nearby window. There was a half moon, and it's light was lighting up the grounds. It didn't look too cold. In fact it looked rather calm and peaceful, the Forbidden Forest blending in with the background.  
  
Moving very fast and quietly it was only a matter of time before they were out into the grounds. There was no wind bit the air was chilly. They walked down to the lake and sat on the damp grass looking across the shimmering water, the half moon reflected beautifully on it. They sat there in silence, simply lost in their thoughts. It wasn't awkward; in fact it would have been uncomfortable to talk.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts as Siobhan shivered. He didn't know whether it was because she was cold or because of her dream. Harry watched her face, oddly pale in the moonlight, but he noticed that for the first time since he'd properly met her she wasn't hiding behind her long dark hair. Instead she had her hair pulled into a loose bun, leaving her face bare. He just happened to be sitting on the side where she had a cut, and there was also a cut on her lip, on the same side as her scratch. He hadn't noticed it before and thought that it had happened when they had bumped into each other.  
  
Harry wasn't aware that Siobhan knew he was looking. She could feel his gaze on her skin, as if he was reading her like a book. She instantly regretted having put her hair into a bun, but there was nothing she could do now. There were too many things on her mind. The dream was one of them, Malfoy another but there were also other problems that had attached herself to her, swimming around her mind. Memories were the worst. Bitterness and coldness spread through her, and once again she shivered, but this time a tear also fell down her face.  
  
A hand reached for her face and wiped the tear away. Siobhan turned and looked into his eyes, his face unsmiling but his eyes warm and concerned. They seemed to be asking her what was wrong, but felt she couldn't answer. She was now shaking from the cold on her skin but also on the inside.  
  
"Siobhan? Are you O.K.?" Harry asked wondering whether it was time they started heading back up. Siobhan sniffed as she tried to stop an army of tears rolling don her face.  
  
"Me? Yeah, I should be. I'm a bit cold though," she replied wrapping her arms around her knees in attempt to stay warm. Her eyes had turned back to the lake, although she seemed in a world of her own.  
  
"I'll give you my jumper if you'd like. I'm really not that cold," Harry asked pulling at his thick hoodie. He had his long-sleeved pyjama top on underneath and he really didn't mind, but Siobhan shook her head. Instead she leaned on Harry who wrapped his arm around her. "Or this can work."  
  
They sat like that for who knows how long, just watching the lake, and the occasional ripple as the giant squid came to the surface. From Harry's experience in the fourth year he knew that there were many more creatures in the lake, and could have sworn he saw a face. It was Siobhan who finally broke the silence.  
  
"Just when you think life is great, with the person you care for the most their taken away from you. Why does life do this to you?" Siobhan asked, her voice impassive, her eyes dark. Harry thought of Sirius and how he had been taken away from him but wasn't sure what to say, but had a go anyway.  
  
"Because that's maybe how things are meant to be. You grieve, but maybe it's best that there not there, no matter what you think," Harry answered, taken aback by his own answer. "Or maybe life is just not fair. Why?"  
  
"I really miss my mum, you know she died this summer, and life was just beginning to get better," she said slightly choking at the end, trying to hold back tears. "My dad's not that bad, but he isn't there when I need him." The tears won, and Siobhan shoulders shook as she cried gently.  
  
Harry remembered the previous year when Cho Chang had started crying over Cedric Diggory's death and he hadn't known what to do, making him feel like a total idiot. But this time he was ready, and he held her close to comfort her.  
  
"There, there. I know what you're going through, and if there's anything I can do to help just tell me," Harry said softly, trying his hardest to calm her down. She eventually stopped and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jumper.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm being really selfish. You've lost both your parents and probably more people that you love," Siobhan apologised really ashamed of herself. She usually never cried in front of people but with Harry, it was different.  
  
"It's alright. Everyone needs to let out some emotion once in awhile," Harry said now looking down at Siobhan, a strange look in his face. When he had been with Cho he had never felt like this. With Cho he had never felt comfortable talking about anything, but with Siobhan he was at ease.  
  
"I'm glad I met somebody who understands me," Siobhan said still feeling slightly ashamed of herself. "Someone as kind as you."  
  
"Yeah? And I'm glad to have met someone as beautiful as you." Siobhan moved her head to look at Harry, wondering if he was joking, but the strange look in his eyes told her he wasn't. She was aware of the small distance between Harry's lips and her own. Siobhan wasn't prepared as Harry moved forward, filling in the gap, and their lips met.  
  
Memories that Siobhan had been trying to hold back all evening came rushing back, and she pulled away from Harry's lips, from Harry's warm hold. It was too soon for her. Her relationship with Fred Weasley had worked for awhile, but it hadn't been serious enough. Plus that had been a summer fling, way before everything had happened, and at the time she had been a different person.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. It's not you but I'd rather we were just friends," Siobhan explained looking apologetically at Harry who looked slightly upset. "For now."  
  
"Yeah...sure...friends," Harry said, his confidence slightly crushed. He felt stupid to think that she wanted to go out with him at this time. They barely knew each other, but that didn't stop his feelings towards her. "Yeah, I'd like that. But you'll still keep me company at night, won't you?"  
  
"That's what friends are for. It's getting really cold. Do you mind if we go back up now?" she answered, now also feeling guilty for turning him down. She hadn't minded the kiss. It was just the memories that came with it.  
  
Going back much slower than they had come, the silence was really awkward, for both of them. There was a time when Harry held onto Siobhan's wrist to lead her quickly into the right direction. Siobhan flinched, and Harry immediately let go thinking that she was flinching because of his touch. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't because of him but that would mean she'd have to tell him why she flinched, so she just followed in silence.  
  
It was a relief for both of them when they finally made their way to their dormitories, and scream into their pillows, because they were embarrassed or just really frustrated. It was awhile before either of them fell asleep, and when they did, they slept peacefully compared to what they were used to.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Siobhan acted as nothing had changed between them. They were discussing Quidditch since Harry had put up a notice for Quidditch tryouts. They would be held tomorrow at five in the afternoon so that they were three hours before the Oclummensy lessons at eight. He remembered the strength it took out of him each time and wondered whether he would be able to survive them. At least this time he had a reason to put his full effort into it. He would do it for Sirius, to make sure no people were hurt because of his stupidity.  
  
Potions was the first lesson for Gryffindor sixth years , and so they made sure they left a full five minutes before the bell went to avoid any chance of being late. Siobhan's face went pale as she saw Malfoy, a grin on his face. She glared at him before turning her back and continuing a conversation with Hermione about the essay. Siobhan was complaining how it wasn't fair to give them an essay on the first day, whilst Hermione said it was good.  
  
They were still focusing on sleeping potions but this one was the Dreamless Sleep potion, one that Harry, and Siobhan had seen many times, though they weren't really sure how to make it. Whilst Siobhan made her potion, she could feel Malfoy staring at her, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.  
  
Transfiguration wasn't any better, and all she wanted to do was to turn around and tell him to stop staring, but found it would be a bit weird. Siobhan wasn't able to transfigure a pillow into a pig as she was so unnerved by his stare. Even Harry could see that Malfoy was making her uncomfortable, even when he turned and gave Malfoy a look that could kill it was no use. All Siobhan had to show for a double lessons work was a pig that coughed out feathers, which wasn't too bad, as some people's pig could be squashed.  
  
All through lunch Siobhan sat in silence nodding every now and then when someone said something to show that she was listening. Even when Harry questioned her about her silence, her replies weren't very full.  
  
"Malfoy and his staring problem is getting to me," she said and then continued to eat.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked finding that her answer didn't really explain anything. He could tell that it was Malfoy getting to Siobhan without her telling him anything. "I agree he gets annoying after awhile but I wouldn't think it'd get to you."  
  
"But it does. I'll just have to get used to it." She turned back to her food and listened as Hermione began explaining what S.P.E.W was about in full details, hoping that she could persuade Siobhan in joining. Harry took that as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts was interesting and fun as it had been the previous lesson. This time they were studying counter-curses and spells, to most curses and spells. You, of course, needed to remember which counter- curse went with which curse or it wouldn't have an effect at all. In fact, there wasn't a single member of the class who hadn't made a slip-up, even Hermione, who wasn't pent up on being perfect all the time.  
  
Charms followed which meant more practical work. Wrists and arms were getting tired from being used, but even so, they were very interested in what Professor Flitwick was saying.  
  
"Charms doesn't end at being able to say a few words and performing magic, but also about learning arts. For example, today we shall be looking at the art of writing," Professor Flitwick said, his voice filling the classroom. People were muttering to their neighbours, and Professor Flitwick pressed on. "Everyone knows how to write using quills onto paper but how many of you know how to write in the air with your wand? That is what I shall be aiming to teach you over the course of our next few lessons. This doesn't come like that, but with a lot of practise."  
  
Flitwick showed them what they were aiming for. He flicked his wand and in the air appeared his name in bold white letters which stood out. Harry had seen it done before in his second year when Tom Marvolo Riddle had showed Harry how he had rearranged his name, by writing it in the air. He got them started by getting them to write out a letter by letter, and spelling out the alphabet.  
  
"Remember class, imagine the words in your head and then flick your wand with that nice swish and flick motion," Flitwick called over the scraping of chairs, and ruffle of bags as people began working.  
  
Most people in the class managed to conjure a letter, but only Siobhan and Hermione actually managed to get the whole alphabet. Siobhan only managed it because she was trying so hard to ignore Malfoy's stare so she actually worked harder.  
  
She amused herself in the last minutes of the lesson by writing out short words. Hermione was already stringing together five or six words into a sentence. Siobhan couldn't take it anymore staring so she turned around and did what she should have done in Potions. Tell Malfoy to quit staring, and fuck off. But instead of saying it she decided to 'write' it. Concentrating really hard she went for it.  
  
MALFOY QUIT FUCKING STARING AT ME COZ IT'S ANNOYING  
  
appeared in the air and Malfoy's mouth dropped not only at the fact that Siobhan knew had dared to say that to him but at the fact that she could write out sentences whilst the rest of the class couldn't write the alphabet. Before he could respond the bell went, and everybody packed up their things making their way to their dormitories to deposit things off before making their way down to dinner. This time Siobhan made sure she went down with somebody, which meant Malfoy couldn't get what he wanted.  
  
With only a few hours to do as much homework after dinner, Siobhan and Harry were working at Hermione's pace. Harry managed to finish his Potions essay which was an inch or two off but hoped Snape wouldn't notice and his DADA which only took ten minutes to do. However, Siobhan was finding it really hard to write the essay as she couldn't copy from the textbook or it would be a bit obvious, so she moved on to other homework.  
  
At five to eight, they left the common room, and made their way down to the dungeons. Siobhan was nervous, not sure what to expect, and Harry dreading it. He hated the Occlumensy lessons, especially since Snape used it as an excuse to insult him and his father.  
  
They reached his office at exactly eight o'clock, and knocked on the door of his office. The sound of footsteps were heard and the door was opened showing a pallid Professor Snape, a sneer on his face.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in," he snapped, ushering them in before anybody saw them. He shut the door behind him and pointed to two chairs. They sat down and looked as ready as they could possibly could.  
  
"I want to set a few simple rules for you to follow, and you Potter, might be familiar with some of them," Snape said pacing backwards and forwards in front of them. "First of all, this may be a special lesson, but I am still your teacher, and you will ever call me sir or Professor. Secondly, this is my office I am letting you use, and there is no way on earth you are to touch anything without my consent. Thirdly, even though you will not lose points in these lessons, I will gladly give detentions, if any of you dare be rude to me. And finally, you are to put your full effort in. And I will know if you are not. Any stupid questions before we make a start?"  
  
"Would you please mind explaining what on earth Leg-thingy and Occlu-thingy are because I have no idea, sir," Siobhan asked lying lazily in her chair, not really bothered about the lesson. If she didn't know what it was, she didn't care.  
  
"So Potter couldn't be bothered to tell you what they are, or you just didn't ask?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Siobhan shrugged her shoulders and Snape decided to carry on. "Legilimency is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another's mind, where those who have mastered Legilimency are able under certain circumstances to delve into minds of their victims and interpret their findings correctly. Are you with me so far, or is the air in your head simply too loud for you to understand what I am saying?"  
  
"I can understand you perfectly, Professor," Siobhan said through gritted teeth. Who did her father think he was? She admitted she wasn't as intelligent as Hermione but she still had a brain.  
  
"Good, I only wondered. Occlumensy is the ability to shut down those feeling and memories so that they cannot be penetrated. This is what I shall be teaching both of you. Ask no questions, simply do as you are told," he glared at them in turn first at Harry, then at Siobhan, but decided to start with Harry. "Now, Potter, we shall see if you have gotten any better, or just worse. How you can get worse I have no idea."  
  
Snape motioned Harry to stand up, which he did taking his wand out ready for the same blow that he had felt earlier on that year.  
  
'Clear your mind Harry,' he told himself, 'Don't let him see your memories. Don't let Siobhan see that you can't do it.'  
  
"Ready, Potter?" Snape asked. Harry nodded, not wanting to lose his concentration by speaking. "On the count of three. One - two – three – _Legilimens_!"  
  
The office swam in front of Harry's eyes and became less visible, faint images flickering through his mind , getting fainter then bolder. It was less vivid than the first time he had been here, but found he could hold on no more. He was too busy wondering what Siobhan was thinking whilst she watched him.  
  
He was at Grimmauld Place looking at a picture of Sirius taken at Christmas and he was feeling very angry with himself for his idiocy... he was watching Siobhan in Diagon Alley, her body seeming to radiate... he was sitting at the lake with Siobhan... she was looking at him and their lips were only a few centimetres apart... he was leaning forward...  
  
'No,' said that voice in Harry's head, 'That's personal. You will not see that. In fact you won't see anything more, you nosey greaseball."  
  
The images began to stop and slowly fade. Soon enough Harry could see the classroom, and he could see Snape looking furious. Whether it was the fact that he had managed to succeed or something else, Harry had no idea why Snape looked so livid. Siobhan looked on in awe and wondered what Snape had seen. What memories had been read, and how had they had been interpreted.  
  
"You have obviously improved, though you still let me in deep enough to be able to use that information to manipulate you," he said his voice cold his eyes fixed on Harry's. Snape's dark eyes were very cold, as he continued to talk. Harry was used to Snape's evil glares, but this one was the coldest of all. "Since I am feeling in a kind mood right now, I will allow you to rest awhile, and we shall discover what Ms. McKay here can do."  
  
Snape looked in everything but a kind mood as he motioned for Siobhan to stand up, but unlike Harry, she didn't take out her wand. She simply looked at him, her face blank, and her eyes showing no sign of emotion whatsoever.  
  
"I want you to close your eyes and let go off every little emotion that you can," Snape said softly. Siobhan relanctently did as she was told, and tried to rid herself of every emotion. She felt numb as she cleared her head, and felt as she wasn't really there. She opened her eyes, and Snape took that as a sign to continue talking. "Now, take out your wand and you may use it in an attempt to disarm me or stop me in anyway you can. Brace yourself, I'll start, now. _Legilimens!_"  
  
Despite clearing her head, Siobhan felt as she was being knocked back. Images flashed across her mind, and the office started to become less visible as the images took over.  
  
She was thirteen, her mother was wrapped around Peter McKenna's arms and Siobhan watched jealous of the attention he was getting... Siobhan sat in a dark room reading a book by candlelight... she was flying through a thick forest, her body bruised and cut, feeling very fearful... the door opening as she sat on a bed shaking her legs in her arms... the door opened wider... and wider... and...  
  
**BANG!** The memories disappeared and the classroom came into view. Snape was on the floor, rubbing his head tenderly where he had hit it as he impacted the wall. He stood up and dusted his robes down. He didn't notice that he had dust in his hair, and Siobhan and Harry didn't have the courage to point it out.  
  
"That was good considering this is the first time you've had someone in your mind with your knowledge. That was not expected. We'll do it again, and don't let me in too deep. The whole point of learning Occlumensy is to be able to block all memories and feelings," he said, still rubbing his head. "On the count of three. One-two-three-_Legilimens!_"  
  
Once again, Siobhan felt as if she was being knocked of her feet. She struggled to keep images out of her head and instead focused on Snape who was frowning in concentration. Faint flashes of images came into her mind, but none that she could decipher. If she couldn't, she was sure that Snape couldn't. However, the flashes were getting more vivid and slower. Siobhan could no longer fight it and-  
  
**BANG!** Once again Snape was on the floor, looking shocked. Whether from the shock of hitting the wall, or from the shock that Siobhan could do it, it was hard to tell. He struggled to his feet, and staggered slightly as if he was drunk.  
  
"I think, we shall have a break there. Ms. McKay seems to have her ways of stopping those trying to delve into her mind. Potter, get ready and in a few minutes we shall do that again. Ms. McKay, it seems that we can start working on your Legilimency now," said, his face still bearing a shocked look. He staggered out of the office, probably to get some air, and Siobhan sank to the floor.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Is it always this tiring?" Siobhan asked running her hand through her hair and breathing in deeply.  
  
"Yep. And once you're on, you can't quit. Only he can throw you out. Threw me out last year," Harry explained, trying to clear his head of Siobhan or any other personal thoughts or feelings but failing miserably.  
  
"Why for? I didn't take you as the bad type, but then again, he hates you and doesn't need a reason." Siobhan got up and sat on the chair she was meant to be sitting on, not the floor.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you, because if I do he'll skin me alive, hang me inside-out by my toes and leave me in the Forbidden Forest," Harry explained, imitating Snape's voice, whilst showing the movements. Siobhan was about to start laughing when she saw Professor Snape come back looking vexed. Harry followed Siobhan's gaze, and instantly tried to look as innocent as he could. Snape glared at them as he walked towards desk. There he took a bit of parchment and scribbled something down. He turned back to Harry and looked at him before starting to speak in a slow drawn out voice.  
  
"I hope Potter, that you understand that you are very, how can I say, imperceptive. If our Air-headed friend here can do it, I don't see why you cannot," Snape whispered, though his voice loud enough to be heard. "After all, you are our returning celebrity, am I not correct and therefore, you wouldn't want to disappoint your endearing fans. Would you?"  
  
"No, although I wasn't aware of any fans," Harry said coolly trying to stop the pink slowly creeping up his face. Then he remembered one of 'The Rules' and quickly added, "Sir."  
  
"Enough chit-chat. On your feet Potter, and at the count of three, you'd better be ready or face the consequences for your lack of effort. One-two-three-_Legilimens!"_  
  
Images after images flicked across Harry's eyes, the office getting less visible as the images increased. Harry struggled to stop the images, but they simply got faster. He needed away of tricking Snape, and he knew a perfect way. Gathering all his energy Harry looked for the memory that wasn't his but Snape's.  
  
A fifteen-year-old Snape doing his OWL's...reading over his exam papers...trying to get his wand out...being thrown onto the ground by nobody else but Harry's father... being hung upside down...  
  
"ENOUGH!" Snape's voice boomed through the office and Harry's mind cleared, an amusing image of Snape's pale skinny legs up in the air, worn-out grey boxer shorts in full view. A grin couldn't help spreading on Harry's face at his triumph. Snape's face was white in anger and his yellow teeth were bared. "That was certainly a huge improvement. I didn't think you would try that. Your father is still in our memories. His humongous head fills up our mind it's too hard too get rid off it." The grin was immediately wiped off of Harry's face and he clenched his fist trying hard to control his anger.  
  
"Don't talk about my father like that, sir. If his head was big, I have absolutely no idea what size yours is, because it certainly isn't smaller than his was," Harry sneered deciding to play Snape's game instead of trying to oppose it.  
  
"Don't talk about what you don't know, Potter. And this is certainly not the time or place to discuss this," Snape scoffed, his eyes dark. He changed the topic so he wouldn't aggravate himself. "Since you have both got the hang off Occlumensy, Potter you may go as I go through the steps of Legilimency with Ms. McKay." Siobhan gulped. Alone with a father who was peeved off was not a good thing.  
  
"That's alright, Professor. I think I'll stay here and wait for Siobhan, if you don't mind that is. I don't want her to get lost, because her memory isn't as good as it should be," Harry insisted, putting on his angelic face that worked with most people.  
  
"Potter, when I said you may go, I meant leave this instance. Legilimency requires a lot of concentration. You may, however, wait outside and if anybody asks you what you are doing, explain how Ms. McKay needs remedial Potions." Harry had no choice but to get up and wait outside the door. When he had his back turned to Snape, he winked at Siobhan before leaving.  
  
The minute the door was closed behind Harry, Snape conjured up a chair and sat right in front of Siobhan so she had to look at him. Siobhan felt uncomfortable. She didn't know whether at the moment he was being a father, or immoral Professor Snape, but she soon found out.  
  
"Siobhan, I'm going to say a few things and you'd better not interrupt me until the end, understood?" Snape asked as politely and kindly as he could. Siobhan guessed he was in father mood, and not wanting to disrupt the flow, she simply nodded. "Good. I want to explain a few things to you. Firstly, I chose to teach you Occlumensy and Legilimency alongside Mr. Potter because I thought you might benefit from it. I will start Legilimency on Thursday because it's perhaps better if it isn't so frequent.."  
  
Inside Siobhan's head the Halleluiah chorus was going on. The less she saw of Snape the better. Not that she didn't like him or anything, but these lessons were tiring. Not to mention, time-consuming.  
  
"Secondly, you must arrange to see Remus every Saturday. Don't ask why, simply do it. Impatience is a wizard's greatest flaw. Be patient and you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Saturday with Professor Lupin. This was going to be a great year for Siobhan. As if. Why? She had no idea. And since Snape as saying she had to be patient, that's what she would do. She would wait and see.  
  
"Finally, I am your father, and even though people don't know about it, and there is a time in a father's life when they feel they have to guide their children in the right direction. So, as your father, I forbid you to date Harry Potter. He is bad news I tell you. What I am saying is simply for your own safety."  
  
Siobhan looked at her father with great disbelief. Not that she desired to go out with Harry, but he could not control who she dated. Her mother hadn't done that, so he couldn't start now. No way. And plus, Siobhan couldn't see anything wrong with Harry. Sure he was curious, irritating, dumb and sometimes plain idiotic, but he was perfect apart from that.  
  
"Who the fuck do you _think_ you are?" Siobhan asked, pissed that her father would even suggest it. "Sure, you helped create me, but does not give you the right to think that you can fucking waltz into my life, and decide who I date."  
  
"You will not use that tone with me young lady. If you really can't be bothered to give me some respect, then maybe I'm the wrong guy for the job," Snape said coolly, although it was obvious he was getting cross.  
  
"Well, maybe you are. If you were a good parent you would ask me whether I was dating Harry before blowing up in my face! Stop being such a fucking CONTROL FREAK!!"  
  
"Don't even try denying it. I know that you were out on the grounds last night, and you kissed him. If that doesn't mean anything, then proceed in kissing the boys in the entire SCHOOL!" Snape and Siobhan stood there fuming at each other.  
  
"Dad, I am going to try and be very mature about this," Siobhan said lowering her voice, still aware that Harry was outside. "That was a one- off. I ain't dating Harry until I sort a few things out. But when I do go out with Harry you ain't stopping me. I'm sixteen for fuck sake. I'm not a little girl. It's not my fault you didn't get to see me grow up and boss me about then, and you're not about to start now."  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. If it does ever become serious, don't expect me to come to your wedding. No daughter of mine will marry a Gryffindor half-blood, especially Harry Potter."  
  
"I didn't say I was going to get married to him, did I? You're a prejudice bastard, if you don't mind me saying. If you think I'll marry some fucking Slytherin pure-blood, then you have another thing coming." The thought of marrying someone like Draco sent shivers up her spine, as did the thought of having Harry as a son-in-law send shivers up Snape's spine.  
  
"Let's discuss this small matter tomorrow at eight o'clock, when you come for a detention. You will not talk to me like that, and if I have to, I will wash your mouth out with soap. is that clear?" Snape asked, tired of this topic. In fact, just plain tired.  
  
"Very well, O Prejudiced One," Siobhan answered, sighing inwardly. She knew that the conversation had to end so there was no use continuing it.  
  
"Good, now go to bed, it's almost ten o'clock. And tell Potter that I've decided that the lessons will be held on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Snape was back to his usual teacher self. "And remember. Eight o'clock tomorrow. I wouldn't eat too much if I were you."  
  
"I hate you," Siobhan said as she began making her way to the door.  
  
"I love you too, Siobhan. Now off to bed before Filch starts patrolling the corridors. And don't look so damn petulant. I told that tongue of yours would get you into trouble someday," Snape replied taking Siobhan's words as merely a joke.  
  
Siobhan left, but not without giving him a cold look. Harry was busy tracing the cracks in the dungeon floor with his feet, he didn't notice when Siobhan came and whacked him hard on the back of his head. This was becoming a usual habit of Siobhan to do when Harry had done something wrong, so she instantly began telling him off.  
  
"I cannot believe you let Snape see that memory. He saw us kiss, for fuck sake. Couldn't you have thought about something else?" Siobhan ranted, waving her arms about in frustration.  
  
"So that's what I've done wrong. Technically he didn't see us kiss, he just saw our lips like 2 millimetres apart," Harry replied, rubbing his head. "What's the problem with Snape with Snape seeing us kiss anyway?"  
  
"What's the problem? WHAT'S THE PROBLEM? Harry, most Slytherins know each other and their families. Snape and my father are really, really close. Anything that Snape sees, he reports to my father. Get why I'm annoyed?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's wrong with you kissing me. It's not like I'm filth or anything. I'm probably worth more than ten Slytherin put together."  
  
"Not in their eyes. In their eyes you _are_ filth. You are not a pure-blood, and you are an irritation to the Dark Lord, so they practically hate you. My father would rather have me date Malfoy than you." Seeing Harry's facial expression turn from curious to shocked, Siobhan quickly added, "not that there's a chance of that happening."

* * *

The common room was empty when Harry and Siobhan got there. They were both tired out. Harry felt like someone had just hit him round the ball with a Beater's bat, and Siobhan had hit him round the head. Siobhan was doing some serious thinking as she chewed her lip, a frown appearing on her face. Harry turned to go up to bed, but Siobhan held onto his arm, and continued to chew her lip for awhile before telling Harry what exactly was on her mind.  
  
"What I'm going to say is going to sound weird but, Harry there are pretty of girls out there who would simply die to be your girlfriend," Siobhan began, looking at him intensely, her dark eyes showing off tenderness. "And I'm just not one of those girls. I'm really sorry if this sounds rude, but I had to get it off my chest."  
  
"Yeah, I knew it might have been a bit too fast. I mean, twenty four hours or so isn't enough to really get to know a person," Harry said, trying as hard as he could not to wear a thwarted look on his face. "But twenty-four hours is enough to make a life-long friend. Even if you won't be my girlfriend, I'd definitely like you as a friend."  
  
"Yeah, I'd truly like that," Siobhan said smiling her brilliant smile, made even better by dimples on each cheek. "I hope that doesn't mean I can't get a hug anymore. Come here you soft twat." Siobhan pulled Harry into a big hug, not a bone-cracking one, but a cuddly warm one.  
  
_To anybody who would have been watching them, it would have seemed a little more than friendly. And there was someone. Someone who always watched from the shadows, but only once in awhile. Only when that someone wasn't watching a certain individual like a hawk, did they have time to watch as Siobhan changed. Only once in awhile, were they able to watch on and shed a small, silent tear at not being able to speak to Siobhan one more time. Only once in awhile, did that someone smile.  
_

* * *

A/N- Ooh, another mystery. Review to get more chapters and get more answers. But if you just can't wait, you can always email and askDo at your own risk, though. 


	9. Oh, what a Wednesday!

A/N-I humbly apologise for all my readers who have been waiting for weeks and still no update. Sorry, but I had exams, then there were parties, and then I had my computer taken off me for getting brought home by the police drunk. You should have seen my father's face. He didn't look too happy. Anywayz, I finally give you the ninth chapter of my brilliant story.(cough, cough!) Oh, and remember to review, giving any opinions. Whether you hate or rate, review anyway!

* * *

Chapter 9- Oh, what a Wednesday!  
  
That Wednesday, the teachers found it hard to get some of the Gryffindors to settle down. It was the day of the tryouts for the Gryffindor team, and everybody who was trying out, was desperately trying to get into Harry's good books. Siobhan, of course, was already in Harry's good books, and all she had to do was prove that she was good at Quidditch, even though batting her eyelids and acting really cute would have done the trick. People Harry had never talked to before were coming up to him, and having a nice chat.  
  
Transfiguration was the first lesson of the day, and Professor McGonagall tried as much as she could to get them to settle down, but she also shared the same buzz of excitement. After all, the previous team had won the Quidditch cup two years in a row. Hopefully, this team would be able to continue the streak. She gave them an easy task, transfiguring water into rum, and allowed them to speak whilst she and Hermione discussed the possible outcomes for the Quidditch season.  
  
It was much easier for Hagrid to keep the class' attention from wandering. They were going to be studying Hippogriffs, something that they were meant to cover in the third year, but thanks to Malfoy the possibility had never arisen again. Now it was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, it was much easier for Hagrid to teach.  
  
"Some of yer might remember what Hippogriffs are," Hagrid said whilst stroking one of them. They were two, and one Harry recognised as Buckbeak, and the other had light-grey fur, and deep amber eyes. "Beautiful creatures they are. Now does anyone who ain't ridden it before wanna ride one?"  
  
The class was silent. Nobody seemed to want to ride a Hippogriff. After hearing what had happened to Malfoy, but not actually being there to see what happened, some of Hufflepuff looked quite frightened. Some even seemed to edge away. Siobhan looked at the one with the grey fur. As if it had picked up on her gaze it turned and looked at Siobhan, its amber eyes looking straight into Siobhan's dark ones. Siobhan felt intrigued and slowly she raised her hand.  
  
"Come on then. They don' bite yer know," Hagrid reassured her as Siobhan stepped forward. "Now, all yer have to do is bow, and if they bow back yer can ride, but if they don', gently back away."  
  
"Can I pick which one I ride?" Siobhan asked Hagrid. "Not that there's anything wrong with any of them."  
  
"This one 'ere is Buckbeak," Hagrid said stroking the golden furred Hippogriff, then he moved one and stroked the light-grey furred Hippogriff, "an' this one 'ere is Shadow. If yer want her, I'd be careful if I were you. She can get violent, can't yer Shadow?" The Hippogriff stomped her foot in response.  
  
"I want Shadow, she's so different in a beautiful way." Siobhan walked forward but before she could bow, Shadow had come forward and bowed to her. It was a mark of respect that Hippogriff's never showed to humans.  
  
Hagrid watched carefully as Siobhan got on Shadow's back and flew around. He had only seen that happen once, and even Dumbledore wasn't respected by Hippogriffs and he was a powerful wizard. Was it possible that Siobhan possessed a trait that her ancestors had once had? Hagrid thought about it as Siobhan came back to the ground and all through the lesson whilst each member of the class in turn stroked or rode one of the Hippogriffs.

* * *

Lunch came and most of the 6th year Gryffindors took there time eating since they had the afternoon off. Hermione said goodbye and trudged of to her Arithmancy lesson. Siobhan sipped some tea whilst looking in the direction of the Slytherin table. Harry, who was sitting across from her, caught her gaze and followed it straight to Malfoy. Malfoy looked back and grinned. Harry turned back to Siobhan who had gone pale.  
  
"What is it with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked Siobhan, wanting to find out exactly what was going on. Actually, he was sort of jealous that Malfoy was getting more attention than he was.  
  
"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Siobhan answered giving a last meaningful look at Malfoy before giving Harry her full attention. "Tell me how much do you know about him and his family?"  
  
"He's the heir of one of the countries richest pureblood family, the Malfoy's, his father being Lucius Malfoy, although he is now in Azkaban," Harry explained pausing to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Lucius? And does he have long platinum blond hair with piercing grey eyes?" Siobhan asked, her eyes darkening as the day of her mother's death came back.  
  
"Yep, that's him. Why have you met him before?"  
  
"You could say that. Not a fan of red-head's. So you what were you saying about the Malfoy's before I so rudely interrupted you?"  
  
"Uh.... All of them have been in Slytherin, and as you know not a witch or wizard in that was that House didn't go bad. Including Snape, who is a good friend of Lucius. I guess that's all I know really."  
  
"Thanks for the info I got anyway." She drank the rest of her tea, peered into the cup and smiled a small smile as if she was remembering a happy moment. "And according to my tealeaves, I've got some homework I need to do before we head down to the Quidditch pitch to get warmed up. You coming?" She gathered her stuff and made her way out of the hall. Harry left after her, but not before scowling at Malfoy, who simply smirked back.

* * *

Around two hours later, Siobhan and Harry were making their way down to the Quidditch pitch, whilst talking about the 426th Quidditch World Cup, an event which both of them had been present at. Harry was wearing his Quidditch outfit, whereas Siobhan wore simple blue tracksuit bottoms, a hooded jumper and trainers. Having grown up around and with Muggles, she felt comfortable in their clothes. They both had top quality broomsticks which had cost quite a lot. Harry had his Firebolt, a present from Sirius after his Nimbus Two Thousand had been smashed up by the Whomping Willow, still the best broom at the moment, and Siobhan with a Nimbus Two Thousand- and-Five, an upgraded version in the Nimbus series, the fastest so far, but still not as fast as the Firebolt. They were still two hours to go until the actual tryouts, but it would be a great time to warm-up in, since Harry was a little rusty, the last time he had flown being around March.  
  
They had collected the balls from Madam Hooch and now put the box in which they were held, in the middle of the pitch. It was a grey cloudless day with no wind, perfect for those who were trying out for the team. Siobhan jumped on her broom and flew around the pitch gathering speed on each lap until she was nothing but a blue blur.  
  
_"Wow,"_ Harry though as he watched her. _"She's gorgeous, and a good flier. She'd make a pretty mean Seeker she wanted to. Wonder if she'll make a good enough Chaser."  
_  
Siobhan came back to the ground with a 50-feet dive, pulling up less than five inches away from the ground, demonstrating the skills for a perfect Wronski Feint and proving Harry's thoughts right. He clapped, and she gave a small bow.  
  
"I haven't flown in ages. That felt so good to be airborne again," Siobhan said twisting her ponytail into a bun, since it had been getting in her way. "Let's see you fly then. It takes a real good Quidditch player to be able to handle a Firebolt and I want to see for myself if you can really fly it."  
  
"I'm not just a 'real good' Quidditch player, I happen to be one of the greatest Seekers this school has ever seen," Harry replied and flew about 90 feet in the air, diving down, and turning up about 10 cm from the ground (or so it seemed), before circling Siobhan so close that stray strands of hair, blew into her eyes. He smiled as the wind whipped into his face, and how the broom turned at the slightest touch. He came back to the ground, and in return Siobhan clapped.  
  
"O.K. you proved your point you're an excellent flier, but only 'cause you've got a Firebolt," Siobhan said, sticking out her tongue at him. "If you were on a Cleansweeper, you wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"Ooh, do I detect a hint of jealousy? I thought you were more mature than that. Honestly, it's not my fault I'm handsome, tall, Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, and the Boy-Who-Lived." He stuck his nose up, and flicked his hair out of his eyes, doing an impression of Malfoy. "I mean, only the guys are jealous, most girls are too bowled over by my good looks to be jealous."  
  
"Funny Harry, very funny. Are you going to do anything except show off and do impressions of Malfoy?" she asked. "Come on, let the Snitch out and see who can catch it first. Perhaps the team is in need of a new Seeker."  
  
Harry took up the challenge and let the Snitch fly for a few minutes before he and Siobhan kicked off. Siobhan stayed low, whilst Harry flew up into the air. She circled the pitch a few times, whilst Harry stayed in one place and scanned the pitch. Then, glistening by a goalpost, the Snitch came into view for both of them. Harry was the first to see it and sped off, but Siobhan simply sat on her broom and watched. Harry was only a few feet from the Snitch and he was getting close, just as he was about to grab it triumphantly, it disappeared. He backed up and turned around to see Siobhan laughing at him, waving the Snitch in her hand. Harry flew down to meet her, slightly confused at what had happened.  
  
"Obviously not fast enough Harry," Siobhan laughed putting the Snitch back in the trunk securely. "I thought a Seeker would have seen me creep up and catch it then fly back down."  
  
"How did you-?" Harry asked still confused. "I mean, there's no way on Earth you could have been that fast. To be that fast you'd need to travel at the speed of light or something, and that's impossible."  
  
"Everything's possible, Harry," Siobhan said, with the same look of wisdom that Dumbledore always wore. "But you are right, I wouldn't have been able to do that. I simply...um... sort of summoned it to me."  
  
"You know I'd pretend to understand you if I knew what you were talking about. Make some sense please, it sometimes takes awhile for me to get things." He looked at her confused, his nose wrinkling slightly, and Siobhan couldn't help laughing.  
  
"You know you are so similar...what's so confusing about my explanation? It's simple." She blinked and opened up her palm to reveal the Golden Snitch, it's tiny wings buzzing. "Now you see it..." Siobhan blinked again, and the Snitch disappeared; "Now you don't."  
  
"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed in happiness. Think of the things they could get up to with her power. There was no way they were going to lose a Quidditch game now. He could practically smell the sweet smell of victory. He started doing a little dance, prancing around like a complete idiot. "We've won! We've won! We've won!"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your little parade Harry, but no we haven't. First, I'm not actually on the team. And second, if Snape is ever at the game, he'll know. He didn't hesitate to tell me last night that I let out an eerie blue glow." She was lying, but only a little bit. Snape had mentioned it. Kind of. Last month.  
  
"You love getting my hopes up, don't you?" Harry groaned whilst still teasing her. "First you kiss me then say that I'm not the boy for you, and now you show me this amazing power of yours and it won't be useful crushing the Slytherins."  
  
"Harry, we've already talked about this, and you kissed me, not the other way round," Siobhan replied still not sure whether her reaction last night had been the right one. Harry shrugged and turned to look at the castle. Siobhan looked in the same direction, and she didn't know what to say of what she saw.  
  
It must have been nearly five o'clock because people could be seen making their way over here. The thing that Siobhan was speechless about were the girls walking in a group of about fifty carrying a huge banner which could have been seen for miles around. **POTTER, OUR OUTSTANDING HERO** stood out in bright green writing, surrounded by love hearts, and a blown-up picture of Harry at one end.  
  
The girls finally reached the pitch and crowded around Harry. A tall girl who must have been about fourteen stepped forward, and squealed with happiness as Harry gave her an uneasy smile. She was quite pretty with bright blue eyes that stood out from her creamy complexion. She had a badge which read: _P.O.O.H_.  
  
"Oh. My. God. I'm like so totally glad to like finally meet you," the girl squealed, talking so fast Harry barely understood what she was saying. "Hi, I'm like Debbie, and I'm like your Number 1 fan! I'm also like the leader of '_Potter, Our Outstanding Hero'_, your like No. 1 fan club!" She extended her hand, and Harry slowly shook it, secretly wondering whether he should be standing so close to her. Any minute she could start squealing or even screaming. She did, as she turned around to show her friends that she had actually shaken hands with the Harry Potter.  
  
"And I'm like so totally glad that you find Harry like sooo attractive," Siobhan stepped in seeing that Harry was hopeless. Debbie turned Siobhan and gave her a look that obviously meant, '_and who the hell are you?_' "Hi, I'm like Siobhan, and I'm like Harry's No. 1 girl! I'm also like the leader of the 'get of the pitch before I hex all of you' club!"  
  
True, there were a group of nervous looking students sort of hovering around the stands, along with the rest of Gryffindor team who were patiently waiting for the group of girls to go away. Debbie gave Siobhan a look that could cut through metal, but led her group over to the stands for fear of being hexed by Siobhan, who looked pretty tough.  
  
Harry mouthed a 'thanks' to Siobhan and began to call over those who were trying out over. The majority of the girls who were trying out were going for the two open Chaser spaces, and the boys for the Beater position. He was quite surprised to see some people in his year, especially Lavender Brown who had seemed too girly to Harry for Quidditch. Anybody who thought Professor Trelawney was a real Seer had to be too soft and naïve for a game like Quidditch.  
  
"Right, I want five laps around the pitch, then get down here and I can begin assessing whether you are good enough to be on my team," Harry said to the group. Siobhan only had an hour before her detention, so he needed to assess Siobhan pretty soon. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kick off!"  
  
Some of the younger ones jumped, but soon kicked off. Harry shook his head. This wasn't a sport for jumpy people. Siobhan was by far the fastest, but the others kept up. He couldn't have slow fliers on his team, and the last two that landed he apologised to and told them they simply weren't what he was looking for. The looks on their faces definitely weren't happy ones, but they thanked him anyway, and walked off. One of them couldn't be bothered to wait until they were out of earshot before he started mouthing off. 'Who does he fucking think he is? I had to be the best flier out of them lot. No wonder he wears glasses, he's blind as a bloody bat. And another thing...'  
  
Harry shook his head and went back to concentrating on those who were trying out. Ginny was helping him judge the Chasers and Harry was judging the Beaters himself. He watched Siobhan score every single time despite Ron's improving saves. She was definitely Chaser material. And girlfriend material.  
  
He turned his attention to the wanabee-Beaters, and gave them instructions. The ones who could hit the Bludger towards a certain place accurately would be considered for the team. He watched several of them miss the ball, hit themselves with their bat, or hit it in the opposite direction to where they were aiming. At least this way he wouldn't have a hard time picking which ones he wanted on the team. He had let the Bludgers loose and they were taking it in turns to hit the ball at the moment. Harry wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he watched them carefully, and reminded the slow ones it was their turn. However, he had to turn his attention away when somebody jumped on his back. He put the person down, and turned around to find he was facing Siobhan, a bit flushed from flying around, but still pretty in his eyes.  
  
"I've got to go meet my doom with Snape, the evil Potions Master," Siobhan said in a dramatic voice, grinning although she was going to a detention. With Snape.  
  
"You'll meet your doom with me if you keep jumping on my back whenever you want to talk to me," Harry whined although he didn't really mean it. "Good luck, he seemed pissed yesterday. With which one of us, I don't know."  
  
"Thanks, and maybe if I get out alive you'll cheer me up by telling me I've made the team, won't you Harry?" she asked putting on the sweetest face she could muster. "You know I deserve to be on this team."  
  
"I'm not saying anything yet. Jumping on the Captain's back doesn't earn you any favours. Now off you go, before you're late. Snape isn't keen on late-comers. Actually, come to think of it, Snape isn't keen on anyone."  
  
"See you later Harry. At least I only have to deal with Snape ; you have P.O.O.H. to deal with. You're the one that needs luck." At that she sprinted off towards the castle, and Harry turned to the group of girls intently staring at him now. This was a thing both Malfoy or Snape wouldn't fail to use as a sarcastic remark, and he was sure to be teased about it. He came back to Earth as a Bludger knocked the wind out of him. Whoever had missed that ball could forget being on the team.

* * *

Siobhan crashed through the dungeon door causing several jars of ingredients to fall from their places and smash, as she had been running as fast as she could to get there in time. Snape barely so much as flickered an eyelash but finished the sentence he had been writing and looked up. He waved his wand and the jars fixed themselves and returned to their places. Siobhan checked her watch, and wondered how she could be five minutes late. She had left the pitch at quarter to six, but it could have been that slight detour she took to her dormitory to get changed or maybe it was...  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Close the door and sit down," Snape snapped at her, and Siobhan immediately sat down not wanting to annoy him. She had a few reasonably-sized requests and she needed him to be happy for that . "So, care to explain why you were late?"  
  
"No, not really," Siobhan answered back, clearly not thinking about what she was saying and who she was talking to. He glared at her, and she quickly changed her answer. "I mean I was so busy adding the final touches to your most important essay, that I lost track of time and that's why I had to run."  
  
"Oh, really? I must say, I never met anybody who could perfect their essay's whilst flying at 50 mph on a broom, have you Siobhan?" Snape raised an eyebrow, a slightly amused look on his face at having caught her out.  
  
"You got me. _Only _50 mph? I bet my broom can do a bit more than that," Siobhan said, correcting the piece of information she obviously thought was wrong. "Anyway, what is your reason for keeping me here whilst I could be...I don't know... somewhere else?"  
  
"Because, we need to discuss a couple of things, and your language yesterday was unacceptable. Be warned that I will not hesitate to wash your mouth out with soap if needed," Snape informed Snape, pulling out his wand and placing it in front of him to show Siobhan that he wasn't kidding. Siobhan pouted and wondered what she thought about it. She was about to speak but Snape got in before her. "And, no Siobhan. The soap I will use does not come in different flavours, or by the brand of your choice."  
  
"Fine. Can we start discussing? I've got places to be and people to see."  
  
"Very well. There's still that unsettled issue of Potter. Do you want to argue that some more or did you wake up this morning and finally realise that I'm right and you're wrong?" Siobhan rolled her eyes. He was evidently wrong. Harry was such a cute, friendly and huggable person; Siobhan couldn't see what was wrong with him.  
  
"I still think that you are mistaken. Harry is not bad news," Siobhan argued, anger flaring slightly at her father's big-headedness. "As I said before I have no intention in dating him at the moment but when I do, you'll be the last to know. How can you think that you have any control over my love life? And who would you prefer I date? _Draco Malfoy_?"  
  
"Yes actually. Draco would be a perfect match for you. That way I don't have to worry that you'll be poor one day, or that you won't be high up in the social class. And once he dies, and I seriously think he'll die before you, you'll get everything under his name."  
  
"Sure. I really want to date my family's killer son. I think not, Dad. Whilst Lucius Malfoy is still alive and killing, I'd prefer to stay away from Malfoy." Snape was taken aback by the fact that Siobhan knew that Lucius Malfoy was the Death Eater. But who was he kidding, she was bound to find out sooner or later, and better sooner than later.  
  
"Not all sons are like their fathers," Snape answered saying the first reason why Siobhan could still date Draco that came out of his head. He was more or less trying to convince himself more than Siobhan. "Give him a chance and if it doesn't work out, I guess...I guess...Potter will have to do."  
  
Siobhan couldn't be bothered to argue about that anymore. (And the author couldn't be bothered to write about it anymore.) She shrugged her shoulder. If to date Harry, she had to date Malfoy first, then she just had to find someone else. Dean Thomas was quite good looking...  
  
"Secondly, I want to talk to you about something I saw yesterday during Occlumensy lessons," Snape said, snapping Siobhan out of her thoughts, most of them including different boys in Gryffindor. "Siobhan, who was that man, and what did those memories mean?"  
  
An unexpected sigh came from Siobhan. She had hoped, prayed that she wouldn't have to talk to him about it. It was personal, and not even Remus knew. She always told Remus everything before anyone. But he did have a right to know. He was her father after all. A bad, annoying, and strangely overprotective one, but a father indeed. Maybe she could lie, but he always found out the truth anyway.  
  
"Well, I don't want to talk to you about it," Siobhan answered running her hand through her hair. It was getting greasy. She needed to wash it soon or it was at risk of being like her father's. "And don't ask me to tell you when I'm ready, because that day will never come."  
  
He had known she would be like this. He could tell she was hiding something, and he needed to know what. Snape had talked to Dumbledore, but when Dumbledore said he wasn't going to say anything, he certainly meant it. Lupin wouldn't spill either, but it had been a simple question, nothing detailed that would be too personal. Lupin simply advised to ask Siobhan herself because he didn't need her not talking to him over something that could have been avoided. Pathetic and pusillanimous. What was so wrong about Siobhan not talking to them?  
  
"Alright, let's make a deal. Instead of telling me about those memories, you tell me about something that happened in your life up till the day I met you," Snape bargained, seeing whether she would just tell him. Siobhan glared, which obviously meant she wouldn't even consider it. "And I'll tell you something about my life."  
  
Siobhan contemplated it. She had always wondered why he was so different with her than he was with the students. So he couldn't go round giving people hugs and telling them he loved them, but he could be more polite and less unfair. She realised that she knew as much about him as he knew about her, and that wasn't a lot. Then perhaps she might find out how he met her mother and why he became a Death Eater.  
  
"If we must do this," she mumbled, acting as though she didn't care about the whole thing. Maybe if he told her something about himself, she would refuse to tell him about her memories. That way, she'd gain information, and not have to face him. Smart, wasn't it?  
  
"Right, but you have to keep up your end of the bargain and there's nothing a simple memory charm wouldn't erase." He picked up the wand and examined it to check that there weren't any defaults that could make Siobhan into the next Gilderoy Lockhart – without the memory. "I guess I'll tell you a bit why I'm so bitter right now excluding the fact that my leaving your mum left a hole in my heart, and being a Death Eater and everything. Siobhan what I'm going to tell you must never on any circumstances leave this four walls, okay? When I was young, I was abused."  
  
Siobhan didn't know how to react so she just nodded in understanding. So he too had been through something as horrible as abuse. Maybe she could tell him, but then again it was too early to see how he would react to her own story. She decided she would tell him bit by bit, until it was time for him to find out the complete truth.  
  
"My father was a very proud man, and he made sure that he had an heir. Sure I had older sisters but they mysteriously died before they were old enough to even walk. When my mother finally gave birth to a boy, he was overjoyed, but I wasn't the boy he wanted. I was skinny, sort of a wimp, and instead of being out there with other boys, I was inside reading. I guess books in the end are the only things that kept me alive. The abuse probably started when I was five, and he could see that I'd never change. First it was the occasional smack around the head if I said something too smart, but then it went to kicking me for no reason at all, just when he felt like it. When my mother died giving birth to my younger brother, he blamed me for her death, but was too busy bringing him up to put much effort into hurting me."  
  
"_You_ had a younger brother?" Siobhan asked interrupting Snape before he could go on. She blushed as she realised she had just said her thought out loud. She hadn't meant to.  
  
"Yes, I did. Alexander named after my mother, Alexandra. He was the kind of boy my father wanted. Good-looking, strongly built and popular. But when my father had had enough of looking after him, he began going out with his colleagues and leaving me and Alex alone. Sometimes for weeks on end. Alex was only five and me eight at the time, but we survived. However, when Alex poisoned himself with one of my father's potions, that was the last straw. I never knew whether it was an accident, or whether it was suicide. Alexander was always too smart for his age, so I just guessed it was suicide. Every morning I was greeted with a punch in the face, for lunch thrown down the stairs and at dinner used as a punch bag. At the week-end he practised the Cruciatus Curse on me. After three years, I didn't go out even to walk in the gardens, and became even more introverted."  
  
"When he had to he took me to parties, he put me in a corner and told me to be quiet and not talk unless talked to. In one of the parties, that's where I also met your mother for the first time. Came up to me, her bright red hair bouncing with her every step. When she started talking to me, I was too shy to respond, but she kept talking and eventually I talked. The minute we got home after the party, my father started accusing me of giving away family secrets, and he began smashing plates and ornaments against me. That was one of the worst days of my life. He put the Cruciatus curse on me for so long I felt I was going to die. You know what saved me?"  
  
"Uh...books?" Siobhan guessed slightly surprised by that question that had popped up just in the middle of his explanation. He laughed dryly, amused at how Siobhan hadn't thought about what she was saying. So much like her mother in many ways.  
  
"No, it was a bit hard to read while in the hold of a grown-up man's Cruciatus. It was Dumbledore. My Hogwarts letter came through right when I thought I was going to die. My father had to stop with an owl pecking him to be able to deliver it. He told me that he was happy that I'd got into Hogwarts. Not because he was proud, but because he would be rid of me and wouldn't have to admit to visitor's that his son was a skinny, greasy- haired wimp. Yes, my hair has been greasy since I can remember, but that's a different story."  
  
"Well, I went to Hogwarts, and immediately I became an outcast. Potter's father and his best friend Sirius Black and I disliked each other from the beginning. Sometimes, I'm actually glad they did play jokes on me. Plotting my revenge kept my mind off the upcoming holidays where I would have to face my father. I couldn't stay at school, it would be too suspicious."  
  
"You could have told someone! You didn't deserve what you got. It wasn't your fault that you were who you were. He wanted a son he got one. Wouldn't Dumbledore have helped you?" Siobhan asked enraged that her father could have been so stupid as to not tell anyone.  
  
"I didn't have to. Dumbledore called me to his office and asked me if anything was wrong. My grades were dropping due to my father having broken my wrist, and me not showing Madam Pomfrey. I guess I was vulnerable at that particular moment and I broke down and told him. From then on, I confided everything with Dumbledore from my problem with the Marauders, to my feelings for your mother. And till this day, I'm still confiding in him, as you should with Remus."  
  
There was a silent moment as both of them reflected. Snape on what he had just told Siobhan, and Siobhan on what she had just heard. Her father was stronger than she thought he was. And at such a young age. Maybe she too could be like him, but that would be in a million years.  
  
"So Siobhan, time for you too keep up your end of the bargain. I told you about something in my life now you," Snape said snapping out of his thoughts and breaking the silence. "Or I could just wipe your memory for the past hour, ad you won't remember most of it."  
  
"Fine, if it must be done, then let it be instead of us wasting time here," Siobhan said slowly, thinking hard whilst she said each word. "Something about my life...let me see...I know. I was born a healthy baby girl with chestnut hair and blue eyes, but as I grew older my hair got darker, and my eyes switched from blue to purple, to brown to black, and then I developed a red rim around them. There we go. I told you something about my life. Bye. Nice talking to you. Let's never do this again." Siobhan got up from her chair, kissed her father on the forehead, was about an inch from walking through the door she had just opened, when it shut. Right in her face.  
  
"Siobhan. Sit," her father instructed. She turned around and found that his wand was pointed straight at her.  
  
"Why should I sit down I held up my end of the bargain. You told me something about your life, and I told you something about mine," Siobhan began arguing.  
  
"That was nearly not enough. If I wanted to know how you looked like when you were born, I would have checked with the hospital. Now sit down and tell me a proper story about your life."  
  
Siobhan sighed and complied to his request. There was no point in arguing since she would end up swearing, and then what would she gain? A mouth full of soap bubbles. Not a pretty thing. And not very tasty either. And if she didn't hold up her end of the bargain, she wouldn't remember what her father had said. Then she wouldn't feel any sympathy or anything towards him, though she doubted he wanted any. She scrunched up her face as she thought about what to tell without revealing too much of her past.  
  
"Okay, you win. This time," Siobhan said, sticking out her tongue at Snape. He smiled at his triumph and put down his wand. Snape leant back in his chair, and looked at Siobhan carefully, waiting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way. And I will not only win this time but any other times that may come," Snape muttered automatically, remarks like these being natural for him. "Well, didn't you say you had places to go and people to see? Get on with the story then."  
  
"Right. And what I am going to tell you must never get anywhere near Ministry ears, because if they do, I could be facing some serious charges now that everybody knows Voldemort is back." Snape shifted slightly in his chair and wondered what could be bad enough to be kept secret from the Ministry. "See, a couple of months before my mother died, I destroyed quite a few files concerning myself. How? That's another story. Anyway, those files contained information enough to put me in Azkaban. Truth is, I used to be a JED."  
  
"_You_ used to be a JED? You must be joking. You of all people, a Junior Eater of Death?" Snape asked shocked that she too had been drawn into the Dark Side. But then, why did she hate Draco Malfoy so much and yet liked the Boy-Who-Lived? "What on Earth possessed you to something to do so dumb?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Fully-fledged Death Eater. I was having a bit of trouble at home. Mum had just started dating again, and I felt neglected. That man you saw was her last boyfriend/fiancé, Peter McKenna. Me and him had our differences. One night, we had a big argument, and I ran away. There I met Adrian, who was going through the same rough patch as me, and he introduced me to the group."  
  
"We didn't do anything serious. Not really. I was mainly an organiser, since the Ministry were slacking slightly and I could simply walk in there, look for confidential information, and walk out of there. The rest had their fun, torturing Muggles and Muggle–born's. Sometimes it was amusing to watch, but sometimes plain horrible. I was happy where I was. Not having to go home, where I didn't feel loved, but staying somewhere I was made feel welcome."  
  
"I had more disciplinary hearings than an average person my age would have, more than ten I think. Each time, I was dragged home but I would always end up in another argument. Peter was running the household, and nothing I did abided by his way of living. And each time, I would go back to the JED headquarters until the next time I got caught. I was the only one who ever got caught and it needed to be like this. Aurors would show up, I'd put up a fight; they'd bring me down, bring me in, and give me a disciplinary hearing. The less people caught the better. Sure, I got put on probation for longer each time I broke my previous probation, but I didn't care. If I had a place where I felt loved, then I would do anything to keep it."  
  
"Or so I thought. After two years, they said I had been loyal to the Dark side, and it was time I met the newly reborn Big Man a.k.a. Voldemort. I was scared to hell, and that's when things turned slightly sour. I backed down, and said no thank you. Of course no-one ever said no to Lord Voldemort. The pain I was put through for my impertinence, was unbearable but I dealt with it, and I was to meet Voldemort the next month. Thankfully, I didn't, but on a Muggle terrorising spree, I let myself get hurt badly, and actually participated in the act, I had to if I wanted my plan to work. When the Aurors arrived, as usual everyone ran for it whilst I fought them, but this time I really wanted to get myself in trouble. This way if I landed in Azkaban, there would be no reason to meet him. After nearly two years of being in and out of the Ministry of Magic, I was getting sick and tired. So, that night, I put two adult Aurors in St. Mungo's, and it took them quite awhile to take me down with some seriously powerful Stunning spells. I spent two nights in Azkaban before I was put on trial. Those days sucked the happiness out of me, and I struggled not to grow depressed."  
  
"Put in front of the Wizemgamot, I was nervous but I didn't care. Not the whole of the Wizemgamot were there though. I think Dumbledore was unable to attend. Anyway, they debated for hours what to do with me. Some said I should be sentenced to half a year in Azkaban, others said I should be put on strict probation again, whilst others only wanted to know where the other JED's where hiding and didn't care what happened to me. Finally, I was sentenced to strict probation, with guards around our house not allowing me to go out."  
  
"When I did escape the guards, with one of my many tricks, I went back to JED since it would have been suspicious if I hadn't. I told them that I was leaving JED, and that I didn't care that nobody said no to the Dark Lord when they had been requested. I fought them as well as I could, but out- numbered fifty to one it was sort of hard. Due to the noise we were making, Aurors showed up, and soon half the JED was arrested. Including me. Once again, I was at a disciplinary hearing this time, and they threatened to break my wand but they simply confiscated it. Wandless for two months unless with a trained supervisor. I don't know what happened to Adrian or the JED's now that I didn't speak to them. Well, that was my story."  
  
Snape who hadn't said anything whilst she was telling the story continued to ponder. She must have been around thirteen when she joined and fifteen when she left. He had heard of the Junior Eater's of Death and their problem, but never did he think when he had met Siobhan that she would be involved in this type of thing.  
  
"Interesting story Siobhan. Thank you for sharing it with me," Snape said when he had finished pondering. "You may now go, but make sure that anything I have told you doesn't leave this dungeon. Or there will be trouble."  
  
"I'd share stories about my past anytime in a million years. And if you tell anyone what I have told you, especially Ministry officials who haven't yet noticed they have a number of files missing, I will come back to haunt you when I finished rotting in Azkaban."  
  
"Interesting consequence. Okay, now go. I thought you'd want to get back to Potter and find out what position you got," Snape answered taking Siobhan by surprise. How had he known she was trying out for the Gryffindor team?  
  
"Goodnight then. See you on.........Tuesday for a spot of Occlumensy and Legilimency. Oh, and thank you for not judging me about all the disciplinary hearings and the trial and what I've done. You're a semi-great father." She got up and started making her way to the door before turning back. "Can I get a hug please? I really need one, and I think you do too."  
  
Snape stood up and Siobhan run up to him, giving him the biggest hug she could probably muster. It wasn't uncomfortable for Snape like Mrs. Weasley's bone crunching ones, but soft and warming. It felt as if Siobhan's happiness was going into him. He slowly hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You fly really well Siobhan. Potter would be a fool to not let you on the team. Even if this means you'll probably thrash my team, I'm still proud. You fly like your mother," Snape muttered. Siobhan pulled out of the hug slightly and mouthed a small 'thank you' before giving him one last hug. The moment was priceless.  
  
Siobhan trudged up to the Gryffindor Tower feeling happy for some reason. She and her father had something. A bond, a connection. Something other than blood. So, she wasn't alone, but his case was slightly different, and deserved more sympathy. She wasn't feeling happy because her father had gone through a horrible childhood, but because he trusted her enough to tell her and that was a compliment. If only she could do the same and trust him. His reaction was the one she had always wanted. Not shock, and fear that you were going to kill them but understanding. Maybe he would react the same if she told him the rest but he would have to wait until she was ready.  
  
She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and told her the password ('butterbeer rocks') before climbing through the portrait hole. The minute the Fat Lady had swung open she could hear lots of shouting, singing and talking. The faint smell of Butterbeer and food drifted up her nose and she quickly scrambled out of the portrait hole.  
  
There seemed to be a party, and it looked like everyone in Gryffindor was in the Common room eating and drinking. Harry who had been sitting on the couch stood up and came over to her. He had a sheepish grin on his face, and his emerald almond shaped eyes, sparkled brightly.  
  
"I've got some good news for you Siobhan," Harry practically shouted trying to be heard over the noise of the common room. "You made the team, along with Lavender, Seamus and Dean. Congratulations, you're the new Gryffindor chaser."  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Siobhan shouted jumping up and down. She flung her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. She let go, smiling widely, her smile brightened by the dimples on each cheek. Without warning, and to Harry's surprise, she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, but it didn't mean nothing. Not really. "You're a star, Harry! Thank you so much!"  
  
"It's alright. You deserved it. You're a really talented flier, or at least you look it. So, do you want anything to drink? Try some Butterbeer, it's delicious." Harry handed her a bottle of Butterbeer, and Siobhan eyed it wearily. Was she sure she'd be able to drink this without being sick? With her lactose intolerance and everything?  
  
She looked at the bottle and decided to drink it. Heck, it was a special occasion, and what's the worst that could happen? She opened it, and drank some of it. She had never tasted it before, and did it taste nice. She took another sip, and another, and another, and pretty soon she'd finished the whole bottle. Her stomach felt strange but she just thought it was a little bit of gas.  
  
"Is there more?" she asked looking around the room. This stuff was delicious and she wanted more. Drinking too much wouldn't be wise so when Harry gave her the bottle, she sipped it slowly savouring every drop. Harry and Siobhan moved into a quieter corner where Harry asked how Siobhan's detention went.  
  
"Oh, it was fine for a detention with Snape. I was late, came crashing in through the door at a 100 mph and knocked his potion's down, and then we had an interesting debate. It seemed to centre around you and Malfoy. I was arguing that you were miles better than Malfoy and he the complete opposite. He must be out of his mind. I had to be careful because he threatened to wash my mouth out with soap if I swore."  
  
"Sounds alright. At least you didn't have to scrub cauldrons all gooey with burnt on potions, or disembowel a frog. And at least your detention was safer than the rest of the tryouts," Harry said, groaning slightly since some of his limbs still hurt. "The actual choosing of the players was easy, but telling the rest they didn't make was another thing. One boy made a swing at my head with a Beater's bat, and a girl slapped me across the face. And trying to get back up to the castle was another thing. Snape was right. I do have fans. A lot of them. They bombarded me with questions like 'Harry, what's your favourite colour' or 'Harry, in your year, which girl do you think is girlfriend material'. It took me ages to get up here."  
  
"So what _is_ your favourite colour," Siobhan asked, curious about what he had answered. "And which girl in your year do you think is girlfriend material?"  
  
"My favourite colour is red, and the girl in my year I think is girlfriend material is..." Harry started but mumbled the last word so quietly, Siobhan wasn't sure he even said anything. His lips moved but no sound came out. He blushed and his cheeks turned red. No wonder red was his favourite colour. "I think the girl in my year is most definitely girlfriend material is....you."  
  
"Thanks Harry, that's so sweet. But to tell you the truth I am not that great of a person, you just don't know me that well. Wait till you see my other side. You'll be wishing you never met me." She took another sip of her Butterbeer and looked around the room. There wasn't much going on. She had to liven it up a bit. "Hey, Harry. Do you want to liven things up a bit?"  
  
"How exactly are you going to liven things up?" He raised an eyebrow and waited for Siobhan to answer, but she just kept smiling, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Please tell me it does not involve alcohol or nudity."  
  
"It might involve some nudity, some alcohol if I can get my hand on it, but apart from that it will be safe. How about a spot of Truth and Dare? Just what this party needs."  
  
"Alright, but if we get into any type of trouble, it was your idea. We were just pawns in your stupid idea to liven things up, and you are to receive any consequences that will come if we get into trouble."  
  
"Fine Harry. I don't really see how we can get into trouble. It's just a game," she said before standing up. She went to the middle of the room and stood on a chair, before calling out, "Who wants to play Truth or Dare? May involve some nudity and alcohol if I can get my hands on it." People stopped what they were doing and came over to Siobhan. They sat in a circle, and whilst everybody who was playing settled down, Siobhan went up to her dormitory and brought back a bottle half-full with Fire Whisky.  
  
"Siobhan, where did you get Fire Whisky from? You can't seriously be thinking about giving alcohol to some fourth-years?" Hermione asked slightly apprehensive about the whole thing.  
  
"Aw, come on Hermione. It's only a bit of fun. Plus, it's past their bed- time. Anybody under fifteen, clear the Common Room and get your hides up to bed!" None of them budged. Siobhan wondered what would scare them away or at least get them to move. "What are you waiting for a goodnight kiss? If you want one just ask, and we'll be able to arrange something. Otherwise...**SCRAM**!"  
  
Finally they trudged up to the dormitories, looking disappointed that they weren't going to be there to witness nudity or get some alcohol. Hermione relaxed, and lent on Ron, who put his arm around her. Siobhan sat down on a pillow in front of Harry, somewhat in the middle of the deformed circle, and laid down the rules.  
  
"Right, so if you are dared something you have to do it, or you will be transfigured into a chicken and won't be turned back until asked by a teacher. Each dare must be carried out straight away, no procrastinating. If you pick truth, you must tell the truth, and I will know that you are lying. If you fail to tell the truth, you will have the word 'LIAR' written clearly on your forehead for all to see. And please don't get in trouble, but if you do, everything was my idea. Everyone understood?" Nods came from around the room. "So, I think, I'll start on......Hermione. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I don't trust your dares. So Truth please," Hermione answered. Siobhan smiled and thought about what she could ask Hermione that would embarrass her.  
  
"So Hermione, tell me, which teacher in this school would you most like to shag and why? And it doesn't have to be male either." Hermione blushed deep red, and everybody looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Professor Lupin because he's obviously the fittest out of all the teachers, and I don't think he'll do too badly in bed." Giggles came from the girls, and Hermione looked like a lobster with how red she was going. Ron looked jealous, but said nothing.  
  
"Your turn then. Pick a person and ask Truth or Dare. And stop blushing, it was a reasonable enough question. It's not like he'll find out. Hopefully."  
  
"Right then Siobhan, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Hermione's face colour had turned to normal except for a few hints of pin in her cheeks. She wanted to get Siobhan back.  
  
"I don't trust your truth's. So give me your best Dare? Something that you think I wouldn't do in my own free will, and there's not much choice."  
  
"I know streaking isn't a problem for you, so that's out of the question." Groans erupted from the boys as they would have loved to see Siobhan streaking. "Oh, I know. I dare you to snog Harry for no shorter than a minute."  
  
It was Siobhan's turn to blush, but she didn't look as red as Harry did at the moment. He had a lopsided grin on his face, and anybody could tell that he was looking forward to it. Siobhan stood up and sat on his lap. Well, they needed to be close didn't they? Siobhan lent forward, and soon enough they were snogging. Everyone counted the seconds, and after one minute they still hadn't come up for air. It was two minutes and thirty seconds before they separated.  
  
"No fair!" Seamus Finnegan shouted out as they separated. "Everyone knows their dating, so what was the point in that?" Siobhan picked up the cushion she had previously been sitting on and flung it at Seamus. It hit him right in the face, and Siobhan cheered in triumph She didn't think she would be able to aim so perfectly. As for the cushion, she didn't need it anymore. Harry's lap was way more comfortable.  
  
"For your information, we are not dating. We're just good friends. Now can we get on with the game please?" Harry looked slightly miffed that even after they had had a full on snog, she still didn't feel anything. But Harry knew it was there. There was something holding her back, but what?  
  
They went round the circle, and there were a few more embarrassing moments. Ginny admitted she used to have a crush on Harry even though it had been obvious, Ron admitted he still had a stuffed toy called Wawa, that he took with him everywhere and Colin Creevey admitted that he thought Harry was cute. The dares weren't that bad. Certain fifth-year boys ended up having to wear their boxers on their heads, someone had to chug as much Fire Whisky as they could without throwing up, another had to do an impression of Professor Trelawney and wear clothes similar to her for the whole day if possible and it didn't help it was a boy. But when it was Siobhan's turn and she challenged Dean Thomas, he picked the wrong option. He picked Dare. "Right Dean. I dare you to run around the school naked, butt be fair, I'll let you have a hat to cover up your bits," Siobhan said, that mischievous glint back in her eyes. Dean blushed and also looked terrified. Running around the school naked with only a hat to cover his bits, did not seem appealing. "Or we could always turn you into a chicken."  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll take the dare," Dean answered. He preferred being naked than being a chicken. "But what if I get caught? There's the Head Boy and Girl, then there's Filch, and the odd teacher having a midnight stroll."  
  
"Then as I said, blame it onto me. Tell them I dared you, and put on a sorry face then let them drag back here. And I will know if you've done it or nt. I have eyes in most places." Dean went off to the boys dormitories to take his clothes off, and Harry asked how she would know that.  
  
"Easy. Have you never heard of portraits? The habitants can jump from picture to picture, so if I ask them very nicely they'll follow Dean around, and tell me if he gets caught. Simple." It wasn't so simple to find a portrait that was willing to jump from picture frame to picture frame at this time of night, but eventually she found a boy around their age willing to have some fun.  
  
Dean came down, and the girls hooted because even though his private bits were covered, his bum could still be seen. He disappeared through the portrait hole, and people talked between them as they waited for Dean's return. Siobhan was back on Harry's lap and they were discussing whether Harry was better than Malfoy. Five minutes later, Dean still hadn't come back, but the portrait of the boy came back.  
  
"He's been caught! He was on his way back and he was caught! It was by that greasy-haired lanky teacher. Professor Snape, I think," the boy informed Siobhan. She immediately started telling people to go up to their dormitories whilst she and Harry cleared up the common room a bit. Chairs and cushions had been moved about, and they only had a few minutes to get it back the way it was. They heard the Fat Lady swing forward and they immediately dived into a chair, trying to look as relaxed as they could. As if they stayed up till one in the morning each day.  
  
Professor Snape came through followed by a very embarrassed Dean Thomas. He quickly ran up to the boys dormitory to get dressed and go to sleep. He wasn't go to forget about that very soon. Professor Snape looked around the room, and his eyes fell on the nearly empty bottle of Fire Whisky on the sofa next to Siobhan. She casually leant over, and covered it up although it would be no use in trying to hide that it was never there.  
  
"So, Miss McKay, Mr, Thomas tells me that you stole his clothes, chased him about the school before you came back here. Is that true, Potter?" Snape asked taking Harry by surprise. Why was he asking him? Why not Siobhan?  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry answered. He didn't know whether he had said the right thing but he just prayed it was.  
  
"Miss McKay, do tell me, what would you needed the bottle of Fire Whiskey for? Or was it just for you and Potter to drink whilst you waited for him to return," Snape asked. He had seen the bottle then. "I'll be confiscating that thank you. And since you and Potter seem to enjoy Fire Whiskey even though alcohol Is clearly not allowed in this school, I shall be telling your Head of House and she will deal with you. Is that understood?"  
  
Harry nodded, but Siobhan didn't nor could she have been able to. At that movement she heaved and was sick. Luckily she summoned a bucket in time and it didn't go all over the carpet. The Butterbeer and the Fire Whisky she had drunk had caught up with her. Harry looked concerned, whilst Snape looked simply disgusted.  
  
"Potter, what did she drink ?" It was no use asking Siobhan as she still was retching, and rather loudly.  
  
"Well she drank about a quarter of Fire Whisky, and quite a few bottles of Butterbeer. She seemed addicted to the stuff."  
  
"Idiotic girl. Did she not tell you she was lactose intolerant? The Butterbeer alone would have done it, but with Fire Whisky as well, I'm surprised she hasn't passed out. I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing. You go to bed. Your bedtime was hours ago, Potter." Harry slowly go up and trudged towards the dormitories. If Siobhan hadn't been throwing up, he would have kissed her goodnight, just to see Snape's reaction. But at the moment, Siobhan didn't look to appealing. Snape watched him go up to the boys dormitories, and then he turned his attention to Siobhan.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking? You know your lactose intolerant, and yet you still go ahead ad the drink the stuff. I have never net a person as irresponsible for their own health as you."  
  
"Well, I know now that I shouldn't drink Butterbeer. No need to preach about the dangers of alcohol, I think I'm beginning to discover them," she answered, before throwing up again. Snape waited patiently, and eventually she stopped throwing up, and groaned, rolling over onto the floor.  
  
"Come on, Siobhan. It's your own fault, and you need to get to the Hospital Wing." She groaned again, rolled over again, but refused to get up. "Why do you have to make my life so complicated? Come on, let's go." He swept her into his arms and carried her out of the portrait hole, towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
When they got there Madam Pomfrey was half asleep and Snape laid Siobhan down before giving her a nudge. She sat up straight away, embarrassed that she had been caught off guard.  
  
"What is it, Severus. Nothing wrong is there?" Madam Pomfrey asked Snape, looking at him carefully. "You do look a bit skinny. Have you been eating enough? Oh, and you look a bit pale, dear. Are you sure you're not coming don with something?"  
  
"No, Poppy. I'm not here because of me. It's because of my imprudent daughter who decided to drink Butterbeer despite her being lactose intolerant and then also mixing it with alcohol," Snape explained, still annoyed at Siobhan. Siobhan groaned and rolled over. She felt as if her head was going to explode.  
  
"Oh, don't you remember the first time you got drunk? You were out for hours. I can slowly hep her get over her lactose intolerance but I'm afraid I can't also give her a Hangover potion. She'll be a bit groggy in the morning but she'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said, slightly smiling as she remembered the day Snape had first gotten drunk. She went to her cupboard and took out a vial full of green liquid, before handing it to Siobhan. She looked at it hesitantly, before drinking it in one go.  
  
"Well, goodnight Siobhan. See you tomorrow, and I expect to have your essay in, this is not an excuse to miss school." He kissed Siobhan on the forehead before walking out of the Infirmary, his robes sweeping behind him.  
  
Siobhan groaned, as her stomach did a 90 degree flip, and her head swirled. Man, was she going to regret this tomorrow. Her eyelids began to get heavy, and soon enough she fell asleep. Not even a volcano erupting could pull her out of the sleep she had just fallen in.

* * *

A/N- So that was it. Remember to review! And I need some suggestions for the plot. Do you want to know the truth earlier or later? Your choice. Oh, and a fight is coming up soon. But between who? Review to get more chapters! 


	10. Why him?

**A/N-** I think this is the fastest ever update I've ever made. That was less than a week. Maybe a bit shorter than all the other's but it's an update. I didn't get too many reviews, but I'm not complaining. Sort of. A friend of mine recently pointed out to me that my fanfic is becoming really fluffy. Do you think so too? If you do, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll warn people that it is fluffy. Anywayz, here's the fastest chapter I've ever written.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Why him?**  
  
Siobhan felt herself being shaken awake by someone. She rolled over and pulled the covers up over her head, wishing that she was just dreaming that she was being woken up, and that she was still fast asleep. Her head still felt like someone was pounding on it with a hammer, but at least she didn't feel like she was going to puke any second now. Man, had she been stupid. Couldn't she have had one shred of sympathy, or at least be able to sleep it out? The person was persistent, and it felt like they were poking her in the back.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT? Can't you see I'm sort of sleeping here?" she shouted quite loudly for someone with a hangover, flinging back the covers. She still hadn't opened her eyes, and she struggled to. The sun was pouring in from the window, and it dazed her. Why was the sun so damn bright? She turned to see who had been poking her, and to her annoyance it was Harry.  
  
"Geez, I was only trying to wake you up. I wouldn't like to see you when you're properly drunk," Harry said, and then looked at her carefully, "nor would I like to see you when you first wake up in the morning."  
  
Siobhan glared and turned around huffily. She didn't like being insulted, but she had to admit, she was never a morning bird. It was true. Not only did she have quite a temper in the morning, but she also looked worse than her father did in the morning, and that wasn't pretty. Her hair looked similar to a bird's nest, impossible to know where her hair started and where it ended, her face was paler than Snape's, and her breath could have rivalled Fluffy's, and that was saying something.  
  
"And tell me why exactly are you trying to wake me up? Did I ask you to wake me up?" Siobhan mumbled annoyed at the fact that she was being woken up, and by Harry. She liked him, but she didn't want to see him first thing in the morning. Actually, she didn't want to see anybody.  
  
"Snape sent me. You slept through the morning lessons, and he wanted me to remind you that you are to show up for Potions without fail. And I quote, 'Tell your injudicious friend that if she misses a Potion lesson and fails to hand in her essay, I will not hesitate to have her removed from my N.E.W.T classes.' " Well, Snape had said something along those lines.  
  
Siobhan groaned into her pillow and once again pulled the covers over her head. Why did he have to be so father-like today? If he had just been a teacher he wouldn't have bothered, she would have been another meaningless Gryffindor. But no. She had to be the daughter of the most austere Potions master ever to set foot on the Earth.  
  
"You can forget me coming to other lessons. My head is about ready to explode, but if I have to, I'll show up for Potions." Harry had to strain to hear what she was saying, but he just about heard it. He wondered what her reaction would be if he poked her one more time, just to annoy her. "Don't even think about it Harry, or you won't have a finger to poke with."  
  
"I like you a lot better when you're drunk, you know that Siobhan? Less moody, and less able to tell what I'm thinking. Oh and you're also more likely to snog me." Harry had to duck, as a pillow zoomed at his head. He decided now was a good time to go back to lunch, and leave her be.  
  
"It was a dare Harry, nothing more. I thought that was clear," Siobhan said pulling her head out of the covers, before retreating back in again. If she had the power, she would have gladly killed the Sun. If that was possible.  
  
"Yeah, crystal." He left the Hospital Wing without even saying goodbye. Siobhan again wondered whether she really didn't want to be with Harry. Who was she kidding? Everyone could see they were loved up. It was hard to miss. She rolled over and stopped thinking about it. Now was not the time and place. And her head was going to split if she didn't get some more sleep.

* * *

Siobhan trudged down to the dungeons, as fast as her legs would allow her. She felt as if she could collapse any minute now. She had been up to the dormitories to have a long cold shower, got dressed, and had to find her essay amongst the mess she called her trunk. Why she had put it in there she couldn't remember. After washing her hair, it had decided that instead of being wavy like it used to be, to go straighter than a line. She cursed her father's genes. Why did they have to kick in today?  
  
Slytherin and Gryffindor were already lined up outside the dungeons by the time she got there. Siobhan made a beeline to Harry, ready to apologise to him. During her cold shower, she had had time to think it over. Did she really like Harry and was she ready to be in a relationship? Whatever she thought, she had to apologise for her grumpiness. It hadn't been his fault that she had consumed something she new she shouldn't have. He had just happened to catch her in her in the middle of an irritable mood.  
  
"Harry, listen I'm really sorry for this morning," Siobhan said as she reached him. He still didn't look at her, and she wondered whether he was actually listening. "I had no right to snap at you. You were only trying to tell me something."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Harry answered still not looking at Siobhan. Who was the grumpy one now? Siobhan grit her teeth and wondered if she should just leave him alone. He was beginning to irritate her badly.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be like that then next time, I shan't bother. You know, maybe this is the reason why I don't want to be with you. I get a little moody, and then you get into a huff with me. I'm always moody Harry, and you might just have to get used to that."  
  
"That's fine with me, Siobhan, because I don't want to be with you anymore. You're not worth the bother. You were right. There's plenty of girls out there wiling to drop everything just to _talk _to me, and you're not one of them, and I doubt you ever will be." Harry still didn't look at her but something in his voice told her he was dead serious. For some reason, she felt a pang somewhere inside her, and she felt like she was going to cry.  
  
"Fine. Glad you've finally seen the light. Good luck to whoever you'll be dating, they'll need it." With that, Siobhan flicked her hair, and stomped off to talk to Hermione. Times like these, you needed Hermione to bore you to death talking about S.P.E.W. or something like that. At least it took your mind of things. It felt like it was hours before Snape appeared from the dungeons. He did his usual glare then motioned for the class to follow him in. Siobhan settled between Dean Thomas, who still thought she was fit, but after last night was a bit wary of her, and Seamus Finnigan. She had no intention of talking to Harry. She didn't know why but it hurt. At least now she felt how Harry had felt when she had said no.  
  
"This lesson is going to be different. Professor Dumbledore has instructed us to pair each student up with a member from a different House for each lesson," Snape said looking around the room. Slight groans erupted from the class, and a faint smile appeared on his face. "So, when I call your name, you will go to your partner. No fuss."  
  
He began reading out names, and it seemed it was Gryffindor being paired with Slytherin. Harry got paired with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione with Millicent Bulstrode, Neville with Crabbe, a disastrous pair that would be. Siobhan wasn't listening to the rest, and when her name was called out she crossed her fingers and wished, and wished that it wouldn't be-  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Snape said that faint smile still on his face. He looked up at Siobhan, who had to really try and stop herself from throwing anything in her reach at him. Her father had done this on purpose. So he had paired them up together. That wouldn't make her change her mind about him. He was an evil, vile little cockroach who needed to be crushed. Siobhan gathered her stuff, and went to sit with Malfoy, feeling hatred towards her father with every single step.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my beautiful pure-blood. Fancy us being put together," Malfoy said as Siobhan sat down on the stool next to him. She edged her chair as far as she could from him, with it still being behind the work table, and that wasn't far. Turning her face away from his, she turned her attention to what Snape was saying.  
  
"I will go round and collect your homework, after you have started. We will be making Sleepless Sleep potion, and I expect you all to have researched it in your essays, therefore, there is no need in me writing the instructions on the board. You have an hour and ten minutes. You may begin."  
  
The silence was broken by the scraping of stools, as people went up to get ingredients, flipping of textbooks as they used it as a reference for their potions, and the occasional whisper as partners disagreed with each other. Siobhan began setting up the cauldron whilst Malfoy went to get the ingredients. Whilst up there he bumped into Harry.  
  
"I heard you and Siobhan had a fight. What a pity. You would have made a great couple. Too bad I'm getting there first, Potter. You'll never get her back," Malfoy whispered into Harry's ear, before innocently getting some ingredients.  
  
"That's what you think, Malfoy. She hates your guts," Harry responded. True he had blown her off, but she could choose someone better than Malfoy. Anybody but Malfoy.  
  
"I have my way with women. Unlike you I don't need to clutch my scar, and get sympathy because I'm a pathetic orphan. I can get the most unyielding of women, to melt with the click of my finger." Harry shrugged and went back to the cauldron with whom he was sharing with Pug-face Parkinson, one of the most irritating girls he had ever met.  
  
Malfoy too returned to his partner, who took the ingredients of him and started to put them in the cauldron, according to her knowledge of the potion they were doing. She finished the first bit and left it since it was meant to simmer for five minutes. Before Malfoy could talk to her, she buried her nose in the textbook, and began reading instructions she had read at least twice before beginning the potion.  
  
"Come on now, gorgeous. No need to be so stubborn, put down that book and talk to me," Malfoy whispered reaching out and putting the book down. He started to reach for Siobhan's hands but she pulled away.  
  
"Malfoy, touch me again, and you won't have any fingers left," Siobhan hissed pretending that she was still watching the potion.  
  
"I don't think so. You're not as tough as you act, Siobhan. I saw that a couple of days ago, or don't you remember?" He laughed as Siobhan stiffened at the thought. "Thought so. Listen, since you and Potter have broken up, that offer still stands if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday."  
  
"No thanks. I'd rather stay at school. Plus, I haven't got parental permission," Siobhan said trying to wriggle out of it. Right at the moment she wanted to be with Harry more than anything. At least then Malfoy would leave her alone. She added the next ingredients, stirred anti-clockwise, and then let the potion simmer again.  
  
"I don't think you understood me clearly before. No-one says no to Draco Malfoy, and I'm not asking you whether you want to go with me or not. I'm telling you."  
  
"I don't think you understood me either. I don't date slimy gits like you; they're not my style. And I think I just said no to you for the third time. Just move on, I'm not anybody special."  
  
"On the contrary, my dear. You are what I want, and I always get what I want. If I'm not your style, tough. Maybe my father could persuade you a bit more. He rather enjoyed your last meeting. But if you insist on not going out with me, maybe we could have the rest of the Longbottom's tortured. Neville would appreciate that don't you think?" Siobhan paled. Malfoy was sick, this was as low as you could get. Blackmailing just to get Siobhan. That was absolutely disgusting.  
  
"F-fine, Malfoy. But you have to promise me that Neville and his family won't get hurt," Siobhan pleaded. Not that she had any choice. Her family were the most important thing to her, and she couldn't let them get hurt. Even if it meant that she suffered.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way, after a bit of persuading that is. If you insist of keeping Longbottom and his family safe, then very well. No harm will come to them, if you do as I tell you," Malfoy agreed. He had won, with a little bit of help from his father, but he had Siobhan at his mercy. "Oh, and don't call me Malfoy. Draco sounds better, don't you think? Do move closer. Is this anyway to treat your boyfriend?"  
  
Siobhan reluctantly moved her stool closer to Malfoy, or Draco as he now wanted her to call him. He wrapped his arm round her waist, and she just sat there and put up with it. What else could she do? If she didn't, Neville could lose more than his parents, and it would be her fault. Snape was doing his usual snooping round the classroom, muttering insults, criticizing every little fault that he could find. He drew closer to her and Malfoy's potion; well hers because Malfoy hadn't done anything except bring the ingredients. Snape reached their potion, and he leaned over so close that she swore his nose was touching the light green substance.  
  
"This is excellent, 50 points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor," Snape said as he straightened up. His gaze fell on Draco arm which was still wrapped around Siobhan's waist, and he smirked. He lent over to Siobhan and whispered so that only she could hear, "I'm glad you finally agreed with me. Trust me, one day, you will thank me."  
  
"I hate you," Siobhan replied just as quietly. At the moment she did really hate him. Who would do this to their own daughter? Siobhan wanted to scream at him, and throw the Sleepless Sleep potion all over him. But that would have been a bit suspicious if all of a sudden she had a tantrum in the middle of the lesson.  
  
The rest of the lesson was an absolute nightmare for Siobhan. Not only did Draco insist on having his arm round her waist, he kept on telling her the consequences of what would happen if she decided that she wasn't going to be nice to him. Harry watched all of this with pure jealousy, and Pansy Parkinson wasn't doing him any favours.  
  
"Just look at your little bitch. She's all over my Draco-kins. Why, aren't you enough for her?" Pansy moaned at Harry. She loved Draco to bits, and now he was being whisked away by Siobhan. "The only reason Draco probably is letting her get all over him is because she's a slut."  
  
"Just shut up about it, Parkinson. We weren't even dating, and you seriously need to get glasses. It's Malfoy who's all over Siobhan. Not the other way around," Harry snapped back. He had let her go, but that didn't mean that Pansy could call her names. Hopefully, he and Siobhan were still friends.  
  
"You're just sticking up for her. You know that she's a bitch, set to dig her claws in the first man who calls her gorgeous. Go on, admit it, Potter. You can't keep living in a dream world, where reality isn't real. She loves him, not you, and that's eating you up inside. Just admit it."  
  
"Leave me alone. She isn't a bitch. Anyway, it takes a bitch to know a bitch, so you must be one yourself. Just because YOU can't have Malfoy, doesn't mean that she can't have him." Why was he sticking up for her? Siobhan had blown him off for Malfoy, of all people. He certainly seemed to have his way with women. But how did he do it so fast? Four days ago, Siobhan was threatening Malfoy, now they were a loved-up couple. It just didn't make sense.  
  
Pansy went into a sulk, and began flicking through her copy of '_Advanced Potions: Pre-NEWT_ ' rather noisily. At least their potion was finished and all it needed to do now was simmer. He glared in the direction of Siobhan and Malfoy. He had green eyes for a reason. They were filled with envy.

* * *

The class came to an end, and everybody bottled their potions and deposited them on Snape's desk on the way out. Most of them looked alright, and even Crabbe and Neville's had come out green. Perhaps not the right shade, but green all the same. Snape even awarded an extra ten points to Slytherin (obviously) and Gryffindor since Crabbe and Neville had managed to produce a near-enough potion.  
  
Harry caught up with Siobhan who was walking down with Draco. He was telling her about something, and she was nodding, a bored expression on her face. You too would be bored if you had to listen to somebody talk about the brand of shampoo they use.  
  
"Siobhan, I need to talk to you," Harry said grabbing onto Siobhan's arm, jerking her out of Draco's hold. Draco didn't look too happy and was about to say something, but Siobhan got in there first.  
  
"Look, I gave you a chance to talk when I tried to apologise. There is nothing left to talk about," Siobhan answered. She too wanted to talk to Harry but Draco really didn't look happy for Harry to be there.  
  
"Just for five minutes, and then I won't talk to you again if you don't want to. Please, jus for five minutes." Harry knew that he was pleading, but he needed to know why Siobhan was going out with Malfoy. All lesson, it was the only thing he had been able to think about. She couldn't really love Malfoy?  
  
"Very well, if that's alright with you Draco." Siobhan turned to Draco and put on her cute face. He reluctantly nodded, and Siobhan pulled Harry aside whilst Draco waited for her. "Harry, what is it that you want? I was in the middle of a conversation with my _boyfriend_."  
  
"You looked _really_ interested in what your _boyfriend_ was saying. Puh-lease. I know you don't like him, and if you're doing this just to spite me, well guess what? It's working. You don't have to do this. I'm sorry that I was so moody, but you don't have to do this."  
  
"See Harry? This is what irritates me. You think that whole world revolves around you, and that everything I do has to have something to do with you. Well, guess what? It doesn't. Just because I blew you off doesn't mean that I don't actually like Draco. Get over yourself, Harry."  
  
"You can't be serious. You just can't." But Siobhan looked dead serious. Inside, she just wanted to hug Harry, and tell him that she wanted to be as far from Draco as she could be but she knew that she couldn't. She was doing this for Neville. Harry seethed with anger Siobhan. His pride was hurt, and it felt like his heart was breaking. He wanted to make Siobhan feel like he was feeling.  
  
"I am Harry, and you will do best just to accept my relationship with Draco, or we might as well not be friends if you're going to let your jealousy get in the way of our friendship." Siobhan wished that she could take every single word she was saying back but it was needed to be said. Harry's anger just reached the top. He was hurt, and he wanted to hurt her.  
  
"There is no friendship, Siobhan. There never was, and never will be. You are going to get hurt, and I hope you do, because I gave you a chance and you didn't take it. You were right, I just didn't know the real side of you. And I hope your mother didn't either, because I bet she would be genuinely upset. I'm glad that she can't see the mistake that you are making dating that piece of scum you call your boyfriend."  
  
Siobhan couldn't believe what Harry was saying. He was no better than Draco. Bringing family into this, especially deceased ones, that was really low. Siobhan didn't think about she was doing and just swung her arm back before punching Harry as hard as she could squarely on the nose. Harry was caught of guard and he toppled backwards. His nose was bleeding, and it felt numb. As he tried to get up, Siobhan pushed him down again with her foot.  
  
"Listen to me. I am going to say this once, and once only, understood?" Siobhan asked, stepping harder on Harry's chest. He nodded. "There is a reason why I'm doing this and you don't need to know. And don't you ever again talk about my mother. She has nothing to do with this so don't bring her into it. Next time you do, I'll do more damage than a punch in the nose. Remember that." She took her foot off of him and went back to Draco.

"So which shampoo did you say was best for my hair?" she asked Draco before walking off with him towards who knows where.  
  
Harry lay his head against the cool marble of the dungeon floor. It was soothing. So Siobhan was doing this for a reason, but what. It could be anything. She loved him, or what was that reason? His nose was still bleeding and it was flowing down onto his robes, but he didn't care. But Siobhan was right. He had had no right to bring in Siobhan's mother. She had only lost her mother recently and it wasn't fair.  
  
"_She deserved it,"_ Harry thought, getting to his feet. "_I don't think the world revolves around me. Malfoy does, not me_."

* * *

He walked where his feet dragged him. He didn't want to go to the Common room because he was sure somebody would ask him how he felt about the whole Siobhan/Malfoy thing, and he really didn't want to talk about. Perhaps a walk around the school would do him good. He was sure everybody would be in the Great Hall by the time he finished, and then he could go do his homework in the library. It was usually a place where Siobhan never ventured.  
  
He didn't know where he was going. He was in a daze. Pansy had been right. It was just eating him up inside. The feelings that he had developed in such a short time for Siobhan were too strong. He wanted her, but she didn't want him. Harry wondered why his nose was still bleeding. It must have been at least ten minutes since Siobhan had punched him. Man, did she have a good jab. Would make a great boxer if she wanted.  
  
"Harry, what happened to you?" somebody asked Harry pulling him out of his thoughts. It was Professor Lupin. Harry realised that he was outside is office. Funny where your feet could take you when you're not concentrating.  
  
"What? Me? Oh, I got on somebody's bad side," Harry explained checking his nose to see if it was broken. He didn't think so, but it was still bleeding. Professor Lupin gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"It wasn't one of Malfoy's bodyguards was it?" Lupin asked thinking on whose bad side Harry could have possibly got on and deserved a punch. Harry shook his head. "Pity. I've always wanted a reason to have Malfoy suspended. So who was it?"  
  
"Siobhan. And before you say anything, would you mind stopping the bleeding?" Harry was getting concerned that he was losing a considerable amount of blood. The idea of him shrivelling up and dieing from a nose bleed didn't appeal to him.  
  
"Right, sure. Come into my office and I'll find something. Perhaps you'd also like some tea. It'll help you relax. You seem stressed." Harry followed Lupin into his office and sat down in one of the empty chairs behind Lupin's desk. He rummaged in his drawer then snapped something in half. He handed one of the halves to Harry.  
  
"What is this?" Harry asked, now wary on things that people gave him. Especially if he didn't know what they were.  
  
"Nosebleed Nougat, one of the Weasley twins invention. That's meant to stop your nosebleed. Unless you want me to stop it using my wand, and that could end up getting sticky. I'm not very good at healing." Harry contemplated whether he wanted to have a deformed nose or risk eating what he had just been given. He ate it knowing that Lupin really wasn't that well in areas outside Defence Against the Dark Arts. To his luck the nosebleed stopped and Lupin handed him a tissue to wipe himself off, whilst he made the tea. He handed a cup full of warm tea to Harry who drank it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed that," Harry said letting the warmth of the tea sink into him. He wished he could let go of the feeling in the pit of his stomach like tea gives off heat.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what you said to Siobhan to get on her bad side? Or are you going to tell me it's none of my business, and leave?"  
  
"I guess I like her more than I thought, and when she turned me down for Malfoy I got really upset for some reason. I just wanted to hurt her so I said some stuff about her mum. She got angry and punched me." Harry had taken an interest to his cup, and seemed to be talking to it instead of Lupin.  
  
"Don't expect any sympathy from me there, Harry. You deserved that punch. You of all people should know what it feels like when someone talks about your dead parent or parents. I didn't think you'd also do it."  
  
"I feel terrible, but she said some things as well. Can you believe she said that I think the world revolves around me? I mean, she dating the most selfish guy in all of Hogwarts and she's telling me that I'm big-headed. Why Malfoy, though? I'm loads better than him."  
  
"Listen Harry, I know Siobhan from her previous school and I've met her father before. Did she not tell you that her father was a Slytherin? If I know her father it will have something to do with something he said. Like '_You'd better date Lucius Malfoy's son Draco. It'll be good for the family name, and business. It's for your own good. One day you'll thank me_'or something along those lines I don't think you should take it personally. She'll come round."  
  
"Yeah, after they get married and I'll be stuck a jealous twat until the day I die," Harry mumbled quietly into his tea, but Lupin still heard him.  
  
"That's the spirit, Harry. You keep that attitude and you'll be fine." Harry wondered whether Lupin was mocking him but didn't say anything.

* * *

Harry was sitting on the sofa talking to Hermione and Ron. He had long come back from Lupin's office, and he had done most of his homework. He hadn't gone to dinner because he hadn't felt hungry and he didn't want to bump into Siobhan and Draco. Who in their sane mind would call their son Draco? As he had thought, when Hermione and Ron had found him sitting in the common room with his nose buried in a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, they had immediately started asking him what he thought about Malfoy and Siobhan being together. Now they were talking about what McGonagall would do to them after what had happened last night with Siobhan. It was around eight o'clock and there still was no sign of Siobhan.  
  
"Where do you think Siobhan is?" Hermione asked Ron worried about her friend. They had seen her at dinner, but she had disappeared with Malfoy halfway through. Hermione didn't think she had eaten anything except perhaps a bit of mashed potato. Ron shrugged, and he didn't have to say anything because out of the portrait hole came Siobhan. Harry was still pissed and he sank down in the sofa.  
  
"Well look who it is. If it isn't _Mrs. Malfoy_. I didn't think she'd be able to leave her husband," Harry whispered, but loud enough for Siobhan to hear. Harry was certainly a sour loser. He couldn't handle him feeling like that and Siobhan being happy. Not that she was of course.  
  
"Harry, stop being so damn selfish," Hermione whispered to Harry. Well, he was being selfish or childish you might say.  
  
"And if it isn't Mr. Sour Potter. You are unbelievable you know that? You know that I haven't done anything to you? And yet here you are acting as if I've been cheating on you. There was nothing going on between us in the first place," Siobhan answered. Two could play at that game.  
  
"And you are going to tell me that first kiss meant _NOTHING_ to you? That I was the only that showed any emotion? You are going to tell me that there was _NOTHING_ behind all those hugs we shared? I meant _NOTHING_ to you, didn't I?" Harry was now really angry, and he didn't care whether he was making a scene. He had to get it off his chest.  
  
"Harry, I didn't ask you to like me, did I? I _TRIED_ to stop you from getting hurt after that first kiss! I knew this was going to happen. There are some things you don't FUCKING UNDERSTAND! So, don't you DARE go around acting as if you're the fucking victim! Because YOU ARE NOT!"  
  
"You obviously didn't TRY HARD ENOUGH! Remember when you said your father thought that I was filth, in other words you meant YOU think I'm filth didn't you? Just admit it! The Sorting Hat made an evident mistake. YOU DON'T BELONG IN GRYFFINDOR! YOU BELONG IN SLYTHERIN, WITH YOUR PRECIOUS DRACO!" Harry had now got to his feet and he was facing Siobhan.  
  
"So this is what it's about, huh? I hurt your PRIDE! And who are you to decide what House I belong in? Don't let fame get to your head Harry, just because you are the fucking Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean you can have a go at me. I bet there are DOZENS of people in this room who think that I'm a traitor, but you don't see them having a go at me, unlike YOU!"  
  
"You said it yourself. The Sorting Hat said you belonged in Slytherin, NOT Gryffindor but Slytherin! Your father must be so proud. There's not a person in Slytherin who didn't go bad, and your father has to be a bloody DEATH EATER! Now his daughter is dating a Death Eater's son it must be so perfect. No wonder you don't want to spend time together. You must be as bad as each other!"  
  
"Did I not tell you not to drag my family into this? I TOLD you, I have my reasons which you don't need to know about. You think Draco is so bad, just look at yourself. You are so low, the only way you can make yourself feel better is by hurting me. WELL, I'M GLAD FOR YOUR PARENTS THAT THEY DON'T HAVE TO BE HERE TO SEE THEIR ONLY SON BEHAVE LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT!" Siobhan had also sunk lower than low.  
  
"SAME GOES FOR YOU. YOUR MUM WOULD PROBABLY DIE OF SHAME TO SEE HER DAUGHTER BE SO STUPID! OH WAIT, SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!" He had done one of the things he shouldn't do. A crowd had gathered around to watch Harry and Siobhan argue and at what Harry had just said many gasped. Not even Malfoy had ever said that to him, and now here he was saying something so horrible to Siobhan out of spite.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Siobhan screamed before lunging herself at Harry. He was taken by surprise although he shouldn't have been. Siobhan had warned him that if he ever brought her mother into this she'd do more damage than a nosebleed.  
  
She had him pinned to the floor, and was punching his face as hard as she could. His glasses had been discarded somewhere on the way down. He had seriously hurt her. She had only just gotten over her mother's death, and here he was, bringing it all back. Somehow Harry managed to get loose and he pushed her off. He tried to get to his feet but Siobhan was back, and more livid than she had been. Harry couldn't just sit there and take it. He delivered the first punch on her stomach, and she doubled over in pain. He must have caught her bellybutton ring. He continued to punch her, until she had him pinned to the floor, and this time she made sure he couldn't move before punching his face with all the might she had again, and again and again. The crowd of Gryffindors that had been cheering on who they thought was right suddenly went quiet.  
  
"What on Earth is going on here? Miss McKay get off of Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she walked through the crowds. Siobhan stood up and gave Harry one last kick before completely leaving him alone. Harry struggled to his feet and wiped his once again bloody nose with his sleeve. "I come here to fetch you two from my office to punish you for alcohol possession, and I find you fighting. What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
"Harry had nothing to do with the alcohol last night. Harry just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time last night and Professor Snape just thought he was part of it," Siobhan said, taking everybody by surprise. What she said next took Harry even more by surprise. "And Harry didn't start the fight right now, I did. I was in a foul mood, and the smallest thing set me off so I went for him. As you can see, he's more injured than I am."  
  
Compared to Harry, Siobhan was relatively healthy. She had survived with a few bruises, but Harry had a black eye, a bloody nose, a cut lip, and loads of bruises. It definitely looked like Siobhan had taken Harry by surprise, and Harry had been noble enough not to hit her back.  
  
"Mr. Potter is this true?" Professor McGonagall asked. Everybody turned to look at Harry, expecting him to confess to having started the fight.  
  
"Yes it's true Professor," Harry answered. If Siobhan wanted to take all the blame then she could have it. He hadn't asked her to, but he wasn't going to get in trouble when she was so willing.  
  
"Right then, Mr. Weasley, I think you should take Mr. Potter to the Infirmary since he might be a bit disorientated," Professor McGonagall said through pursed lips. She turned to Siobhan and gave her a disappointed look. "And you Miss McKay, I guess you will have to come with me. I have never been one to suspend a student in their first week, but you might be an exception. Come along then."  
  
Siobhan followed Professor McGonagall out of the Common Room but not before giving one last look at Harry. This one clearly meant, '_I'm doing this for you, and don't you ever forget that_."

* * *

**A/N-**Alright so the fight wasn't that great, but there was a fight nonetheless. Please review, as this will give me strength to update more. I will anyway because it's summer, but you know, I need it for my low self-esteem. So review, and don't forget to point out stuff that you want changed. See you soon!  
  
**-TheDarkLadyOfRavenclaw- **


	11. A very short revelation

**A/N – **Yeah! My writer's block is finally cured! This chapter was originally going to be more complicated, twisted and dramatic than this one and so much longer, but my floppy disk mysteriously went missing, and I didn't have a back-up copy. (I have suspicions that my computer swallowed it up) So this chapter is letting go of a mystery, and hopefully you'll be able to piece everything together. If you can't, don't worry. There's more chapters to come. Anyway, on with Chapter 11 which is a fluffy excuse of a chapter.

**Chapter 11- A very short revelation**

"I really don't see the problem. Give her a couple of detentions as first agreed and let her off with a stern warning," Professor Snape said, opposing all what Professor McGonagall had said in the past quarter of an hour.

"You don't see it because it's your daughter," Professor McGonagall snapped back. She was going to stick to what she was saying. It took more than a few comments to bring her down.

"The fact that she's my daughter has nothing to do with it and you know that. Simply because your precious Potter got taught a lesson, you can't stand it."

"If we let her off the hook, the students will think we're weak. They already think I'll be suspending her, so letting her go with a string of detentions won't exactly scream 'power'."

"And have you thought about the situation I am in? If you suspend her where exactly is she going to go? With me and Lupin both working here, it won't be possible, unless you expect her to stay in my quarters for the time she is suspended."

McGonagall gave him a look and immediately Snape shook his head, and backed away towards the door as if he was going to make an attempt to run. McGonagall grinned in triumph at the discomfort she had caused him.

"No, you have to be joking. No way. Dumbledore will never agree to it. No."

"Suspending her doesn't mean she has to leave the school. If she stays in your quarters, people will think she's been suspended and you can keep an eye on her."

"Is there anyway I can get out of this?" McGonagall shook her head and Snape hung his head in defeat. It hadn't changed. Snape was still the student arguing with the teacher and losing. "I will get you back, Minerva, some way or another."

"I'd like to see you try." Siobhan looked on from her chair and half-expected Professor McGonagall to stick her tongue out at her father, and saw she was struggling to maintain her composure.

"You're on."

Siobhan had been sitting there calmly, listening to their boring bickering and decided to shut them up. They were meant to be telling her off, and all she had gotten was a medium-sized lecture and then they had started debating what punishment suited her. That had been fine with her. She had gotten time to go over the days event s over in her mind. How could she have let that comment get to her head? '_Good thing your mother isn't here, she'd probably die of shame to see her daughter be so stupid. Oh wait, I forgot, she's already dead!' _That was all it had taken to set her off. She thought she was over her mother's death but obviously not.

"It's great that you enjoy your childish bickering, but quite frankly, I'm bored. I've had the lecture, now I've got the punishment. How much more of this do I have to endure?" Siobhan said, interrupting the flow of insults, sarcastic comments, and anything else they were talking about.

"Oh, right. Go pack your things and find me downstairs in my office. You can start of by helping me out in the dungeons. Pack a weeks worth of clothes and that sort of thing. I don't think you'll be suspended for longer than a week. Personally I don't think you should be suspended at all."

"Don't start, Severus. As Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress, I decide her punishment, and my decision is final. Have a nice week." She gave them both a toothy smile, and began marking a piece of work that was just waiting to be marked. Snape and Siobhan made their way out both grumbling under their breath. As Snape opened the door, his and Siobhan's gaze met.

"Grumpy old hag," Siobhan muttered hoping that only Snape could hear her. She turned to see if McGonagall had heard but she didn't seem to. She was still grading that piece of work.

"Potter-lover," Snape contradicted, not in a good mood. Not that he didn't like Siobhan, and didn't want to spend quality time with her, but he preferred the peace and quiet he returned to every evening after a day full of idiotic teenagers. Now, for a week, he would have to come home to.........Siobhan.

"I heard that," Professor McGonagall said looking up from the pupils homework she was grading. "Fifty points from Slytherin for that uncalled comment."

"You can't do that. I'm not one of my idiotic students, so you can't take points away from me."

"You're a Slytherin, and I have permission to take away points from any Slytherin."

"Alright then. 50 points from Gryffindor because you're their Head of Year. 50 points for Potter's behaviour. And a point from every student that's in Gryffindor for being sorted into that house."

"Oh, that's just plain cheek. Take it back or I'll........." Siobhan decided it was best to leave them alone to squabble and left the room gladly to go pack. If her father was mature then what on Earth was immature? She shook her head, as she made her way to the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

"Best go to the Hospital Wing, mate. She didn't do your face any favours that's for sure," Ron said to Harry who was standing over by the window, looking out into the grounds, for the fifth time.

"If I'd wanted to go, I would have done so. I'm fine, alright?" Harry snapped back, not in the mood to be harassed by his best friend. What he didn't need right now was Madam Pomfrey fussing over him and rambling on, on how in her day people didn't behave like this.

"Ron's right, Harry. Plus, if Siobhan comes here I don't think she want to see your face. I still can't believe you said that to her," Hermione said from her seat in the armchair. She had been giving him grief ever since Professor McGonagall had left with Siobhan.

"Whatever. She deserved it."

Harry looked out of the window and is remembered what happened on the grounds, all on in the time of five days. From the window you could see a bit of the lake where he and Siobhan had had their first kiss under the moon. He could also see the Quidditch pitch, where he had seen Siobhan's talent on a broom, where he had first seen Siobhan's powers, and where she had jumped on his back. Why on Earth was he acting as if they had known each other for years? Or as if they had been actually dating? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard somebody come in through the portrait hole. He turned to see if it was anybody interesting, and it was. It was Siobhan.

"Siobhan!" Hermione said at sight of her friend. Siobhan mustered a smile but her gaze was not focused on Hermione, but on Harry. "What happened?"

"Been suspended for a week. No biggie," Siobhan answered casually, acting as if the thought of being suspended didn't bother her. It didn't but she really wanted to patch things up with Harry.

"Wow, McGonagall must have been angry. The amount of time Fred and George got in trouble and never suspended," Ron said, being his insensitive self. Now Siobhan understood what Harry had meant when he had told her Ron was on the insensitive side.

"That's because they never beat up the Boy-Who-Lived, her favourite student," Siobhan sneered and then lightly added seeing Hermione and Ron's and looks, "Best go and pack. Dad should be here any moment to get me."

Harry turned and looked at her properly. God, she was so beautiful, and he had done damage to her face. Just a few bruises were enough to ruin that creamy complexion, but she still looked gorgeous. He expected her to say something or at least give him a punch but she walked past him. Before Siobhan could get out of his reach, however, he got hold of her arm and twisted her towards him. What he saw in her eyes wasn't the anger and hatred he had seen before, but a mixture of emotions. Anger was still there, but he could also see pain and sadness. Had he caused that?

"We really do need to talk. Rationally. About us. Our friendship, relationship if there is one and air out our feelings," Harry said softly, quiet enough so that Hermione and Ron couldn't hear them. The last thing he needed was Hermione later telling him how unreasonable he had been I what he had said.

"I think my feelings are pretty clear. I don't like you in the same way you like me, I'm with Draco now, and it has nothing to do with you. As for the friendship, I think it's pretty much destroyed, don't you? If you'll excuse me, I need to go pack," she answered, and pulled her arm out of his loose grip, and turned and went up to the girl's dormitories.

Harry followed her, and to his surprise the stairs stayed normal, instead of turning into a slide, which is what usually happened when a boy tried to go up them. He walked into the dormitory Siobhan had just walked in and found she was already stuffing stuff from her trunk into a fairly large holdall. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who were discussing the fight that had happened twenty minutes, went quiet as Harry entered, listening out for any gossip.

"You're going out with Malfoy for a reason, but what is it?" he said as he walked over to her bed. Siobhan ignored him and continued doing what she was doing.

Deciding to be useful, he picked up and folded the clothes that Siobhan was aimlessly throwing onto the bed from the trunk. A pair of knickers were thrown into his face but Siobhan and noticed and quickly snatched them away blushing slightly. This would have been a funny moment if there hadn't been so much tension between them. Siobhan continued to rummage through her trunk and finally found what she was looking for. Her photo album, something she never went anywhere without, and chucked it on the bed absentmindedly.

It fell open on a page full of photographs with her mother, Harry's father, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry noticed it, and his eyes were attracted to a particular photo. This one seemed like a year photograph, taken possibly in fourth of fifth year. There were all the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all organised neatly in front of the lake. Siobhan's mother was standing next to Sirius who had his arm wrapped around her, both looking positively smitten with each other, and then the rest of the Marauders, with the exception of Peter that is, pulling faces. Siobhan finished what she was doing and look up to see Harry looking in her album. She leant over and slammed it shut.

"It's none of your business. I may love him. You'll never know." Harry looked at her, completely ignoring what she was saying and thought of what he had just seen. Why did she have more pictures of the Marauders than he had and what did Siobhan's mum have to do with it?

"How did your mum know Sirius, Remus, and my father? Can I have a look at those pictures?" Siobhan picked up the album and stuffed it in the holdall first, and then the clothes, some of which Harry had carefully folded for her. She looked up at Harry and wondered why on Earth, they of all people had to fall for each other. A week from now she had never imagined she would fall for Harry Potter.

"I don't know. Maybe they were school friends. I've got to go, my father will be here any minute. Sorry I can't be much help." She zipped up the bag, and was about to pick it up, when Harry reached for her hand and didn't let her go. He wasn't finished with her yet. Her father could wait.

"Your hiding something, I can tell that. Not just one thing but lots of things. Why you're going out with Malfoy, and how your mother knew my father and his friends. Heck, I don't even know who your father is."

"I'm not hiding anything. You're just paranoid. Plus, I don't think you've told me everything about yourself, so I have no reason to tell you either."

"Look me in the eye and tell me, that you love Malfoy, and that there are no feelings between us. That you know nothing about that picture. That our friendship is well and truly down the drain."

"You know I can't tell you all of that. Look, Harry, I really have to go. I'm sorry for what happened between us." Siobhan picked up the bag and went towards the door, past Harry but he stepped in front of her blocking her passage. He held her by the shoulders and lent in for a kiss. Their lips connected and Siobhan felt faint. She really didn't know what to say after that unexpected kiss. She wanted to scream out 'I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me', but for some reason found she couldn't. "Bye."

Harry watched her go out the door and wondered what had possessed him to do that. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Perhaps Siobhan had given him concussion or something making him feel so light-headed. He sat down on her bed, ignoring the curious eyes of Lavender and Parvati and found he was sitting on a photograph. He took into his hands and studied it. It must have fallen out of Siobhan's photo album because it was a picture of a Siobhan with a little girl on her lap; of about one or two, who looked so much like Siobhan apart from the brilliant blonde hair, both waving at the camera. He wondered who the little girl was. Perhaps she was a sister or something, but he had always thought Siobhan was an only child. Thinking of how much he didn't know Siobhan, he turned over the photograph. What he read caused him to believe that Siobhan was hiding so much under those mysterious dark eyes. In bright pink felt-tip a short message was scrawl on.

_To Mummy, I had so much fun. From your baby Emily._

* * *

**A/N**- Did I mention this was a fluffy excuse for a chapter? Don't worry, the next one will be longer to make up for this one. And it'll be faster updated. Thanks for the advice I got from one reader. I haven't forgotten you. I took your advice and twisted it a little. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	12. I promise I won't hurt him Not

_**A/N-** Readers please forgive me for I know not what I do, I just never got the chance to ever update. But I didn't know that I would be this long, and write such a crap chapter as well. It's been like two months now hasn't it? Hope you like it, and I promise I'll update before the end of this month. Any of you reading My Saviour, that's being updated next week. Hopefully. Now on with the chapter. _

**

* * *

**

**I promise I won't hurt him. Not.**

Siobhan walked down the stairs with a heavy holdall in her hand, her mind only on Harry. Why did he have to go and be so sweet for? He had left her speechless, and that was a difficult thing for her to be. He knew as well as she did that there was definetely some chemistry between them no matter how much she tried to deny it. She would have told him that she liked him the same way if she didn't have one hell of a problem. And as Siobhan wasn't concentrating on where she was walking she walked straight into that problem.

"Where are you going? I know I'm irresistible but I saw you under an hour ago. Keep that up and I might begin to think you really like me," Draco said as he made sure Siobhan hadn't creased his robes. Siobhan rolled her eyes and wondered why out of all the people she could have bumped into it had to be him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Draco. If it were possible I'd date you from a very safe distance. Say, about 200 miles minimum. I wouldn't like you if your name was Harry Potter," Siobhan retorted, not thinking about Draco's temper or rules. Draco's eyes flashed at Harry's name and he grabbed Siobhan's wrist twisting it round as much as he could without breaking it.

"What did you say? If I heard you quite correctly, you were comparing me to Potter. Care to repeat yourself?" Draco sneered as he watched Siobhan trying to wriggle out of his hold. He loosened his grip and waited for Siobhan to answer.

"I meant, yes Draco you are irresistible but I wasn't going to see you." Draco let go of Siobhan's arm, interested to know where she was heading. "I had a fight with Harry and I got suspended because I was already in trouble for alcohol possession. Whilst I'm gone, don't hurt Harry. It wasn't his fault."

"I'm not going to waste my energy. So, why weren't you going to bother and say goodbye to me? That's what my girlfriend does, alright? When she goes anywhere, she comes and says goodbye. Luckily, I ran into you. Next time there'll be trouble." He punched Siobhan in the stomach, and she doubled over in pain as it was the second time that day somebody had hit her in the stomach. Draco grabbed Siobhan by her hair and pulled her up. "And it'll hurt much, much more than that."

"Draco, let go of me. How am I meant to explain to my father if I come back with bruises all over just from saying 'goodbye' to you? I won't be your pretty pureblood if you beat me up will I? Just let go of my hair and then I can properly say goodbye." Draco let go of her hair, but as he did Siobhan kicked him in the shins bringing him down to the floor. She pinned his arms to the floor and straddled his body so that he couldn't move. "You listen, and you listen good Draco. You're the reason I'm being suspended. I may pretend to other people that we're madly in love, but we're not. And hurting me isn't going to make me like you."

"I swear, when I get up, you're going to have to pay. If you think that you can hold me down with such a weak grip, think again my beautiful." In one swift move he pulled his arms out of Siobhan's hold and kicked her off. Soon he was standing and held a hand out for Siobhan. She grit her teeth in anger and stood up ignoring Draco's hand. He grabbed her anyway and pinned her against the wall. They were in a well-lit area and anybody could have seen them but he didn't care.

"Once again, you're stronger than I thought. I have to stop underestimating you don't I? So, you've got me against a wall, in your strong manly grip, what are you going to do?" Siobhan asked slightly mocking him. If there was no way she could get out of this situation then she might as well enjoy herself. Draco leanedin and kissed her. Siobhan pursed her lips as he tried to go in for a snog. With that she was answered with a sharp tug of the hair. Opening her mouth to swear, Draco got in there.

'_Yuck,_' thought Siobhan as she let Draco slobber all over her, '_for a rich guy, and rumoured love rat, his kissing feels like being licked by a dog._'

"Miss McKay and Mr Malfoy, the hallwayis not a place for kissing," came a teachers voice. Draco pulled away scowling, and Siobhan subtly wiped her mouth. She looked up and was relieved that it was Professor Lupin. "Have you never heard of a room?"

"Yeah we have, it just didn't seem appropriate at the time," Draco answered glaring poisonously at Professor Lupin. "Because of that idiot Potter, Siobhan's suspended and we we're just saying goodbye. Have you got problem with that?"

"I do actually. And I have a problem with your attitude. Twenty points from Slytherin. Next time, you might actually think before you talk." Draco opened his mouth to say something more but Siobhan put a hand on his arm. She didn't want to be the start of a full-blown argument, and she knew Remus. He was likely to argue until he had nothing left to say. Draco looked at her with cold eyes but she smiled back bravely.

"Look, I'd better be going. It's only a week. Send me an owl if you want to talk or whatever. Promise me you won't hurt Harry whilst I'm gone alright?" Siobhan said sweetly, acting as if she really did care whether Draco missed her or not. Draco's grey eyes softened, and he nodded. Siobhan summoned all her willpower and gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips. "Now go before you lose Slytherin any more points." Draco kissed her back before leaving and continuing the way he had originally been going. As soon as he was out of earshot, Siobhan breathed a sigh of relief, and wiped her mouth and tongue with the sleeve of her robe ignoring the fact the Professor Lupin was staring at her as if she was mad.

"Is he that bad a kisser? I always thought Malfoy was a ladies man," Professor Lupin said, a grin on his face as he tried not to laugh at Siobhan's behaviour. Siobhan glared at him and shivered in disgust. It would be weeks before she could get that minty toothpastey taste out of her mouth. She liked the taste of toothpaste but it tasted like he practically ate it. At least it hadn't been onions. "Now do you care to explain why you're being suspended?"

"Can we walk and talk? I'm sort of late. Maybe then you give some of that god-fatherly advice," Siobhan said picking up her bag and walking towards the dungeons. Professor Lupin fell into step with her, and she started ranting on about her and Harry.

* * *

"You can't do that you know. Not only are you in the girls' dorm but you're going through her stuff. That is so incredibly rude," Parvati stated as she watched Harry rummage through Siobhan's trunk. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't be bothered to stop him. Lavender had left so that Siobhan couldn't say she hadn't tried to stop him.

As Harry moved he could feel the photograph in his back pocket. What on Earth did it mean? He knew that Siobhan had taken the album, but this had fallen out so there had to be more in the trunk. All there seemed to be in the trunk were clothes, clothes, clothes and more clothes. He found a picture of Siobhan and her mother, but that wasn't anything special. He threw it back in and carried on searching. Harry knew what he was doing was a breach of her privacy but if she wouldn't tell him, then that privacy just had to be violated. Finally, in one of the corners he felt a book. He took it out and the Alleluia Chorus went off in his head. This is what he was looking for. Her journal. Aware that Parvati was watching he opened the first page and started reading.

**_August 10th _**

_I can't believe they're making me write a stupid journal. As if I don't have a lot on my plates with all these disciplinary hearings and my parole officer breathing down my neck every two minutes. He never goes home, does he? This is the shittiest idea they've come up with so far. A journal. Why don't they just get off my case anyway? I'm not that bad, just a little delinquency here and there. But maybe if I do one thing right my mum's going to stop sighing whenever I walk into the room, and that bastard won't have anything bad to say against me. As if that's going to happen. That bastard's always got something bad to say about me. I'm a walking disaster according to him. Here he comes now. I best stop writing before he decides to have a go at me._

_**August 11th**_

_I'm leaving this shitty place. It's my home yes, but with him here I might as well live in hell. It's that bad. I don't know how I can write with this ache in my arm you know. But I got to write something or else it'll probably be taken as a breach of probation. What I'm going to do when he lays another finger on me is going to be a breach of probation. How come nobody takes me seriously when I say my home is the worst place to be? They believe Mr Fake Blonde over there. 'Siobhan is just a bad case of when children grow up without a strong fatherly figure' or 'Siobhan is just crying out for attention. We do our best to try and help her by giving as much love and support as we can'. What love and support? More like hate and more hate. Fuck. One of my bruises has turned yellowy-purple. I've got to do something about that._

_**August 12th **_

_Only two days ago I started this journal, and I don't know what it's done for me. Don't keep your anger pent up, they tell me. And when I don't it only leads to trouble. Every time I open my mouth he's on my case. I don't like your tone Siobhan he says. Don't swear at me Siobhan. I won't tolerate this behaviour in my house. Oh, fuck him. It's not even his. It's mum's. If only she would wake up and smell the blood she might tell him just that. He gave me a pretty rough beating. It still stings and I've been lying on my bed waiting for the pain to go away for the past two hours. I bet I'm going to get in trouble for spending too long in my room. Wouldn't surprise me if he gave me a good kick for breathing. Damn, where's my father when I need him? Mum's always raving about that he'll be back to see what he's been missing, but he hasn't been back. There's days I wonder whether he's dead or not. Well, look who's back and he's drunk. I'm the one that's going to be dead._

_**August 13th **_

_I've been home barely a week, and I'm getting ready to leave. Sure I'm going to break my probation, but if they listened to me, they'd know what's really going on. But who's going to believe Little Miss Junior Death Eater? When they catch me there'll be trouble but I can handle myself. Hopefully this time I won't be brought home in my first week of running away. I ran away on my birthday as well. Anybody would too if you weren't given any birthday presents and not even a 'Happy Birthday' was muttered because**he **thought it was best.**He** thinks that anything that makes my life living hell is best. I'm going. I'm taking my broom and flying out of this hellhole. I'm not taking this journal with me. It'll just add extra weight. Oh, here he is to give me my goodbye punch in the face. Ain't I so lucky?_

The next page was blank, so Harry took it that she had successfully escaped. Though as he flicked through the journal he saw that the whole journal was like this. A couple of entries then a blank page possibly meaning that she had been away. Only towards the end of the journal were there less blank pages and more entries. Harry looked up from the journal and saw that Parvati was still there watching him as a predator watches his prey. Harry smiled at Parvati, put everything apart from the journal back in Siobhan's trunk before making his way to the door. But before he could leave the dormitory Parvati stopped him.

"I wouldn't take it if I were you. She has quite a temper if you hadn't noticed. Maybe you should talk to her instead of reading her private stuff. Imagine if somebody read your journal. How would you feel?" Parvati said before getting up and walking past him. As she walked towards the common room, Harry could hear her saying, "Even if I do hate the bitch, you have no right to read it."

Harry considered the pros and cons of taking the journal. The pros seemed to be more than the cons, but they had a worse effect. He could find out more about Siobhan but she could also end up hating him forever. Maybe if he confronted Siobhan with what he already had read, then she might break down and tell him. Or give him a hard slap before declaring that she would never in a million years trust him ever again. But he would have to wait a week and that seemed ages from now. Harry put his hand in his back pocket and felt the picture. He had to know more about this Emily and he wanted to hear it from Siobhan. Maybe if he was quick enough, he'd be able to catch her before she left school. Carrying the journal as if it was his prized possession, Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"Ouch. That stings you know," Siobhan said flinching as Snape expertly removed her navel piercing. She was sitting on the dark green sofa in his quarters, wishing that she had thought of the pain before getting the piercing. Snape ignored her comment and cleaned Siobhan's navel which was now swollen and red from being kicked or punched a bit too many times. He then added an antiseptic cream to reduce the swelling, but he didn't bother to tell Siobhan that it was going to sting like hell before he did it. As the first mm of cream came down on her navel, Siobhan screamed and pushed Severus away. "What part of 'it stings' didn't you understand?"

"It wouldn't sting if you hadn't got your navel pierced in the first place. Be grateful that it wasn't ripped out or something. Now let me put this on or tomorrow morning it'll be hurting you worse than it is now," Severus snapped, not showing the slightest sympathy. Well, he had a right to be moody. He was stuck with Siobhan for a whole week. Maybe a miracle would happen and McGonagall would change her mind. Siobhan relaxed, and let him put the cream on, flinching every time it came into contact with her skin. "So what was Remus talking about when he mentioned inappropriate behaviour in the hallway?"

"Draco decided that since I'd be away for a week, he'd give me a goodbye according to his terms. And that involved a lot of kissing," Siobhan answered shivering as she thought about the snog she had shared with Draco about ten minutes ago. A week from Draco would do her some good, but she needed to talk to Harry. It was awkward having to keep secrets, and carry it around knowing that you knew something that everybody else didn't. f only she could share some of that with Harry. Resting her head on Snape's shoulder Siobhan asked, "Why can't I tell anybody that you're my dad?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer. Maybe if you told me why, I'd see why it's so important. Then I'd be able to keep my mouth shut without any risks of it just slipping out."

"Because you'd get bullied, and people would look at you and think 'Snape scum', and you'd be in danger all the time. Does that answer your question?" Those weren't the reasons and Siobhan knew it as well as he did. Siobhan just had to find out and she knew the perfect way although it could backfire.

Siobhan closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Severus didn't say anything as he thought she was going to sleep. It was a little more difficult to clear her mind with thought of Harry flying around, but she managed. Taking a deep breath she concentrated on Snape. In her head she visualised Severus in front of her. Then she visualised herself in the middle of a twister of some sort. Around her she could see images swirling past at an amazingly fast speed. Concentrating harder she visualised the images slowing down until she could see them clearly.

_Snape watching a Quidditch game when he was still at school. He looked over and saw Sirius Black._ Siobhan felt a powerful surge ofjealousy rush through her and remembered that Legilimency was the power to see memories and feel past feelings. She moved onto the next image.

_Snape watching a big shaggy dog enter what looked like the Infirmary and walk over to a bed that had an occupant in it. The occupant was Harry. The dog then slowly transformed into a human. Sirius Black_. Siobhan now felt hatred and envy all mixed into one. Siobhan moved onto the next memory that she could see clearly.

_Snape with a wand up literally up his nose, and him sticking his wand into somebody else's face. Once again that person was Sirius Black._ The feeling of envy left Siobhan and instead she felt intense hatred. As she prepared herself to go to the next image the images began to zoom around quickly. Soon she was back to visualising Snape, and then her mind went blank. Opening her eyes she looked up at Snape to find that he was smirking. So he had known she was in his mind. He had let her.

"Most impressive Siobhan. Didn't think you had it in you. Did you find yourself visualising or did you just see the memory?" Snape asked, proud that Siobhan had succeeded on her first try and curious to know what method she had used.

"I visualised the images in the form of a twister of some sort and then I made them slow down until I could see them. With the memories I could also feel the emotions," Siobhan answered, yawning as she was tired out from that. But before she retired to sleep she just had to ask. "Did you let me see the memories containing Sirius Black because they're relevant to why nobody can know I'm your daughter or was I the one drawn to those memories?"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out."

* * *

"Prof...essor...McGonagall. You've got...to...bring...Siobhan back," Harry panted as he burst through McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall looked up from the essay she had been marking and scowled at the dishevelled looking Harry. What was he on about? She had just sent Siobhan 'away'. There was no way she was coming back because he said so.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter but I don't understand. There was a reason why I suspended her, and if I'm not mistaken you had some part in it. Now why on Earth do you want me to bring her back?" she asked looking at Harry sternly. He held the journal behind his back and hoped that he would be able to persuade her.

"Because I let her take the blame. I started the fight and it was my fault that there was alcohol in our Common room. She should be here, not with her father, because she didn't do anything. Professor, you have got to bring her back." Harry knew that he was sticking his own neck on the line, but he knew that she would never suspend him. As Siobhan had said, he was the Boy-Who-Lived and sometimes it worked to his advantages.

"And why this sudden change of heart? Why get yourself in trouble when I believed that she was the one to blame?" McGonagall raised a curious eyebrow and Harry had to do some quick thinking. That was his problem. Rushing into things without thinking.

"I will be hated among Gryffindors, and Siobhan will never talk to me again. And aren't we always encouraged to tell the truth?" Harry answered just saying the first things off the top of his head. McGonagall certainly believed it because Harry spent the next two hours sharpening quills and alphabetically colour coding her files. That wasn't the end to his punishment either. Detention with Argus Filch, the grumpy caretaker for a week. For some reason he would have preferred to be suspended.

* * *

As Harry walked into the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast, he could feel all eyes on him. He either had a big spot on the end of his nose, or something had been written about him. Over at the Ravenclaw table he saw the leader of _P.O.O.H_ wave excitedly and wave a magazine about. So it was something that had been written about him and not the spot just waiting to erupt. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and whispers erupted from the girls. Even Ron was looking at him strangely.

"What's been written about me now? And let me guess, by Rita Skeeter? Will that woman never let up," Harry asked Ron, helping himself to toast, egg and bacon. He was hungry after all that filling last night.

"Young Witch Weekly has got a new column, organised by P.O.O.H and called _'The Goss on Gorgeous Potter'_. You are going to have a lot of jealousy from the boys and Siobhan from the girls who fancy you," Hermione stated a little too coolly. She took her copy of Young Witch Weekly from Neville (he enjoyed reading the Herbal section) and threw it at him. "Read."

"**_THE GOSS ON GORGEOUS POTTER"_**

_by Rita Skeeter _

_This week in the new column about Harry Potter, our favourite wizard, we reveal the truth about his love habit. With a little help from Potter Our Outstanding Hero (P.O.O.H), Harry's number one fan club and a few of his classmates, we have been able to bring you a totally truthful news. Girls, get out your lip gloss, bat your eyelids, because we can bring you news that Mr. Potter is indeed single and looking!_

_Harry Potter, who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is in his sixth year has been said to be handsome, athletic and flirtatious. As the Captain and Seeker for his House Quidditch team, there is no denying that he is athletic. In fact, many of you wrote in asking whether you could get a topless picture of him featured in the magazine. Girls, we'll try but no promises! What wit being Quidditch Captain, the Boy-Who-Lived and incredibly handsome, it must boost his credibility with girls. 80 of you want to snog him senseless!_

_But before you do that, unless you have a liking for naughty boys (most of us do), you need to know about the girls he has in tow. Talking to his classmates, we have been able to distinguish four girls that he flirts with constantly but only one of them is actually available. Winning most of his attention there is:_

_**Siobhan McKay-** Fellow Quidditch team-mate and a somewhat close friend. She may be new to the school but Harry has wasted no time getting his hands on her. With subtle beauty, outgoing nature and kindness she caught not only Harry's eye, but Draco Malfoy's, also a Quidditch captain. Before she started dating Harry, they were often seen hugging, going on moonlight walks and even kissing. There are rumours that Siobhan is still seeing Harry behind Draco's back but Draco himself set the record clear. "Siobhan loves me too much to do such a thing. Harry was just a fling.' Sorry Harry, but Siobhan and Draco seem as solid as a rock._

_She's followed by:_

_**Hermione Granger**- There has always been rumours about Hermione and Harry. Perhaps there is a little more to their friendship. Harry has always flirted with Hermione, but now it can be revealed that he was turned down. Hermione preferred Ron Weasley, and they are now dating. Despite this Harry can often be seen giving Hermione a flirtatious look which is often rejected._

_Then comes:_

_**Ginny Weasley**- Fancying your best friend's sister is natural, but now when she's already going out with Dean Thomas, another Quidditch team-mate. She admits that she used to have a small crush on him, but now she's happy with Dean and looks at Harry more like a brother. Poor Harry. Number 3 and their all taken._

_Finally, the only single one:_

_**Debbie Lenis**- The leader of his number one fan club, P.O.O.H, Debbie is already madly in love with him. They talk constantly, and they are friends but not as close as Hermione and Ron. When they talk Harry always gives off subtle signals, like he is unsure. Well Harry, if you're reading this, get out there and nab her before she's out of your reach. Just like the top three._

_See girls, Harry Potter is a man who knows what he wants, when he wants it. Tune in next week for more goss on gorgeous Potter and see whether he does make his move. Debbie Lenis, everybody at Young Witch Weekly wishes you luck._

Harry put down the magazine and now understood why everybody was whispering. Just like when she had written in Witch Weekly about him and Hermione, he now apperentlyhad four girls at once. What a load of bull. Maybe Siobhan, but he would never make a move on Hermione or Ginny. He had only spoken to Debbie once. He had just learnt her name.

"You don't believe any of that stuff, do you?" Harry asked Ron who was chewing his bacon. That was strange since Ron never chewed his food. Just swallowed. Ron gave Harry a cold glare before swallowing.

"She's right about Siobhan, so why shouldn't she be right about the others? You can use your status to your advantage, whilst the rest of us can't. Even if it isn't true, it's hard not to see where she's coming from," Ron said coldly. Harry couldn't believe his ears. If on thought it was true, what stopped everybody else believe Rite Skeeter?

"I'm not going to say anything about it, but Harry, if I was you I would go into hiding and stay there until this dies down," Hermione said, taking Ron's hand lovingly. It was so obvious she was doing it to show Ron she only had eyes for him. "Because Malfoy is coming over right now and he doesn't look too happy."

Looking up, Harry saw Malfoy sauntering over, Crabbe and Goyle behind him as usual. Harry didn't know whether he should run and be called a chicken, stay and be killed or pretend to have gone deaf so he can't hear what is being said. Expecting to be given a knuckle sandwich, Malfoy sat down next to Harry.

"Alright Potter? I see you were reading this week's Young Witch Weekly. Interesting column about you, wasn't it?" Malfoy said as if he and Harry were good friends. Harry didn't know whether to answer or not so he just nodded his head. Malfoy took this as a sign and carried on. "Interesting as it may have been, it made my new-found relationship with Siobhan look bad. Now, I promised Siobhan that I wouldn't hurt you but after this, I'm just going to have to break that promise. Four o'clock. Today. On the grounds. You and me."

"I'll be there," Harry answered, but the minute Malfoy was walking away he cursed himself inwardly. He should have pretended to suffer from short-term memory loss. Then he could have 'forgotten' to show up. He had a feeling this was not going to be a fair fight. And if it was, there was no way he could fight Malfoy and win. After all, he had been beaten up by a girl.

All day as Harry walked past the Slytherins they would whisper menacing words like '_Your going down_' or '_You're a dead man walking'_. By three o'clock , Harry was beginning to get scared. He could face Voldemort any day, but Draco Malfoy was another story.With Hermione and Ron acting like love-birds to squash any rumours, he had no-one to talk to. He could owl Siobhan but McGonagall had told him that she would be here this evening. That would be the highlight of his day. The autumn sun shone in his eyes, temporarily blinding him as he stepped outside at exactly four o'clock. Once he focused he saw what he didn't want to see. Crowds had gathered to see them fighting. _More like to see me dying_ Harry thought. The crowd parted to let him through and he saw Malfoy with his robes off, wearing only his shirt, tie and trousers. As he practised his punching, Harry could see bulging biceps and any hope he may have had fizzled out.

Out of nowhere appeared Debbie, with her fair blonde hair and blue eyes. She was no Siobhan, but she wasn't unfortunate looking. Without warning she slipped his robes off and his jumper so that he looked like Malfoy. Minus the bulging muscles. He tried to back quietly away but was pushed forward by the crowd. Debbie saw his fear and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck my hero," she said softly before standing back, so that she was one of the crowd. Harry definitely needed luck right now. Where were the teachers when you needed them? The crowd had made a circle and he walked into the centre. He gulped as Malfoy walked towards him with a sneer on his face.

"Any last words Potter? No, I guess I'll just start now. And after this, I hope you release not to go anywhere near Siobhan," he said warningly, clenching his fists and preparing to punch.

Before Harry could do anything, a first punch had landed on smack bang on his nose.

* * *

_**A/N-**Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Bet you didn't expect that did you? And Snape got his miracle. Siobhan's back next chapter and will she tell Harry the truth (if only the characters in this fanfic new the meaning__? Well, review and find out!_


	13. Anything's better than a guilty conscien...

**A/N-**_I was ill with a chest oinfection so I had time to update so soon. This is a load of fluff. I'm just warning you. And not the fluff that you'd expect. Siobhan changes her mind a lot. Don'tflame me after this either. Please.By the way,Siobhan is pronounced 'she-von' andmy fights are always the muggle way because I can't be bothered to remember the spells. Too complicated._

**WARNING: **wHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READCONTAINSFLUFF.NO LIKEY THEN WAIT FOR ANOTHER TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY AGAIN.

**

* * *

**

**Anything's better than a guilty conscience**

Hagrid plopped the two boys down, each in one chair as far as away from each other as possible. Professor McGonagall took her seat behind her desk before looking at both the boys sternly. Professor Lupin walked into the office, relieving Hagrid of his post; to look angry and threatening whilst making sure they didn't fly at each other. Both the boys had blood spattered onto their shirts and had at least a black eye and a bloody nose. After minutes of agonising silence, McGonagall spoke.

"What were you two thinking? Especially you Mr. Potter. You are already in trouble for fighting, yesterday night to be precise," she asked looking from one boy to another. Nobody answered. In times like these silence was always the best policy. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Maybe you, Mr. Malfoy would care to explain why, a Prefect such as yourself would not only start a fight but actually participate?"

"Have you not read Young Witch Weekly yet? I assume you have since you confiscated so many copies. Well, one of the articles caused a conflict of interests between Potter and myself. Potter thinks Siobhan is his, whilst in reality she's mine," Malfoy replied giving Harry the dirtiest look he could muster. Harry would have returned the look if he hadn't lost all feeling and control in his eyes. It was an effort just to blink.

"So you are saying that this fight was all because of Miss McKay? And here I was thinking it was something serious. Since you two seem so keen on Miss McKay, maybe you can explain to her why exactly you think of her as an object." Seeing Malfoy's disbelieving face she smirked triumphantly and added, "What? Didn't you expect her back so soon? You have Mr Potter to thank for that. I will go and get her so you'd both better find some kind of excuse."

The minute McGonagall left, Lupin burst out laughing. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Not that the situation was funny but never had he thought that anybody would fight over his Siobhan. Bright-eyed, bubbly cute Siobhan. Stubborn, hot-tempered, vengeful Siobhan. Multi personality Siobhan.

"Ha ha ha, this is so hilarious!" Malfoy said sarcastically, clutching his sides and pretending that he was laughing at something really funny before turning serious. "You think this is funny do you? I bet you're loving this. I had no idea she was coming back today and she will not be very happy. Thanks a lot Potter."

"Well, it serves you right. Next time you might think before you act so stupidly. Imagine what Siobhan's face will be like when she sees both of you looking like you were attacked by a herd of very angry centaurs," Lupin replied, regaining his composure. Malfoy scowled and looked at his school shirt. It looked more polka dotted than white.

"What do you mean 'Thanks a lot Potter'? You've got some nerve Malfoy. You challenge me to a fight, invite the whole school to see me die and all of a sudden it's my fault? If I'm the one that needs a reality check, I seriously wonder what you need," Harry said finally defending himself. It hurt to talk and his nose hurt like hell. He was pretty sure it was broken.

"Yeah, it's your fault for showing up. Maybe if you had just cowered under your bed like a good boy, this wouldn't have happened!" Malfoy got to his feet and started approaching Harry.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being a coward! Is the wittle blondie baby afraid that his wittle wirlfriend won't like him any more? It's a wonder why she likes you in the first place." Harry was now on his feet as well; ready to pounce if Malfoy made a wrong move.

"Just calm it guys. No need to get into any more trouble than necessary." Lupin helplessly stood in the middle of the two jealous teenagers as they tried to kill each other. Where was Hagrid when you needed him? Lupin caught blows from each side in attempt for them not to be hurt any more than necessary.

"You little four-eyed twat. Why don't you go screw yourself? Save all of us from-"

"Oh shut up Malfoy! You shouldn't even be fighting; it'll mess up your hair. When I'm finished with you-"

"Guys! This need to stop-"

"-even land a straight punch. Maybe too much fame makes a weakling. Ouch! That was my-"

"-you stupid ferret! Go to hell! Was that meant to hurt? Really? I didn't-"

"ENOUGH! Both of you sit your sorry asses down in those chairs, and I mean NOW!" came a voice from the door. Harry and Malfoy froze in mid punches and turned to see who was the speaker. Faces paled as they realised it was Siobhan. Reluctantly, but as fast as they could, they sat back down trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Thank you Siobhan. One minute and I would have just let them kill each other," Lupin joked sitting down and rubbing a bruise that was clearly visible on his left cheek. Siobhan smiled sweetly before frowning and turning her attention to the boys.

"Not only have you caused discomfort for Professor Lupin, you have also caused me a great deal of embarrassment. My boyfriend and my supposed-to-be friend have decided to have a fighting match. Winner takes all! And guess what, I'm not happy about it at all!" Siobhan was being very dramatic, but she enjoyed watching Malfoy look beaten and Harry look absolutely petrified. "Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"It was his fault," both Harry and Malfoy said together, pointing accusingly at one and other. Siobhan sighed ands wondered why Draco bothered lying. He was the violent and possessive on of the two. And in the difference of how much blood there was on their shirts, she could tell that Draco had won. Having fought Harry, Siobhan understood why. Siobhan raised an eyebrow menacingly and simultaneously the boys changed their minds. "It was my fault."

"I this was about that stupid article, grow up! I don't know and don't care what punishment you are going to get, but both of you are going to meet me in Professor Lupin's office, which he will kindly let me borrow, on Sunday at three o'clock. We all need to resolve this conflict. Is that understood?" Malfoy looked like he was going to argue but he simply sat there and scowled. "I must be going deaf. Earth to Draco and Harry! Is that understood? Reluctantly the boys nodded and Siobhan clapped proudly before going over to Malfoy and checking out the full extent of damage done to his face.

"That was an excellent display of what a Prefect should be like without the shouting and mild use of un-Prefect like language. Thank you Ms. McKay, but Professor Snape and I will take over from here," Professor McGonagall said from the doorway, making everybody jump. Nobody had noticed that Professors Snape and McGonagall had been standing at the door watching the whole thing. "Professor Lupin, perhaps you might like to go to the Hospital Wing and get your face cleaned up." Lupin nodded gratefully and left the room.

"I say we expel Potter once and for all and give Mr Malfoy a warning," Snape said looking at Harry with that evil mocking look in his eyes. Malfoy grinned but Siobhan elbowed him in the ribs, wiping the smile off. "But that wouldn't be fair, and I wouldn't get my way. Pity. What do you think we should do, Professor McGonagall?"

"Extend Mr Potter's detention with the teacher of your choice, including the caretaker, and take away Mr Malfoy's Prefect privileges until the end of term. Adding to that he will serve detention with Mr. Potter with Miss McKay joining them since she wasn't able to finish her full week of suspension. Does that sound fair enough?" McGonagall said smiling at them as though she had just offered them a bunch of sweets and not taken away most of their free time.

"And what am I meant to do without one of my Prefect's for a week? There isn't anybody else in Slytherin competent enough." Snape knew that McGonagall was doing this on purpose. It was a good enough punishment so he couldn't argue against it, but Pansy Parkinson wouldn't be able to make the rest of the students lives miserable without Draco.

"I'm sure exceptions can be made. All you have to do is choose somebody."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm forgiven?" Draco asked although he was more saying that he was forgiven than asking. Siobhan applied more pressure than necessary on the wound on his hand that she was dressing. He flinched and yanked his arm out of her reach. For some reason he had doubts about Siobhan healing him. "Are you sure you're qualified to do this?"

"No you're not and yeah, I am. Since I'll be taking Madam Pomfrey's apprenticeship next year, it's an early start. Now quit complaining and sit still or I'll do Harry's wounds and you can have her fussing all over you," Siobhan snapped. Draco glared at her but handed her back his hand. As Siobhan continued to patch him up, he couldn't help but notice her strange dark eyes and her beautiful face half hidden behind her straight raven black hair. He swore it had been loosely curled before. He found himself wiping away a tear that he noticed trickle down her cheek.

"Why are you crying? Look, I'm sorry that I beat up Potter and I won't do it again unless I'm provoked. Oh, come on. Please don't cry," Draco pleaded as more tears fell down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes quickly and tried to turn away from Draco, but he took her face in his bandaged hands. "I admit I am a bastard, but I do have feelings as well. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try and help."

"Last night and this morning, whilst I was at my father's, I got thinking. When I think good things almost never come out of it." She laughed bitterly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "We're going to be together for God knows how long and it's going to be a miserable time unless we clear the air. Out of all the girls in this whole school, why did you choose me? I can see it in your eyes every time when we're apart. Is it jealousy or what? There are times you look at me like I'm a piece of shit and there are others when you look at me like I'm a real person. Which one am I?"

Draco looked at her eyes and saw one clear emotion. Siobhan was hurt and he was the reason. She was right. Heneeded to sort his head out. There was something about her, something different from all the other girls in this school. When he had seen her on the train with Harry, he had felt jealous because he hadn't got to her first. He wanted to know the girl who had escaped his father. And then when she turned him down for Harry, he cracked. He got desperate and desperate times call for desperate measures. He told her that he would get his Father to kill the rest of the Longbottoms but that was a lie. He didn't want to be like his father. He just couldn't help it. And who could blame Draco? He always got what he wanted, so why was Siobhan going to be an exception? But now as she sat looking at him, waiting for an answer Draco didn't feel too confident. All he had to tell her was the truth, and she might leave him, but anything's better than a guilty conscience.

"What do you want me to say to you? That you're a real person who I have feelings for? That I went about the wrong way getting you to go out with me? That I'm genuinely sorry? I'm sorry for the misery I caused you on your first day. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you yesterday. There's not much more I can say okay," Draco said running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Having a girlfriend who didn't worship the ground you walked on was stressful. He blew a strand of hair that was in his eyes away and waited for Siobhan's response.

"But why me? If I decided to leave you right now, dump you and go with Harry, what would you say? What would you do? What you don't understand is that you put a huge amount of stress on what little amount of friendship Harry and me had. I had to lie to his face about you. I am going to have to keep lying about feelings for you I don't have."

"Because you're different Siobhan! You know I want what I can't have. You're a challenge for me. I fell for you when I heard my father talk about you. Powerful and mysterious Siobhan McKay, last of the McKay clan. And whenever I saw you with Potter, I cracked. I wanted to be the one hugging you, talking and laughing with you. I lied to get you to go out with me. I was never going to harm your family." He tore himself away from Siobhan's hurtful gaze and waited for her to slap him and leave. But she didn't. Instead she took his hands in hers.

"Do you know how much it means to me to finally have you tell me the truth? If you needed a friend all you had to do was just ask. I love Harry-" Draco scowled. He knew she did all along. He had just been kidding himself. "-as a friend. Now why don't we stop all the violence and start all over again? Give me a chance to stop hating the Malfoy side of you and love Draco. I'm willing to give it a go if you are prepared to let go of this arrogant and forceful side of you."

"What?" Draco sat there looking like Siobhan had just told him his father was gay. He was flabbergasted. Totally and utterly astounded. He couldn't believe his ears. After all he had put her through she still wanted to give it a go. If he was Siobhan, he would have left ages ago. Not sat around waiting for an answer from a complete jerk. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to say that. Before we do anything else, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what? You've already apologised."

"For your mother's death. Believe me, I'm nothing like my father. I wouldn't hurt you or your family if I could. Just promise me you won't tell anybody else that I'm weak and soft. I'd ever hear the end of it. I was brought up to be just like him, but I'm not. I could never kill anybody for the fun of it. If I could have stopped it, I would have, believe me. Please. Even if you won't be my girlfriend, at least tell me that you believe me."

"I believe you Draco. Now let's finish fixing your beautiful face so you can go beg Snape and McGonagall to give you back your Prefect badge. I can't stand the thought of someone like Crabbe or Goyle being Prefect. Sorry if they're your friends, but I just can't," Siobhan said putting on a smile. She took some lotion from the table next to Draco's bed and applied it to his cuts. Within a minute his face was back to normal, apart from the slightly visible black eye. That would require a bit more work.

"Thank you Siobhan. I'll make it up to you. Somehow. I promise." Siobhan's smile widened as the cloudy grey eyes that she had seen a few minutes ago brightened and contrasted his pale face beautifully. He grinned and Siobhan couldn't help noticing that he looked so handsome when he had a genuine grin on his face. It wasn't cute and sheepish like Harry's. His was more mature and charming.

As Draco and Siobhan made their way to the dungeons to see how many buttons they could push before Snape threw them out there was one thing they didn't notice. Sitting on a Hospital bed, waiting for the bones in his nose to mend behind drawn curtains sat Harry Potter. Unbeknown to them, Harry had heard their whole conversation.

* * *

_**A/N**- Bet you weren't expecting that. Next chapter on it's way. That'll be a weird one. I'm halfway through typing it. Anyway, to read it, you have to review. Go on, press the purple button that says go_


	14. Some of the truth at last

_**A/N**- This chapter is a bit weird. It's fluffy at the beginning and then it sort of changes and then it changes again at the end. It's not for those who are a bit squeamish or who don't like to see Siobhan hurt. Oh and thanks for all the great reviews I got last week. Certainly cheered me up. Anywayz, on with the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Some Of The Truth At Last**

Siobhan sat upright gasping for breath and looked around, panic spreading through her. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and strands of hair stuck to her moist face. Focusing better she found that she was in her bed safe at Hogwarts where nobody evil could get at her. Wiping her face with her covers she lay back down and tried to get back to sleep but found that she couldn't. The nightmare she had had was still vivid in her mind and right now sleep didn't seem like an option. It had seemed real like a memory but it couldn't be. Sighing she kicked her covers off and got out of bed. Looking at her bedside clock she grimaced. It was that early? Grabbing a towel from her trunk she grudgingly dragged herself to the bathroom.

"You're a right insomniac Siobhan. Waking up at four o'clock in the fucking morning. On a Saturday as well. What I would for a sleeping potion right now," she muttered to herself as she looked in the mirror. She was a nasty sight in the mornings. Hair looking like a lion's mane, pasty face and her breath toxic enough to kill somebody within a two mile radius. And her reflection couldn't resist reminding her.

"If I weren't so used to seeing you in the morning, I'd die of fright. You look like a cross between a scarecrow and the ugliest creature on earth. Whatever that is," her reflection said pretending to shield it's eyes in horror.

"Shut it you. You just insulted yourself because you look exactly like me, so ha!" Siobhan turned away from the mirror triumphant and opened the water. It took a while to get hot, especially at this time in the morning. What she needed right now was a nice hot shower and to give her hair a good wash. That would be one less thing to worry about. She wondered if her father had ever heard of shampoo.

Squeaky clean and hair back to being wavy and not iron board straight, Siobhan made her way down to the Common room. At five in the morning she doubted anybody was there. She should have not been surprised to find Harry sitting there, looking straight ahead into the dark fireless fireplace bnut she was. Seeing the hurt expression etched on his face, she couldn't help but feel like she had caused it. As if what she had said to Draco last night might have meant that she left Harry behind. He looked at her briefly, and their gaze met but Siobhan tore away, not able to stand the guilt she was feeling. There were obviously issues needing to be sorted out. She sat on the arm of the armchair he was sitting in and noticed that he was wearing the same scuffed trainers, baggy jeans and hoodie he had worn that night four days ago. That day seemed like it had happened years ago, not a few days.

"Do you want to go for a walk? There are some things we need to talk about. My relationship with Draco Malfoy being one," Siobhan asked softly. She touched his arm gently and was taken back by the way he flinched. Without saying anything he stood up and started making his way to the portrait hole. Taking this as a yes Siobhan followed him. She never realised how much the silent treatment hurt.

Pretty soon they were outside walking on the crisp grass. The sky was still dark, but not a midnight blue. More of a sunrise purple. The air was bitter and Siobhan felt a chill spread through her as she and Harry walked side by side on the grounds. There was a comfortable silence, but it wasn't enough to mend the rift between them. Since Siobhan had the most to explain, she broke the silence.

"If you're going to remain silent I might as well talk. Just listen first and then any comments you have afterwards will be much appreciated," Siobhan said pulling her jacket tighter around her. She was wearing jeans, a cream turtleneck top and a thin black jacket with black suede boots on her feet and she was still cold. Swallowing all her pride she started explaining. If she could be truthful with Draco, why not with Harry? "Let me start with what happened on Thursday. I was bang out of order; I shouldn't have said anything about your parents. I'm sorry. I take back everything I said. I deserved to be suspended but thanks for bringing back. Detention is much better than being cooped upat my dad's place. Everything you said, you were either right or partly right. I can't tell you that I don't have feelings for you because I do. I can't tell you I love Draco because I don't. I'll admit that. I was pretty shocked with that column in Young Witch Weekly. If I were you, I'd ask Debbie out. She can be annoying but she's nice."

Siobhan paused to shiver. Her hands felt like ice, and her ears hurt. Harry took off his hoodie and handed it to her. This time she accepted and slipped the warm thing on. There was something heavy in the pocket but it was probably nothing. He was wearing a woolly green jumper with the letter H in the middle and he seemed warm enough. He mustered a weak smile and that encouraged her to continue.

"Draco and I have only been dating for two days or so, so I can't love him. Even as a friend. Well not yet anyway. I…I love you Harry, but at the same time I hate you. This is wrong timing. If I go out with you now you'll probably end up being hurt. I told Draco I loved you, as a friend but there's more. I just can't, not now. I want to make it work between Draco and me. There were barriers between us. Now they're down I can learn to love him."

Harry breathed in deeply, trying hard not to get angry and reveal to Siobhan that he had overheard their conversation. She was telling him a simplified version of the truth. He doubted the word 'truth' existed Siobhan's dictionary. She didn't know what it meant. Well, not how to tell the whole truth anyway. At least she had finally admitted that she had feelings for him.

"And I haven't been entirely honest with you about myself, but that is something I have no control of. First I need you to trust me, and I need to know that I can trust you. You remember that when you kissed me? I wanted to kiss you back but I couldn't. That one kiss brought the past flooding back. When you talked about my mother, I remembered the day she died. Right in front of me and I had no control over it. Along with that came memories of three lost years. I never got the chance to be a teenager until recently. I'll swallow my stupid pride and apologise right here, right now. I'm sorry for leading you on. I'm sorry for being a bitch. I'm sorry for not being to tell you everything about me. I'm sorry about everything."

They stopped as they reached the lake and turned to each other. Siobhan looked into Harry's emerald green eyes but she couldn't read them. They were filled with a mixture of emotions. Harry just looked into Siobhan's eyes and said nothing. What could he say? You're a lying little cunning bitch sounded good. But he couldn't say that. Not with what he had to tell her. How do you tell a girl with her temper that you read her journal? After careful consideration, he finally spoke.

"Apologies accepted. You're very persuasive when it comes down to it," Harry said putting on the same weak smile he had used earlier. Siobhan smiled and hugged him. As she did so, he felt the outline of the journal pressing against him. Even if Siobhan felt it too, she didn't say anything. Why was she making this harder? "Um Siobhan, I appreciate you telling me the truth about some things, but it might take you awhile before you trust me again. Look in the pocket of my hoodie and you'll find something that belongs to you." He watched Siobhan take out her journal and the photograph of her and the mysterious little girl.

"How much have you read?" Siobhan asked, her voice unusually calm. It's not like she could really blame him. If she were in the same position, she wouldn't have hesitated taking the journal. She slipped the photograph in the journal and waited for Harry to answer. He sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair. All the boys she talked to seem to do that.

"Enough to know you were a Junior Death Eater, whatever that is, and that your mother's boyfriend abused you. I only read the first few entries. I'm sorry that I was so nosey but I just needed to know more about you. And I thought my life was a bad, but reading that journal made me realise that there are other people in the world who have had problems."

"You do know that I should probably kick your arse all the way to Timbuktu for taking my journal? If you must know, yes I was badly abused by my mum's boyfriend. Yes, I was a Junior Eater of Death. That's a Death Eater minus the Dark Mark and underage. You don't need to know any more do you?"

"What about the girl in the picture? Who's she?"

"She is the only thing in this world worth living for and it's best not to talk about her, please." Siobhan wasn't about to make it known to Harry who exactly the cute little girl in the photo was. So for the only person who knew who she was in this school was Dumbledore. And he had been sworn to secrecy until further notice.

"Alright, I won't. But am I forgiven?"

"Yes, you are if you don't breath a single word about this to anybody. If you do, I swear I will hex you into the next millennia." Harry nodded and this time it was he who pulled Siobhan into a warm hug. They looked so sweet together. Anybody who saw them would have thought so.

_And there was somebody watching them. They came every so often, just to see how Siobhan was doing. It was a woman, with bright red hair, bright blue eyes and a lovely smile highlighted by dimples in each cheek. She took a break from watching somebody closely to come and visit her old haunts and see some people she missed most. Siobhan being one of them. She was sitting on tree branch that lent over the lake listening to everything they said. Siobhan reminded her so much of herself as a young girl. As she went to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her white robe, she lost balance and fell. Right into the lake. _

"Did you hear something? It sounded like something falling into the lake," Siobhan asked pulling away from Harry's hug. They both looked out into the lake and saw there were soft ripples coming from an area but nothing more.

"No. It must have been the giant squid or something," Harry answered still looking out into the lake. He hadn't heard any watery sounds at all. Maybe he was going deaf. He shook his head and felt his stomach rumble. Maybe breakfast might be ready. "I'm hungry. Maybe we can head back."

"I'm with you on that one. Nothing like a good breakfast to get you ready for a long boring day ahead." In full conversation now, the two teenagers made their way to the Great Hall. They would probably be the first ones there, but it beat freezing to death.

* * *

"It pains me to say this but after realising that there is nobody else in this school who I have a close eye in any other House or is as controlling as you I have come to the conclusion that you will be Slytherin's prefect for this term only. Terrorise as you wish," Snape said to Siobhan who was sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with Harry. They were the only two and it was understandable since it was six in the morning on a Saturday. He handed her the badge and she looked confused. "Or is it too much to handle?" 

"I'm a Gryffindor if you hadn't noticed. Why don't you just re-sort me into Slytherin? I can't accept this. Try somebody else whose boyfriend isn't the suspended Prefect," Siobhan answered offering the badge back to Snape.

"You either take it or I add an extra week to your detention. Think of it as a punishment. One with benefits." Snape smirked as Siobhan took the silver Prefect badge and pinned it onto her jacket. She had handed back Harry's hoodie because his woolly jumper was a little embarrassing. "Ask Mr Malfoy for the password. I don't dare repeat here in case of stray ears." He glared in Harry's direction before going to the sit down.

"Why me? I might as well be a Slytherin at this rate. As long as I'm a Prefect, I'll have some fun. There's that joke I promised Fred I'd try. Hmm…I wonder if it'll work…" Siobhan said, more to herself than to Harry. Harry wondered what kind of fun Siobhan had in mind and what she had promised Fred. Wait. How did she know Fred? Oh, yeah, her mother used to work with them.

"I really want to say something horrible, but I can't think of anything. I'm shocked. I can say that. A Gryffindor being a Slytherin Prefect is something I have never heard before. I doubt people will be happy about it," Harry muttered returning to his third helping of bacon and eggs. "But don't worry, you get used to be being pointed at, and hearing your name whispered in hushed but obvious tones."

"Oh, you're really cheering me up Harry. Thank you so very much." He shrugged and helped himself to toast and beans. Siobhan watched in- well she didn't know what it was she felt really. She had never seen a person eat so much. Lucky for everybody else that the bowls refilled themselves or there would be nothing left for them. There must have been a whole at the bottom of his stomach because Siobhan felt sick for him.

It was at least three hours before the Great Hall started filling up. Those three hours were spent eating, talking about future Quidditch matches, eating, talking about ambitions, eating and chasing each other round the Great Hall. Harry had started it. He had thrown a piece of toast at her. They ran around like maniacs until they literally ran over Dumbledore. He simply wiped his robes down and commented on how much young people today were so full of life, with that a sparkling glint in his eyes. They knew that neither Dumbledore nor Snape, who had been watching the whole thing quite amused, would let them forget it anytime soon. Siobhan sat patiently at the Gryffindor table until she saw Draco walk in- with Pansy right behind him of course. By then she had said her hellos and flirted subtly with Dean Thomas. Not that she liked him or anything. She enjoyed seeing him squirm. He had never been comfortable around her ever since the nude incident. She decided to leave when Harry gave her a sharp kick under the table for some unknown reason (Dean did resemble a very ripe tomato) and she went to join the Slytherin table.

"Morning," she said kissing a surprised Draco on the cheek before pushing a very heavy Goyle over and sitting down. She tried to ignore the whispers and heads turning to face her from all over the Great Hall. The louder whispering coming from the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. "What? Have I suddenly grown two heads or something?"

"You might as well have. Hello? Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed today? You're a Gryffindor. At the Slytherin table. We are enemies. Remember? We may be together but loads of people are still not happy about us. This may be a little too soon," Draco mumbled trying hard not to be overheard. That was heard since Pansy was practically sitting on him.

"Yeah, shoo little Gryffindor. Go back to your pathetic little House and leave us alone. You are not wanted her," Pansy said making 'go away' movements with her hands. Siobhan wished that she would be the one to go away.

"Excuse me……Pansy right? I'm Siobhan, pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we'll be best of friends," Siobhan said putting on the sweetest voice she had. She held out her hand and the blond girl shook it. Rather reluctantly but shook it. "If you didn't know, I do belong at this table. For now anyway. And could I point out a small thing? Draco's lap doesn't need warming so could you move over just a smidge?" Instead of moving a smidge over she moved miles closer so that she was now sitting on Draco's lap. Siobhan was about to tell Pansy exactly where to shove it when Dumbledore spoke up.

"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said, and the Great Hall went silent, everybody wondering what this announcement could be. "It saddens me to inform you that one of the 6th year Prefects in the Slytherin House has been suspended until further notice. Draco Malfoy is no longer a Prefect." Dumbledore stopped for applause and cheering (most of the Great Hall) and booing (mainly the Slytherins). "However, a replacement has been found. It was found that nobody in the Slytherin House could meet up to Mr Malfoy's standard so somebody from another House had to be chosen. After careful consideration, Miss McKay will be replacing Mr Malfoy until he is deemed mature enough to have it back. Thank you, that is all."

"What about me? I would have made replaced Draco better than her," a boy sitting across from Draco moaned. He wasn't the only one. He was somewhat handsome with deep blue eyes and a golden-brown skin, which suggested a Latin-American origin. He lent forward and muscles showed clearly through the pale blue sweater he was wearing.

"Fat chance Blaise. You've got as much chance as Peeves becoming our Prefect. Remember how you somehow managed to run into Snape in his towel? Twice? And you can hardly remember where the common room is let alone be Prefect," another Slytherin boy said. He was sitting directly in front of Siobhan and he flashed her a smile as he dodged a punch from Blaise. His hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hi, I'm Adrian. I think it's nice to have something different. Maybe you'll shake things up."

"I might just do that," Siobhan answered ideas of what to do whirling round her head. "I'm Siobhan if you hadn't heard. So am I going to be hated by everyone causing me to be a complete bitch and make your life miserable or are you going to accept me and I will be an angel?"

"As if that's possible," Draco snorted only to be answered by an elbow in the ribs. He flinched and quickly added, "Listen up everyone. Siobhan here is great, so make her life easy. If you don't, I will make your lives so miserable you will regret the day you came into Slytherin. And I'll let you onto something. It was either her or Longbottom. Not that there is anything particularly wrong with him."

"You do anything to make Snape consider about making me permanent, I will hang you off the top of the Astronomy tower by your feet whilst you are in your birthday suit. And I am not kidding. So who's the other Prefect? Someone nice, I hope."

"It your lucky day. I'm the other Prefect," Pansy said smiling as Siobhan struggled to maintain a smile. It was so obvious Siobhan just wanted to quit and face the extra week detention. "Yes, you and I will definitely be good friends. It's such a pity though. Draco and I made a perfect team. I remember we were stuck for three whole hours in the Prefects bathroom. Draco blushed and attempted to finally push Pansy off her his lap. He started shoving food at 100 mph into his mouth.

"Three whole hours, huh? Now that must have been cosy," Siobhan said trying to catch Draco's gaze. He focused on his food and kept shovelling it in. "Silence. That's all right. Pansy will fill me in on all the details. Maybe we can take and a walk and also see if we can whip this House into shape. Our shape." Siobhan got up and Pansy followed, not passing up an opportunity to try and break Draco and Siobhan up. Draco quickly swallowed his mouthful and grabbed onto Siobhan's arm before she was out of reach.

"Pansy likes exaggerating so what she says might not be entirely true. I'm with you now and that was all in the past, and I've changed. I won't act like that anymore." He pleaded her with his grey puppy dog eyes but Siobhan simply said,

"We'll see about that won't we?" At that she and Pansy left the Great Hall to go on their walk. A pair like that could mean nothing but trouble for the Slytherin House.

* * *

"I don't get why she's so jealous of me. Yes, I have the two of the cutest boys in the school at my feet, and yes, I am extremely beautiful, but that it no need to be jealous," Siobhan said to Professor Lupin who was paying some attention. He had just spent the past half hour listening to Siobhan talk about her social and love life. This was only her first week and the amount of trouble she had been in, you'd think she'd been here years. If this is what Snape meant by helping Siobhan, he could think again. 

"Siobhan, have you ever come across the words vain and oblivious? You are vain and totally oblivious to the fact that Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy were inseparable until you came along. Now if you don't mind, I have some questions of my own to ask," Lupin answered sitting up in his chair ready to ask her something he had been wondering since the summer holidays.

"Fire away. I'm strong and ready for whatever question you throw at me, though there is no guarantee I can answer it," Siobhan answered also sitting up. Lupin had just spent a long time listening to her rant on and on and now he would listen to her talking about something meaningful. Maybe Saturdays with Remus weren't too bad.

"I just have to ask this because I have been wondering about it for ages. What happened between you and Peter McKenna?" No matter how strong and ready Siobhan was the question still knocked her back ten feet. Memories came back stronger than ever and she felt sick and dizzy. She closed her eyes and whilst taking deep breaths counted backwards from twenty. Soon the dizziness stopped and she could open her eyes.

"Nothing." That was the most blatant lie she had ever told. The way she had reacted had given her away in two seconds flat. The wide eyes, the suddenly pale face, the sweaty palms and the need to relax only after the mention of his name.

"I know you're lying. You can trust me. It's not like I'm going to tell the whole world."

"Well, you should have been there and then you would know. I'm telling you now, nothingworth talking abouthappened between him and me. We had our share of arguments and plenty of disagreementsbut I assure you that is all."

"So, you are going to sit there and deny everything? Act like nothing happened? I know something did, and you either tell me or I find out from the man himself." That definitely shook her up because her eyes flashed with anger and she looked ready to kill.

"What do you want me to say? He regularly beat me up? He made my life a living hell? If that's what you want me to say then tell me so you can get off my case!" Siobhan was now standing and angry. He had no right to blackmail her into telling him the truth. If he wanted Peter he had to go to Azkaban. That's where he was now.

"Well, is it true?" Lupin lent back in his chair and his gaze nearly made Siobhan break down and tell him. But the anger boiling inside her stopped it. She wasn't really angry at Lupin. Mainly at herself for not doing anything to stop it, at her mother for just standing there and doing nothing and Peter McKenna for being the git that he is. For causing her so much pain.

She looked away and clenched and unclenched her fists. She had to calm down but she couldn't. Anger was boiling inside of her and just kept on rising. She just wanted to lash out at somebody. Take her anger out on something. This was too much to deal with right now. Siobhan looked out of the window and saw Hagrid watering his pumpkins. How she wished she could live a life where all you had to do was worry whether the pumpkins would be big enough this year. But she couldn't. Suddenly, a pain shot through her head and as fast as it came it went. But along with it came a memory.

_Flashback_

_Siobhan was walking out towards her mother's workshop. It was a warm summer's day, and her mother had been cooped up in her workshop testing a new antidote for all the Weasley products so she was bringing her some fresh lemonade and freshly baked cookies. She'd been bored otherwise she never stepped inside the kitchen. Unless it was urgent. On her way down she passed Peter McKenna repairing the fence, which ran round the whole of the house and main garden. He loved doing it the muggle way. It said it made him feel like more of a man. _

_As she walked past he looked up and smiled at her. That was a rare thing because he spent so much time scolding her. He wiped his brow and flicked his golden brown hair out his eyes. He was good-looking for a man of his age with a tanned body, straight opal teeth to kill for and at this moment he had his top off revealing a rather toned six-pack and more than acceptable biceps. _

"_Thanks Siobhan. I was really getting dehydrated out here. With your mother in that damned workshop of hers and you in the house, I was beginning to think nobody cared about me," he said reaching out for the lemonade and cookies. Siobhan stepped backwards and held the lemonade and cookies out off reach._

"_These aren't for you. They're for Mum who will probably forget to eat if she's on a roll. If you want I'll come back and get you something," Siobhan answered and started making her down to the workshop. Why did it have to be so far away from the house? Maybe it was because of past explosions, she wasn't sure._

"_How about you give them to me now, and then go get some more for your mother. I'm sure she can wait another five minutes. I can't. I'm parched here." He had put down his tools and was walking towards Siobhan, the smile gone from his face. After all, it was rare._

"_You're a wizard. Use magic or you can wait. I made these for Mum and I'm going to give them to Mum." Again she turned and started walking down the path but felt him grab her arm. Hard. Hard enough to nearly make her spill the lemonade. "Careful! At this rate there won't be none left for anybody."_

"_Don't you talk to me like that you rude little bitch. I'm the man of this house and my needs are met to first. Give me the drink. Now." _

"_Here you go. Enjoy." She took the glass of lemonade and spilt over his head. She didn't know what caused her to do it. It was an impulse. He shook his wet head and grabbed her arm tighter. It was starting to feel numb since he was cutting off her blood supply. Peter's face was twisted into the familiar face. Anger. Siobhan was scared now._

"_Don't you EVER do that again! You have just pushed the last button! I am going to teach you a lesson you are never going to forget." Being much stronger than Siobhan he managed to drag her over to where he was working. Tools were lying around and thoughts of what he could do with them went through Siobhan's head as he dragged her to a clear space._

_Siobhan struggled as much as she could. There was no way she would leave it up to fate to decide what would happen to her. Receiving a sudden and very hard to blow to the head sent her down to the ground, and everything went out of focus. She managed to get on her knees and was pushing herself up when Peter sat on her. He was also much heavier than Siobhan. Straddling her with his knees he lent forward and whispered in her ear._

"_You're not that tough when you're down, are you? All mouth you are. Your mum always goes on and on how her little baby is so strong to have grown up without a father figure. We'll see just how strong you are." _

_Not able to move an inch, Siobhan simply braced herself for what was coming next. Whatever it was, she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. She was used to getting slapped, punched and kicked but he had never been like this. Siobhan felt something sharp dig into her back. She was wearing a thin spaghetti strap top, it was summer, and through it she could feel it being pushed further onto her skin._

"_I don't know if you've ever had a nail hammered into your back before. I know I haven't. Maybe after having three nails hammered into your back you'll know not to disrespect me." _

_Tears rolled down Siobhan's cheeks and onto the ground. Fear took over and she couldn't help but tremble. She was too young to handle this. She was still thirteen. As the first nail dug in, she couldn't scream and her eyes widened in shock. She just couldn't believe he was actually doing this. The second nail came just as the shock wore off and she screamed as much as her voice permitted her. The third one was the most painful as the pain from the first two was already there. She could feel blood trickling down her back and the heavy weight lifted from her back. Peter had stood up. Energy drained away from her and everything went black. _

That day certainly hadn't been forgotten. She had the scars on her back to prove it. Everybody thought that she had fallen back onto the nails, not had them hammered into her. That wasn't the last time he had done something like that. Siobhan wiped away a tear that fell down her face. Anger was still there but it was being won over by the pain she had kept bottled up for years. Only two people now knew she had been abused and it wouldn't hurt for Lupin to know. She just had to admit defeat. This was too much for her to handle by herself. To get over it, she had to talk to somebody.

"Fuck!" she shouted in anger at herself. She punched the wall and didn't care that the wall hadn't as much as dented and that her knuckles were bleeding. She turned and face Lupin who had to fight the urge not to jump up and hug her. Siobhan had to come to him. "I can't take it anymore! It's eating away at me. Yeah, it's true. He was a drunk abusive bastard who made my life a living hell."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, it's time I talked to someone about it. And who better than you?" Lupin stood up and offered her a hug. Siobhan took it gratefully and wished she had had the courage to talk about it a long time ago.

* * *

"What's all this then?" Draco asked as he entered the Slytherin common room after dinner. There was a crowd gathered around the notice board and he could hear a lot of complaining about something. There had never been such a big crowd round the Slytherin notice board in the five years Draco had been here. 

"A set of Slytherin rules has been put up by the 'Senior' Prefects. Man, I knew I would have made a better Prefect," Blaise Zabini said shaking his head disapprovingly at what he had just read. "They're like harsh. They are taking away our freedom." Draco pushed himself through the crowd until he could see the note printed on green parchment.

_The Slytherin Rules_  
_Agreed upon by the Senior Prefects_

_- All Slytherins must be awake by 8.00 or they will be awakened by having very cold water poured over them. Checks in the dormitories to make sure of this will be conducted. This is due to the fact of teachers complaining about tardiness. Siobhan will be checking the boy's dormitories, so please be decent._

_- All Slytherins must be in bed be in bed by at least 03:00 to ensure at least five hours of sleep on schooldays. History of Magic and Potions are not the place for a nap. _

_- During the Quidditch Season, Quidditch players must wake up at 6:30 for training and be in bed by midnight. Grades must be maintained or you will face suspension from the team. This is to guarantee that the Quidditch Cup is not snatched by the Gryffindors. Again._

_- Alcohol is prohibited unless authorised by Head of House such as on special occasions and supervised by at least one Senior Prefect. This is due to the number of Slytherins admitted into the Hospital Wing last year after one too many bottles of Fire Whiskey and several Muggle alcoholic drinks._

_- While some of you may feel that you are utterly in love with somebody, we have been forced to remind you that sex is illegal in Britain for those under the age of 16. Madam Pomfrey urges those of you 16 and over to go and talk to her for contraception and advice. _

_-And finally, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked all the Houses to co-operate with each other. That means that you must be polite, and if possible even nice, and you may gain House Points. And you never know, inter-House relationships may form. _(Not encouraged -Head of House)

_**NB**- Breach of these rules will result in a detention with one of the Senior Prefects, which may or may not be supervised by a teacher depending on the level of infringement, or a detention with a teacher of their choice may be served. _

_Approved by Head of House: Professor Severus Snape  
__Approved by Headmaster: Professor Albus Dumbledore_

"Those two are having a right laugh. No alcohol, need permission for a shag and no more lie-ins on weekdays or have late nights. What is this? The military?" Adrian Pucey grumbled from Draco's side. He was finding it hard to take in. Right now, all he wished was to have that Prefect badge back. "Siobhan certainly shook things up alright."

"And I don't think she's going to stop there," Draco said, looking at the rules but meaning nothing to him. All that power he had once had, taken from right underneath his nose.

* * *

_**A/N-** Well, did you like? Did you hate? Whatever, just review! It makes my day. Next chapter is lighter than this one. Somewhat more humorous. The more reviews the faster it is._


	15. Goodnight Harry

_**A/N-** I know I haven't updated in ages but I'm facing suspension if I don't clear my act up so I've been under a lot of stress. Anywayz, this chapter is a lot of crap and tells you about Siobhan's first night with the rules in place. Read, review and don't hesitate to tell me how much I suc at updating._

* * *

**Goodnight Harry**

Harry and Draco sat in chairs next to each other. By the strained expressions they were trying hard not to strangle each other. This was torture for them and Siobhan just lent on the desk watching them. It had been like that for the past fifteen minutes.Lupin was in his classroom just in case a fight broke out. He knew the boys had learnt their lessons but if Harry was anything like his father and Draco anything like his, fighting ensued. Finally, Siobhan lent forward and broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well done for sitting there for almost twenty minutes and not killing each other. You both look so sweet with a frown on your face, and fists clenched. I especially like your mumbling Draco," Siobhan mocked,sat on the desk properly and swung her legs backwards and forwards. She enjoyed torturing them. "Now, we are going to try a little exercise. It has a 95 annoyance rate, and it has been used on me so many times. Are you willing to comply?"

"We're here aren't we? Doesn't that tell you something," Draco grumbled folding his arms. This was not how he had intended to spend his Sunday afternoon. But it's not like he had anything to do. Since he didn't have a Prefect's badge, terrorising people didn't have the same effect. And with the 'be nice to other Houses' rule now in effect, he could face detention.

"Yes you are. And it's your own faults. What we, you, are going to do is mention each others faults so it's off your chests. So, Draco, you'll start and you have to say all of Harry faults that you can think thinking right now. Voice any emotions." Draco raised an eyebrow and slumped back in his chair. This required a little thought. How could you insult Harry without insulting in the process Siobhan?

"He's a stupid Gryffindor, he's a rival Seeker, he's not me or anything like me, he's a twat, he's a prik, he's an idiot and also somewhat thick. He's just Harry Potter; attention seeking Boy-Who-Lived." Draco paused as if that was all he had to say. Harry didn't have many faults. He just happened to be Harry Potter. "And before you ask, the reason why I feel this way is because he wouldn't be my friend and he's got his eye on you."

"Good Draco. Quite polite actually. Now Harry, it's your turn," Siobhan said giving a small clap to Draco. Praise always helped ease things just in case a situation was going to turn sour. Siobhan had a feeling it would do. Harry looked at her and then looked at Draco. A sudden burst of anger spread through Harry but he was determined not to release it. Not now anyway.

"He's your boyfriend and he goes to school here. Otherwise, he's a pretty decent guy. I just happened to choose the right friends," Harry mumbled. Siobhan looked at him, surprised that there wasn't some long rant about how stupid and incoherent Draco was. It was short, and she suspected, far from the truth. She just had to stomp on the thin ice stopping his anger from exploding. Emotions weren't good bottled up. She jumped off the desk and onto Draco's lap. This should work.

"Are you absolutely sure Harry? Because from what I've heard, you really hate him. Come on, nothing is going to happen to you. At least not with me here and Lupin next door." Siobhan lent back onto Draco who wrapped his arms lovingly around her. He was still pissed about this and the rules, but it wasn't often Siobhan sat still long enough for him to get a decent hug.

"Oh yes. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Draco. I just hate his guts, but otherwise he's fine. You are a perfect pair." It was a surprise Harry's teeth weren't ground down flat the way he as grindingthem. He was trying hard not to let it all out whilst responding to Siobhan's tactics.

"Come on! There must be a million faults on him. I can think of some of the top of my head. He's a blonde, he wears the strongest aftershave I have ever smelt-I'm choking right now, he's grumpy, he's spoilt and he's annoying. Sometimes." Whilst she said this she kissed Draco on the forehead. One, to show Draco she was joking (well partly) and two, to lure Harry's anger out.

"You don't want to know what I know."

"Of course I want to know what you think I don't want to know that you know." Siobhan garbled the sentence out not even knowing or caring whether it made sense. Sentences like these were meant to confuse people.

"No you don't want to know what you want to know I think you don't want to know that I know."

"I don't care who knows what, just shut it. I'm getting dizzy just listening to the pair of you," Draco said shaking his head to clear the swirl of words going round his mind. He sometimes wondered how he passed most of his OWL's with Outstanding.

"God! I've had enough of this stupid act Siobhan!" Harry stood up and Siobhan frowned wondering what the hell Harry was on about. "Yes, you do know what I'm talking about. You both know. What do you take me for? Stupid! Well, guess what? I'm not and I won't sit here and have you pretend to be totally in love."

"What the fuck are you talking about Harry? No one said that you're stupid or anything. Sit down and talk about this rationally." Siobhan stood up as well, and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. As earlier that morning, he flinched. It hurt. Siobhan didn't know why it affected her so much. It just did.

"And why should I do that? So that you can say something completely different things to both ofus? One minute you love me as a friend, the next you love me but you're not ready. Yes, don't look so bewildered. I heard your little conversation. All of it," Harry blurted out and bit his lip the minute he had said it. _'Well, you know what they say,_' Harry thought, _'Better out than in._'

Siobhan stood there, not quite knowing what to answer to that. All of yesterday morning he had let her talk shit without saying a word. Her gut instinct had been right. He had been moody with her because of what he had heard. Telling different versions of the truth always seemed to get you into situations where you wished the ground could swallow you up. At this point Siobhan felt like that. She stood there, dark eyes staring into the glaring emerald green of Harry's, wanting to say something, but having no idea whatsoever what. Surprisingly, Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively round her.

"Yeah, so what? If you'd been listening properly, you'd know that we're starting fresh. What I did is history with us now. What's done is done. That's another problem you have. You dwell on the past too much. Maybe if you learned to forgive and forget, you might actually get somewhere in life," Draco said, at the same time glaring at Harry, a deep frown on his face. He didn't need Harry knowing what was going on.

"Oh, I am so sick of this. Past three days I have been surrounded by nothing but supposedly loved up couples and you just make it so much worse. I wish I could just snap my fingers and you would both disappear."

"Maybe if you left then you wouldn't have to make us disappear." Harry looked like he was going to say something but simply gnashed his teeth together and stormed out of the room making sure he broke the door on the way out. It's a necessity when you are storming angrily out of rooms. This caused Lupin to appear at the doorway noting the damageto his door and giving Siobhan a questioning look.

"You only need one word: Harry." Lupin looked at Draco with his arms round Siobhan and then back at the door and nodded in understanding. With the swish of his wand, a few sparks here and there… the door looked worse than it had done before. A more prominent flick and the door were as good as new.

"That looks better. Send Harry my pity and tell him I am starting to see why he will grow old and lonely." At that Lupin ushered them out of the office but before he shut the door, he added, "And don't ever ask to use my office again."

* * *

Siobhan walked down to dinner, barely noticing things going around. She'd been somewhere else all afternoon, even curling up with Draco whilst he did her homework for her wasn't enough to pull her out of the bad mood she was in. Harry hated her. Draco loved her. She wanted both of them. A real dilemma. Siobhan's mind had been a lot clearer since yesterday and her talk to Remus but she could never say she was carefree. Every minute of the day she worried. Just not when she was in the air flying or having too much fun to care or completely hammered. As she turned a corner, she found herself in a mass of girls from all years and houses. They took up all of the space and there was no way she could get through. She was hungry though and a hungry girl has got to do, what a hungry girl has got to do.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" she shouted as she pushed through the crowd to the centre of it all. Siobhan didn't care what was happening but this was a safety hazard. And also a nightmare to get through. Acting like a bulldozer she pushed aside anybody who was too slow or just in the way. She finally reached the middle and shook her head at how much effort it had taken her. "What's going on here?"

Instead of an answer, Siobhan received a great big hug. She had no idea who it was until they pulled away. Debbie. Leader of P.O.O.H. No wonder there was a crowd. Everybody just loves Harry Potter. There was a moment of calm and then Debbie became hyper, Siobhan wondering why the girl was jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You were the last person I thought would actually do that for me. Here I was thinking you hated me. I see why you were picked as Prefect. You are so nice."

"Come again? I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about." Debbie ignored Siobhan's bewildered look and gave her one even bigger hug. She had tears in her eyes, but they were more tears of joy than anything else. She looked at Siobhan with gratitude and admiration for a moment before speaking.

"I didn't believe him at first. I mean you, telling him to do such a thing? Absolutely unbelievable at first. I was in shock. I just stood there and then he said he had to go and kissed me. Right here. On my cheek. We are now a couple. It's great. It's such a coincidence. And to think it was all down to you. Thank you so much. You don't-"

"Sorry Debbie, but you are not getting down to the point. Just rambling a bit," Siobhan said interrupting Debbie full flow.Debbie blushed as she realised she had really just been rambling. Red face and blonde hair does not go.

"I am sorry. Don't act so modest. I bet you do know what I'm talking about," Debbie said raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips. Siobhan looked at her blankly, and once again she started jumping up and down. "You getting Harry to ask me out, of course! He said he never had the bottles to do it until you finally pushed him to do it. Oh my gosh! This is like so brilliant! We could like double date some time."

"Yeah…brilliant. Of course I knew. I was just pulling your leg. Ha-ha. He's been talking non-stop about your eyes and how you make his heart jump whenever he sees you. Great that he finally asked you out." There was an awkward silence as Debbie looked for any signs of jealousy and Siobhan tried hard not to punch Debbie. "Uh…I need to go now. See you around."

"Bye."

Siobhan pushed through the crowd and once she was out of view, she lent against the wall, resting her head on the cool stone. Why was she like this? She had Draco, Harry had Debbie. It was simple maths. This definitely didn't improve her mood. Harry had no right dragging her into this. Siobhan had mentioned that he should date Debbie and the latest event may have pushed him to take drastic actions. More like acting in love in front of her so that she would feel jealous. Siobhan had didn't know how you could get any more jealous than she already was.

As she sat down next to Neville on the Gryffindor table without her usual greeting and embarrassing of Dean Thomas it was so obvious she wasn't herself. And her pile of food was quite low. She was usually competing with Ron to see how much food she could eat. Ron always won. Now she pushed her food around and kept twirling her hair round her finger.

"Um…Siobhan? What's wrong? You seem down," Neville said worried about his usually bouncy cousin. He was meant to be the depressed one who was cheered up by a cuddle from Siobhan, not the other way round. She snapped out of her trance and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not hungry," she said pushing away her plate. She finally looked in front of her where Harry had been sitting all along with a smug look on his face. "Congrats by the way. Lovely happy hyper girl you just got yourself. Hope you have fun."

"Oh, we will. And I would just like to thank you for clearing the cloud over my eyes. Without you, this relationship would have never formed," Harry answered smiling sweetly. He knew this would work eventually. Harry was pretty sure that sometime in the next few weeks, she would get jealous and dump Draco. He wasn't certain but he was sure. Siobhan decided it was time she went to the Slytherin table to talk over the rules. She knew they were certainly not happy about it.

"I'm glad I could help. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go." Siobhan got up, tripping as gracefully as she could and went over to the Slytherin table, pushing Pansy over and settling comfortably next to Draco. This was the only way she could make sure Pansy kept her hands to herself.

"Hello grumpy," Draco said giving Siobhan a quick kiss on the cheek. They were in public so it would not do to show too much affection. "Now, let's get down to business. I don't have time to play around, so what's with the new rules?"

"Good question. Oi! Listen up everybody!" she said loudly enough for the whole of the Slytherin table to look up. "Since the posting of the new Slytherin House rules I've been sensing more hostility towards me than usual. So if you have any questions, now is the time."

"Why the new rules?" Draco asked again. It was probably the question everybody had on their mind. They didn't think it necessary for new rules. Especially those that went against all they believed in.

"Simple. Slytherin is the worst house in the school and it's time you shaped up. If I see a positive improvement in two weeks then I will _consider_ scraping some of the rules." There was giggles and whispering from one end of the table. "If you have anything to say to me, I rather you said it to my face instead of whispering behind my back. Isn't that right Adrian?" Siobhan said, causing Adrian to blush a deep scarlet. She looked round the Slytherin table and waited for any questions.

"Does it apply to 7th years?" a boy from the far end of the table asked. He was rather skinny and lanky and had a fringe covering his eyes. Even if he did look like a 7th year it would probably be only because of his height and deep voice.

"Of course it does. Applies to all Slytherins. That just means it doesn't apply to me because I'm officially a Gryffindor. Anymore questions?"

"Why is it that you get to patrol the boys dorms and I don't?" Pansy asked whilst eyeing up Draco. If Siobhan hadn't been halfway through a press conference/ meeting thingshe would have slapped her. So much for a united front.

"I don't know. Let's vote. All in favour of having Pansy Parkinson patrol the boys dormitories say I." There was a silence and even Pansy's own I died in her throat as she blushed in embarrassment. "All against say Nay."

"Nay." That was the response from the whole of Slytherin, which caused several people from the other tables to wonder what the hell was going on. Siobhan smiled in triumph. So the boys liked her and the girls hated her. Fair enough.

"Will you go out with me?" Blaise asked only to earn a glare from Draco. If only looks were really daggers. He pouted and looked at Siobhan as if he was waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Sorry but I'm already taken and I don't believe in two-timing. I did hear that Parvati Patil has a crush on you. She said that she would like to have those manly biceps hold her tight." Siobhan struggled not to laugh as Blaise flexed his muscles. Draco lent over and whispered in her ear.

"Did your mother never tell you not to lie?" he asked he to watching Blaise look over at the Gryffindor table expecting Parvati to be staring at him completely smitten. Of course she wasn't but his ego was pumped and right now it couldn't be deflated.

"Did yours?" Draco nodded in understanding and let Siobhan continue. Actually his mother had told him to be honest only when he felt it was obliged. Lying had been encouraged from a young age.

"Right. I'm tired and some of the issues needed to be discussed may be personal so if you feel like you need someone to talk to, I'll be in the Common room for most of tonight and if you feel the need to kill me put your name on the waiting list and I'll get back to you ASAP," Siobhan said finishing off the meeting. At that the Slytherins began to depart she whispered into Draco's ear. "Maybe we can find a quiet corner. We need some time alone."

Draco looked stunned; as that is the very last thing he would have expected Siobhan to say. And what she did next was totally un-Siobhan like. She lent in and gave him their first full public kiss. As Draco enjoyed it, Siobhan's gaze was elsewhere. Looking into those deep emerald eyes belonging to the one and only Harry Potter.

* * *

"What would I do without you guys on my side? Thanks a lot," Siobhan said as she entered the first year boys dorm. They were all in bed either reading a book or magazine, finishing up homework or already snoring. At least that's what it looked like. "I'm Siobhan if any of you didn't know. Any problems?"

"Ickle Eddie's is crying again. He'll probably pretend that he' s got hay fever but we all know it's because he's homesick. We tried to cheer him up but he didn't like the Dungbombs we gave him," one of the boys said from behind a Beano magazine.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put them in his bag and _accidentally_ set 'em off," another boy said causing laughter to erupt from four of the beds. The one at the far end of the room was silent and he curtains were drawn. With one icy look he managed to shut them up and moved towards the bed. Everybody was homesick once in awhile. The least she could do was try and help.

"Eddie? Are you alright in there?" Siobhan asked hovering outside the bed. She heard a sniff and took the muffled reply as an invitation to come in. Pushing the curtains aside she went in, closed them behind her and sat crossed legged. She could just make out the figure of a small boy with really messy hair. Reminded her of a mop but thought not to mention it.

"I'm fine and my name's Edward. I'm not homesick, I just have a cold," he said so softly Siobhan had to lean in to hear. "Plus, it's not like have a home to be homesick about."

"Let me just put a spell on this bed so no-one can eavesdrop, and then you can tell me all about it. Agony Aunt Siobhan is here to help in any way she can." She put a charm around the bed and, even though she couldn't see his face, Peter was wondering what the hell she was talking about. "Not funny? Didn't think so either. Let there be light so I can see how handsome 'Ickle Eddie' is. _Lumos_."

As a bright light came of the end of Siobhan's wand, she realised why they called Edward 'Ickle'. It should have been Skinny Eddie instead. He was very thin, his pyjamas hanging off him like drapes. They fitted him but he looked too small for them. He had pale skin to rival Draco's but not Malfoy pale just yet, big eyes of the darkest shade of blue she had ever seen with a hazel rim and a mess of jet black hair.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Shouldn't you be hanging off Draco Malfoy's arm or rejecting more date proposals," Peter said much louder than before although his voice was shaking.

"Hey, for a first year you have a lot of mouth. I should punch you for that." Siobhan laughed as Edward put his arms up as if he expected Siobhan to actually punch him. "But I'm not. You've got spunk. I like that in a guy. But too much spunk, and I will knock the daylight out of you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to tickle it out of you?" Siobhan began her attack and soon Edward was unable to breath because he was laughing too much. "Say you'll tell me or I will keep going."

"Alright...I'll...tell...you." Siobhan let go and let him catch his breath. "They think I'm homesick, but I don't have a home to be homesick about. My mum got up and left years ago and dad died of alcohol poisoning during the summer."

"I'm so sorry."

"Serves the bastard right. I didn't even cry. Then it turns out my mum died after committing suicide ages ago so without any family they dumped in a home for disturbed kids. You'll never guess what it's called."

"Happy Days Home for Disturbed Children. Was relocated there a couple of times when my parents kicked me out and when my mum died this summer. I was fortunate enough to find my dad." She thought how at this moment she could be back in the Home being the big bossy kid. She'd been there more than a couple of times. When the school didn't want her and Peter didn't either, they just dumped her there. They did try their best, but often, their best wasn't good enough.

"I'm sorry as well. At least you know what I'm going through and aren't just pretending. You must have felt really awful when your parents kicked you out," Edward said whilst blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face. "So you were there this summer, huh? I didn't see you."

"Did you ever hear about that the Isolation ward had finally got some residents?" Siobhan said a smirk appearing on her face as she remembered the fun old days where getting into trouble everyday was a natural thing.

"Yeah, who didn't? Apparently some guys played Knock Down Ginger on your door and came back with black eyes ad loss of several teeth."

"Well, that was me- and a few other guys. I shared a room with this one guy because there weren't any other rooms since I was the only girl. He'd stabbed his father to death but I think he had a reason because he was an alright guy. Quite shy actually."

There was a silence as Edward and Siobhan saw something in each other that they recognised. Not just the fact that they had been in the same Home and had to suffer the same disgusting food, but that they had been through similar situations. There was a sort of bond between them. The silence was a comfortable one. Snapping out of it she looked at her watch and remembered that she was meant to be patrolling the boys dormitories and not having a one-to-one with Edward.

"I think I need to get back to patrolling the boy's dorms otherwise they'll never sleep," Siobhan said and took of the charm off. She was about to climb out of the bed when she saw that the smile Siobhan had successfully managed to put on Edward's face had disappeared. She sighed and debated over what to do with him. "I know, I wanna stay and talk more too but I have to go."

"You can go. I don't need baby-sitting," he mumbled and tried to pull his covers over his head but Siobhan held on tight.

"Yes you do. From this day forth you will be known as my long lost half brother and nothing else. Even if you're not, that's what we're gonna tell everyone. Tonight, you will come with me and help. As long as you turn that frown upside down." The smile returned but this time even bigger and Siobhan herself on the receiving end of a very tight hug.

As Edward walked out of the room with Siobhan following, she knew that the other boys were wondering what they had been doing for the last…um…five minutes. She decided to exercise her new self-appointed role as a big sister who also happens to be a prefect. Siobhan had never done this before but often wished she could.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. His name is Edward and not Eddie, and we wanted to keep this a secret but you boys leave me no choice. He's my brother and you cause him any grief, then I will cause you so much grief you're gonna wish my graduation day would come sooner. Apart from that, goodnight boys. Don't let the bedbugs bite." There was a stunned silence and Siobhan did a little victory dance as she walked down to the next dorm.

The next four dorms were quite uneventful and it wasn't as hard as Siobhan had expected. There was some similarity in Siobhan and Edward, mainly the eyes, and that might have scared them off because nobody was horrible to Edward in any way. He got an invitation to the Chess club and got offers from several of the boys t be his mentor until he settled in. Siobhan could see he never got that sort of attention. You wouldn't if you were in Happy Homes. It was a survival of the fittest, and he certainly didn't look like he would last a second in a boxing ring. However, as they entered the 6th year dorm to find them in the middle of a pillow fight, it didn't seem very likely that they would be nice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Siobhan bellowed managing to effectively get all their attention. Pillows were grudgingly put back on their beds but the owners needed a bit more persuasion. "Now, all you need to do is climb into bed and sleep."

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss first?" Draco said looking up at Siobhan with big grey eyes. He looked just like a puppy. He couldn't remember having to use his puppy dog face with Pansy. She practically worshipped the ground he walked on. But with Siobhan, you need to fight for that attention. Then he noticed Peter and frowned. "Who's the dweeb?"

"This dweeb happens to be my brother. Well, half anyway. He's just helping me out and making sure I don't use my badge to my advantage," Siobhan said. Edward gave a small wave but was only met by disapproving glances. This was no place for him. "Draco, would you be so kind as to take Edward back to his dorm?"

Draco walked up to Siobhan, standing a good head taller, and looked down imposingly. "And give me one good reason why I should?" Siobhan stood on her toes and gave Draco the best kiss she could give on impulse. She really did not have any intention of kissing Draco. Only to get her way and make Harry jealous.

"Because I said please." Siobhan smiled as Draco threw Edward over his shoulder and carried him out of the room. They could be heard talking about something as they walked down the corridor. Well, Draco walked and Edward…hung. Siobhan turned her attention to the remaining boys. "In bed now- all of you- or I will be forced to Stun you. Blaise please, don't sleep in the nude. I have to wake you up tomorrow and I don't need the shock.

"Fine. We'll sleep. But _you_ have to tuck us in _and_ give each one of us a goodnight kiss," Blaise said keeping his D&G boxers firmly on his butt and climbing into bed. The other boys followed suit and looked excited. Siobhan didn't know why. Didn't these boys ever get tucked in and given a goodnight kiss from their mother?"

Siobhan wished all the boys a goodnight and gave them something interesting to think about before giving each one of them a small kiss on the forehead. Siobhan was glad to turn of the light and slip out of the room as quietly as possible. She closed the door behind her and sighed. Who knew looking after 16-year-olds could be so much work. When she looked up, Siobhan found Draco leaning on the opposite wall looking at her with a look of wonder.

"You know, you'd make a great mother. Personally, I think that's all those guys need. You keep doing that every night, and soon, they'll be eating out the palm of your hand," Draco said with genuine admiration in his voice. He got off the wall and wrapped his arms around Siobhan. "You know what I need?"

"What?"

"I need you to be my girlfriend. And it may be a bit early, but you would make a great wife. Good looks, good with children, mine- you're perfect." Siobhan could see that he really meant what he was saying in his eyes. And Siobhan just couldn't return that feeling.

"That's great honey. I'm tired and I need to wake up early tomorrow. Be a good boy and go to sleep." She gave him a quick kiss and practically pushed him into his dormitory before running out of there as fast as she could even if it meant the 7th years might stay up for another two hours or so. He was showing too much commitment. Two days and he's already thinking about marriage.

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common room staring into the dieing fire. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and most, if not all, the Slytherins had gone to bed around three hours ago. Harry's main excuse was that he needed to think. He had barely thought of Sirius since he had met Siobhan. She took up most of his free memory. Now Debbie should be the one to take up his time and fill his head so he spends hours just thinking about her. Yet Harry knew that wouldn't happen. Siobhan was always fun to be with and to think about. If not fun; at least interesting. Harry knew that deep down he was waiting for Siobhan and pretty soon he could hear the faint singing of 'YMCA'. Siobhan came through the portrait hole and as soon as she saw Harry she stopped.

"Morning Harry. You're up really late or really early. You weren't waiting for me were you? 'Cause it's gonna be like this every night so I wouldn't bother," Siobhan said, before stifling a yawn. It hadn't been just an excuse to Draco. She was tired.

"No, course not. I was just catching up on some thinking," Harry answered, focusing more on Siobhan. Well, she _did_ look tired but he couldn't help noticing how sexy she looked as well. Even in Winnie-the-Pooh pyjamas, she still managed to pull it off with her hair in a loose bun, lips looking rosy and very kissable, and her body just looking perfect.

"Oh…okay. Well, time for me to go sleepy bye now. I really am happy for you and Debbie. I would hug you but right now the only energy I've got is to talk and walk up those stairs to my bed. 30 odd boys are a lot of hard work."

"I think you're the one who needs a hug after looking after 30 _Slytherin _boys and living to tell the tale. Well done." Harry got up and wrapped Siobhan in a warm embrace. She was shorter than him so her head rested comfortably on his chest. With Siobhan melting into his hold, Harry seized the opportunity.

"Be honest with me. Are you really happy for me and Debbie, or are you just being polite? She said you were thrilled but you didn't look it at dinner."

"I wasn't."

"Do you want me to split up with her, and you split up with Malfoy so we can be together?"

"No."

"Not even if I told you I loved you with all my heart and you were the only one I'd ever love?"

"Stop being so damn romantic. No I wouldn't because I'm a silly cow who messes up your life and is very likely to end up hurting you. Plus, I'm commitment phobic. Draco said, mainly implied, we should think about settling down and I think he may be right. I just don't want to be known as Draco's long term girlfriend and then wife. It scares me."

"Oh really?" Siobhan looked up to see if Harry was mocking her or simply interested and saw that weird look in his eyes again. Alarm bells were ringing in Siobhan's head but she hit the snooze button and continued to look at that mischievous glint. She found herself drawn into the warmth of his green eyes. Harry felt entranced as he looked into her strange yet inviting eyes. Harry leant forward and kissed her.

"Harry…" was all Siobhan could mumble as her conscience attempted to finally work. She was unable to say any more before Harry placed a deeper kiss on her lips. Siobhan returned the kiss but as soon as she did I she felt guilty.

"I can't Harry. I just can't. I have a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend; it's wrong what we're doing. If you'll excuse me, I need to sleep for four and a half hours before waking up again. Goodnight Harry." With that Siobhan pulled of his embrace and ran to the girl's dormitory. She was afraid that if she walked she might have second thoughts. Second thoughts were never a good thing.

Harry went up to bed with a grin on his face despite Siobhan not being interested in having a steamy affair with him. Not at this precise moment anyway. Siobhan had returned his kiss which meant there was a chance. More thanvery unlikelybut under likely. Whether she wanted to admit or not, Siobhan and Harry were meant to be together.

* * *

_**A/N-** Crap chapter, I know. But it sets the pace sort of. I'll try and update this month but no promises. I still have a number of essays to write which haven't been written. Next chapter- expect more Harry/Siobhan contact and some pieces to the Emily puzzle for those who haven't worked it out yet._


	16. Hogsmeade

_**A/N- **Yes, that update took years but I haven't had any inspiration and now Harry Potter and the HBP is coming out so soon I thought I'd go over-time and try and finish it although I'll be cutting it short. As far as Siobhan is concerned yes, she is a slight Mary-Sue and oh well, that's her for you. Thank you for those who have waited so patiently and here's the chapter. Oh and I decided to answer reviews for the last chapter. They're at the bottom. On with the story.

* * *

_

**Hogsmeade**

"Harry, I don't think we should," Siobhan mumbled as she and Harry parted from a passionate kiss. Alarm bells were ringing in her ears and she stepped back, putting a reasonable distance between them. That way she would resist the temptation. It wasn't that she felt guilty but Siobhan knew it was wrong. She could see how ecstatic Debbie was to be with Harry and Draco…Draco was being so sweet at the moment. Siobhan could never hurt him, at least not at this precise moment.

The past week had been rather hectic and extremely stressful for Siobhan. The seventh year Slytherin boys made her job as Prefect a living hell by insisting on throwing her in the lake if she woke them up too early or chasing her round the school if she said it was late and time to go to their dormitories. Although she didn't have to worry too much about the homework side of things since Draco so kindly did it for her, Siobhan still had to attend to her Prefect duties, sort out Slytherin problems which mainly consisted of sorting out arguments, find time to her Gryffindor friends and go to strained detentions with Harry and Draco. The Occlumensy lessons weren't that bad although she wasn't improving, but they just added to things Siobhan had to do including keep Pansy's hands off her boyfriend. Even though she only talked to Edward for five minutes at a time, to Siobhan he was becoming like a little brother who she enjoyed ruffling his hair till it resembled Harry's. Siobhan could sense there was something wrong with him but she hadn't had time to talk to him about it. Yet.

"If you insist…" Harry agreed, shrugging. He had a mischievous glint in his eye but he didn't say anything any more. Siobhan and himself had been talking until he had suddenly kissed her. She hadn't pulled away or protested. He had been waiting since Sunday to that and it was now Saturday. All week Siobhan had been surrounded by people. Things that little Prefect badge could do to people.

Staring out into the small pond they stood by, Harry watched two swans glide across. They were in a small-forested area on the outskirts of Hogsmeade where not many people ventured. It was rumoured to be haunted but Harry could see nothing haunted about the many trees with their gold and red leaves and the small tranquil pond with the two lone swans with its unknown depth that Harry stared into; his emerald eyes deep in thought. Sighing, he reached over and took hold of Siobhan's hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"You know, we would have been one of the most recognized couple of this school. We would have been so great together. How long is it until it we are?" Harry asked. He had given up on the idea that Siobhan might dump Draco for him but there was still hope.

"I don't know Harry. You'll know when but right now I think we should just be friends, nothing more. There's no need to hurt people who don't deserve to. I owe that much to my relationship," Siobhan answered. Harry snorted and she took her hand out of Harry and hugged herself tight. To comfort her and to warm herself up. "The reasons why I'm going out with Draco change every day but they're still there. Once they go, I'll let you know."

"I can wait. Good things come to who are forced to wait. I've still got Debbie." Harry thought about how Debbie always seemed to smile when she saw him and the little gestures that she made for him like sending up brownies after dinner in case he was feeling peckish or a drawing with the Snitch with a little message when he was in the library; things that Siobhan would probably never do.

"Should we make our way to where we are supposed to be? I said I'd meet Draco in front of the Three Broomsticks and I'm sure Debbie said something like that as well." Harry nodded but not before turning to Siobhan and making her look into her eyes and him into her strange coal and scarlet eyes. The look of torn love they bore was one that Harry wouldn't forget easily.

* * *

"For a moment I thought you'd forgotten me," Draco said as he kissed Siobhan lightly on the cheek. She smiled and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"I wouldn't forget you. I was thinking of you all the time," Siobhan answered. It was sort of true but not in the sense that Draco thought she meant it in. She glanced over to where Debbie and Harry stood laughing before giving her full attention to Draco. She had to admit he didn't look that bad in his black jeans, pale green polo shirt, black wool sweater; all topped off with a dark green cloak to keep out the cold. "I must say, you look handsome today."

"And you look as gorgeous as ever." He was referring to her to her dark brown corduroy jeans, red turtleneck jumper and figure hugging cream leather jacket. It made her dark hair stand out and brought out her eyes. She was somebody Draco was proud to have hanging on his arm unlike Pansy who couldn't string a decent outfit together.

"Thank you. Where is his Handsomeness taking me today?"

"Well, I though we could go to Café Hogsmeade. Normally students aren't allowed to go there but I've got us a place reserved there. Then we can head over to Antoinette's Jewels where I'd like you to help me pick out a birthday present for Mother. After that, you can choose where we go. Does that please you?"

"Course it does. As long as we can spend some undisturbed time together." Draco smiled and Siobhan linked her arm with his. She promised herself that no matter what happened she would enjoy herself. It was her first date with her actual boyfriend and no matter how bored, annoyed or angry she got, there was nothing that she or anybody else would do to spoil her trip to Hogsmeade.

Café Hogsmeade was up a hill lined with the more exclusive and certainly expensive shops and eateries. It was reasonably sized with a navy blue and light yellow colour scheme. Siobhan and Draco settled down in one of it's many sofas and ordered; Draco English tea with crumpets and Siobhan lemon tea with '_biscuits au chocolat fondue'_. She snuggled up to him and listened as he told her about his summer which turned out to be extremely long. By the time he had finished Siobhan was on her third lemon tea trying desperately not to yawn.

"If we're still together this summer I must take you horse-riding. You'll see me play polo and I'll even teach you. The horses, especially mine, are beautiful and you'd love the way the air whips through your hair as you gallop through the fields. It's a bit like flying actually," Draco finished placing a small kiss on Siobhan's forehead. He knew he had bored her half to death but she had had the courtesy not to say anything and pretend she was.

"I can imagine. As the Slytherin Quidditch captain, what do you think your team has to work on?" Siobhan asked changing the subject. She would be happy if he didn't talk about any of his holiday until she died. There were still at least five years of holidays he could tell her about.

"Everything but let's not talk about that. There's just one question I want to ask you though."

"You know you can ask me almost anything."

"Why are you still with me? There isn't any reason for you too. Not like before. Why waste your time?" Siobhan sighed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He was giving her a pass, and if Harry was there he'd probably have urged her to take it but Siobhan didn't and wouldn't. She was going to give Draco a chance to prove himself and he had done so, so far.

"Did you ever think that I might actually like you a little? You're not unfortunate looking, you're adorable when you want to be and you're a challenge. How many girls can say they tamed the Slytherin Casanova?"

"Who says you have?"

"Watch it you. You are to remain completely faithful from this point forth and me included. If we want this to work, we have to be honest about our feelings. If there's a problem just say it. Don't frown although pouting is allowed," Siobhan joked nestling up to Draco. This was mainly to drown her guilt, which eased slightly as Draco wrapped his arm around her.

"That's fine with me. As long as I get something in reward of course." Siobhan tensed for a moment before forcing herself to relax. Draco had said he wouldn't hurt her, and she had his word. If he hurt her she knew what to do and she wouldn't be the only one to give him a good punching. There was her father, her godfather, Harry, Ron… She was pulled out of her thoughts by Draco saying something to her.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you say we leave and go to Antoinette's Jewels so we have more time to do what you want to do?" Draco repeated this time getting up. Siobhan quickly finished her tea and let Draco lead her to this jewellery shop. In a way, Siobhan felt privileged that he had asked her to help pick out his mother's birthday present but it also suffocated her slightly. It was only their first week or so together. Perhaps she could learn to love him, but perhaps not as fast. Slow and steady nearly always won the race.

* * *

"Look at this Draco. It's so beautiful," Siobhan said pointing to a diamond encrusted butterfly brooch with garnet stones for eyes. Draco took a close look and before Siobhan could say anything else turned to the saleswoman.

"How much is that brooch?" he asked, his voice deeper, powerful and unassailable. For a moment Siobhan was reminded of Draco's father but as he turned to take her hand in his, the thought went back to where it came from- the back of her mind.

"Eight hundred Galleons for you, sir. It 's made in France and made from the finest diamonds, the best diamond gold in Europe and the garnet is from the Alps," she said flashing a bright smile. Turning to Siobhan she added, "And of course it comes with a special binding spell that makes sure it doesn't get lost. Perfect for that special person in your life to show their love for you."

"Draco, you don't have to go to extremes. Eight hundred Galleons is a lot. I'll settle on the expensive lunch and a walk back to school. It's alright." Siobhan tried to talk Draco out of buying it but it was no use. His mind was set on buying the brooch and he was going to.

"Put it on Father's bill along with the pendant. Nonsense my dear Siobhan. This is just the start of it. Anything you want, you can have." Siobhan allowed Draco to pin the brooch onto her jumper. It stood out against the red and seemed to make Draco happy. Hugging him, she noticed the saleswoman wink at her. Nosy witch.

* * *

"Siobhan! Over here!" Siobhan heard Debbie shouted she and Draco entered the Three Broomsticks. Harry had told her about it and since Madam Pomfrey had given her a pill for her intolerance, she could drink Butterbeer in peace. Debbie was motioning to a large table where she, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Seamus were sitting. Despite Draco's slight protests, Siobhan still managed to drag her through the crowd to the table.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if Draco and I join you?" Siobhan asked although she was looking mainly at Harry. Everyone at the table also seemed to turn to Harry as if he had the answer. Draco was whispering in her ear, urging her to go sit anywhere but here, but Siobhan looked at Harry, almost challenging him.

"Sure. Debs, sit on my lap so that Draco can squeeze on and Siobhan will sit on his lap," Harry answered smiling as Debbie moved onto his lap. Siobhan's eyes flared for a split second but she pushed the jealous pang to the bottom of heart and smiled. She had to somehow break the tension.

"Hogsmeade is great. I never realised it was so beautiful and so nice. I'd heard about it but never visited. Draco took me to Café Hogsmeade and then we went to choose a birthday present for his mother. And then I saw this and he bought it for me. Can you imagine?" Siobhan gossiped fingering her brooch as she spoke. Hermione lent forward to examine it and nodded her head in approval.

"Ron, why don't you ever buy me something like that?" Hermione asked, winking so that Ron knew she was teasing. Siobhan gripped Draco's arm tightly as she heard him take a breath to comment on that. One word from him at this stage would ruin it.

"Because Hermione, Ron unfortunately does not have a money tree in his garden and can't afford to spend a thousand Galleons each day. Isn't that right, Ma-Draco?" Harry asked, his voice pleasant but the Siobhan knew different. Another chunk of the tense atmosphere melted away and Harry carried on, "I'm sure you also won't mind paying for the drinks. 10 Butterbeers are probably nothing to you."

"No, I don't mind at all. And it's not every day we get to go to Hogsmeade," Draco answered his hold tight around Siobhan. It may have been calming for him but Siobhan needed to find a way to loosen his grip without embarrassing him at the same time. Yet if she didn't do something he'd create a bruise.

"Right, butterbeer for everyone is suppose. Us girls will go get them. We're more efficient when it comes to handling money and food," Siobhan announced finding a reason to pry Draco's sweaty hands off of her. He handed her his still full green velvet moneybag and gulped as all the boys, even Neville turned on him. There was no way he could run; he would just have to swallow his pride and take the earful he was expecting.

"Listen Malfoy, we're only being nice to you because we respect Siobhan and her awful taste in men. We are _not_ you're friends and never will be. Siobhan's happiness matters to us a lot and we would appreciate it if she stayed happy," Harry threatened his voice low but loud enough to be heard.

"Otherwise you might find yourself in a rather sticky situation because if you hurt her I swear each one of us will hurt you a thousand times more," Ron added cracking his knuckles to add to the tensing cold atmosphere. If a Dementor had decided to walk past here, there wouldn't be a happy thought to feed on.

"Not only does she have us, she has every Gryffindor boy on her side who would do anything to knock your face in. I may not be much but when it comes to family, we Longbottoms will do anything for them. And I wouldn't like to be you when my grandmother got her hands on you," Neville said suddenly stronger because his cousin was involved. His brown eyes were narrowed and his jaw set. He had straightened out over the summer and his podgy features were being replaced by stronger, more chiselled features.

"And keep in mind that whilst you're with Siobhan all other girls are off-limits. I see the way you look at every other girl who walks past you. Better not be planning your next conquest Malfoy. Especially not a Gryffindor," Dean said bringing a final warning to the string of threats. Draco nodded although he wished he could retaliate. He bit his tongue and lent back. Siobhan was only a short distance away and with the anger he was feeling it was unlikely he would be able to keep his voice low.

"That's a good boy. Now smile and act like we've just been talking about Quidditch," Harry said giving a Draco a hard thump on the back and also smiling as he saw the girls returning, two bottles of butterbeer in each hand. "I disagree with you Draco. I'm pretty certain Gryffindor will win the Cup again this year."

Siobhan laughed and ruffled Draco's hair as she sat down again. She obviously thought the boys had been merely talking about the Quidditch cup and thought nothing of Draco's unusually tense body which nerve eased up even as the atmosphere changed. They all talked merely, Draco only saying the odd sentences or two and answering any questions asked. Everyone seemed happy and it was a shame when Pansy Parkinson came bursting through the door and-

Silence rippled through the Three Broomsticks as everyone turned to find out where that ear-spitting slap had come from. Draco fought to keep a struggling Siobhan from jumping up and returning the strike, her cheek red from the assault. Pansy stood there smugly, hands on hips knowing that Siobhan couldn't slap her back. Not whilst Draco was there and not wanting his girlfriend to lose her prefect badge. Before Siobhan could regain enough composure to speak Draco had cut in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Pansy? You'd better explain yourself now or I will let go of Siobhan and let her fight her the battle she wants to fight," Draco spat giving Pansy a look that could cut steel. Siobhan stopped struggling, giving up the Draco's hold. Sure that she was waiting for Pansy's reply, he slackened her hold enough to let her breath but nothing more.

"Giving her what every slut deserves. Walking in here like she owns the place, putting her claim on any boy stupid enough to fall for her looks and then having the nerve to cheat on her boyfriend so openly," Pansy explained nervous at first but the words soon tumbling off her tongue. Siobhan felt Draco's hold on her tighten and she too stiffened. "That's right. Siobhan has been cheating on you Draco and it's a bit obvious with whom. Isn't it Potter?"

"I have no idea what you are on but you'd better leave. Throwing accusations around without evidence can hurt people unnecessarily," Harry answered through clenched teeth. Debbie shifted on his lap until she was facing him. He tried to draw her into a hug but by the tears in her eyes she believed Pansy and had every reason too.

"You know perfectly well that you have been having an affair with her so don't talk to me about hurting people unnecessarily. I'm telling the truth and you all know it. The little bitch wants to have two boys under her spell and Potter wants to exercise his charm."

"Rubbish! You are _nothing_ but a jealous little cow who had nothing better to do than break up our relationships! If Draco wasn't so honourable he'd have let go off me ages ago so I could hex you into the next millennium," Siobhan shouted once more trying to struggle out of her boyfriend's strong hold.

"Is she telling the truth?" he asked, whispering so that only she could hear. For a moment Siobhan thought about telling the truth but knew that there was that risk it could blow up in his face.

"No." Choosing to believe Siobhan he released his hold on her and Siobhan was about to jump on Pansy and strangle the girl until her face turned blue when she felt somebody catch her around the waist and hold her still. Struggling against this hold was much harder and knowing she didn't stand a chance calmed down.

"Will fucking you let me go?" Siobhan said and was slightly surprised when Remus' gruff voice answered her.

"No. You are coming back to school with me and I will deal with you accordingly," Remus said, letting go of his hold around her waist but grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the Three Broomsticks. Siobhan could hear the muttering as she walked past the tables and felt her face burn red with anger and embarrassment. She should have known Pansy would do anything to spoil the relationship she was trying to create with Draco.

"I didn't do anything. She waltzed in there and slapped me. Everyone saw it."

"You know how I operate. If you hadn't retaliated I would have dragged Parkinson to your father and let him deal with her. But you did and therefore I have to drag you back to school." He let go of her arm and Siobhan walked with him not even bothering to run. He would catch up to her before she got to the door and his grip was amazingly strong and painful. "Plus, you're meant to see me every Saturday remember."

"I was going to."

"Pull the other one."

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Remus waited a truthful answer to the question he had just asked Siobhan. She fidgeted with the butterfly brooch and looked everywhere in the room but him. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and lent back in the chair she was sitting. She had to say something and it had to be the truth. Siobhan knew that but was very tempted to lie. That would put Pansy in the right and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Yes, I have been cheating on Draco but I put an end to it today. I swear to you I did. I felt so guilty I even let Draco drag me around and listened to him rant on about his summer holiday for a good two hours," Siobhan trying to make excuses. Remus shook his head and lent forward on the desk. He scrutinized Siobhan carefully before leaning back.

"Harry?" he asked and Siobhan nodded, colour rising to her cheeks. "Geez, Siobhan. Couldn't you see you were playing with fire? This is going to be plastered all over Young Witch Weekly, and that Debbie girl is one of the most sensitive girls I know. She cried in my lesson when we were discussing the exclusion of werewolves."

"I know that, that's why I ended it. I'm not proud, but I'm not sorry either. I want Harry but we both rushed into relationships on impulse, which we can't get out of now. We will be together, I promised him that much, but for now it's best we were just friends."

"You are so much like your mother it hurts. Two guys in tow but only one owns her heart. BE careful or you could end up hurting someone." There was a silence as Remus reflected on the past and Siobhan on how she was going to make amends with Draco and Debbie. Harry would just have to sort himself out. Siobhan was so lost in thought she jumped when Remus began talking. "Right then, you are going to explain to me a very confusing thing. Peter McKenna is in prison and is serving an 18 months sentence. Curious, I went down to see him and simply told me to ask you why he was in there. So here I am."

"I-I-I don't know." Siobhan shrugged and wondered whether it was really that obvious she was lying. The stutter at the beginning might have been a giveaway.

"Yes you do. And you're not leaving here until you tell me."

"What that man did is none of my concern. Probably assaulted somebody or something."

"Why would he tell me to ask you then?" Remus was persistent and he was sticking to his word. When Siobhan left this room he would know why her mother's ex-fiancé was in prison.

"Because he's just trying to create trouble. Stir things up. You know how much he hates me."

"Siobhan. He was imprisoned at the same time your mother annulled their engagement. It had something to do with you."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did!"

"Why are you doing this Remus?" Siobhan asked, tears welling up in her eyes as she fought the urge to cry.

"All this summer you've been hiding something. I deserve to know what it is. I'm your godfather."

"That's all you are! My godfather! That's all you are. Nothing more than my godfather." Remus felt like a knife had stabbed him as Siobhan's words sunk in. His hurt getting the better of him he sought harder to drag it out of Siobhan even if she got hurt along the way.

"I'm also your uncle. I was married to your mother's sister. So as your uncle, as one of the few relatives you have left, tell me why Peter is in prison!"

"You really want to know? You really want to know why he is serving a measly 18 months in Azkabanfor what he did?"

"Yes I do."

"Peter McKenna is in Azkaban because he raped and impregnated a minor. That minor was me."

* * *

**Review replies-**

**Jinxeh** – there really wasn't that much suspense but do keep reviewing. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**SeverusSnape'sLove-** Thank you. Sorry for the wait. I will try to update sooner.

**Bananawren-** Sorry about the confusion. This chapter should have cleared a few things up and the next one will too. And Edward was originally meant to be called Peter and I only changed it at the last moment so I must have forgotten to change some.

**Daughter of Darkness77**- Here I've updated. Hope it's alright. I should be updating soon, at least sooner than I did now.

**Kriss-** Yes, I'm going to continue it. This is going to end sooner or later. The next update will hopefully be soon.


	17. On a gold, red and pink platter

_**A/N**- I decided to update with a short in between chapter because otherwise it would have made it too long. Those that had time to review, replies are at the bottom. It's not meant to be funny, but I think the image that you get in your head is.

* * *

**On a gold, red and pink platter**_

Siobhan cringed as she missed the third easy goal that Quidditch practise. Her mind was still on what she had blurted out half an hour ago to Remus. No matter what she did she couldn't help thinking that Remus was telling her father right this minute. Doing five laps around the Quidditch pitch at top speed she flew down to where Harry stood, unimpressed by most people's standard today. He had fought with the Ravenclaw captain for the pitch today and it seemed he had wasted his time and effort.

"Concentrate Siobhan. I don't know what's wrong with you today, the lot of you, but you'd better sort it out or get off the pitch," Harry moaned, his arms folded over his chest, his tone of voice showing his discontent with the team's effort. Siobhan simply nodded and flew back up to go threw the formation again. Ginny and Lavender would pass the ball to each other with Siobhan there to make sure they regained control of the ball if they were to lose it and then at the last moment pass it to Siobhan who would score. At the moment, that wasn't happening.

After Siobhan's seventh miss, Harry told her to go get changed and she didn't argue. There wasn't any point in her being there if her heart wasn't in it. He put it down to hormones and knew she'd do better next practise. Siobhan took her time in the shower hoping she could ease the knot in her stomach by standing under the hot water long enough. As she dried herself and changed into her clothes, Siobhan couldn't help looking in the mirror and taking an inventory of the scars that adorned her body.

The three small scars on the small of her back where she had had nails mercilessly inserted; the scar that ran on the right side of her stomach, slightly wider than the knife that had caused it; the scar on her upper left thigh gained from fighting Aurors and a small scar behind her right ear which was usually hidden by her hair which only Siobhan knew was there. Sighing, she quickly got dressed in trousers, t-shirt and sweater. She would deal with herwet hair when she got up to her dormitory and its hair drying facilities but right now she would let it hang loosely, dripping cold drops of water onto her shoulders and back. Making her way back to the castle she prayed that she wouldn't have to deal with the whole Peter issue today and for once, her wish came true.

* * *

Sunday went past with no mention of Peter McKenna and didn't bump into Remus at all. She was too busy, however, to hide in her dormitory and refuse to come out. The fact that she was Slytherin prefect ensured that she was kept on her feet and she spent most of Sunday evening playing Wizard Chess with Edward to make up for the week of not having a proper conversation with him.

"So is everything alright? With school and stuff?" Siobhan asked as one of her pawns was wiped out. She had used to think the game was barbaric but at this present moment, she didn't care as long as it took her mind off her own problems.

"Professor Snape is set on failing me this year and Professor McGonagall says I have the potential but I just don't use it. I think they just don't like me," Edward said destroying another one of Siobhan's pawns who retaliated by wiping out one of his.

"Nonsense. Professor Snape just likes to terrorise first years. I'll have a word with him if you like and McGonagall says that to everyone. She's told me I'm going to fail each lesson actually," Siobhan replied. She looked away from the game and looked at the boy sitting in front of her. His messy black hair hung over his dark blue and hazel eyes much like her own. His brow was lowered in thought and concentration. Siobhan just wished he would smile more often.

"Doubt it'd do any good. Like you tried to help to stop people picking on me. I hate to tell you this, but you made it worse. Sure the sixth years keep most of the other years in check but that didn't stop the boys in my dormitory from tying me to a tree when it was raining." With one more move Edward had eliminated most of Siobhan's pieces. Another move and he would win. "Check and mate."

"I'll try harder. I won't stop until you smile without me having to tickle you. What's the one thing you'd like to do to those bullies?"

"Embarrass them like they do me. I don't know. Something like dying their robes pink," Edward shrugged clearing up the chess pieces. Siobhan lent forward so that if she spoke only Edward would her. She had no intentions of being blamed from any misfortune that would come upon theSlytherin boys tomorrow.

"Now there's an idea. If I did that, would you at least grant me a smile?"

"Maybe." A small smile formed and Siobhan ruffled his hair lovingly. He was so cute all she wanted to do was hug him. With a pang Siobhan remembered that there was somebody else in this world she would love to have with her right now. A tear fell down her cheek and Edward looked at her, his face etched with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just getting soppy on you. Come on, I've got something I need to send and then we can get on with my master plan. Plus, I don't think you've met Sapphire before," Siobhan answered, hastily wiping away the tear and standing up. Edward wasn't too sure but could hardly protest as Siobhan dragged him along with her. At least it took her mind off things.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with the usual Monday morning chatter and the smell of food as students and teachers fed their morning hunger with breakfast. Siobhan nibbled at her toast whilst she looked at the door as if expecting somebody to come through at any moment. The Slytherin table was totally empty and it seemed as if the whole House had slept in today. Professor Snape had noticed that this was unusual even for his House. There would be at least a few people there.

"Severus, you wouldn't have any idea where House are?" Dumbledore asked as he lent over to take pitcher of milk to add to his tea. There was a twinkle of amusement in his eye and Snape instantly knew that Dumbledore was teasing him.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you do," he answered. Dumbledore laughed and carried on making his tea. "You seem to know everything that happens in this damn school."

"It does come in useful. Severus, just don't kill your daughter when you see what she's done." As if on cue the doors to the Great Hall swung open. After the initial shock had worn of, the Great Hall burst into laughter.

"I'm going to kill Siobhan." That was every Slytherins thought as they entered the Great Hall.

Siobhan had done an excellent job at doing what Fred had planned to do whilst he was at Hogwarts but never got round to doing it. Red skin, gold hair and pink robes; that's what every Slytherin looked like. Siobhan couldn't help laughing along with everyone else as they sat down to eat. They looked so odd. And the beauty of it all was that the colour would take a week to wear off unless they sent of the special remover that was only available at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. At this particular moment in time nothing could wipe the smile off her face. She turned to the table the teachers all sat on, some of them trying to hide a smile, the others laughing openly. She caught Snape's gaze and winked. That's what he got for making her Prefect.

"Nice one Siobhan," Harry said before returning to his breakfast. That was one prank he would never forget. Colin Creevey got out his camera and took as many pictures as possible before a beefy seventh year told him to scram. Those pictures would sell for a lot in a few months.

"Why are you assuming it was me? Can't I be innocent of anything?" she joked, putting on a hurt face. She laughed as Harry shook his head and flicked a sweet corn at her. It was obvious it was Siobhan because even with the Weasley twins, no prank this large had ever been attempted and nobody else in this school had the bottle. Everyone quietened down as Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, it seems as if a rather unfair joke has been played on the Slytherin House. As funny as it may be, dyeing the Slytherins Gryffindor colours and their robes pink is going a bit too far," Dumbledore said his gaze falling on Siobhan who smiled at him. "If you are the culprit, or know the culprit for sure, please stand up now so we can get this over with."

As rehearsed, Edward stood up, all red, gold and pink of him, and pointed an accusing finger at Siobhan. "It was her. I saw her do it but she said she'd hex me if I told anyone before it happened. It was Siobhan." Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at Siobhan.

"Miss McKay, would you please stand up and come to the front," Dumbledore asked. Siobhan tried to look as guilty and as sorry as possible as she walked towards Dumbledore. "I shall be taking your badge and I do believe you owe them an apology." Siobhan took of her Prefect badge and handed it to Siobhan before saying her practised speech.

"Dear Slytherins, it was great being your Prefect for a whole week. I enjoyed pouring freezing cold buckets on your heads every morning and kicking you into bed every evening. I enjoyed the power that came with it, especially putting several of you in detention. I am sad that it has come to such an abrupt end. I must admit, and you have to agree, the colours did come out quite well. I was going to die your robes puke green and bright yellow but settled on a more subtle pink. I hope that you will someday find it in your cold stone hearts to forgive me because I am not sorry at all. Actually, sorry Draco, I got mixed up when I was doing you. It was supposed to be red skin and gold hair, not the other way round."

"Miss McKay, I meant an apology, not a speech," Dumbledore said before Siobhan could go back to her seat. She sighed loudly and once again faced the Great Hall.

"I sincerely apologise for having dyed you all Gryffindor colours and turned your robes pink. I should have had more consideration and dyed you all green and silver and left your robes well alone. I'm also sorry because I don't have the antidote for it. No soap will wash it out, so it'll probably take a week to rub off," Siobhan shrugged, not really caring that several Slytherins were being held back. It was fun to torment them. "Of course, you can send off for a postal order to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for the small price of 10 Galleons, 15 Galleons for same day delivery."

"Thank you Miss McKay, Professor Lupin will escort you to my office. Professor Snape will assign your punishment and will be joining you once he had dealt with his House." Siobhan nodded and followed Remus past the Slytherin house. They all booed and Siobhan stuck her tongue out before leaving the Great Hall. It was fun being childish.

"The last time that happened, your mother and Sirius had organised it. How did you come up with the idea? And pink robes- classic," Remus said as he and Siobhan made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Fred and I came up with it this summer and I couldn't uphold to the rules I had made and decided to scrap them and lose my Prefect badge at the same time. Kill two bird with one stone," Siobhan explained the mental image of all those Slytherins still in her mind. They came to an ugly stone gargoyle and Remus stepped forward.

"Snapping liquorice," Remus said and the gargoyle jumped aside leading the way to a staircase, which moved upwards as Siobhan and Remus stepped on. Remus opened the door to Dumbledore's office and Siobhan took the time to take in her surroundings. The room was beautifully furnished with portraits of past headmasters and various objects that she had no idea what they were. In one corner sat Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.

"Am I in trouble?" Siobhan asked curiously as she sat down in one of the many chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. She wondered why there needed to be so many chairs.

"I shouldn't think so. The whole school knows it was you and you've had your Prefect badge taken away from you. I'm sure that serves more than enough as punishment." Remus settled in a chair next to hers and for a moment thought about asking her about what had happened on Saturday but thought against it. That was the whole purpose of this meeting.

As said, Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later followed by Snape. After his usual lemon drop and tea offering, Dumbledore lent forward in his chair and fixed Siobhan with a serious gaze. Suddenly, it hit her why it had been necessary that her father and Remus were up here. She was going to have to tell them the truth.

"I'm leaving," Siobhan muttered getting up only to be pulled down by Remus. Snape sat there confused, but knew that it wasn't long before he found out what was happening.

"I should think it was about time you shed some light on your past. To all of us," Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair and looking at Siobhan over his half moon glasses. "Now I may be aware of certain things that happened in your past that your father and Remus may not know but there are also several blanks I have not been able to fill."

"Don't they have lessons to teach?"

"Today I have given everybody the day off to allow the Slytherins to get that dye off and for us to talk. It is better if you get it off your chest for the last time. Your father has a right to know."

Siobhan sighed and realised why they hadn't said anything until now. They were waiting for the perfect time and she had handed it to them on a gold, red and pink platter. She was going to have to talk; the look in Dumbledore's eyes showed that he wouldn't let her go until she spoke. And they had all day for that. The last thing she wanted to do was spend all day finding reasons why she couldn't tell them.

"Where do I start?" she asked, not knowing if they wanted to hear bits of it or everything. If it was everything, she knew they'd be here a pretty long time. So much had happened to her in three years.

"From when I left. What happened after that?" Remus prompted. Although he had already heard this, it was for the others benefit. Siobhan nodded and breathed in deeply. Her chest felt tight but that wasn't an excuse. She was going to do this and she was going to do this now. She needed closure on this; what she had been looking for the past couple of months.

"When Remus left, my life went downhill from there."

* * *

**Review Replies-**

**Anarane Anwamane**- Oh man indeed. This chapter didn't really explain the cliffy but the next one will. Promise. And a lot more about Siobhan.

**Hopeforthefuture**- I am hoping to update tomorrow with the next chapter. At least you took my subtle clues and worked it out.

_**For those who didn't get the chance to review, review now! And even if you don't, thank you for reading this far. **Dark Lady of R._


	18. It wasn't your fault

_**A/N-** Another update! Now, as I said I hoped to finish this story before HP and the HBP, it's not going to be as long as I expected it to be. I'll be updating a lot sooner as well. If the servers aren't busy. Anywayz, I'm off to make banana pie so you get on with the chapter._

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing or my name isn't Shirley Holmes. It isn't.

* * *

_

**It wasn't your fault**

"The minute Remus walked out that doorPeter changed everything. He sat Mum and me down and laid down the rules for us. It was all nice and simple. He was the man of the house and he was always right. I tried to argue that but he argued right back and when he hit me for the first time, Mum said I'd provoked him. Slowly, it became worse. He'd push me down the stairs, he'd 'accidentally' throw a plate at me, he'd roll his newspaper up and give me a good wallop round the head and it just kept getting worse. Mum kept getting worse. She sunk back into her own world, not really taking in what was happening around her. In her world, everything was fine. When she wasn't in her own world, she was busy doing some kind of experiment. At times, I would talk to her and she'd act as if she didn't know me. In a few weeks, she'd change so much, we both didn't know each other."

Siobhan paused to calm herself. Tears threatened to fall but she swallowed hard. Her father placed her hand reassuringly over hers and that encouraged her to go on. He was there if she should need to cry. Remus and Dumbledore simply sat there, listening intently, wondering how this could fill in the gaps.

"I soon started my third year at Fin Connelly and I thought I'd got away from all the stress. It gave my bruises a chance to heal, and the healer there had seen enough abuse cases to keep quiet about them. There was a new boy and when I got to know him I found out he was Peter's son from an earlier relationship. I sent Mum a letter telling her about it, and instead got a reply from Peter telling me to keep out of his business. At the time, a secret organisation had been set up called the Junior Eaters of Death. Private schools tend to have more Death Eaters because the head teacher doesn't care as long as we pay the fees. Adrian, Peter's son, joined but I didn't. I knew it would lead to nothing but trouble and I wasn't that depressed."

"I already told Dad this, but not in such depth. On Christmas Day, I had a fight with Peter. I gave him a black eye and broke his nose, whilst he broke my arm and gave me a selection of bruises. I ran away and Adrian's mother was happy enough to let me stay for Christmas and on Boxing Day I was initiated as a JED. They didn't do anything that serious. We went around, torturing Muggles and Mudbloods and because of certain skills, I was mainly the organizer to start with. I'd organise the torturing sprees and so on. Whilst I did that, I never got caught. Later, when I became the safety net, I always got caught. Aurors would arrive and I'd face them and hold them off long enough for the rest to escape. They'd haul me all the way back home where Peter would make me suffer for bringing shame to him."

"Yet I went back and each time they dragged me back home, kicking and screaming. The façade Peter put on made everyone wonder why I was such a rotten apple. The JED got bigger and bolder, doing more daring things. I got caught more often and assigned a probation officer but it didn't do anything. The JED was like a home to me. Everyone there treated me like an equal, sometimes a superior. There, I didn't have anyone breaking my bones, hammering nails into my back or beating me to a pulp. I was safe."

"It was the Easter holidays after my fourteenth birthday when things turned real bad. Peter would get extra drunk and when I got caught once again and brought home, he was drunk but sober enough to know what he was doing. I was in my room when it happened. He came in; I could smell the alcohol the minute he walked in. I fought him off as much as I could but it proved no use. He was too strong and he got what he wanted. He left me feeling so dirty."

Siobhan choked back the tears that we threatening to fall. There was a pause and she felt her father's hand tighten on hers. She was close to the end, and taking another deep breath, she carried on her story.

"At first, I had no idea I was pregnant. I carried on as normal and when my shirts and jumpers began to feel tighter around the stomach, I told myself I was putting on weight. At the same time as this was happening, I had been selected to meet the resurrected Voldemort. I refused, and was tortured so badly for my insolence, any thoughts of being pregnant flew out of the window. I was to meet him the following month but I didn't. During a Muggle terrorising spree, I got myself in a lot more trouble. I participated in the act and when the Aurors turned up, I fought them with everything I had. If I was in Azkaban, there was no way I'd be able to meet Voldemort; I was that desperate. That night I put two Aurors in St. Mungo's and had to be taken down by two powerful Stunning spells. I spent two nights in Azkaban before I was put on trial. I never expected to still be pregnant through all of that."

"I was so nervous when the trial came. The whole Wizemgamot was there apart from Dumbledore. For ages they debated over what was going to be done with me. I was close to getting half a year in Azkaban when it was decided that I was to be put on strict probation with guards around my house to make sure I didn't escape. During that time, I checked my fears, and the pregnancy test came back positive. When I told Mum, something in her seemed to click. She seemed to recognise me for the first time in a long time. She told me it wasn't my fault, but didn't split up with Peter. I hid my bump under big t-shirts and prayed Peter wouldn't notice. He didn't."

"When I escaped the guards with one of my many tricks, I went back to JED and told them I was leaving. I was sick and tired of being in and out of the Ministry and I didn't care if nobody said no to the Dark Lord when they had been requested. I fought them off as well as possible, but outnumbered by at least fifty people, it was hard. Due to the noise, Aurors showed up, a lot of them, and soon half the JED was arrested including me. At a disciplinary hearing, they threatened to break my wand, but simply confiscated it. I was wandless for two months and during those two months, I gave birth to a premature little girl."

"When Mum held her granddaughter in her arms, I think she realised what had been going on whilst she was in her little world. She kicked Peter out and although he was he was never charged for rape, he was charged for impregnating a minor. Things grew better from then onwards, and Mum looked after Emily so that I could go to school and do my OWL's. She loved being a grandmother and everything was fine until Lucius Malfoy murdered her and tried to kill me. Whilst I was at the Ministry of Magic this summer, finding Dad and setting up foster parents for Emily, I also stole a few files concerning my involvement in the whole JED thing. Well, that's pretty much it."

Siobhan wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and let her father envelope her in a hug. She had just poured her heart out and talked about something she hadn't intended to until she was of Age and would get custody of her daughter. Dumbledore was lost for words. He'd known Siobhan had had it rough, but this wasn't what he'd imagined. His crystal bright blue eyes shone with tears but none fell. He couldn't break his calm composure. Remus was too busy kicking himself to cry. If only he had stayed, if only if he had kept in touch, if only he had been there for Siobhan. Dumbledore cleared his voice and managed a smile.

"We don't blame you for your behaviour. At such a young age, it must have been undoubtedly stressful on you. But your mother was right. It wasn't your fault," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Do you regret having kept the baby?"

"No, not at all. Emily means everything to me. It doesn't matter the way she came into this world; she's mine nonetheless. She's the sweetest thing in the world," Siobhan answered, wiping away the last of her tears. "Sometimes I miss her so much. Even though I spent most of my time at school, I was still there when she said her first word, and I watched her make her first steps."

"Siobhan, since it is becoming more and more dangerous, I thought perhaps you would consider Emily and her foster parents coming to reside at Hogwarts. It would enable you to spend more time with her and I'm sure Severus would like to get to know is granddaughter and Remus his grandniece." Siobhan's eyes lit up as she thought of being able to see Emily whenever she wanted.

"That would be great Professor Dumbledore."

"Good because they're already here and settled. If you would like to follow me." Dumbledore got up and went to a door in his office that Remus, Siobhan nor Snape had noticed before. They followed him into a reasonably large living room where a man sat reading the Daily Prophet and a woman sat on the floor playing building blocks with a little girl on the floor.

"Emily!" Siobhan exclaimed as she barged past Remus towards her daughter. The small child also seemed to recognise Siobhan and held out her chubby little hands to be picked up. "How's my little Emily? Been a good girl?" As soon as Siobhan had finished squeezing Emily to death, she turned to a bewildered Remus and Snape. Dumbledore simply stood there smiling. The resemblance was striking. Same dark eyes, Emily's with a rim of brilliant blue instead, inherited from her father.

"Mum-mum," Emily said, obviously happy to be reunited with he mother. The woman that had been previously on the floor straightened herself up. Her brown hair was streaked with grey lines and although her face seemed young, the lines around her eyes told a different story. Her blue eyes smiled as she introduced herself.

"I'm Helen Termini. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said shaking their hands. Snape managed a small smile and Remus would have definitely been attracted if she didn't bear a wedding ring and her husband wasn't present in the room. "And this is my husband Paul. If you didn't know before, we're Emily's foster parents." The man had dark brown hair with matching eyes and he appeared middle-aged. He too shook their hands, his handshake curter, before enveloping Siobhan in a fatherly hug.

"You seem to grow every time I see you. What are they feeding you? Growing beans?" he said, apparently more comfortable with Siobhan who laughed him off. She put Emily down and gave Helen a hug. It was a greeting but a small 'thank you' as well. Not being able to be parted with Emily long, once again she swept the girl in her arms and suffocated her with kisses.

"No. No. Mum-mum, no?" Emily garbled, her big large eyes turning to the three strangers to her in the room. Even though her words contradicted, she reached out to Snape who took a small step back. He wasn't good with children. He hadn't held a child this old since he was very young. Tears began to form in Emily's eyes and soon she was crying.

"Dad! You made Emily cry. You'd better say sorry," Siobhan said shaking her head and bringing Emily closer. Frowning, he allowed Siobhan to position Emily so that she was safely held and could see who was holding her. Instantly she stopped crying and grabbed hold of his large nose. "See. You're a natural." Severus let a smile come to his face as he tried to ease her strong grip off his nose. Soon she grew bored and turned her attention to Remus.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." She repeated the same word until Remus took her in his hands, more adjusted to children, and swung her around. She laughed with joy and stared into his eyes intently. She was interested but not for long. Again she began fidgeting and repeating the same word. Remus put her down and watched as she walked around, and then when she fell on her feet, crawled around, going from person to person.

"I'm too young to be a grandfather," Snape muttered watching Emily as she grabbed a building block and carried it to him. He accepted it as if it was a token of her love. She probably just wanted to share her toys round. Everyone laughed and Remus patted him on the shoulder.

"I think you'll find you're way past your sell-by-date."

* * *

Nothing could have wiped the smile of Siobhan's face as she skipped through the corridors. She had no idea where she was going but she just felt the need to skip. The hour she had spent with her daughter had been enough to boost her morale. She had soon discovered that No was Emily's word for everything and that Snape would make an all right grandfather – once he got over his fear of little children. It wasn't until the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends when Siobhan stopped skipping. Looking around she saw that she was in an unfamiliar part of Hogwarts; the same part she had got lost in on her first day. The paintings loomed overhead and its inhabitants all kept their eyes on the stranger in front of them. She jumped when somebody behind her spoke.

"Isn't it funny how the past always manages to repeat itself?" Turning around, Siobhan saw it was Draco. Yet, for some reason, she wasn't relieved to see him. He had managed to get the paint off although she could still see traces off the red and gold and he was in his own clothes. Obviously he hadn't wanted to be seen wearing pink robes.

"How did you manage to get an antidote that fast?" Siobhan inquired. Fred had assured her that no one would get an antidote until at least five hours after his or her order and it was still only three hours since the incident. He smirked and held up a half empty bottle.

"Why this little thing? I stumbled across it after your little friend Edward kindly showed me where you stashed it. Of course I had to dangle him out of the window before he complied but he squeaked in the end," Draco answered pocketing the antidote once more.

"You best not be hurt or I'll-"

"You'll what? Set Longbottom on me? They obviously didn't tell you this but on Saturday when you and your 'girlfriends' were getting the Butterbeer, the boys so kindly set the rules for me, basically threatened to kill me if I were to hurt you. Yet, I don't see them anywhere at the moment, do you?"

"If you hurt me, all I have to do is dump you. It's not like we're married." Siobhan's heart beat faster as Draco came closer to her. She was sure he could hear it as he traced the outline of her lips with a finger. Even as he smiled at her, Siobhan's heart just kept pumping faster.

"We might as well be. I gave you a chance to leave and you stayed. Did you really think that I would keep that charade up for long? I would have done, for just a bit longer, if you hadn't gone and pulled a stunt like this. Do you know how many Slytherins at the moment want a piece of you?"

"A lot."

"Exactly. And with my father out of Azkaban, you might not want to irritate me or you might find yourself in a tricky situation. As for this whole dye thing, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't stand a chance against my House. For the trouble I'm going to, I expect something in return."

Draco wrapped his hands around Siobhan's waist and pulled her closer. Leaning down to cover the height difference, he kissed Siobhan with a kiss that was filled with hunger and raw passion. As moved his hands down to her bottom, it left no question in Siobhan's mind how he expected her to return his so-called favour. Without any warning Draco pushed Siobhan away before turning around and beginning to walk away from her, presumably back to the Slytherin Common room.

"If you want to get back to your Common room before tomorrow, it would be best to follow me," he called over his shoulder. Knowing that it was the sensible thing to do, Siobhan followed although she kept a good distance behind him. Instead of thinking about her fate, she thought of the hour before and a small smile crept to her face. No one, not even Draco, could put a damper on her happiness right now. As long as she had family, she'd survive anything.

* * *

"_They escaped yesterday evening taking along with them a selection of extremely dangerous criminals. The prison was practically emptied leaving only those who would not be of any use to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Within an hour that this information was released, the Ministry of Magic was bombarded with letters from the public asking where the Dementors were whilst this happened. In a statement from the Ministry spokesperson this morning, it was confirmed that the Dementors had in fact began to leave Azkaban but there were still many there. The Ministry urges members of the public to stay vigilant._"

"If all the Death Eater's are gone and all the dangerous criminals are gone, who's left?" Ron asked as Hermione finished reading the Daily Prophet at breakfast. The hubbub of yesterday's prank had died down although some of the Slytherins that had been unable to get hold of the antidote and were still Gryffindor colours.

"That's a very good question. Hermione, do you know the answer?" Harry answered asking Hermione as she put down the newspaper and drank some coffee. She had bags under her eyes from spending a little too much time in the library but she managed to stay awake with a little help from her friend caffeine.

"Isn't it obvious? All the rest that aren't labelled dangerous. Remember Hagrid was sent there and I don't remember him being dangerous," Hermione replied snappishly before pouring herself some more coffee. Siobhan simply sat there looking into her tea as if it held the answer to all her problems.

"Why all of them though? It doesn't make sense. It attracted a lot of attention. It would have been a whole lot simpler to have them escape one at a time. This just doesn't add up," Siobhan muttered, not really speaking to anyone in particular. She glanced up at the staff table and doing a quick scan, she noticed Snape was absent this morning.

"Unless they wanted the publicity. Unless it's a sign or a warning," Harry said suddenly aware of what Siobhan was getting at. It just didn't make sense for Voldemort to be so public after being silent the whole summer.

"I'm guessing warning and it's an early one. In my opinion, he wants to let people know he's gathering force. And if he's doing it now he probably intends to start the Second War the day the First war ended."

"On Halloween."

* * *


	19. The Pensieve

_**A/N**- I have a valid excuse why I took long to update, but that's all it is - an excuse. Replies are at the bottom. I am aware of the fact that I'm contradicting Snape's thoughts at the beginning of the story but ignore it and enjoy the chapter. _

_**Disclaime**r- I don't own nothing because I can't be bothered to have a go at people who steal my characters.

* * *

_

**The Pensieve**

After a rather strange day, Siobhan was rather glad to be having Occlumensy lessons. Since the revelation about Voldemort's plans that morning Harry had been rather lost in his own world. People were walking around in tight groups as if waiting for an attack and this meant that the abuse Slytherin hollered was twice as loud and Siobhan had to hide from large groups of Slytherin. The first few times, Siobhan ended up sprawled on the floor after being tripped up or 'accidentally' pushed down the stairs. Thank God the stairs seemed to turn cushion like when she rolled down them. Siobhan had several bruises which she had only acquired today.

Halfway through a very successful Occlumensy lesson where Harry was able to hold Snape off after only two tries and Siobhan managed to enter into Snape's mind less obviously, Remus burst in. Hisrobes were wet and he was out of breath. Probably from running.

"The….Slytherin…common…room….is…flooded," he said as he lent against the doorpost, trying to regain his breath. "They are refusing to calm down and someone has stolen my bloody wand. So, I would appreciate as much help as possible."

"Siobhan…" Snape growled, forgetting that he wasn't on first name terms with her. She put on an innocent face and tried to look hurt at the accusation. Snape was glaring at her, Remus was giving her a very suspicious look and Harry looked puzzled.

"It wasn't me! God, for every bad thing that happens in this school, I'm always blamed for it," Siobhan sulked, crossing her arms and pouting. Flooding common rooms was first year business. Only a first year would do something so….so….so…juvenile.

"That's because you are always part of it. If I find anything in my office has moved when I come back, you will both die a slow and painful death. If I find it was you who flooded my common room, I will kill you resurrect you and then kill you again." With that Snape swept out of the room, following a very fast Remus towards the damage.

Ignoring his warning, Siobhan began moving things about just to get onSnape's nerves. She switched labels of jars around, mixed up scrolls of homework and moved his precisely placed quills around. Harry watched knowing that Siobhan would be blamed anyway. He was just going to sit here and pretend he wasn't seeing any of it. What he didn't see couldn't hurt. It wasn't until Siobhan lifted out a grey bowl that he jumped to his feer fast and was standing between her and the bowl before she could get any ideas.

"Are you crazy? You're in enough trouble. Want to get expelled as well?" Harry hissed remembering what had happened when he had decided to snoop through. He regretted it quite a bit. Perhaps curiosity really did kill the cat.

"I won't. Not now anyway. I'm a target for Death Eater's. Dumbledore will want me here," Siobhan shrugged. It would be great to be able to be expelled like normal students but she wasn't normal. "Anyway, it's not going to hurt or anything. Unless you're a chicken."

"I'd rather be a chicken than lose my head over a few memories. He'll strangle you or something. Especially after you and your pranks against his House."

"Not pranks-prank. That flooding isn't me." Harry gave her a sceptic look and Siobhan gave up trying to convince him it wasn't her. If he didn't want to, that was his fault. "Whatever. Just come on. I'll take any heat."

"Any aggravation and any trouble?"

"I swear on my life. Now come on." Harry sighed and let himself get dragged into the swirling grey mist. Pretty soon they were slowly falling through the mist, Siobhan clinging tightly onto Harry's hand. If she wasn't careful, she'd stop the circulation of his blood.

* * *

Harry and Siobhan found themselves in the living area an apartment. There was a sofa and an armchair set about a glass coffee table. In one corner was a dining area complete with a wooden table and chairs. There was a cabinet against the wall, and through the space a television was visible. On the sofa sat Severus Snape, twiddling his thumbs and looking very uncomfortable. He was dressed in black faded jeans and a big black woollen jumper that seemed several sizes too big for him. Siobhan jumped as a voice behind her called something out to Snape.

"You want ten sugars or twelve in your tea?" Turning around, Harry and Siobhan realised they were standing in front of the entrance to a kitchen. The clutter of a spoon it fell to the floor could be heard along with the opening and closing of cabinets.

"Just two thank you," Snape replied. There was a loud laugh and a young woman with bright red hair and sparkling blue eyes came through to the living room carrying two cups of tea. Siobhan was quick to recognise her but Harry took slightly longer. Her mother looked so different to what she remembered. Younger and more vibrant.

"So how's life been treating you? Last time I saw you, you were sleeping on this very sofa because your dad kicked you out again. Now, after two months of no contact, you're back," she said settling back in the sofa and sipping the steaming tea.

"I got a job, a place to stay and that's basically it. I would have come sooner but after last time, I wasn't sure." He paused to take a sip of his tea and then smiled something Harry had rarely seen the older Snape do. "Though after I saw you in Diagon Alley I had to come visit. Despite the rampaging boyfriend."

"He's not that bad. He just hates you."

"I hate him too but you don't see me hexing him at every possible turn. The man acts like he's still in school. For your sake I'd be willing to bury all this hatred for him and actually be nice to him."

"Would you really?"

"No. But its nice to see you light up like that." Gwendolyn punched him playfully before settling down closer and sighing deeply. The spark that had been in her eyes seemed to dim. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just love it when you're here but I've been with Sirius so long. I think I-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Loud singing, although most of it incoherent could be heard along with the sound of somebody stumbling about. Gwendolyn shot up, taking the cups into the kitchen. Snape also stood up and put a hand in one of his pockets, probably just in case the boyfriend got rough.

Harry gasped as a younger, more handsome than when he had died, Sirius Black walked (more staggered) into the living room. He'd obviously been drinking and if the dishevelled hair and clothes said nothing, the smell of alcohol that began to fill the room was strong. He stopped as soon as he saw Snape and rubbed his eyes a couple of times blinking hard.

"Do mine eyes deceive me or is Snivellus back? Gwen! Gwen! What's he doing here?" Sirius shouted, suddenly sober and fully aware of his surroundings.

"I invited him here. He is a friend after all," Gwendolyn explained trying to ease any anger that Sirius might be feeling. "He just told me news and had a cup of tea. He was just leaving now."

"I told him to never step foot in this place again. I told you if I saw him here again I would beat him to a pulp, drag him down the street and throw him in the river. I'm going to count to three and by the time I reach three, he'll be gone."

"No Sirius. You'll be gone."

There was a silence as the words sunk in. Sirius frowned in confusion and Snape looked on in utter disbelief. Gwendolyn stood there strongly and defiantly and the resemblance between her and her daughter was remarkable. Though their eyes were contrasting shades, one bright blue and the other a coal black, their expression of anger was the same.

"What?"

"I said you'll be gone. I'm sick of this Sirius. I'm sick of your drinking. I'm sick of your temper."

"You what?" Sirius was still finding it hard to believe.

"It's over Sirius. Leave. I'll send your stuff to James. Not that there is much."

"You can't dump me just like that. We've been together for too long. Plus, it's not safe for you to be by yourself, not right now. Who's going to protect you? _Snivellus_?"

"He'll do a damn better job than you." That statement was like a slap in the face for Sirius because he seemed to stumble backwards. All signs of drunkenness had gone as he looked from his now ex-girlfriend to the man who looked as shocked as he was.

"Gwen. Reconsider this. You've been together since fifth year. Are you really going to end it just because he came home drunk?" Snape said finally coming to his senses. He was probably saving his neck rather than caring for Gwendolyn. Sirius looked ready to kill him.

"Don't patronize me Severus. It's over. I realised something important when I saw you in Diagon Alley." Gwendolyn turned to Sirius and shook her head. "I should have told you earlier. I should have admitted it to myself earlier. I don't love you Sirius. Since we we're little I've loved Severus."

Sirius's backhand came across Gwendolyn's cheek hard, hard enough to knock her backwards. Siobhan made to step forward but Harry held her back. It was no use. This was a memory. She couldn't do anything about it. Harry was numb. He'd always thought Sirius was perfect but here he had just watched him hit his girlfriend.

"Get out before I get you arrested for assault," Gwendolyn mumbled as she looked up. Her cheek was red and looked sore but she still looked strong.

"Don't worry, I'm going. Don't ever talk to me again, and if I ever see you again Snivellus, I'll kill you. It's worth going to Azkaban for." With that he had left. No apology, no trying to make sense of how everything had changed; nothing.

As Gwendolyn settled into the sofa, Snape wrapping his arm awkwardly around her and sobbed her heart out, grey mist surrounded them meaning the end of this memory. Harry held onto Siobhan tightly as he thought about what he had just seen. At least it explained why Siobhan had so many pictures of the Marauders; her mother had dated one of them. It shocked him to see that Sirius could be so cold whilst Snape was so……normal. That must have changed later because that was the first time Harry had seen Snape look happy, even if it was for a moment.

* * *

Harry and Siobhan were in the same apartment and the same place; just different memories. It was night and the only light was coming from a wand laid on the table. There were a few boxes on the floor most of them full but one last one being filled by a sad looking Snape. He packed things hastily but quietly because Gwen seemed to be asleep on the sofa, curled up under a grey blanket.

This box he was filling with photos that he took from the mantelpiece which was littered with them. He took a moment to examine each one with a deepening frown on his face. Gwendolyn groaned loudly, startling Snape who proceeded in dropping the picture he was holding. There was a cracking sound but the glass didn't break. Fortunately for him, Gwendolyn was fast asleep and didn't move.

Turning off the light omitting from his wand so that the room was a strange shade of orange from the streetlight outside, Snape proceeded in shrinking the boxes so that they fit in his pockets. Gone were the faded jeans and barely fitting jumper but in came the black robes Snape was known for. As he reached the door he turned to look at the shape of the sleeping Gwendolyn McKay and sighed. He moved back to the sofa and knelt next to her.

"I'm sorry Gwen. It's for your safety. I don't want you to die because of me. Our child has the right to grow up not looking over its shoulder every day. I love you, but I can't stay." Choking, he softly kissed her forehead before kissing her stomach. "You might not be mine, at least I don't think so, but take care ofGwenfor me. Goodbye. Both of you."

"He lied to me. He told me he never knew I existed," Siobhan said close to tears, her eyes widening with the revelation. Harry thought about the last two memories and thought about what Siobhan had said. Siobhan's mother dumping Sirius for Snape, Snape leaving her and his unborn child. Siobhan was an only child. That meant-

"Snape is your father."

"Indeed I am." Harry and Siobhan spun around to come face to face with an older Snape. With that he grabbed their arms and soon they were out of the memory.

"You fucking bastard! You lied to me! All this time I thought you genuinely had no idea I existed. But you are nothing but a fucking-" Siobhan stopped because bubbles and soap foam was protruding out of mouth. She spat the soap out and but before she could continue a jar (thankfully an empty one) exploded.

"If anyone here has been lied to it's me. I kissed you Siobhan whilst you knew that I hate Snape's guts. Do you know how sick that makes me feel? I kissed Snape's daughter," Harry sneered, his eyes cold behind his glasses, his anger apparent but silent. Then he turned to Snape. "Sirius had every reason to try and kill you. You stole his girlfriend. But you were right about one thing. The Sirius you had known was a dickhead, but he changed. So did my father. And so am I. I don't want to make the same mistakes Sirius made."

"Harry…"

"No. Before its too late, before you do what you're mother did to Sirius to me, you stay the hell away from me. I've been meaning to kick you off to Quidditch team anyway. You're slacking. And I think I don't need these lessons anymore, I can survive on self-teach books. So there's no need for our paths to meet."

"Harry, I wanted to tell you earlier but this lying, thieving bastard of a father said it was better if I didn't." Harry shrugged and stood up as if to leave. He meant what he had said. Siobhan was to stay away from him.

"Get out Siobhan. I'll talk to you later. I want a word with Mr Potter by himself and without your constant swearing."

"Fine."

Siobhan stormed out, shattering not just one jar but several shelves full of jars. Slamming the door firmly behind her caused several more to fall down. She knew she was going to pay for that sooner or later but at the moment she was just too wrapped up in her thoughts. Her father had left her and her mother, even if he had thought she must be Sirius's, he had lied to her. He knew she existed.

* * *

Siobhan shielded her face from the unrelenting kicks she was receiving. She tried to get up but she was kicked down again. When it finally stopped she found herself unable to move. Her body hurt all over, it was impossible to tell where hurt the most and she was sure she was dieing. She kept her eyes closed and pretty soon she heard her attackers leave. Siobhan had never stood a chance against the group of seventh year Slytherin boys. Even with her strength and powers, they were too strong. Opening her eyes she saw Draco standing over her, a smirk on his face.

"You messed with Slytherin too much. I warned you they were angry but you just had to push it just that much further. You had to flood our common room. Stupid bitch," Draco sneered. He made no attempt to help his 'girlfriend'. He had actually arranged for the biggest boys in the House to beat her up.

"I didn't do it," she mumbled, jaw aching from the first series of blows she had received to her face. He laughed dryly and squatted down, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "I swear to you, I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want your precious Edward to be beaten up would you? Ever since yesterday when he 'betrayed' you, people have stopped picking on him. If I told everyone it was him, he'd be the most hated person in the House. Even that third year half-blood is more popular than him."

"You malicious fucking bastard. Your father would be so proud. You're growing up just like him." Draco stood up suddenly, the smirk wiped of his face. Siobhan had found a weak spot and she was going to use it. "What? Don't tell me you hadn't noticed? Next thing you know, you'll be kissing Voldemorts ass."

A kick to the stomach silenced Siobhan. Draco was vivid, face red and nostrils flaring. "You know, my father should have killed you when he had the chance. I should probably kill you, but thing is, I've gone soft. All because of you." With a final kick, this time Siobhan unprotected head, he left, leaving Siobhan laying there unconscious. It wouldn't be long before someone found her.

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Daughter of Darkness** - thanks for waiting. I know it was a lot but I needed to get it out of the way. This chapter has quite a bit in it too, but not that much.

**DrunkenBuddie82** – thank you. I quite like it too.

**tmctflyboy**- thanks. Hope you didn't wait too long.

**Anarane Anwamane** – I somehow don't think they will. This story isn't really headed in a good direction for Siobhan.

**Jinxeh** - Yeah, maybe I should have. Since you mentioned it, I think I will go back to that scene later and tell you what Snape was thinking.

**hopeforthefuture** - that wasn't that soon, but sooner by my standards.

**SeverusSnape'sLove** – I updated as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**ShiningStarr **– thank you. I won't abandon it because it's my goal to finish something for once. And I don't want to be consumed in flames.

**Kriss** – Thanks. I will try and spell-check it a little bit more thoroughly from now on. It's a bit late for a BETA but I'll manage.


	20. Run very far

_**A/N- **I've decided to update the last 5 chapters of the story together. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected but it's better than abandoning. Reviews for the last chapter at the bottom.Their all rather short, but I'm aware of that.

* * *

**Run very far**_

Siobhan slowly opened her eyes and it took her awhile to realise where she was. The Hospital Wing was quiet and all that she could hear were occasional footsteps, perhaps belonging to Madam Pomfrey. Gradually she sat up taking care not to move around her body too much. It felt sore but she was moving. She remembered what had happened yesterday but only vaguely. It had something to do with flooding, Harry, Snape, Draco and Edward. Different pieces were jumbled up in her mind and she couldn't quite piece it together.

There was a change to the footsteps that had been in the Hospital Wing. This set of footsteps werefast and sharp. Madam Pomfrey could be heard protesting to whoever it was that had just entered. The curtains that were around Siobhan's bedwere moved sharply aside, and instantly Siobhan wished she had stayed asleep. Anything than face her father at the moment. She felt angry at him but it still wasn't clear to her why.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine. I need to talk to Professor Snape for a moment. Alone," Siobhan said as she watched the matron busy herself making Siobhan comfortable. She sighed angrily and walked past Snape with her nose held up high. No-one burst into her Wing, started disturbing a patient and received a warm welcome.

"Yes, we need to talk," Snape said taking a seat in the chair next to the bed and charming the curtains so conversation wouldn't be overheard. That's the last thing he needed. "Before we start, let me just make one thing clear. Raising your voice and swearing will get you nowhere. If you talk at a normal level I am more likely to listen to you."

"Very well. I'm listening to what you have to say."

"Firstly, I am expecting a public apology to my House and myself. This will be the last time you embarrass Slytherin. Though I'm not particularly fond of them, they are my House. I have had a word with those responsible for the attack yesterday and they assure me as long as you don't try anything else, you're absolutely safe."

Siobhan snorted. They'd come up with some other reason. Siobhan began remembering the attack. The kicking and Draco. He'd been there but he hadn't helped at all. He'd just stood by and watched. "Give me a mirror." Snape paused before reaching for a mirror lying on the bedside table. Siobhan winced as she saw the cuts and bruises that adorned her face. Her upper lip was swollen, she had a black eye and there were several cuts all ranging from deep to almost scratches.

"You'll heal fast enough. I'm not going to deny that you deserved it but I'm not supporting it either. You think that you can waltz in here and disturb the running of the place? Potter caused enough stress without you adding to it."

"You're just saying that because Harry knows now." Then it hit Siobhan. She remembered what had happened. Her anger for her father at the moment was justified and it seemed to flare. "And because I know the truth as well. You thought you could keep this from me. Go on believing that you had your reason for never coming to look for me. But you didn't."

"You shouldn't have been in my Pensieve. Potter is swearing that he doesn't care and won't say anything but that doesn't really matter. It's the fact that I can't trust you."

"That makes two of us. You don't trust me, I don't trust you. To think if I'd let Harry talk me out of it, I'd never have find out you were lying. How could you though? I may have taken a look in your Pensieve but I have never lied to you."

"I had my reasons for lying."

"Let me guess. To protect me? Well great way that turned out. You should have told Dumbledore to send me to a home or something because then at least I would have known the truth. That you left knowing fully well that I existed and that you never ever bothered to look for us, me _and_ Mum."

"Yes to protect you. If I had told you that two months ago, you would have walked straight out of that room and towards god knows where. You might not be dead but you'd have fallen into the wrong arms. I needed you to trust me."

"A trust based on lies."

"A trust based on lies is better than no trust. Siobhan, before you decide to do anything drastic like leave Hogwarts with Emily or something of the sort, there is one last secret I need to tell you."

"What? I have a half-sibling somewhere?"

"No. I understand if you hate me telling you this a bit late but I wasn't planning on telling you this anyway. Siobhan, you're related to the Dark Lord. He's your great granduncle."

Siobhan felt like he had just whacked her around the face. The red eyes she so often dreamt of; they belonged to Voldemort. Her uncle. Siobhan felt last night's dinner resurface. Snape didn't grimace as Siobhan puked over the side of the bed. It was an understandable reaction. He hated the fact he was related to such a monster and it wouldn't surprise him if Siobhan hated the fact that she was related to two monsters. He poured her a glass of water and handed it to her for her to drink up. She did and clutched to the glass as if it was her safety net.

"Can you please leave," Siobhan said quietly. She was shocked. She hadn't expected that. A brother or sister somewhere, a wife, a boyfriend but not this.

"We need to talk about this."

"No we don't. I accept that fact and it doesn't really make much difference to what I think. Although it does mean I have a wider choice. Stay here and fight against him, or join him and fight against you. You'd do well to leave. Now."

Snape sighed deeply and got up, removed the charms he had placed and left the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was immediately by Siobhan's side and for once she was grateful for the woman's constant fuss. With answering all of Madam Pomfrey's questions and paying close attention to what she was doing took up her mind leaving no space to think about what had just happened.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Siobhan woke up again. There were flowers on her bedside and checking the card, the roses were from Draco and the lilies signed 'Dad'. There was also homework with several Sugar Quills attached (obviously from Hermione) and an array of sweets. Nothing from Harry though. Not that she'd expected it but she'd had that small hope that he had been angry yesterday and said that out of anger and hurt. Her frustration didn't exactly put her in a good mood and when Edward came to see her, she wasn't a very happy bunny.

"Hi Siobhan," he mumbled nervously. Siobhan put down this week's copy of Young Witch Weekly and attempted a smile. She reminded herself that it wasn't Edward's fault she was in here, he'd just been careless.

"Hi Edward. How have you been?" Siobhan asked casually. She patted a space at the foot of her bed and he sat down cross-legged. His hair fell into his face but Siobhan would have been blind not to notice the cut lip and the long cut just above his eye. She suspected Draco.

"Fine. Apart from the fact that Malfoy pushed me down those stairs that lead down into the Slytherin Common room I'm fine."

"He wouldn't have a reason to push you if you hadn't flooded the common room. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't done that. What were you thinking?" Siobhan took a deep breath to steady her and looked at Edward expectantly. He simply stared back, eyes wide with something similar to fear.

"I don't know. I saw how easy it was for you to colour their faces and robes so I thought I could try something as well. I didn't know it'd get you into trouble. Especially not beaten up. I am really sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't make up for fact that I am going to have to make a proper public apology to Slytherin and Snape. It also doesn't make up for the fact that I had to go through the pain of getting beaten up."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You know what? I could have just told everyone it was you that flooded it. Draco knows but he also knew I would have done quite a lot to protect you. It shows how much _I_ care and just how stupid _you_ can be. I bet you didn't even to stop to think of the repercussions."

"No, I-" Siobhan cut him off. She knew she was unloading onto him but he was the only visitor she'd had apart from Snape. And he _was_ part of the reason she was here after all.

"Exactly. Not thinking gets you nowhere. Something that might seem fun at the time can lead to bad things. Just so you know, that joke I pulled, I had it planned a month ago. It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing, or revenge. It was just a joke. You, it was revenge, wasn't it?"

"I'm going now. You're angry at me and you have every right to be but don't go into great detail about it either. All I wanted to do was see if I could do it."

"Fine. Run away. Just make sure you run very far."

Siobhan turned back to the magazine and felt the bed spring up slightly as Edward slid of the bed. She was sure she heard a sniff but she couldn't be sure. Siobhan knew she had just had an uncalled for go at Edward but it had helped her a little. She had got one thing off her chest. Only one more thing left.

* * *

Siobhan woke up to the sound of voices. Judging by the low lights, it was sometime in the night. Concentrating on the voices after a while Siobhan managed to make them out. There was a distressed Madam Pomfrey, an impatient Snape, a too-calm Dumbledore and Remus who had only said a few words so far.

"You, you flabbergasting man, have disturbed that girl once already. She needs her rest," Madam Pomfrey hissed. "I don't care if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has just arrived. As long as she's not healed, you do things my way."

"For goodness sake! She's got a few bruises; she's not suffering from pneumonia. This is important. A student has left the school and only she knows why the sudden wish to leave," Snape snapped back.

"Severus, do calm down. If Madam Pomfrey wishes for Siobhan to continue resting even though this boy's life could be in danger, then we must understand. Siobhan is more important to her than an orphaned first-year," Dumbledore said calmly. Siobhan was impressed. His emotional blackmailing was better than her own and it seemed to do the trick.

"If you insist Albus, but if she's drunk her sleeping potion then I'm afraid you'll have to wait until morning."

"No need. She's awake and listening, aren't you Siobhan?" Snape said as the curtain around her bed was pulled back. Sitting up, Siobhan grimaced. She was being tag teamed. It was three against one, two able to use Legilimency and one knowing Siobhan quite well.

"No, I'm awake and wishing I was asleep. What brings you to the Hospital Wing at this fine hour?" Siobhan asked curious to know what was so serious all three had to come. Perhaps it was for moral support……

"You mean you don't know?" Remus asked. Siobhan shook her head. He turned to Snape and smiled. "I think you'd find you now owe me 50 Galleons."

"I'd rather eat dung. I owe you nothing."

"I think you'll find you do. You bet 50 Galleonsthat-"

"You must have been dreaming. I-"

"I don't think so-"

"Gentlemen. Stay on topic," Dumbledore said stopping the two before a proper argument could form. "Siobhan, Edward left this evening. He asked the Ministry to leave and we couldn't stop him. Would youhapen toknow why?"

"What are you talking about? Edward in Slytherin? Ickle Eddie?" Siobhan lent back on her pillow. If it was true, Siobhan knew it was her fault. She'd been too hard on him and she was the one that had told him to run and run far. He'd obviously taken her words to heart.

"Yes, Edward. The first year." Siobhan sat up and looked apologetic.

"I am so sorry. I was a bit hard on him today. I told him to run very far because I was upset. If I can talk to him I'm sure I can fix it."

"Fix it? Make things worse more like. He left instructions to leave you a letter and to make sure you didn't contact him. You must been more than a little hard on him." Snape handed Siobhan an envelope. Opening the letter, it wasn't something Siobhan expected.

_Dear Siobhan,_

_I'm doing as you said. I'm running far away from you. You were the only person in this place who liked me for who I am but now you hate me, I'm leaving. I didn't mean to get you hurt, I care about you. You were like the big sister I never had. I've asked my care worker and she says I can get taught at the Home. But I don't plan on getting taught there._

_I'm joining the Junior Eater's of Death. They've regrouped and I'm going to learn what will really come in useful. None of this "swish-and-flick" nonsense. They've got an academy somewhere, I just can't say where. Maybe one day we'll meet again._

_Your little brother, _

_Edward_

* * *

**Review replies**

**DaughterofDarkness777**- I guess it wasn't that soon but at least you didn't have to wait until Hell froze over. I'm not abandoning it, I'm simply finishing it.

**SeverusSnape'sLove**- Me too but it would have drawn out the story. Draco being evil slips right in the ending which was a little rushed.

**Jinxeh-** I agree but I'm going to consider this when I write another story. Actually I was thinking of doing this story again but better and perhaps Snape's point of view so you have more of his feelings.

**DragonflyTears-** I could easily end it. The update's not too soon but at least you wont have to wait for another one again.

**Manx**- Very true and I will keep that in mind for my next fanfiction.

**Serb-Maco**- Here's your update.

**Kriss-** Thank you. Now this one's beenfinished, Ican concentrate on the other one.


	21. The Heiress

**The Heiress**

Siobhan recovered as quickly as Snape had said. Within a few days, Madam Pomfrey had no reason to keep Siobhan in the Hospital Wing. Although Siobhan was as fit as she had been before the attack, she was hurt on the inside. She couldn't get the fact that Edward was gone because of her out of her head. Even spending time with Emily before going back to her timetable couldn't cheer her up although it did soften her up a little. No one could keep a frown when around that bubbly little girl up to her many shenanigans.

Harry had kept his word and had not said a word to her. It was funny how they could talk when they were all in a big group taking part in some kind of discussion, but when Siobhan tried to talk to him alone,he would ignore her as politely as he could. Her chances of getting back on the Gryffindor team were very slim. Draco had somehow managed to threaten her into staying with him and she spent very strained lessons sitting next to him. Potions was no exception. Siobhan had to say it was the worst lesson because Harry hated her, Snape didn't trust her and Draco wouldn't let her go.

Her luck didn't get any better as Snape announced they would be working on a very intricate potion. With Edward and the Harry-not-talking-to-her issue on her mind, it wasn't long before her intricate potion had exploded. It was a strange explosion. It didn't go everywhere. It swelled into a bubble then seemed to flatten into sticky a substance. Cleaning it up swiftly, Siobhan looked up apologetically but Snape didn't seem to be in a very forgiving mood. He hadn't had a wink of sleep in days, with the Dark Mark on his arm burning. He was lucky to be alive with the pain he was going through. It was a lot more painful than usual.

"Why am I not surprised? Not even Longbottom's done anything wrong yet. In fact, he hasn't done anything wrong since the beginning of the year. You on the other hand, have proved that brains do skip several generations," he sneered. Everyone looked up at that moment. Had Snape just complimented Neville?

"In addition to the apology I made this morning would you also like me to apologise for being so thick? I messed up the potion, I cleaned it up and I'm just going to re-read my notes to see what I did wrong," Siobhan answered calmly. She was in no mood to pursue an argument even if her father was.

"I'll tell you what you did wrong. You put the asphodel in too early and then let it simmer instead of boil. It's one of the most stupid mistakes to make. If you had read the notes Granger sent you, you would have known that."

"Well, obviously I skipped that part. I am sorry and I'll re-do this in my spare time. Criticize all you want but it's not going to do much. In one ear and out of the other. Just like when I try and explain that I don't understand the work to you."

"Forgetting to come to the remedial potions classes held by a seventh year is not my fault. Not listening in class and taking notes is not my fault. Missing crucial lessons due to unnecessary absence is not my fault. Your lack of knowledge for the art that is Potions is definitely not my fault."

Siobhan sighed and slammed the book she had just got out on the desktop. "I don't know why I'm in this class."

"It's because the Headmaster has taken the same shine to you as he has for Potter the last five years. Personally I didn't think you should be in here, you barely passed your OWL's. Scraped an Acceptable as far as I know." Siobhan felt a blush creep up her cheeks as whispering broke out in the class.

"I should have failed. Then I wouldn't be stuck here listening to your annoying put-downs which half the time doesn't make sense. If you could see past your nose, which I believe you couldn't even if you tried, you'd see that just because someone messes up doesn't mean their instant morons. You're House are already good at that."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard. Unless you're losing your hearing. You can't be _that_ old."

There was a silence in the room as everyone looked from Snape to Siobhan. Snape had stood up doing the course of the conversation and Siobhan was on the edge of her seat, tense, almost undecided whether to let herself get angry as well. His eyes were cold and her eyes mocking him. Although she didn't say anything, the satisfied smirk on her face did the trick.

"Out," he whispered, so quiet Siobhan had to strain to hear him. She looked at him blankly. It sounded something like pout. "Out. Get out of my class."

"Are you kicking out of your class?" Siobhan asked innocently. "I haven't done anything."

"Get out and don't come back."

"If you insist. It was fun while it lasted." Gathering her books, Siobhan got up but before leaving she turned back. "Oh and you might not want to use that jar of wormwood over there. It's spiked with something or other."

Siobhan closed the door at the right time for she heard the sound of breaking glass. Shrugging, she made her way to the Gryffindor Tower to get changed into something more comfortable and warm than her school robes. She was going for a spot of flying. Somehow managing to slip past the Aurors stationed at the Entrance Hall, all around the Forbidden Forest and dotted around outside, Siobhan made her way to the broom closet. Reaching out for her Nimbus 2005, Siobhan didn't expect what happened next.

There was a tugging sensation behind her navel and Siobhan found herself somewhere very far from Hogwarts.

* * *

"I would very much like to see you die rather than join us, but if the Dark Lord sees it necessary then let it be. I'm going to ask one more time? Are you willing to join the Dark Lord in his cause and serve and obey him until the day you die?"

"Never," Siobhan spat. Lucius Malfoy lifted Siobhan's bleeding face so that she faced him, and smiled. He was enjoying this. For the past hour or so, Siobhan had been tortured yet she was stubborn. She refused to join the Dark Side and that was it.

"I still have no idea what my son sees in you. Stupid boy," Lucius said, grey eyes meeting black. Sighing he stepped back and conjured up a chair and settled in front of Siobhan. "Tell me, what's so great about being on Dumbledore's side?"

Siobhan said nothing. She wasn't quite sure. She didn't know why but she was pretty sure Dumbledore didn't need to kill people just to boost his ego. And she was certain Dumbledore didn't kidnap people and force them to join his side. How had they managed to do it anyway? Hogwarts was heavily guarded, and although she could get past the Aurors, Hogwarts had wards that were hard to break. The minute she had landed, she'd been tied to the chair she was currently slumped in and had been tortured. The magical cords around her wrists were cutting into her now and Lucius noticed.

"If you weren't so stubborn, you'd have been initiated an hour ago and wouldn't be in pain. The cords act on my anger. The angrier I get the tighter they become." As he smiled the cords became looser but as he became serious once more they tightened. "See? Whether your wrists survive or not is up to you."

"I choose to keep my wrists but there is no way I am joining the likes of you."

"Why the change of tone? You were once a JED or do you not remember? You would have become the youngest Death Eater of your time if you hadn't been so cowardly."

"I wasn't cowardly, I was smart."

"I still don't see what use you can be to the Dark Lord. You are irritating, rude and rather ungrateful. You know I can put you in much more pain than this."

"I am aware of that fact, but I'd rather die than follow in the same cause as you."

"That can be arranged." Lucius swept up and patted Siobhan on the head like a dog. "Be a good girl and sit tight for a while. Time to think might do you some good."

Untied, Siobhan was left in the dark room on her own. She could barely see around her and no matter what she tried, her own magic wasn't working. She wasn't able to summon anything, let alone her wand. She was obviously going to be here quite awhile.

* * *

Whilst Siobhan was being tortured in anyway possible, all the way back at Hogwarts a search party was being set up. It wasn't until the next day after Siobhan had been kidnapped that they noticed she was missing. Lessons had been disrupted with pupils refusing to leave the sanctuarythat wastheir dormitories and Common rooms. Snape couldn't believe that this had happened. He was having terrible mood swings; one minute he was calm, the next he was throwing his dinner across the Great Hall.

"Severus, I'm afraid that until Siobhan is found, you are suspended from your job as Potions Professor and Slytherin Head of House," Dumbledore said calmly as he looked at Severus over his half-moon spectacles. It took awhile for the words to sink in. "You are emotional at the moment, natural for any parent, and it would be best if you spent time with Emily relaxing until your daughter is found."

"Exactly _how_ do you expect me to relax? She's out there and no one can protect her. At least with a job I can take my mind off things," Snape answered leaning further into the chair. He was a mess. In the past three days she had been missing he hadn't touched a shaver and his face was accumulating unsightly facial hair, he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was yet to see a proper brushing. And that was just his physical appearance. Voldemort was toying with him, the Dark Mark burning his arm without warning and suddenly stopping.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself. A McKay, a Snape and a Riddle. She'll be fine."

"He's got her and he'll stop at nothing to make her join him. That's why he's calling me. He's more a bastard than I thought." Snape stood up suddenly. For once, he was actually going to listen to the Headmaster because he could have a point. He was going to relax, recuperate, and when the time was right, he would fight against the man who had caused him so much grief.

"Don't do anything stupid Severus. You have a daughter who's going to need you and a granddaughter who rather loves her grandfather. She finds you fascinating."

"She finds everyone fascinating, but thanks for your concern. You'll find my name isn't Potter. He's been locked in a classroom after trying to get out for the third time today."

Harry was indeed acting strangely. As Snape helped feed Emily her afternoon snack of mashed bananas and apples, he considered the young man's actions in the past 72 hours or so. Upon discovering at breakfast that Siobhan was nowhere to be found, he had attempted to get past the Aurors and failed. So far his Invisibility Cloak, a stash of Polyjuice Potion and his broom had been confiscated. For someone who had sworn wouldn't speak to Siobhan again, he was certainly going through a whole lot in an attempt to save her.

"Yum yum yum. Hug. Hug. Hug," Emily mumbled although it wasn't her usual cheerful self. Snape picked her up from her high chair and hugged her tightly. He wasn't that good with children since he usually stayed a good distance away from them but he couldn't ignore Emily's pleas for a hug.

"It's going to be alright Emily. It's all going to be alright."

"Mum. Want mum-mum. Want mummy."

"So do I. So do I."

"I'm sure Siobhan will be just fine," Paul said entering the room. He smiled sympathetically. He seemed more edgy with Snape than he was. Paul and Snape had never clicked. "Maybe it was time Emily had a nap. Let me put her to bed."

"I can do it. I have more spare time on my hands."

"I've been looking after Emily since she was a few days old. Perhaps tomorrow." He stepped forward and took Emily from a reluctant Snape. She looked like she was going to cry and wriggled out of Paul's hold for a moment before settling, all a little too suddenly.

"If you insist. Rest well Emily, I'll see you a little later. You be a good girl."

"Night-night," Emily mumbled before falling asleep. Paul turned on his heels and left the room, taking the small child in the direction of her nursery. Snape sighed and turned to leave the room when a picture of Gwendolyn, Siobhan and Emily caught his eye. The resemblance between the three was remarkable. All with one aspect similar to each other, but also an aspect from their father. Gwendolyn's had her father's hair and her mother's eyes, Siobhan had her father's hair and eyes but her mother's smile and Emily had her mother's eyes and father's hair.

* * *

Siobhan struggled to get up of the floor. She was hungry, beaten and tired. With Lucius Malfoy on her case, she was lucky to still be alive. She was knocked to the floor again as she felt a burning pain spread through her body. She writhed in pain, the curse intensifying. As abruptly as it had started it came to an end, and Siobhan was grateful. Another minute and she would have lost her mind. Gathering the last of her strength, Siobhan struggled to her feet and regarded the visitor. Extremely pale skin, resembling a white sheet, glowing red eyes and slits for a nose. His lips were twisted into a mocking sneer. Siobhan shuddered as she thought who it was. Her uncle.

"Stubborn child. Can you not see this is where you belong? With me," he said, his voice cold, so cold it sent shivers up Siobhan's spine. "Not with that fool who calls himself worthy to be Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I belong to no one. As a matter of fact, before you so kindly brought me here, I was figuring out a way to leave," Siobhan answered. He laughed, for what reason Siobhan had no idea, and approached her. Perhaps it was the pain she was in, or whether her brain had failed to function, Siobhan stayed rooted to the spot.

"True but you are part of me. Your father had his reasons for keeping you from me I suppose. I'm not the best role model there is. But you have power. Power to carry on my name if Potter was to succeed in vanquishing me."

"What power? I haven't been able to do anything since I arrived here."

"Once you agree to follow me, I will stir all your powers. You are the last of the McKay clan meaning you are the strongest, you are the last with sufficient Riddle blood to carry on the legacy and you are the last of Snape blood. If all that power arose, you can do anything."

"I'd rather be a Muggle than join you."

"I have something that might persuade you. Bring in the child."

Siobhan's eyes widened as her daughter was brought in. She was held back as she tried to reach her crying daughter. The person who held her was trying to make her be quiet but had no success. Draco Malfoy was no born father. Siobhan struggled but found it had no effect. In fact it was wearing her out even more.

"Alright. I'll join you. If any of you harms my daughter again, I will kill you and your family."

"I think we're going to get on very well." Coming closer to Siobhan so that she could see deep inside his ruby eyes, he placed the tip of his cold index finger in between her eyes. Whispering something, Siobhan felt as if her insides were on fire. Screaming out, she wished for him to stop but the pain continued. When it was finally over, she felt much better. "Welcome to the family, my dear niece."

"Why thank you Uncle Tom. I'm sure these so-called 'powers' will come in useful." Walking away from him, she went to Emily. Picking her up, she held Emily close, comforting her until the child had fallen asleep. It was obvious she had somehow been drugged. Emily did not fall asleep that fast.

"Lestrange. Show her to her room," Voldemort commanded. Turning to his two nieces he smiled. "We need to discuss a few things, but I promise, soon you will be back at Hogwarts."

"I better be, because I am not a happy bunny." Siobhan's eyes grew a red similar to Voldemorts before returning to their original colour. Lord Voldemort had an heiress. He had found someone who could carry on his legacy. And who better than somebody Dumbledore knew and trusted?

* * *


	22. Ministry takeover

**Ministry takeover**

It was the second week of October when Siobhan finally returned to Hogwarts. She was left at the gates in a seemingly bad state with Emily close to her. The questions hadn't arrived until the second day of her being in the Hospital Wing but she refused to answer. As far as they were concerned she was going through an amnesic phase and would tell them what had happened when she was ready. She enjoyed the peace of being left alone to think over her plans. She was on speaking terms with her father but he wasn't her favourite person.

Halloween slowly drew closer, and although preparations for the Halloween feast were made, there was tension in the air. No one was allowed to go outside unless in a large group and escorted by an Auror. Quidditch had been kept to raise the students spirits and give them something to look forward to. Harry was being watched all the time and his relationship between himself and Debbie had become strained. Mainly because he was moody and he became unpredictable. One minute he'd be fine, the next he'd shout at the top of his voice. A week before Halloween they decided to call it off.

Although he wasn't talking to Siobhan, he had been amongst the many to send him flowers, a teddy bear and a Get Well card. Even if he had wanted to speak to her, he wouldn't have been able to. Siobhan hadn't showed her face since returning. She had stayed behind the closed curtains in her hospital bed, and had requested she didn't see anyone until she was ready. Learning from textbooks satisfied her need for learning, and her daughter and the occasional adult, were sufficient company.

However, the morning of Halloween, a Saturday, Siobhan did show up for breakfast. She turned heads as she strolled in when most people were out of bed. No-one had seen her for a month and she looked different but nobody knew what it was. As she settled down at the Gryffindor table, she was warmly welcomed. People she had never talked to began talking to her. Everyone on the table talked to her, apart from Harry.

During the day she had spoken to more people than she had spoken to all year. She receive apologies from Slytherin but Siobhan knew they weren't genuine. Most had Death Eater parents and didn't take someone with half a brain to figure out that they had been told to nice to her. Even though she knew it was to happen, she couldn't help but be shocked as emergency copies of the Daily Prophet were dropped in the Great Hall that evening.

**_MINISTRY TAKEOVER_**

_The wizarding world is in chaos as the Ministry of Magic is taken over by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers. Tonight, above the Ministry is the dark emblem of a skull with a skull protruding from its tongue, familiar during the First War when he terrorised but never did he manage this. Complete Ministry take over has been achieved with many prisoners and many believed to be dead._

_The attack took place in just a few hours. Traitor within the Ministry helped bring in the outside help and it is believed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself is now stationed at the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic managed to escape amongst a few and has released the following statement._

"_This was a complete shock for the myself and my colleagues, and I do not doubt it will be a shock for all the citizens of the wizarding world. We urge you to stay home and lock up for the moment. With the help of the Daily Prophet we will be sending out advice. May I offer my condolences to those who may have lost loved ones tonight or those who have loved ones imprisoned. I will do all that's in my power to save them."_

_Tomorrow there will be more news and advice on the situation. Remember, stay inside and don't open anything with the government seal. It could be dangerous. Those at Daily Prophet wish you a safe night._

The next pages went into detail of the attack. Siobhan looked around to see people's reactions. Some were crying, some were shocked and others just didn't know how to react. A guilty feeling began to creep into Siobhan's heart but she quickly shook it away. She had Emily to think about. As long as she was on their side, nothing would happen to Emily.

"Do you think Dad's been hurt? He's probably at home. Right Ron?" Siobhan heard Ginny ask. There was no reply though. It wasn't until Hermione elbowed him in the ribs that he seemed to come back down to Earth.

"I'm sure he's alright. He's Dad. I'm pretty sure he's alright," Ron answered although he wasn't really there. He knew their father could be dead but he couldn't worry his little sister. He clung to that little bit of hope, and hoped that he was alive.

All over the Great Hall, tears were being shed for parents, brothers, sister and other relatives that might be dead or prisoner. This was all too much for Siobhan to handle. All the guilt she was feeling was choking her. Getting up suddenly she run out of the Great Hall. She needed breathing space to steady herself. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *


	23. Hogwarts takeover

**Hogwarts takeover**

Taking over the school was easier than Siobhan had anticipated.

Before the initial shock of the Ministry of Magic headquarters being taken over could wear off, Siobhan with the help of JED's from all over the country managed to take over the school. All that time in the Hospital Wing Siobhan had been working out a way to weaken the wards around Hogwarts so that those young enough to be at the school could enter.

The four Houses had been kept separate, barricaded into their own Common rooms and dormitories and the teachers had been locked in a classroom large enough to accommodate them and Dumbledore locked in his office. All of this was guarded by wards placed by Siobhan and a little of Voldemort who had to concentrate on the Ministry.

Now she sat in the Great Hall, the chair which Dumbledore usually sat in, now occupied by her. The doors opened and in came Draco followed by the four JED leaders, their second-in-commands and the JED Academy youngest and fastest graduate. She lowered the hood of her blood red cloak and stepped down to greet the visitors. Each bowed down in turn before Draco introduced them to her.

"This is Adrian McKenna and his second-in-command Adam Harris, the North Sector leaders," Draco said. Siobhan knew perfectly well who they were. They'd gone to school together and Adrian happened to be Emily's half brother. A weird conception but true. Adrian had grown so much taller since the last time Siobhan had seen him but the bright blue eyes and the golden blonde hair hadn't changed. Adam was a slightly smaller version of Adrian, his hair a darker shade of blonde but his eyes lighter, almost grey.

"This is Ronan Doan and his second-command James Phipps, the East Sector leaders." Ronan was burly and looked like he had more muscles than brain but that couldn't be true if he was a leader. James Phipps was the complete opposite. He was rather skinny but he had strange purple eyes that made the hairs on the back of Siobhan's neck stand up. They made up for his lack of muscles.

"This is Arian Allen and his second-in-command and brother Luke Allen, the South Sector leaders." They were obviously twins. If Siobhan couldn't intuitionally pick up their vibes, she would have insisted they wear name tags. They reminded her of Fred and George if Fred and George had light brown hair, orange looking eyes and pale skin.

"And finally this is June Marlton and her second-in-command Autumn Winter, the West Sector leaders." Both the girls were also dressed in red robes but a darker red than that Siobhan was wearing. Siobhan felt herself swell with pride for these two girls. She had had her status handed to her whilst these girls had probably had to fight to get where they were now.

"I doubt you need any introduction to the Academy graduate."

"If it isn't the prodigal brother," Siobhan said as she finally noticed that it really was Edward. He had grown in the past month or so he had been away and he had certainly put on some weight. His dirty blonde hair no longer fell in his face but had been cut short and made spiky, and his face was no longer young but as if he had seen too much too soon.

"Happy to be back and serving you." He bowed once more and Siobhan felt like telling him to stop it but remembered Draco was in the room. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to tell Uncle Tom if she began to go soft.

"Malfoy, you may leave. I would like to have a word with them. Alone."

"But-" Draco began to protest but stopped and clutched his stomach, falling to the floor.

"Do not mess with me Malfoy. Our relationship is simply of convenience, and I don't take to those who go against me. Do as I say and we'll all be happy. Now leave."

Draco got up, slightly bent forward from the pain and walked out of the Great Hall with as much of his dignity he could gather up. Siobhan shrugged and turned back to her visitors. Smiling, she shook away the dark façade and promptly hugged Adrian.

"God, I have missed you so much," she said as she squeezed him to death. He seemed shocked but remembered that this was Siobhan, not just Lord Voldemorts niece. "I should have known you'd be Sector leader."

"I've missed you too. I didn't expect you to become the Dark Lord's heiress though," he smiled remembering Siobhan reluctance to meet Voldemort. She shrugged and hugged Adam as well but not as tightly. Seeing the other faces she chose that perhaps she should explain her behaviour.

"Adrian and Adam went to the same school. Edward here is like a little brother to me. I'm sure I'm going to get on with all of you," Siobhan explained. She extended her hand and her new friends shook it each in turn. "Whilst you're with me, you may call me Siobhan but whilst you are with other people, I am to be addressed as 'Lady' or 'Heiress Voldemort'."

They all nodded and pretty soon they were conversing like old friends even though some of them were. It was good to have friends, even if some of them could come to stab you in the back or were just using you to move up higher. It was good not to be alone.

* * *

"It's no use Lupin. Give it up. You can't break through those wards," Snape said as Remus attempted and failed to break through the wards around the classroom for the 100th time since they had been stuck there. He was beginning to get annoying and Snape knew he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"I can and I will," Remus answered launching another spell at the door. It was only absorbed. No effect took place whatsoever. He groaned in frustration and sat down. "If only Siobhan was here. I would give her a piece of my mind."

As if on cue, the door opened, Siobhan stepping in followed by Draco who had become her second-in-command. She hadn't appointed him. He had sort of nominated himself. She had her hood up but there was no mistaking that it wasn't here. You could sense the power radiating from her.

"May I ask who is attempting to break through my wards?" she asked looking at each teacher in turn. No one said anything. A week ago Siobhan had been a student, rather irritating but just a student. Now she was powerful enough to take over the school. "Well, Professor Lupin, I recommend you stop it because for one it's very irritating and the more you break through my wards, you break through the Hogwarts wards. So unless you want Uncle Tom to make an appearance sooner than needed I would stop it."

"Why should we believe you?" Remus retorted. For an answer, Siobhan threw him across the room and onto the wall where invisible cords held him fast. And all this with just one movement of her arm. She turned to face him and behind her hood you could see the startling red eyes.

"Because if you don't, you might meet a rather sticky end." Pausing, she turned to her father and when she spoke to him; her voice wasn't as cold as I had been a few seconds ago. "Why are you still here?"

"What kind of question is that?" Snape answered. He knew what she was talking about though. He could have left long ago but had chosen to stay. Who knew what he could be ordered to do? With his daughter as the Heiress of Voldemort, he was pretty sure nothing would happen to him but he preferred staying in the classroom.

"When you feel ready, walk that door and find me in the Great Hall. Tell the guards I sent for you. You should know that all Death Eaters can walk through my wards. Have a good night." With that she exited the classroom leaving the teachers to argue amongst themselves and kill Snape for not having said he could walk through earlier. She had bigger fish to fry. Fish that went by the name of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

* * *

They were brought to her after stirring up trouble. They were trying to start a resistance against her, and Siobhan didn't want anyone to get hurt. She knew that she herself couldn't kill Harry but nothing stopped herself of the JED's killing every other student at Hogwarts. They were all struggling in the bonds that held their hands behind their backs with no success. Siobhan lent forward in her now dubbed throne in the Great Hall and looked at each one, her eyes at the moment a fiery red.

"A resistance eh? Do you really think you can beat me by stirring up trouble? You would do best to join me," Siobhan said lazily before leaning back in the chair. If you couldn't beat the enemy, ask them to join you. The reaction she got was what she had expected. Simultaneous cries of 'Never!' followed by more struggling.

"Why would we join you? All you do is kill innocents. And to believe that I had once called you a friend," Hermione shouted. It stung Siobhan's heart. Her eyes began to return to their normal coal but remembering the reason she was doing this, her eyes stayed red.

"I have yet to kill. Torture yes. Kill no. Even if you won't join me, I have a proposition to make." Hermione and Ron made to protest some more, declaring how they would rather die than agree to any proposition she had to make and so on, but Harry stopped them. His emerald eyes were fixed on Siobhan and he looked determined to somehow beat Siobhan.

"We're listening," he said, wrenching himself out of Malfoy's hold that had been holding him still. Siobhan lowered her hood and shook her hair out. If she was to do this, she was to do this on friendly terms. The only things that stayed hostile were her eyes.

"Malfoy, Marlton and Allen, you may leave. I can take care of this myself," Siobhan said addressing the three that had accompanied the Golden Trio in. They reluctantly bowed out, leaving Siobhan, Harry, Hermione and Ron all alone. "I am going to help you. We need to come up with a way to get everyone out of Hogwarts. Students, teachers, everyone. Once Fudge gathers forces, they're going to take back Hogwarts first."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"I am giving you a chance to get everyone out of here. In the fighting, innocent people might get hurt and I for one can't live with that. Unless you want to be here when Uncle Tom comes, I suggest you take my proposition."

"Alright, but what do we do?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *


	24. Heiress Voldemort no more

**Heiress Voldemort no more**

It was two whole weeks before Voldemort clocked what was happening. Dumbledore's sudden escape was what had given him a clue but when the Daily Prophet began writing about various students escape stories, he began to realise that his heiress was taking him for a fool. With the help of loyal JED's and the re-united Dumbledore's Army, there was only the Hospital Wing left to evacuate.

Siobhan was now struggling to keep the Hogwarts wards and her own wards up, with Voldemort trying to break through the Hogwarts ones and the Order trying to break through her own. She hadn't slept well in ages but she was surviving. At the moment, the only people left with her was Dumbledore's Army and the few JED who hadn't left when they had the chance. Her father had chosen to stay with her because of Emily but she was going to send him away.

"Dad, I need you to go. Take Emily with you and get as far away as you can. I'm sure Dumbledore will shelter you until this is all over," Siobhan said to Snape as she entered his quarters were he sat watching Emily as she played with her building blocks. He looked up surprised but understanding at the same time. He knew how she must be feeling but he couldn't leave her here without even trying to persuade her to let him stay.

"I'm not leaving you alone. There are many Aurors out there who want you dead. Even with your power, you can't hold back more than a dozen of them," Snape protested. Siobhan sat down next to him and thought of a way she'd get him to understand.

"They are going to take Emily away from me, but they have no right to take her away from you. I don't want her to get hurt and I certainly don't want her to see the monster her mum is."

"You're no monster. Not many people would do what you are doing now. Families will thank you for letting their children go, safe and unharmed. A lot of people will back you up."

"That's not the point. I want you and Emily safe and away from here. If I die tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, I know that she's in good hands."

Snape stared into his daughter's determined eyes and knew he couldn't argue. He would pack as much of his and Emily's stuff and leave with the next to leave. Tomorrow morning would be the last chance for everyone to leave. After they were safely out of Hogwarts, Siobhan would let go of her wards. Any longer and she would let go of both the wards resulting in Voldemort being able to take the school as well. No, Siobhan was right. He and Emily had to leave.

* * *

Siobhan sat on the roof looking out to around her. In the distance she could see where the Ministry had set up camp, ready to ambush her when she slipped up for just one minute but she could also see the outline of the various mountains and hills that surrounded Hogwarts. To think that only a few months ago, she had believed she could come to Hogwarts and lad a normal life.

Tomorrow was going to be tough day, she could sense it. Not only would she be worried if Snape and Emily were safe, she'd also be trying to fight off the Order or whichever Aurors decided they were there to bring her down. A cold late Autumn wind whipped her face and she found herself shivering. Her robes were appropriating to seem menacing but not to bear the cold. She jumped slightly as Harry spoke to her. She hadn't noticed he was there.

"Are you alright?" he asked settling down next to her. She tried to voice her feelings but instead found that she was crying. She hadn't cried in awhile now and it felt good to let out some of her grief. Harry didn't know what to do. They were meant to be sworn enemies but over the past two weeks, the way he had watched Siobhan risk everything to save people's lives and the way they had all worked together, the feelings he had had for her when they had first met were coming back.

"Hold me Harry. I need someone to hold me," Siobhan answered. She was feeling so lonely at the moment. Although Hermione's trust in her had began to return, it would never be like before. She needed a friend but also something else. She needed Harry. Pushing away all the doubt he had in Siobhan, he held her close. In fact, he did more than hold her close. He kissed her and this time, Siobhan didn't pull away. She was ready.

As the morning rays hit Siobhan's face the following morning, she rolled over sleepily into Harry's arms. He too was awake and proceeded and placing a kiss on her forehead before getting out of bed. Last night came flooding back and although Siobhan didn't regret it, she knew it hadn't been a good idea. She could have let her guard down for all she knew and either Voldemort or Aurors could be waiting for her.

As they got ready, both Harry and Siobhan were coming to the same conclusions. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea. And they hadn't used any protection. They had just gone with the moment. With everything that had happened a few hours of pleasure had seemed like nothing. Before going their separate ways -Harry leading the last few out of Hogwarts and Siobhan to the Great Hall where she would fight- they shared one last kiss.

"Take care of yourself. If anything goes wrong, don't blame yourself but please just look out for Emily," Siobhan said as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her just as tightly before letting her go and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to go wrong. Just promise me you won't get too hurt. After what you've done, they're bound to go easy on you. I'll make sure of it," Harry answered. Siobhan nodded. She was sure the next time she saw him, she was going to be on trial.

* * *

The Aurors were quite surprised as they burst through the Great Hall doors to find only Siobhan sitting there in her blood red cloak, red eyes glaring from the darkness of the hood. For a moment they were stunned but an Auror who had seen it all hobbled forward. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was rarely afraid of anything and Siobhan was no exception. As he began to approach Siobhan, she got up and walked down until she was level with him. He stopped putting roughly five metres between them.

"I knew you were nothing but scum the minute I laid eyes on you. It's time I took you down," he said wand ready for anything that Siobhan may throw at him. Siobhan laughed at the man in front of her. He would never be able to take her down single-handedly but with his team, he probably could.

"Not before I take out another chunk in that nose of yours."

With that, was the start of a long fight and the odds didn't look too well for Siobhan.

* * *


	25. Exiled

**Exiled**

Four months in Azkaban were enough for Siobhan. By the time the trial cam round, she was ready for anything. Whether she was to be sentenced to death or something slightly lighter, she didn't care. Just as long as she was out of there.

In those four months she had been imprisoned, a lot had happened. Voldemort hadn't taken the defeat of his niece and only heir very kindly. He had set about destroying major British wizarding towns and cities and killing as many people as he could. Diagon Alley was in ruins and Hogsmeade would never be the same again. There had been a final showdown at Hogwarts, and although Siobhan hadn't read all the details, Harry had managed to defeat Voldemort.

Siobhan had felt it. She had been lying in her cell, staring at the grey ceiling when she felt a searing pain through her head. She felt as if she was going to die. The pain was so bad it was at least a day before she came round again. Not that anyone checked to see if she was alright. As long as she wasn't escaping, nobody really gave a damn about her anymore. Even the Dementors seemed to have gotten bored off her. The first few weeks they had loved feeding on her hope that she was going to survive but that had quickly disappeared. Especially when Siobhan found out she was……………

She was handled roughly, and their grip on her was tight as if they expected her to wave her arms and disappear. She couldn't though. She had tried many times without any success. Trailed by Dementors she was brought into a large dungeon. The walls were of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Benches rose in levels on either side of her, filled with people here to see what Siobhan would be sentenced. Ahead of her sat the whole of the Wizengamot, or what was left of it. Sitting down in the chair in the middle of the room, the chains bound her wrists which were skinny from not having a proper dinner in weeks.

In the middle sat Cornelius Fudge, his hair a lot greyer than it had been the last time Siobhan had seen it. To his right sat Harry Potter, his eyes the same but the frown lines that had appeared in his forehead suggested he had seen too much. To Fudge's left sat Dumbledore, looking a lot older than Siobhan knew him but his clear blue eyes had failed to change. Several other members that Siobhan did not know were seated along. Fudge cleared his voice and the trial began.

"Siobhan McKay, you have been brought here before the Wizengamot so that we may pass judgement on you for a crime that could have changed the outcome of the Second War," Fudge began, his voice ringing through the dungeon so that everyone there could hear him. "We have heard evidence against you. You stand accused of capturing Hogwarts and its inhabitants by force. You are also accused of putting three Aurors, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot and Nymphadora Tonks, into St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with several injuries. Moody has yet to recover completely."

"I now ask the jury to present their sentence for the accused where it will be discussed and agreed upon by the Wizengamot."

A short man from a bench on the right-hand stood up and cleared his voice. All sound in the dungeon was stopped and you could have heard a feather drop let alone a pin. Reading from the scroll in front of him, he said what Siobhan had been waiting months to hear.

"We have come to the decision that the accused, Siobhan McKay, is guilty but should not be given the Dementor's Kiss as suggested. Being under-Age, it would be unethical and it would be unjust. Although she did capture Hogwarts we have reasons to believe she was under the influence of her great-granduncle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, for she did help release the students and teachers who were at Hogwarts. However, she was under her own influence when she fought against Aurors sending three of them to hospital. Therefore, the jury has decided that the accused be exiled from the wizarding world and stripped of her magic."

There was a murmur as people whispered to their neighbour what they thought about the decision of the jury. Siobhan was relieved that at least she was going to stay alive. Whether it was in the wizarding or muggle world she didn't care. Looking around whilst the Wizengamot argued amongst themselves, Siobhan spotted her father holding Emily on his lap. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing that Emily saw her like this, all skin and bones and ashen, but it was better than hiding it from her. She had grown so much in the past 4 months. She was two years old if Siobhan's memory served her right. There was a loud cough and the dungeon the courtroom went quiet once more.

Fudge stood up to deliver the sentence. "The Wizengamot find you guilty, and you will be exiled from the wizarding world and you will wear a bracelet that will restrict your magic, whether it be with a wand or without. As long as I, Cornelius Fudge, am Minister of Magic and Head of the Wizengamot, you shall not set foot in the wizarding world. If this sentence is broken, you will be imprisoned for life."

Siobhan felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. A copper bracelet was clipped onto her right wrist and it seemed to fuse with her skin. Later, she would come to try and remove it but fail. At this moment though, she was happy. As Snape came to pick her up from Azkaban where she was being formally released, she fell into his arms. She was so glad that it was all over.

It was going to be hard for her to settle in the muggle world after getting used to living in the wizarding world. Snape brought a house in the suburbs of Kent where he didn't mind spending his evening looking after Emily whilst Siobhan went to evening classes to catch up with her muggle education. At least this way she would be able to get a job. Cutting all contact with the wizarding world was equally hard, if not harder. There were times when she wished she could send an owl to Harry but stopped herself. The urge was stronger when she gave birth to a healthy pair of twins. Harry-Jay Maximilian and Vanessa Lily McKay. But they didn't need a father. She had survived long enough without hers.

One day,Harry would say to them, **I never knew you existed**.

* * *

_Now that's the end of that story.I would like to thank all that reviewed or took the time to read it. All comments were taken into account and will certainly be used in my next story. Sorry if the ending wasn't what you expected, but it's better than leaving it.Until next time, _

**_TheDarkLadyOfRavenclaw_**


End file.
